verdad o reto
by rollingmoon
Summary: los Happy tree friends han sido encerrados junto con otras personas,y obligados a responder preguntas y realizar diversos retos,que los lectores les haran.es un crossover tambien de inuyasha. ¡ ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

¡hola! hace poco se me ocurrió hacer este fic, para animar a los lectores a participar de las torturas de estos personajes. tambien quise que participaran mis OC y tambien algunos personajes de Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>En un gran cuarto blanco, varias "personas" comienzan a despertar del sueño profundo en el cual habían caído antes de llegar allí.<p>

Cuddles:-mirando para todos lados-¿dónde estamos?

Giggles: no lo sé-dice mientras se levanta- pero de una cosa estoy segura, la puerta de salida está cerrada-dice apuntando a una puerta con varias cadenas a su alrededor, impidiendo que esta se pueda abrir.

Flippy: creo que caí sobre algo suave.

Fliqpy: si, porque caíste sobre mí-reclama levantándose y arrojando al suelo a su alter ego

Todos:-miran al oso de ojos amarillos y luego comienzan a gritar, excepto el mismo Flippy, quien lo mira con curiosidad.

Flippy: ¿no deberías estar dentro de mí?

Fliqpy:-se encoje de hombros-no lo sé, y tampoco me importa, ahora tengo mi propio cuerpo-dice mientras sonríe siniestramente.

Antes de que logre hacer algo, un agujero negro aparece en el techo del lugar y dos personas caen en el cuarto. Ambos eran gemelos de cabello castaño, una niña y un niño.

¿?:¡au! Eso dolió

¿?: Al menos no caíste de cabeza-dice mientras soba ésta misma, en la cual llevaba unos grandes cuernos, con mueca de dolor, mira a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos?

Flaky:¡Haa! Un demonio-se oculta detrás de Cuddles.

Ambos miran a los animales frente a ellos, y la chica sonríe ampliamente.

¿?:¡Chicos! ¡Hace tiempo que no los veía!, ¿me recuerdan? Soy Noe-al decir esto, todos corren a abrazarla.

Petunia:¡Noe!, tu eres la que se adueño del cuerpo de Flaky por unos días, ¿verdad?-la joven ríe nerviosamente.

Fliqpy: muy a pesar de mi, debo admitir que te ves… linda-dice sonriendo pervertido.

¿?: ni se te ocurra acercártele-exclama molesto.

Handy: quiere decir que tu eres…-se dirige al chico, pero del terror que lo invade y no termina la frase.

Todos: ¡Noa!-gritan horrorizados, incluso Fliqpy, y se esconden detrás de Noe.

Noa: si, me recuerdan-dice feliz, su cola se mece con satisfacción detrás de él.

Flaky: m-me pregunto porque estamos aquí-tiembla levemente, el suelo comienza a temblar y de éste sale una especie de buzón color rojo con una carta dentro, Noe se acerca y la abre.

Noe: aquí dice:

_"queridos participantes: se encuentran en un cuarto de alta seguridad, del cual no podrán salir. Han sido encerrados contra su voluntad, ya que cada uno ha cometido un pecado por el cual deberá pagar…_

_Excepto Noe, pero como tal vez se aburriría estando sola, la incluí junto con su hermano** (jeje, soy mala :D )**_.

_Para salir, deberán realizar un horrible y torturoso juego: Verdad o Reto._

_Las personas les enviaran cartas con retos o verdades que deberán realizar, sino, serán azotados._

_Diviértanse… : )_

_Con amor, **Rollingmoon**."_

Todos:-serios y pensativos.

Noa: mierda.

Pop: ¿quién es Rollingmoon?

Noa: una persona a la que le queda poco tiempo de vida-dice furioso.

Noe: miren, en el reverso hay más-gira la carta y comienza a leer.

_"los concursantes serán:_

_Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, Toothy, Nutty, Flippy, Flqpy, Petunia, Handy, Pop, Cub, Sniffles, Mime, Cro-marmot, Lumpy, Lifty, Shifty, Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Splendid._

_También Noe y Noa participaran (risa malvada)"_

Noa: de verdad, voy a matarla al salir de aquí-dice molesto.

Noe:-acerca más la cara hacia el papel- aquí dice que también habrán otros más concursantes.

Todos: ¿otros?

Noe: si, dice:_ Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Naraku, Rin y Jaken._

Al terminar, un el agujero negro del techo nuevamente se abre y deja caer a los nombrados dentro del cuarto.

Todos:-se quedan sin habla-

Inuyasha: ¡ow! ¿Dónde estamos?

Noa: esa misma pregunta hice yo antes- kagome mira a éste y grita asustada.

Kagome: ¡Kyaa! ¡Un demonio!-dice ocultándose detrás del mitad bestia mitad humano.

Splendid: ¿y esos quiénes son?-apunta a los nuevos.

Sango: ¿a quién le dices "esos"?, enano color azul-dice ofendida.

Splendid:¿cómo me llamaste?-se prepara para lanzar rayos por sus ojos.

Noe:-suspira- luego les explicaremos el porqué están aquí, ahora voy a aclarar algo antes de que el capitulo termine.

Todos: - la miran con atención e intriga-

Noe: ¡yo seré la presentadora!-dice feliz, mientras los demás caen al suelo.

Noa: está bien, pero yo seré tu compañero-dice sonriente-**y nadie más que yo**-su expresión cambia a posesivo obsesivo.

Todos: ok-responden con nerviosismo-

* * *

><p>ya estan los participantesvictimas, asi que ahora les pido que manden, ya sea por mensaje privado o por medio de los comentarios, algun tipo de reto o verdad y el nombre del personaje o personajes (sé que seguramente saben como se hace, pero al ser nueva en este tipo de cosas quiero estar segura ^^)

por fabor, comenten! y sean despiadados, _**MUAJAJAJAJA!**_

saludos


	2. comienza el juego

En el cuarto, todos duermen. Todos excepto una joven de cabello castaño, quien extrañamente tiene un megáfono en su poder.

Noe:-¡ARRIBA TODO EL MUNDO!-grita alegremente, haciendo que todos se sobresalten.

Inuyasha:-¿QUE RAYOS TE OCURRE? ¡DEJA DORMIR AL PRÓJIMO!-grita el mitad humano mitad demonio.

Noa:-¡OYE! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA GRITARLE A MI HERMANA!-grita el demonio.

Sango:-¿pueden dejar de gritar?- todos se callan y ella mira a Noe.

Noe:-gracias Sango-agradece la joven-en fin, recibimos las primeras cartas-

Flaky:-¿q-que dicen?-dice con temor.

Noe:-son…mmm…-dice leyendo algunas-son muy pocos, pero bueno, mientras más rápido comencemos mejor-dice tomando la primer carta.

**Gore-chan:**

_aaaaa un reto para flipqy! :D! que bese a splendid yaoisticamente con un pocky ewe! y y y y y..._. no se, que le guste? xD! aaaaaa y un reto para splendid! vestirse de chica y que se vea uke ewe !estoy siendo lo mas mala posible ú_u etto,...que giggles se quede en ropa interior ok no xD_

todos: ¿?-silencio total.

Noe:-¡gracias por mandarla!-se pone seria-ya oyeron ustedes dos-señala a la ardilla azul y al oso verde-hora de besarse-

Fliqpy y Splendid:-¿¡QUE!

Fliqpy:-nunca me besaría con ese inútil superhéroe-

Splendid:-lo siento, pero aun me gustan las mujeres-se cruza de brazos.

Noa: aparece detrás de ellos-si no lo hacen me los comeré-dice en tono sombrío.

Splendid:-rodando sus ojos-si, claro-dice sarcástico.

Noa: creo que olvide mencionar que también soy caníbal-dijo con brillo diabolico en los ojos.

Horrorizados, ambos animales obtienen, vaya saber de donde, el pocky (creo que se escribe así) y comienzan a comerlo hasta que sus labios se tocan. Luego se separan, Splendid se abraza a sus piernas maldiciendo el yaoi y Fliqpy se estrella varias veces la cabeza en la pared.

Todos: ojos abiertos como platos por aquella reacción.

Handy:-no era para tanto-dice suspirando, el oso veterano (el malo) lo escucha y comienza a perseguirlo con un cuchillo en su mano.

Noe:-muy bien, ahora sgue…Splendid-apunta al nombrado-debes vestirte de mujer-

Splendid:-¿QUE?-susurrando-esa joven debe odiarme ¬¬-

Luego de varios forcejeos, logran ponerle un vestido rosa, con bolados fucsia, un moño rosa en la cabeza y pestañas plásticas.

Splendid:-y…¿ cómo me veo?-pregunta con pena.

Todos: comienzan a reír desaforadamente.

Noe: se acerca a Splendid y murmura-te queda muy lindo, solo te falta sonreir y ya-

Splendid:-no molestes-dice enojado.

Noe:-por último, Giggles-la nombrada voltea-debes quedarte en… un segundo, tu no usas ropa-dice sorprendida, la ardilla rosada sonríe-al parecer no se puede realizar este reto-

Miroku: se acerca a Noe y toma sus manos-señorita, aunque apenas la conozco… ¿querría tener hijos conmigo?-

Noe: palida como una hoja, Noa pone una mano en el hombro del joven y lo mira de forma asesina.

Noa:-vuelve a preguntar eso y te daré una razón para llorar-

Noe: recuperando el aliento-la segunda carta es de** NESHA STELA MOON-**

**NESHA:**

_*aparesco sentada en una silla hecha de calaveras humanas y lava corriendo debajo de ella y junto a mi sentada en un conjin hecho con piel humana mi perrita sasha ^^*_

_MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAB! Cuando se trata de torturas nesha-san dice presente! Asi que hay que torturar a estos infames por sus crimenes noo? MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!_

_Pues comenzemos..._

_*me cruzo de piernas quedando en una posicion sexy haciendo que mi traje de dominatrix resalte mis atributos y mi perra sasha saca un rollo del papel el cual agarro comienzo a leer*_

_Castigos... Ja... Tengo muchos... Pero por ahora sere una buena chica y solo dire 5 castigos... ;)_

_1:"Flaky" eres peli roja como yo... Timida y miedosa... Veamos... Para ti tengo algo sencillo una verdad... Dinos quien es el chico que te gusta? Yo tengo en mente quien... Pero prefiero escucharlo de tu dulces labios..._

_2: "petunia" petunia, petunia, petunia... Muajajajajajaja! Este sera un reto... ;) que tal si los chicos creean un charco de lodo, en el cual te vas a tener que meter y ensuciarte por completo ^w^! Muajajaja!_

_3:"Inuyasha" la verdad llegue a ver si a caso como 10 capitulos de esta serie... Asi que sere directa, al final te gusta la chica con ropa de colegiala si o no?_

_4:"Cuddles y Giggles" ustedes me parecen super tiernos 3 me recuerdan a mi novio y a mi... Asi que quiero que se den un besito ^w^!_

_5:"FLIPPY Y FLIQPY!" Soy una maldita desquiciada adicta a ustedes... Los amo, adoro, soy su fan numero uno en venezuela asi que solo pedire una cosa... *saco una camisa la cual tiene las dos personalidades de flippy* por diooos! Denme su autografooo! *w*! Asi podre morir en paz ._

Noe:-gracias por la carta-guarda el papel y se dirige al puercoespín-esta vez es verdad, asi que responde Flaky-

Todos hacen silencio, poniendo más nerviosa a la pobre, quien tiembla como gelatina. Luego de unos momentos, todos se impacientan, en especial un par de veteranos.

Flqpy:-¿vas a hablar o no?-exclama furioso-aunque, no es que me interese saber-se cruza de brazos sonrojado.

Flippy:-no te pongas nerviosa-dice amablemente, también sonrojado.

Noa:-¡agh! Que manga de exagerados, ni que fuera tan difícil hacerlo-

Kagome:-si así lo dices, ¿quién te gusta a tí?-dice pícara, Noa se sonroja y gira el rostro hacia otro lado.

Noe:-tengo una idea, todos volteen y tápense los oídos, de modo en que ella pueda decirlo, sin avergonzarse de nuestra presencia-todos asienten de mala gana y lo hacen.

Flaky: un poco mas tanquila-m-m-me…me…yo..eh-tartamudea torpemente, la joven castaña se voltea y la mira.

Noe:-la cosa es que sea de una vez, Flaky-con esto voltea nuevamente.

Flaky: sufre un ataque de histeria por la presión y de valentía-me gusta Flippy, ¿contentos?-dice entre lágrimas.

Luego todos voltean, sin prestar mucha atención de lo sucedido y continúan.

Petunia:-pero no hay ningún…-antes de terminar, en el centro del lugar, un charco de barro comienza a surgir en el suelo, todos miran a la mofeta azul.

Petunia:-me niego, me niego-dice sacudiendo los brazos de arriba a abajo, Lammy pasa por detrás de ella y la empuja, haciéndola caer dentro del charco.

Lammy:-perdón, pero nunca saldremos si no cumples-

Noe:-siguiente-dice mientras Petunia sale llena de barro y con esquizofrenia temporal-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha:-¿que es colegiala?-pregunta igenuo.

Noa: resoplando-quiere decir si te gusta Kagome o no-

Kagome: sonrojada-no seas tan directo-

Inuyasha: sonrojado pero con la misma forma terca de contestar-claro que no, como podría sentir algo por una niña tan tonta como ella-

Kagome:-**¡ABAJO!**- Inuyasha se estrella contra el piso.

Noe:-siguiente-apunta al conejo y la ardilla rosa.

Cuddles:-eso es más fácil-dice acercándose a Giggles, y dándole un tierno beso.

Noe:-que tierno-dice alegre.

Noa: apareciendo de la nada-¿quieres intentarlo?-dice seductoramente.

Noe: recién prestando atención-¿qué dijiste?-pregunta inocente.

Noa:-n-nada-mira hacia otro lado.

Flippy y Fliqpy: O.O-atónitos.

Flippy: sonriendo amablemente-gracias nesha-san-firma un autógrafo en la camiseta que estaba metida en el buzón.

Fliqpy: sonríe sexi-quien no sería adicta a mí, aunque…si quieres morir, yo te ayudare-dice de forma psicópata, firma la camiseta y vuelve a meterla en el buzón.

Noe:-… como sea, siguiente carta-saca un nuevo papel-la siguiente es de **Nuko**-

**NUKO:**

_wooo esto esta super te admiro *_* jejej mi reto seria para mime quisiera retarlo a hablar seria divertido muajajaja_

Noe:-¡gracias! Ahora, Mime-mira a éste.

Mime:-aclara su garganta y luego dice algo, pero el sonido no sale. Lo intenta otra vez, luego otra y otra, pero nada. se pone nervioso e intenta decirle algo a Noe, con gestos por supuesto.

Noe:-al parecer, al no haber hablado por tanto tiempo, ya no le sale la voz… pobre- Mime, deprimido, se encoge en hombros y luego sonríe como siempre.

Sniffles:-tal parece que no le importa mucho-dice irónico.

Noe:-por último, esta la carta de **I-chanElAngelCaido**-

**I-chan:**

_Muajajajaja Hola esta muy buena la idea esta mucho muy demasiado genial. te recomiendo que jueguen esto:_

_* El juego del rey: se mezclan la cantidad de papeles necesaria para los que van a jugar. Uno de los papelitos tiene escrito "rey" y todos los demás tienen escrito un número. Quien saque el que dice "rey" manda a uno, dos o hasta tres de sus "súbditos" (eligiendo los números - que son secretos para que el rey no sepa a quién le está ordenando -) a hacer penitencias._

En una caja pequeña, llena de papelitos, cada unos saca un papel y lee lo que le tocó.

Noa:-aquí dice que soy rey-dice con orgullo, todos sienten escalofríos.

Noa:-¿ahora qué hago?-pregunta curioso.

Sango:-lee la nota y verás-

El demonio comienza leyendo y luego sonríe.

Noa:-entonces, elegiré al número… ocho para que…bese al numero diez-

Petunia levanta su número( diez) y mira a su alrededor, para descubrir a Giggles (ocho). Ambas se miran con asco, pero luego se acercan y se besan. Al separarse Petunia vomita, mientras que Giggles, avergonzada, mira a Cuddles.

Noa:-ahora… quiero que el número trece y el número tres se vistan de mulas-

Sesshomaru (tres) e Inuyasha (trece) aparecen vestidos de mulas, todos ríen.

Sesshomura:-como se atreven a reírse del gran… ha, no importa-dice rendido y sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Inuyasha: maldiciendo en voz baja.

Noa:-y ahora…-todos se ponen tensos- reto al número veinticinco a dejarme mordisquear su oreja-

Silencio total…

La joven de castaño mira lentamente su papel para descubrir que, desgraciadamente, se refería a ella.

Noe:-debes estar bromeando-exclamo roja como un tomate-seguro hiciste trampa-

Noa: negó con la cabeza-fue pura coincidencia-

Noe:-si,claro ¬¬

El castaño se acerca a ella, quien se cubre la cara por los nervios y la vergüenza, al chico lentamente comienza a mordisquearle la punta de la oreja, lo cual parecía costarle, ya que ésta era algo pequeña y debía hacerlo con cuidado, ya saben, por el tema de los colmillos.

Todos observan la escena, algunos desearían tener cámara de fotos, al terminar, Noa sonríe divertido mientras que Noe, aun con el rostro tapado, murmura algo.

Noe:-me vengare, lo juro-se destapa- nos vemos la próxima, y por favor-dice lo ultimo suplicante-envíen más retos y verdades, en especial para vengarme de Noa-dice mirando molesta y sonrojada a éste, quien sonríe.

* * *

><p>hola!lamento la tardanza, quería ver de juntar varios retos y verdades. son muy pocos <em>*Snif* <em>pero bueno, he aqui el capitulo 2 :D

espero les haya ustado, y porfa, sigan mandando retos y verdades. gracias!


	3. segunda oleada

Sniffles:-¿tienes un tres?- pregunta al castor violeta.

Toothy:-no, ¿y tú Splendid?-

Splendid:-no, tampoco-responde mirando sus cartas.

Mientras Cuddles, Sniffles, Splendid, Toothy y Flippy juegan a las cartas, Fliqpy persigue a Flaky, tratando de matarla. Kagome y Sango hablan sobre chicos, Noe, Miroku, Rin y Jaken observan a Inuyasha y Noa jugando a las pulseadas. Los demás duermen.

El suelo comienza a temblar y aparece el buzón lleno de cartas. Varios se quejan, los dormidos despiertan y rodean el objeto, esta vez Noa es quien lee las notas.

Noa:-veamos…-toma la primera carta- esta es de **gore-chan:**

**Gore-chan:**

_este, jamas pense que esa fuera la reccion de splendid, no te odio amor, enrealidad te adoro pero me encanta sacr ese lado inocente de ti... te ves violable *w*, ok ya me pondre seria, a mi me conocen como la ama del gore en mi escuela ewe asi queeeee jujuju ...para flaky...haznos un tabledance :3, etto...cuddles...em, intenta seducir a giggles y mi imaginacion ya no puede, necesito irme a beber lagrimas de huerfanos y sangre de unicornio...y para traumarlos, amo el flipqy x splendid, siendo flipqy el dominante...jujuju_

Noa:-_ojala también pudiera beber sangre de unicornio_- piensa-bueno… ¿alguien sabe que es un "tabledance"?-

Todos: niegan con la cabeza

Noe:-creo que son esos bailes que se hacen con un caño, ¿no?-

Noa: al oír eso, su rostro se vuelve más rojo que un tomate- y-ya recuerdo…-murmura.

Todos:-¿eh?-

Noa:-cuando mi padre, en el inframundo, hacia fiestas y eso…-dice nervioso, comienza a jugar con sus dedos-

Noe:-¿hay algo que tengas que contarnos de tu vida pasada?-dice con una ceja levantada.

Noa:-n-no, nada que tengan que saber, en fin. Es ése tipo de baile-

Flaky:-p-pero no sé bailar, no de esa forma-responde temblando.

Fliqpy:-aun así, lo harás-amenaza.

Un gran caño sale del suelo, el puercoespín se acerca a él y comienza a bailar de forma sexi .

A varios de los espectadores les sangra la nariz, Noa cubre los ojos de su hermana.

**Luego del baile…**

Noa:-siguiente reto-anuncia mientras Flaky, quien se desmayó después de bailar, se recupera.

El conejo pone una rosa en su boca y abraza seductoramente a Giggles por la espalda.

Noa: toma otra carta del buzón-la siguiente es de **Nuko:**

**Nuko:**

_quiero que flaky acarisie un leon jejej losiento por ella jejeje mis saludos_

Noe:-saludos para ti también, ahora… ¿donde conseguiremos uno?-pregunta.

Todos miran para su dirección, asustados, varios gritan. Confundida del "¿porqué?" de tanto escándalo se voltea, solo para encontrarse con un gigantesco y temible león, lo extraño es que éste león es negro.

Todos:-¡HAAA!-incluyendo a la castaña.

Leon:-soy yo, tontos-responde éste, en un parpadeo, el león negro se convierte en… ¿Noa?

Inuyasha:-¿¡QUE A CASO CAMBIAS DE FORMA TAMBIEN!-exclama alterado.

Noa: asiente alegre.

Noe:-ok, podrías habérmelo dicho antes-dice molesta, mientras que el demonio cambia de forma nuevamente, Flaky se acerca a él.

Acaricia su cabeza con miedo, y cuando parece haber entrado en confianza el animal-demonio amaga con morderla, haciendo que la pobre se esconda detrás del oso veterano, Flippy.

Noa-leon: mientras es regañado por su gemela, vuelve a su forma original.

Noe: toma una carta-la siguiente es de **pancha-hero:**

**Pancha-hero:**

_que lindo jeje me gusta mucho no dije nada antes por que estaba nerviosa pero bueno un reto quiero que Cuddles bese a Mime por que adoro esos personajes y soy su fan numero uno jejeej adiós ^^_

Noe:-no hay porqué ponerse nerviosa-dice amable- muy bien… a lo nuestro-mirá al ciervo y al conejo.

Cuddles se niega, pero Mime lo toma por los hombros y lo besa con pasión, todos se quedan sorprendidos y en silencio.

Al separarse, Cuddles se desmaya y Mime sonríe alegre.

Noa:-el siguiente es de **Fierce****Dark oni Link****:**

**Fierce Dark oni Link:**

_kyaaaaaaaaaa! esta super genial tu idea!_

_ante de todo: eres mi amor! te amo!me encantas fliqpy! tu forma de matar es de lo mejor! y splendid eres tan lindo! perfecto para violarte! kya!~_

_bueno con los retos:_

_1. shifty: quiero que beses a lifty /_

_2. fliqpy: mata al idiota de inuyasha y si no puedes matarlo rompele un brazo_

_3. noa te reto a que lamas la mejilla de noe!_

Splendid:-¿porqué todas dicen lo mismo?-pregunta deprimido-soy un super héroe, y no soy adorable-

Todos: ¬¬

Shifty: mira a su hermano-si no hay de otra-ambos se besan de una, cerrando los ojos y pensando en algo bonito.

Cuando rompen el beso actúan como si nada hubiese pasado.

Fliqpy:-con mucho gusto-mira al hombre mitad perro.

Inuyasha:-¿cómo que idiota?-dice ofendido agitando el puño, el oso verde se acerca, toma su brazo y le clava el cuchillo en éste.

Mientras Kagome cura al pobre Inu, Noa sonríe divertido.

Noe:-maldición, debí haber pensado que iba a pasar-maldice mientras se acerca a su gemelo.

Bajo la mirada curiosa y pervertida de algunos, el demonio castaño se acerca y comienza a rosar lentamente (para disgusto de Noe) su mejilla, luego, se separa de ella.

Noe:-juro que me vengaré-exclama sonrojada a mas no poder.

Noa:-la siguiente y última es de **LightBell****:**

**LightBell:**

_Que peculiar fic, bueno aquí van mis retos:_

_1. Quiero que Inuyasha se enfrente a lo que mas teme._

_2. Que Nutty como vegetales_

_3. He visto que también dan autógrafos así que quiero uno de Flippy, Fliqpy, Flaky y Splendid(que veo que el pobre sufre mucho xD)_

Inuyasha:-¡ja! Yo no le temo a nada-dice orgulloso, Miroku se acerca a Noa y Noe y murmura.

Miroku:-lo que más teme es que Koga (n/a: personaje al cual me olvide de añadir al juego :P) se quede con Kagome.

Noe y Noa:-ooh…-asienten comprensivos.

El agujero negro del techo se abre y cae del interior el nombrado Koga, quien al ver a su alrededor nota a Kagome.

Koga:-¡Kagome!-exclama feliz mientras se acerca rápidamente y la abraza. Inuyasha, molesto comienza a pelear con él y gritarle cosas como "lobo sarnoso".

Noe:-mientras esos dos pelean, el siguiente-

Nutty:-¡vegetales nooo…!-grita tratando de escapar.

Petunia:-deberías comerlos, son mejores y más higiénicos que los dulces-

Noa:-si comes tus verduras te daré dulces-intenta sobornarlo.

Nutty:-hecho-responde y comienza a comerlos.

Sango:-mentiste, ¿verdad?-

Noa:-sí, pero él no lo sabe-

Fliqpy:-como sigan pidiendo autógrafos, comenzaré a cobrarles-comenta, terminando de firmar.

Luego firmar Flippy seguido de Flaky y Splendid.

Noe y Noa:-¡nos vemos la próxima vez, y sigan mandando retos y verdades!-dicen mientras, detrás de ellos, siguen discutiendo el demonio lobo y el demonio perro.

* * *

><p>hola!felices fiestas pasadas! lamento haber tardado TT_TT mientras veía que respuestas dar a sus verdades y como responder a sus retos, tambien veía Hetalia :P<p>

Vivan Italia y China! proximamente: Noe haciendo (tal vez) cosplay de China ;)

saludos !


	4. ¡¡¡venganza!

hola! lamento la tardanza... continuemos ^^

Inuyasha:** ¡que no!**

Noe:**¡que si!**

Inuyasha: **¡que no!**

Noe:** ¡que si!**

Inuyasha: **¡que no, no y no!**-exclama molesto el mitad bestia mitad hacia la joven castaña que sostiene un moño rosado en su mano.

Noe: aww…vamos, luego de que peinarte quedaras muy bonito-insiste, pero no da resultado.

Inuyasha: te dije que no, además con esa cosa me harás parecer una niña.

Noa: de por sí, te pareces a una-comenta burlonamente el demonio de cuernos grandes.

Inuyasha: grrr, maldito enano-se queja Inuyasha con el moño en la cabeza.

Kagome: oigan, ¿qué tal si empezamos de una vez con las cartas?-pregunta leyendo una revista.

Noe: ok, tienes razón-dice enertgica, corre al buzón y recoge la primera carta.

Noe:la primera es de **I-chanElAngelCaido:**

**i-chan:**

_Kya! Genial_

_Bueno al ver que todos piden autografos yo quiero uno de Fliqpy grabado con un cuchillo en Splendid. ^_^_

_Bueno que Nutty regale sus dulces._

_Que Sheshomaru y Rin...mmm pues un beso (lolicon? Si!)_

_Que Noa este amarrado a un arbol y Noe se pueda vengar de la manera que ella elija Je._

_Y bueno pues eso._

_Chao_

Noe:…-se queda muda con el ultimo reto.

Fliqpy:-mira a Splendid y éste a la vez hace lo mismo, antes de salir volando, el oso lo toma por la cola y con su cuchillo escribe su autógrafo en el pecho de la ardilla-listo.

Nutty:-histerico-¡noooooooo!, ¡jamás los regalaré! .

Noe: si los regalas, te diré donde esconden Hansel y Gretel la casa de dulces-dice rezando por que la ardilla logre creerle.

Nutty:-lanza los caramelos al aire-¡wii!, trato hecho.

Sango:-susurra a la chica-acaso el no sabe que esa casa no…

Noe:-niega-no lo sabe.

Sesshomaru:-sonrojado y molesto-¿¡Q-QUE! No lo haré y no hay nada que puedan-en ese momento Inuyasha empuja a su hermano, quien choca con la niña y le da un beso "accidental".

Rin y Sesshomaru:-rojos totalmente.

Shippo: y por ultimo…-todos miran a los gemelos.

De pronto, un árbol aparece en medio del lugar, de éste salen varias cadenas que logran atrapar a Noa y lo atan, dejándolo completamente incapaz de moverse.

Todos:-con la boca totalmente abierta.

Noe:-sonrie divertida, en cambio, Noa tiene un mal presentimiento- hora de mi venganza -saca una pluma y comienza a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, el demonio ríe sin parar.

Sniffles: que gran venganza-dice sarcástico.

Noe:-mientras sigue castigando al castaño-¿Kikyo, podrías seguir tú?-la nombrada asiente.

Kikyo:-lee la nota-el siguiente es de **ProduccionesNico:**

**:**

_Muajajaja,hay que ser malo,ahora mis retos._

_A Fripqy,Quiero ver sangre,asi que mata a alguien de los presentes,Has la mejor muerte que hayas hecho!_

_Splendid,Me encantaria que usaras disfraz de superman!._

_Y por ultimo..._

_Quiero Retar a Splendid,Fripqy,Frippy,Cuddles y Mime a un combate a muerte entre ustedes,(Creo que solo Los primeros 3 viviran)._

Fliqpy:-piensa un rato, mientras los demás se ponen nerviosos-mmm… no se me ocurre nada-ve una trituradora y sonríe-lo tengo, ahora solo falta la víctima-toma a Shifty por la cola y lo arroja a la maquina, la cual lo destroza.

Lifty:-horrorizado-¡noo, hermano!-grita llorando, luego de unos minutos éste aparece nuevamente y se abrazan.

Noa:-siendo desatado del árbol-me pregunto cuando el asesino será el asesinado-cuestiona a su hermana, quien se encoge en hombros.

Splendid:-se pone el traje de superman- me siento un plagio de otro héroe-comenta apenado.

Splendid, Fliqpy, Flippy, Cuddles y Mime comienzan a pelear-sin razón alguna-entre ellos, algunos se cubren los ojos, otros no se pierden ningún detalle de la pelea. Cuando termina, Fliqpy sostiene la cabeza del conejo y del héroe, mientras que Flippy y Mime yacen en el suelo, muertos.

Todos:-sin habla.

Handy: ¿cómo es que solo él sobrevivió?-pregunta atónito.

Noe: ok-toma otra carta-la siguiente es de **zcramy beat foster****:**

**Zcramy:**

_mmmm soy tranquilamente generosa por eso les dejare retos fáciles_

_bueno como bueno me uno al club quiero :_

_1ª un autógrafo de fliqpy (*O*)_

_2ªque nutty le de un beso a flaky . así podre morir a gusto_

_(+o+)_

_3ªque fliqpy mate a alguien de publico precente y por ultimo_

_4ºque noe le de un beso a noa pero que sea tiernoo :P_

Fliqpy:-suspira- si sigo así se me cansará la mano-firma una hoja random y la pone dentro de la carta.

Flaky: ¿! QUE ¡?-grita alterada, Nutty la besa y luego sale corriendo feliz, siendo perseguido por Flippy, Fliqpy y Splendid.

Fliqpy:-sonrie, arrastrando detrás de sí al cuerpo de la ardilla verde-listo.

Noe: ¿Q-QUEEE?-exclama alterada y sonrojada (al igual que Flaky)-e-esperen un segundo… el beso es en la mejilla… ¿no?

Noa: siempre tengo que hacer todo yo-se queja, toma el rostro de Noe y la besa apasionadamente, al separare, se lame los labios alegre, mientras que la joven se cubre el rostro más que avergonzada.

Noe: te odio, te odio-repite una y otra vez cubriéndose la cara.

Noa:-sonriendo-no puedes negar que te gusto.

Todos: …-sonrojados por la escena.

Sango: eso no se vale, la carta decía "tierno"-

Noa:-desinterezado-lo se, no creo que le moleste al lector si lo hice de esta forma-mira a la pantalla y susurra-buen reto ;D .

Kikyo:-nota que Noe no piensa preocuparse en leer los retos, toma una carta- la que sigue es de **Nuko:**

**Nuko:**

_ahora me siento bien con leer esto jeje asi que me siento mala tengo los retos y verdades jejej_

_Tothy: dime sientes algo por cuddles_

_Noe: quiero que golpees a noa asata que suplique piedad (te ago u favor XD_

_sniffles: tu genio o sabelotodo quiero que le enseñes a Nuty matematicas para que sufra, no te ofendas nuty jeje_

_giggles: quiro que me digas con total verdad por que te gusta cuddles y no se ofendan XD los adoro a los dos_

_lifty y shifty: quiero que se resistan a robar oro puro jejej_

_bueno eso seria todo XD jeje aunque la primera vez me ubiera gustado ver a mime hablar y a la proxima voy a ir y lo voy a torturar asat que hable XD jejej adiós_

Toothy:-nervioso- ¿d-de que hablas?, somos amigos, nada más que amigos.

Noa: uh-oh-dice mientras nota la figura castaña detrás de él que es rodeada de un aura negra.

Noe:-sonríe macabra-no creas que por no ser de las que golpean soy de las que dejan pasar oportunidades como estas-se lanza sobre el demonio y comienza a pellizcarle las mejillas con fuerza.

Flippy: pero dijo golp-

Noe:-lo interrumpe-ya lo sé, pero yo no golpeo-continua pellizcando a su hermano.

Noa: ¡au, auch! Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo, lo siento-exclama el joven adolorido, su gemela lo suelta.

Noe:-ayudándolo a levantarse-de acuerdo, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso ¬¬

Noa: hecho-miente mientras soba sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Sniffles: es un gran reto pero… acepto-saca un libro de matemáticas y comienza a enseñarle.

Nutty:-presta atención (si es que tiene).

Luego de unos minutos:

Sniffles:-esquizofrénico-no puedo más, es tan difícil enseñarle matemáticas a Nutty como enseñarle a Lumpy sobre la historia.

Lumpy: ¿uh?

Cuddles: oye ¬¬

Giggles: me gusta porque es tierno, lindo y… eso

Cuddles:-sonrojado-

Shifty y Lifty:-nerviosos, miran el oro-

Noe: ¿cuánto dura el reto?

Inuyasha: eso no importa, no pudieron hacerlo-señala a los mapaches, quienes ponían el oro dentro de una bolsa.

Shifty: no pudimos resistir-afirmo indiferente.

Noe:-suspira- ok ok, el siguiente es de **Chibiflippy:**

Noa: no sé porque me da mala espina ¬¬

**Chibi:**

_bueno diria que para fliqpy me agradas cantidad y que te pareces a mi padre =.= y soy igual que tu cuando me enfado ajem estos son los retos:_

_1-Flaky que haga un baile seductivo pero bien sexy y que sedusca fliqpy_

_2-splendid para ser tan tierna contigo y que me trates como hermanita MATA de una vez a sango sii~_

_3-fliqpy quiero que mates a noe y no le tengas miedo que tu eres mas fuerte que ese idiota_

_4-lifty te reto a que violes a flaky en la cara de flippy solo para ver que ocurre_

_espero que tengan un buen dia y que esten bien ^.^_

Flaky: ¿Por qué siguen pidiéndome eso?-pregunta avergonzada.

Fliqpy:-sonrisa pervertida.

Flaky:-con vestido negro y corto-bailaré, pero todos los demás deben darse la vuelta.

Flippy:-celoso, piensa-porque le toca lo mejor a él-

Todos:-voltean quedando de espaldas a Flaky y Fliqpy.

Flaky:-pensando-¿porque a mí?-comienza a bailar.

Luego…

Flippy: ¿ya podemos voltear?

Kagome: creo que si-voltea y ve al oso tratando de violar al puercoespín.

Cuddles:-voltea horrorizado-¡rápido que alguien lo detenga!

Splendid y Flippy: YO VOY-corren y vuelvan (respectivamente) y separan a la pareja.

Fliqpy: metidos ¬¬

Splendid: ahora… -mira a Sango, vuela hasta ella y la incinera con su rayo laser.

Miroku: ¡nooo!-Sango aparece detrás de él, propinándole un susto que lo hace saltar.

Fliqpy y Noa: ¿matar a Noe? .

Noe: ¿matarme a mí?-tiembla.

Fliqpy: paso, mejor lo mato a él-clava el cuchillo en el estomago de éste, quien luego muere.

Noe: ¡NOA!-corre hasta su hermano y llora.

Noa: no estoy muerto, tonta-dice levantándose como si nada.

Todos:…¿EEEH?-super confundidos.

Noa: soy un demonio, por lo tanto soy inmortal, sin embargo quise darle una pequeña esperanza al veterano y… maldecir al lector que me llamo idiota-dice lo ultimo ofendido.

Lifty:-tratando de violar a Flaky, Fliqpy y Flippy unen su fuerzas y matan al pervertido, que luego vuelve a aparecer.

Noa: la siguiente carta es de **minamidani:**

**Minamidani:**

_slpendid kawaiii! eres tan pero TANNN LINDO *se pone a bailar en un campo de rosas hasta que muere la fansia y suena su movil para ir a trabajar* ok! lo hare rapido entonces :D *cambia el escenario dponde estaba por una oficina en el infierno*_

_me encanta el FlippyxFlaky haci que que quiero una escena XXX para mi degustacion, y cuando digo XXX QUE SEA XXX! *le sirve una sirvienta sangre de dragon*_

_siguiente :D quiero ver a Fippy y a Fiqpy celosos! si es posible por culpa de splendid y la situacion por culpa de Flaky (que conste osistos ;D se les nota a morir su amor por ella)_

_y por ultimo quiero que kagome se bese con koga, inuyasha te mereces eso y mas._

_ah! y antes que se me olvide Fliqpy no te gustaria un trabajo como shinigami? *adjunta una targeta con la carta* si lo quieres te dare inmunidad para matar a quien quieras :D!_

_en fin adeu! :D quiero ver la conti pronto ^^_

Splendid:-orgulloso-jeje, gracias.

Flippy y Flaky: ¿q-que?-desmayo simultaneo.

Noe:-al lector- lamento decir que en este concurso, o lo que sea, no se pueden realizar este tipo de retos, pero vale por un beso entre la pareja seleccionada.

Flippy y Flaky:-ya recuperados, se sonrojan y se besan.

Splendid: prefiero no arriesgarme-se cruza de brazos.

Noa:-sacando una cosa de su bolsillo-oye Splendid, ¿conoces esto?-sonríe malicioso mientras muestra una foto del héroe robando la ropa interior de Flaky.

Flippy y Fliqpy:-furiosos, descuartizan a la pobre ardilla azul.

Koga: ¡yay!-exclama de emoción, besa a Kagome, esta intenta separarse pero no lo consiue.

Inuyasha:-lleno de celos, cuando el beso termina, se abalanza sobre el lobo y se golpean mutuamente.

Fliqpy:-arroja la tarjeta-no me intereza, estoy en vacaciones.

Noe: se mas amable, por favor.

Noa:… la siguiente proviene de **bloodytokita****:**

**Bloody:**

_oh saludo flipqy te amo segundo dale un beso a flaky je y yaa_

Fliqpy: es obvio, todas me aman-dice orgulloso.

Flaky:-intenta escapar, pero el oso la atrapa y la besa intensamente, mientras que Flippy se muere de rabia.

Noe: por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos la carta de **Pancha-hero:**

**Pancha-h. :**

_okey jeje que divertido estubo eso ypobre cuddles estara traumado_

_losiento por ti jej a ver veamos que tengo ajo la manga a aparte de cartas_

_1-toothy: enserioque me dan ganas de abrasarte pero...quiero que te vista de miku XD_

_2-cuddles: en verdad tierno pero con total sinceridad por que usas pantuflas_

_3- inuyasha: waaa sabes *aprese un campo de flores detras* me arias un gran favor...por favor TIRATE A UN OYO SIN FONDO Y NO VUELVAS_

_eso es todo mis saludos jeje_

Toothy: ¿quién rayos es…?-no termina la frase, ya que es vestido forzosamente como el vocaloid nombrado.

Cuddles: listo, ahora estas muy bonito-dice burlonamente al castor que lleva una pelica de color turquesa, una falda y demás ropa similar a la de hatsune miku.

Toothy: los odio a todos.

Cuddles: pues, las uso porque son rosas, esponjosas y con forma de conejo… adoro mis pantuflas-dice de forma de verdad tierna pero con total sinceridad.

Inuyasha: ¡Ja! Como si fuera tan tonto como para tirarme a un pozo-sarcasmo total.

Koga se acerca a él a sus espaldas y lo empuja a un pozo que habia allí.

Koga: y no vuelvas-grita

Noe: este lugar me da miedo.

Noa: a mí también ¬¬

* * *

><p>lo sé, noe no es muy buena castigando, pero cada uno tiene su gusto.<p>

noe: te oí :T

yo:en fin... perdon por no avisarlo antes, pero no puedo aceptar los retos XXX y nada que tenga que ver con esas situaciones u.u por dos motivos:

1) no me gustan mucho esos temas para tratar ¬/¬

2)no soy buena escribiendo ni creando alguna imagen de eso.

_**¡sorry!**_

_**porfa, sigan mandando retos y verdades... hay muy pocas verdades ahora que o veo ¬¬**_

_saludos!_


	5. dia de locos

Noe: ¿qué le paso a tu remera?-dice sorprendida mirando a su gemelo, quien se encuentra sin saco y su remera totalmente rasgada.

Noa:-jugando con sus dedos-tuve una pequeña discusión con la bestia mitad humano mitad perro-

Noe: ¿con Inuyasha?

Noa: no-niega-con el que parece mujer

Noe: ¿con sesshumaru?

Noa: ¡ese!

Sesshumaru:-desde lejos, ofendido-¡te escuche!

Noa: lo sé, jeje-dice divertido.

Noe: ¿y cómo piensas arreglarlo?, te advierto que no sé cocer-dice apenada.

El suelo tiembla y aparece el buzón lleno de cartas.

Flippy:-suspira-al parecer a los lectores les encanta vernos sufrir.

Fliqpy: jeje, no hay nada más entretenido que ver sufrir a pobres desgraciados-ríe.

Splendid: sabes, eso te incluye también a ti.

Fliqpy:-comienza a perseguirlo con cuchillo en mano-¡cierra la boca!

Noe:-toma la primera carta- la primera es de **Bloodytokita:**

_yay yo de nuevo ahora si tengo imaginacion bueno la mitad el otro reto me lo pidio una amiga primero como seque noa se conviertaen pollito y empiezze a flaky hasta queesta lo agarrey le deun besito y mi amiga quiere queshifty y lyfty intenten seducir a flaky y...unos autografos de flipqy flippy y flaky y otra vez te amo flypq y a ti tambien flippy ahora si me necesitan asesinare a ua niña que e cae mal (tomando una sierra eletrica)_

noa: que vergonzoso-se transforma en pollito y persigue a Flaky, quien grita desaforadamente.

Flaky: ¡Haaaa!-sigue corriendo.

Fliqpy: bésalo de una vez y terminemos con esto-dice indiferente.

Flaky:-toma a Noa, con miedo, y lo besa en la cabeza.

Noa:-volviendo a su forma normal-¡por fin! Ser pequeño fue horrible.

Lifty y shifty: no estamos interesados en eso pero…-cambian a una pose mas seductora, Flippy y Fliqpy aparecen detrás del puercoespín mirándolos amenazantes.

Flippy:-firma en una hoja random, al igual que Fliqpy y Flaky, y luego la deposita en el buzón-

Noa:-con una carta en mano- la siguiente es de **Chibiflippy:**

_hola chicos o si spledid te traigo a alguien que conoses___

_splendont:jejejeje bien bien bien mi mas querido amigo splendid tu sabes que reto te voy a meter no? bien te mando a que te comas el maldito diamante que nos hace bomitar si!___

_yo:-.- malo, bien eh para flippy Te adoro mucho y te quiero cantida como hermano y note preocupes por fliqpy que te tendre un regalo para ti pero para el final ;)___

_noa -.- como ya se que tienes un lindo sentimiento por noe te mando a que la beses y te estare mirando que yo tambien soy demonio y me conosen los dos perfectamente y si ven un cuervo por ahi soy yo ,bye! ;)_

Splendid: ¡noo!-es forzado a tragar el diamante, comienza a vomitar por todo el suelo.

Todos: -totalmente asqueados-

Flippy: no quiero imaginarme cual es ese regalo.

Noa: si, ya lo sé-responde al último comentario de la lectora.

Noe: seguro le gustas-dice burlona, noa la mira, se lanza a ella y la besa.

Kagome: definitivamente no me gusta el incesto-comenta horrorizada.

Noa: te oí, ¿qué parte de "no somos hermanos por sangre" no entiendes?-levantándose molesto.

Noe: odio esto-exclama internamente-Sniffles, ¿podrías leer la siguiente?

Sniffles:-toma una carta- esta es de **ProduccionesNico:**

_Ojala me huvieran mandado una foto de splendid en traje de superman,ahora..___

_Splendid,por que eres un superheroe si nunca salvas a nadie?___

_Fripqy,tienes sentimientos?___

_Fraky,te torturan muuucho,quiero que pases 30 minutos en un tanque lleno de pollitos!ESO ES TORTURA!___

_Nutty,quiero que te metas a un estanque de dulces y que no te los comas,sino,se encargara Friqpy de ti!_

Splendid:-ofendido- intento salvar a las personas, es solo que tengo muy mala suerte con eso.

Fliqpy: pues claro que tengo sentim…-se pone meditar de lo preguntado-rayos, me has dado en que pensar.

Flaky:-es lanzada a un estanque lleno de pollitos-¡HAAAAA!

30 minutos despues…

Al sacarla, Flaky sufre un ataque parecido al epiléptico, mientras que intentan calmarla, prosiguen.

Noe:-ya recuperada-ahora nutty, entra en…-nota que Fliqpy sostiene la cabeza de la ardilla verde-¿qué paso?

Fliqpy:-suelta la cabeza-comenzó a comer algunos dulces antes que dijeras algo.

Noa: la siguiente carta es de **Fierce Dark oni Link****:**

_neeeee~~ este juego es genial!___

_bueno aqui va:___

_splendid se sincero splendont es tu hermano?___

_kiero que flippy le de un beso muy lindo a flaky-chan! y...de ultimo a fiqpy (esta ultima es idea de mi amiga!)___

_y de ultimo kiero que fliqpy pelee contra jason (el tipo de viernes 13) y freddy kruguer (el wey feo de pesadilla en la calle elm)___

_(tono serio)eso es todo ire a buscar almas en pena y personas que me vendan sus almas por estupideces...(tono inocente)ciao~~_

noa:-soltando la carta- ese tono inocente no me convence mucho-comenta.

Splendid:-ofendido- ¡claro que no!, jamás sería hermano de una patán como él.

Cuddles:¿y cómo explicas el parecido?

Splendid: lo único que sé es que es un gran plagio-se cruza de brazos.

Flippy:-sonrojado-con gusto-toma a Flaky y la besa.

Fliqpy:-súper celoso-

Aparecen Jason y Freddy Kruguer, quienes intentan atacar al veterano por detrás, pero se detienen.

Freddy:-desconcertado-¿debemos luchar contra este enano?

Fliqpy: ¿enano?-se lanza hacia ellos y comienza una batalla sangrienta, que termina en menos de dos minutos, con Fliqpy como vencedor-eso les enseñara.

Noa:-sorprendido-ese enano les ganó-admitió

Fliqpy: que dijiste-amenaza.

Noa: nada-disimula-muy bien… el que sigue.

Noe:-leyendo-el siguiente es de **Nuko:**

_jajajajaja esto debe continuar o sii...___

_Toothy: primero que nada...NI CREAS QUE ME TRAGUE ESO DE QUE SON SOLO AMIGOS! y por eso quiero que tu y cuddles esten en un armario ocuro solos por 10 minutos___

_Giggles: para compesar eso quiero que le des un besito a cuddles para que sienta bien ok jeje___

_Noe: enserio crei que lo golpearias...pero bueno torturalo como se te plasca jeje___

_Sniffles y Lumpy: Sniffles eres como mi maestro de mate que dice que pierde su tiempo conmigo asique...Lumpy tendra que aser un ejercicio matematico y sniffles resistira correjirlo___

_Handy: quiero que te pongan manos para que veas como es___

_Russel y Mime: cambien de rol que russel sea el mimo y mime el pirata jeje___

_es todo adios_

Cuddles: ¿Q-QUE?-horriblemente asustado.

Toothy: a que te refieres-responde sonrojado. Ambos son arrojados dentro de un armario.

Luego de diez minutos…

Sango: ¿no creen que deberíamos sacarlos ya?-abren el armario, el castor sale sonriente y algo sonrojado, mientras que el conejo no deja de temblar.

Handy: ¿Qué sucedió?

Cuddles: no quiero hablar de eso-se esconde detrás de Giggles, quien lo besa para intentar calmarlo.

Noe: pues, solo digamos que no soy de las que golpean-aclara penosa-mmm… no se me ocurre como "torturarlo"-hace el gesto de comillas con los dedos.

Fliqpy: yo puedo ayudarte con eso-sonríe divertido y psicópata, lo cual hace que el demonio gruña de rabia.

Noe: mejor no, gracias-responde nerviosa.

Noa: no puedes pensar en ninguna tortura porque te gusto, ¿verdad?-dice con voz seductora.

Noe:-pellisca a su gemelo en la oreja.

Noa: aw aw aw, lo siento lo siento-exclama adolorido.

Noe:-lo suelta-tortura terminada-dice con satisfacción.

Sniffles:-suspira-de acuerdo-le entrega a Lumpy una hoja con ejercicios matematicos.

Lumpy:-escribe en la hoja y luego se lo entrega al oso hormiguero.

Sniffles:-corrige las respuestas- Lumpy, la suma de dos mas tres no es siete-dice molesto-y esto es un signo de menos-señala-¿acaso no sabes sumar y restar?

Lumpy: ¿uh?

Sniffles:-se golpea la frente con la mano.

Handy: ja ja, muy graciosa-ríe sarcástico-¿de donde voy a sacar manos?

Noa:-le entrega un par de manos cubiertas de sangre-toma, las encontré por ahí.

Todos:…

Noe: deberas das miedo, hermanito.

Noa:-sonríe alegre e inocente.

Handy:-se coloca las manos traídas por el castaño-que bien se siente.

Petunia:-con leve sonrojo-ahora puedes tomarme de la mano-se toman de las manos.

Handy: este es el mejor momento de mi vida-sus manos se caen-me lleva el demonio…-comenta molesto.

Noa: ¿me hablabas?.

Russel:-maquillado, comienza a hacer gestos de mimo, los cuales salen algo torpes.

Mime:- con el sombrero de pirata de Russel y un garfio en su mano, imita las acciones de un pirata.

Noe: bien hecho-pulgar arriba- sigue la carta de **Pancha-hero:**

_esto es lo que dire jeje___

_1-toothy: porfavor perdoname *llora* no me odies por vestirte de Miku *llora mas fuerte* es que eres lindo y me gustas mucho *se calma*___

_2-Lammy: por favor que alguien se coma tu bendito pepino___

_3-Cuddles: igual eres superr y tambien me gustas como toothy (tranquila giggles es tuyo jeje) asi que, que te vistan de Lennnn___

_Inuyasha (otra vez): n serio perdon por lo de antes inuyasha jeje pero lo que quisedecir fue...QUE ALGUIEN LO MUTILE LUEGOOOO QUE ME DESEPERO NO VEN QUE LO QUIERO MUERTOOO jeje y gracias koga por empujarlo la otra vez___

_y una cosa mas no ago retos a fliqpy, flippy y flaky por que quieor algo DEJENLA E PAZZZ QUE SON MALOOOSSSS con eso finaliso*campo de flores y brillos* tengan un muy muy lindo dia todos jeje...*sombra negra* menos tu inuyasha_

Inuyasha: tengo un mal presentimiento-dice temeroso.

Toothy: ok ok, no te odio-trata de calmar a la lectora.

Fliqpy: yo lo haré con gusto-toma a y se lo come.

Lammy: ¡Nooo, !-llora por el pepino, que luego aparece y apuñala por la espalda al oso verde y sube a los brazos de Lammy.

Giggkes: claro que es mio-abraza a Cuddles con fuerza.

Cuddles: quien es Len-pregunta curioso, pero luego es vestido a la fuerza por los demás.

Cuddles:-llevando puesto pantalones negros, camisa blanca con una corbata amarilla, audífonos y sus orejas fueron atadas hacia atrás, como una pequeña coleta (al igual que len)-listo…¿alguna otra cosa?-pregunta fastidiado.

Inuyasha: es definitivo, me odia.

Noe:-poniendo una mano en el hombro del deprimido-desgraciadamente sí.

Kagome:-confundida-pero…¿ese era un reto o no?, es muy confuso.

Noa: creo que el reto era que lo mutilaran.

Koga: en ese caso, yo me ofrezco-mutila al pobre mitad bestia.

Noa: como sea, el siguiente es **zcramy beat foster****:**

_mmmm quiero un beso muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy intenso de parte de noa para noe... tal ves noa sea un idiota ... pero a noe le encanta___

_...___

_quiero que nutty regale la ''sagradas paletas de todos los sabores '' a flaky :)___

_y por ultimo quiero un baile sexy pare splendid ... pobre a el casi ni le tocan_

noe: ¿Por qué soy la que mas sufre?-llora la joven agobiada.

Noa: puedes decir eso, pero seguro te encanta-sonríe sexi.

Noe:-sonrojada-terminemos con esto de una vez-el demonio la besa apasionadamente, dejando a la castaña casi sin respiración, luego de separarse, él se lame los labios mientras que Noe se cubre el rostro de vergüenza.

Nutty: ¡NOOO, JAMAS!

Flaky: ¿que son " las sagradas paletas de todos los sabores"?

Todos:-se encogen en hombros.

Noa: dáselas de una vez, si no quieres que te patee el trasero-trona sus nudillos.

Nutty:-con miedo- está bien, lo hare-llora mientras le entrega las paletas al puercoespín.

Splendid: ¿un baile sexi?-mira a Flaky-acepto

Flaky:-suspira, mira a los demás, quienes se ponen de espaldas a ella y comienza a bailar para el héroe.

Cuando termina, todos voltean nuevamente, noe toma el siguiente reto.

Noe: este es de **doblewhammy****:**

_yo!, yo!, yo!... mmm, haber!___

_Primero y principal, amo a esos ositos militares asi que por el amor de mi santo Dios, ¡Quiero un autografo de fliqpy y flippy, y que flippy me dibuje algo y que me diga que! no importa si no sabes dibujar, quiero un garabato tuyo!___

_Bien, a ponerse serios...___

_Primero; que flippy y fliqpy pelen a muerte y el que gane bese apasionadamente a Flaky y el perdedor luego de revivir bese a Cuddles, muy apasinadamete, SIN MIEDO!___

_Segundo; que shipo se venge de Inuyasha, como quiera, por tanto pegarle el bestia ese al pobre nene___

_Tercero; Koga besa a Kikyo y Aome, y que Inuyasha lo vea con lujo de detalles y si llega a tocar a koga... fliqpy MATALO!___

_Cuarto; Noa te doy libertad para que hagas con Noe lo que quieras! Torturas si puede ser!___

_Y porfis fliqpy revanale la cabeza a ese inuyasha, y el hermanis de Inu, MATALO A LOS DOS... quiero ver sangre correr de bestias!___

_Bien... no se hacer maldades asi que por ahora jeje.. es todo..___

_Pd.: Los amo Flippy y Fliqpy! *-*_

fliqpy:-cansado-¿cuando dejaran de pedirnos autógrafos?-dibuja un garabato muy parecido a un sol y un hombrecito debajo de este, luego firma junto con los otros.

Kagome: te refieres a ¿Cuándo dejaran de pedirte autógrafos?

Shippo:-salta por arriba de Inuyasha y lo golpea en la cabeza-eso es por todo lo que me has hecho.

Inuyasha:-sobandose la cabeza-ya veras tu…

Kagome: ¡ABAJO!-Inuyasha se estrella contra el suelo.

Koga: esto se pone cada vez mejor-besa a Kagome, quien intenta separarse y no lo consigue, Inuyasha trata de evitarlo, pero sabe las consecuencias y se contiene. Cuando el lobo besa a Kikyo, la bestia no se molesta tanto.

Noe: mierda…-mira al demonio con temor.

Noa:- de espaldas, piensa un momento, luego sonríe macabro y cambia de forma. Su nariz crece redonda y de color rojo, su cabello se vuelve naranja, su cara se torna blanca, con los ojos y la boca pintada de colores brillantes, y su ropa se vuelve mas alegre. Voltea lentamente, al verlo, todos ríen, todos excepto una persona.

Noa: Noe-dice en tono burlon y carismático- ¿sabes que soy?

Noe:-petrificada, blanca como un cadáver, grita-¡PAYASO!-se voltea y corre lejos de Noa, quien comienza a perseguirla.

Todos:-mas que confundidos.

La joven corre agitando los brazos, gritando desaforadamente, seguida por su gemelo, quien ríe burlon. Luego de unos minutos, Noe tropieza y cae al suelo, el demonio se acerca a rápidamente para ayudarla, pero lo joven reacciona y corre hasta esconderse detrás de Kagome y Sango.

Noa:-volviendo a la normalidad-ok, ya esta no fue para tanto.

Noe:-temblando y sollozando, aferrada a ambas jóvenes-callate, de todas las torturas en el mundo, elegiste usar mi fobia a lospayasos, te odio-

Fliqpy: perfecto, mas drama-dice sarcástico.

Noa: no fue para tanto-comenta indiferente, pero algo preocupado.

Flippy: mejor continuemos, ahora Fliqpy-mira al otro oso, quien lleva la cabeza de Inuyasha y Sesshumaru en sus manos.

Fliqpy:-suelta las cabezas y toma una carta- la que sigue es de**minamidani****:**

_don't worry ya tenia la idea de que no lo pondrias, en fin xD! esperare el siguiente *recibe una alarma de un targeta rota*... *coloca a flipqy en la lista negra* nadie me niega oso.___

_adeu! hasta la proxima lectura_

Fliqpy: yo soy libre de negar lo que quiera-dice molesto.

Cuddles: eso fue muy corto…-toma una carta- esta es de **Gore-chan:**

_._...quiero que...que TODOS LOS DE HTF se conviertan en humanos...y que splendid tenga cuerpo asi de uke y los otros chicos de seme ewe...excepto igual cuddles que el es un pin shota! ...un dia lo secuestrare(?)ok no...SPLENDID! UN DIA DE ESTOS TE VOLVERE GAY! COMO N LAS IMAGENES DE ZERO-CHAN! y...que flipqy y flippy tengan sus 15 minutos gay_

Un gran huma blanco cubre a los animales de happy tree friends, al desaparecer, éstos tienen forma humana, de todos, los únicos que parecen tener cuerpos de jóvenes son Cuddles y Splendid.

Cuddles y Splendid: perfecto-dicen con sarcasmo.

Sango: ahora solo falta que Flippy y Fliqpy tengan sus 15 minutos gay.

Todos miran a los osos, quienes comienzan a besarse, y parece que les gusta.

Sango:-leyendo otra carta- la siguiente es de **Nesha Stela Moon****:**

_Yo: v-v-volvi... TT-TT... Que hermoso... *me pongo a llorar como una boba y mi perrita me da unos pañuelos*___

_Sasha: -.- perdonenla, momento emotivo xq su mejor amigo le empezo a hablar de cuando eran niños y esas estupideces... Yo leere los castigos...___

_Yo: TT-TT jose javier... Te adoro...___

_Sasha: e,eUUU...___

_1: Fliqpy que le mandes un mechon de tu pelaje, igual que tu Flippy... Guaf...___

_2: Mime responde si alguna vez en tu vida hablaste... Guaf...___

_3: mi ama es amante y fan de sailor y kiere que todos los chicos tengan el resto del programa puesto los uniformes de las sailors scauts y las sailors stars lights... Guaf...___

_Yo: *-* Fliqpy con el de sailor saturns... La sailor de la destrucion... Le queda perfecto...___

_Sasha: sigo... 4: una verdad que lumpy responda cuando fue la ultima vez que se bano...___

_5: que metan a petunia de nuevo en un charco de lodo pero q este tenga lombrices y creo que ya es todo...___

_Yo: alto falta una ultima cosa *saco un frasco y hecho varias pastillas en el sobre* esas pastillas despertaran por momentos un lado alterno en kien las tome, por venganza a todos los abusos causados contra flaky kiero que ella las tome y le de la muerte mas sangrienta y dolorosa a flyqpy... Lo se te amo con mi vida pero odio los abusos contra la mujer -.- asi y que noe o noa (nose cual es el hombre aun .-. Yo me los imagino como una pareja de gays XD) pero ekis el demonio que termine de confesar sus sentimientos al gemelo (sigo viendo pareja yaoi) y que luego le de un beso tan intenso pero lleno. De amor *-*... Listo todo por hoy... :3 besos nesha y su perra sasha..._

Flippy:-ya todos vueltos a la normalidad, se corta un mechon de pelo al igual que Fliqpy, y lo envían junto con la carta de nuevo al buzon.

Mime:-asiente con la cabeza, pero luego hace el gesto de cinco con la mano, refiriéndose que a los cinco años dejo de hablar para convertirse en mimo.

Todos los jóvenes-masculinos-llevan el traje de sailor moon.

Noa:-vestido de sailor moon-que humillante.

Lumpy:-extrañado-¿baño? No recuerdo…

Todos: -asqueados totalmente.

Petunia: NOOOOOOO!-es lanzada nuevamente al charco, trata de luchar con no ahogarse ni tragarse lombrices en el proceso. Al salir, se encuentra en estado de paranoia y cubierta de gusanos.

Flaky:-toma algunas de las pastillas, sus ojos se vuelven amarillos, mira a Fliqpy, lo atraviesa con su mano y le arranca el corazón, para luego destrozarlo delante de sus ojos.

Cuando el efecto pasa, Flaky se desmaya de la impresión, mientras que a los pocos minutos Fliqpy vuelve a la vida.

Fliqpy:-sonriendo de forma retorcida-eso fue excitante.

Noa: es obvio que yo soy el hombre, y la miedosa es mi hermana-mira de reojo a Noe, simulando molestia-y no tenemos nada que ver con el yaoi.

Handy: como sea, tienes un reto que cumplir…

Noa:-se sonroja horriblemente-pues…-nervioso-lo haré, pero hagan oídos sordos.

Todos:-se voltean molestos.

Noa:-se acerca a Noe, quien le da la espalda- lamento lo del "ataque del payaso", juro no volverlo a hacer-logra que ella voltee y la toma de las manos-eres lo mas importante en el mundo para mi, mataria a cualquiera que intentara hacerte daño-luego de decir lo ultimo la besa de forma tierna y cursi.

Noe:-al separarse, sonrojada lo mira a los ojos y luego comienza a reir-buena broma, te perdono mi querido hermano-sonrie, dejando al demonio estupefacto.

Noa: p-pero es cierto, te amo-intenta convencerla, pero ella sonríe amable.ç

Noe: entiendo que digas esto para quedar bien conmigo, en fin, sigamos-exclama sonrojada, pero convencida de que era una mentira.

Noa:-se encoge de hombros-tal vez en otro mejor momento.

Noe: el siguiente es **yasumi-spli****t:**

_Siento pena por Flaky, se aprovechan de mi personaje favorito.___

_Pido un capítulo en el que Fliqpy no de autógrafos, el pobre parece secretaria (lo más sorprendente es que obedezca como niño bueno).___

_¿Podría alguien atar a Lumpi a un árbol? Tengo ganas de golpearlo desde "A to Zoo" xD___

_Una verdad: Splendid, ¿te has dado cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un encanto, siempre traes problemas?___

_Otra verdad: ¿Cómo es que Noe ha sobrevivido hasta ahora a los constantes acosos de su hermano? Yo ya le habría roto un par de huesos, seguro xD___

_Un saludo, me gusta tu.. ¿Historia? Bueno, eso :)___

_-Split._

Flaky:-sonrie alegre y timida-gracias por la comprencion.

Fliqpy: ¡si! ¡El próximo capítulo no habran firmas!-festeja el veterano.

Noa:-ata a Lumpy a un árbol para que **yasumi** pueda golpearlo-todo tuyo…

Mientras que el alce azul es golpeado, los demás continúan.

Splendid:-ofendido a más no poder- ¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO! La suerte nunca esta de mi lado…-admite.

Noe: bueno… para serte sincera, él es muy molesto, gruñón, glotón, celoso, lleno de ira, y otras cosas mas…

Noa: gracias por el alago-nótese el sarcasmo.

Noe: pero es muy tierno por dentro, y el como mi mejor amigo…

Noa: soy tu actual hermano gemelo ¬¬

Noe: déjame terminar, lo importante es que a pesar de ser bruto, eres la persona (o en este caso demonio) que más quiero-sonríe tímida y alegremente-además de mis padres adoptivos-agrega.

Todos: aww…

Noa:-extremadamente sonrojado-la siguiente es de **catitareyes179****:**

_ola ._. mi kerer decir ke estar muy buena esta historia... e.e ok___

_pido kee los de happy tree friends se coviertan en anime e,e eso seria sugoiiii..ok ._. comeinzo:___

_1. Ke flaky haga un cosplay de miku con la falda un poco mas corta e.e___

_2. Ke shifty bese a giggles... kiero saber si cuddles es celos___

_je ...je ._.___

_ ultimo ke SANGO LE DE UN BESO A KAGOME... e e e e esi i i i i yuri i i i_

noa:…¿la parte de "pido que los de happy tree friends sean anime" es una reto?

Noe: creo que no…

Flaky:-haciendo el cosplay de Miku, cuya falda es unos centímetros mas corta, sonrojada, intenta cubrirse-odio esto…-nota que Flippy, Fliqpy, Splendid sangran por la nariz.

Shifty:-se encoge en hombros, toma a Giggles y la besa. Cuddles, quien suele ser amigable, lo golpea en la cara.

Cuddles: no vuelvas a tocar a Giggles.

Sango:-con una mueca de asco, besa a Kagome, quien, cuando se separa, amaga con vomitar.

Noe: este dia fue de locos…

Noa: si, la verdad que si…


	6. ¡demonios!

perdon por la tardanza!

* * *

><p>Miroku: …y entonces así podrás conseguir que ella se enamore de ti también-asegura el monje.<p>

Noa: ¿estás loco?, apenas me ha perdonado por lo del ataque del payaso, si ahora intento darle celos me odiara por toda la vida-comenta apenado el demonio.

Fliqpy: ¿de qué hablan?, ¿de cómo ser más hombres?-dice riendo.

Noa: ¿tú eres más hombre que nosotros?-pregunta burlón, lo cual molesta al oso.

Miroku: estamos intentando que el hombrecito pueda declarársele a su amor.

Noa: n-no le digas así-responde sonrojado.

Todos se giran a ver a Noe, quien se encuentra sentada en el suelo, esperando a que, el buzón que trae los retos y verdades aparezca, lo cual sucede luego de unos minutos.

Noe:-suspirando-bueno, empecemos de una vez-toma una carta, pero Sango la detiene.

Sango: ¿Por qué esa cara?

Noe:-la mira y se encoge en hombros-tal vez porque tengo un mal presentimiento por los retos eso, al igual que lo tiene él-señala a Inuyasha, quien está en un rincón, deprimido.

Sango: ya veo…

Noe:-nota que un ave aparece, trayendo una carta, la toma y se despide de ella-bueno, la primera carta es de **Chibiflippy:**

_lol que comico bien para decirles , me havia transformado en pollito ^.^ fui la primera en sartar arriba de flaky so estos , son los desafios eh flippy este es tu regalo besa a flaky ^.^ , cuddles as algo que tu querias hacer hace mucho tiempo y lo quieres hacer todavia eh! y noa ^.^ cuida tu espalda ;) o si noe el chamaco (noa) no me gusta si -_- , y sere el ave que va entregar mi carta asi que bye los veo luego ^.^_

Flippy: que fácil-dice alegre, toma a Flaky y la besa.

Cuddles: mmh…-se pone a pensar-siempre quise tener un hermanito…

Silencio total…

Noa: bueno, tienes a Cub, puedes jugar con él y listo.

Cuddles:-feliz, toma al pequeño oso y se pone a jugar on él.

Pop: si algo le pasa, te culpare a ti-le dice a Noa.

Noa: lo que digas-indiferente, respondiendo al ultimo comentario del lector que envio el reto.

Noe:-sacando la siguiente carta-esta es de **DobleWhammy:**

_Me ha gustado, y dejare un par de cosillas asi sigues con esto que esta de lujo!_

_Primero y principal, Gracias por el dibujo, es una obra de arte, lo tengo colgado en un altar con toda la cosa, jeje, son tan hermoso ositos! Los amo!_

_Bien, comencemos..._

_1- Fliqpy porque tienes ojos amarillos y flippy verdes? Sniffles, debes de explicame cientificamente lo que pensas al respecto luego de que fliqpy responda._

_2 - Ya que a flaky no la esta pasando tan bien, ya que hay mas malas que buenas, te brindo inmunidad para que hagas una tortura a quien quiera, pero debes de torturar y matar si o si, si no cumples en consecuencia besaras a Sniffles y Flippy debe de sacarle el intestino al peli-celeste y ahorcarlo con el *se osito que no eres sanguinario pero me gustaria ver una muerte hecha por ti y no por tu faceta*_

_3 - Splendid, me caes bien, debes de torturar a un personaje *menos flippy y fliqpy* y dedicarmelo a mi, cuando le saques el corazon... *vine mas sanguinaria wajajaja(risa desquiciada)*_

_4 - Thotty vistete de robin y Cuddles de batman, y quiero un beso Hot! plis!_

_5 - Noe, besa apasionadamente a Noa, sin vueltas ni caprichos, no tengas miedo y por favor creele lo que te confieza, eso es amor!_

_Bien hasta aqui finaliza mis locuras, muy bueno, hasta la proxima, Te cuidas!_

Fliqpy: no tengo idea, ¿que te hizo pensar que yo lo sabría?-cuestiona.

Sniffles: supongo que debe ser por causa de la adrenalina que sufre Flippy al cambiar a Fiqpy, lo cual también crea la necesidad de asesinar a todo lo que este a su paso, al igual que en la guerra.

Noe: pero a uno no le cambia el color de los ojos cuando esta en la guerra, o eso creo yo…

Sniffles: me refiero a la adrenalina que causo aquel shock que tuvo en la batalla.

Todos:…

Sniffles:-suspira-mejor sigamos.

Flaky: o-ok, acepto, torturaré a alguien-mira a todos, pensativa y temerosa.

Flippy: si no sabes a quien, puedes elegirme a mi-dice amable y sonrojado, acercándose.

Flaky:- de los nervios erizó sus púas, clavando y matando al veterano, al darse cuenta se desmaya.

Noa: que torpe…-comenta, rodando los ojos.

Splendid: veamos… ¿a quien puedo matar?-mira a Lumpy-ah, ya que-dice resignado, vuela hasta el alce y le arranca el corazón, lanzándolo al suelo y pisándolo-dedicado a usted, señorita-dice caballeroso, mientras los demás lo miran horrorizados.

Handy: a pesar de ser héroe, ¿no sientes vergüenza de lo que hiciste?

Splendid: no mucha…-admite.

Toothy:-vestido de Robin, besa a Cuddles, quien viste de Batman.

Cuddles:-asqueado y horrorizado-¿por qué siempre yo?

Noe:-suspira, toma a su gemelo y lo besa. Luego de unos minutos, se separa sonrojada.

Noa:-sonriendo divertido.

Noe:-aun sonrojada-sin comentarios…

Sesshomaru:-toma una carta- la que sigue es de **ProduccionesNico****:**

_volvi!,bueno quiero empezar con._

_un beso de frippy a fraky._

_Un superheroe muerto por fripqy._

_Que Noa se enfrente a lo que mas le teme_

_Y que Fripqy se enfrente a su mayor mied..bueno si es ke _

Flippy:-besa a Flaky, luego de que ésta lograra recuperar la conciencia y él reviviera.

Kagome: debe ser la decimo quinta vez que les piden hacer eso.

Fliqpy:-se lanza a la ardilla azul y lo degolla con su cuchillo, luego sonríe maniático-listo.

Noa:-pálido y temblando levemente-a-a que te refieres, yo no le temo a nada.

Las luces del cuarto se apagan, se oye a Flaky gritar. Cuando la luz vuelve a prenderse, aparece una figura, cubierta por una túnica negra, incluyendo su cabeza y rostro, llevando en la mano un estriente.

Todos:-silencio total.

El extraño se acerca con pasos lentos hasta el demonio, todos se alejan de ellos.

¿?:-dirige su mirada hacia Noa, quien notablemente se ve nervioso, luego mira a Noe, quien se encontraba cerca y le apunta con el estridente. Comienza a acercarse a ella, pero Noa se interpone.

Noa:-aun muy nervioso-¿q-que haces aquí?-pregunta

¿?: he venido a llevarme a esa humana-dice en forma tenebrosa, su voz suena apagada y aspera.

Noa:-abraza a su hermana, de forma protectora- no te dejare que la lleves.

¿?: es muy tarde-golpea con su arma el suelo y el lugar se llena de humo. Cuando éste llega a desaparecer, Noe ya no está.

Flippy: ¿qué hiciste con ella?-pregunta algo asustado por la presencia de ese ser.

¿?: la envié al inframundo, donde será torturada por toda la eternidad.

Noa:-con lagrimas en los ojos, mira con furia al extraño-¡te mataré, juro que lo haré, maldito!

¿?: no puedes hacer eso, porque yo soy tu padre-dice indiferente y firme.

Todos:… ¿¡padre!

Noa: no me importa, me las pagaras-dice llorando levemente.

¿?: pffff…-sin poder aguantarlo, la figura comienza a reir. Su risa cambia de un tono áspero a femenino-que maricón-exclama.

Noa:-confundido, como los demás-¿eh?

¿?:-la figura se destapa, dejando ver a una joven de ojos y cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura, con las puntas de éste teñidas de rubio. Bajo la túnica negra, llevaba jeans y una remera negra, ambas ropas sucias y un poco rasadas, la piel pálida y ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Noa:-sorprendido y ojos como plato, luego se enfurece-maldita seas, eras tú…

Inuyasha: ¿quién eres?-pregunta a la joven.

¿?: soy ROLLINGMOON-abraza a Noa, semi-sofocándolo-y soy quien creó a Noa y Noe-dice feliz

Noa:-se separa molesto y sobando sus ojos, para limpiar las lagrimas-¿donde esta Noe?

R.M:-señala la zona donde anteriormente habia desaparecido la joven, el suelo se abre y una plataforma emerge, mostrando a Noe sobando su cabeza.

Noe: ow, ¿no pudiste hacerme desaparecer de otra forma?

Noa: ¡NOE!-corre hacia ella y la abraza, exageradamente emocionado.

Flippy: ¿y que haces tú aquí?

R.M:-se encoge en hombros- hay un reto que me obliga estar aquí, y cuando supe del reto sobre el miedo de Noa, no pude resistir, asi que me adelanté.

Noe: ¿y porque estas vestida así?-pregunta aun siendo abrazada por Noa.

R.M: es que iba de camino a una fiesta de disfraces junto a un amigo, quien iba vestido de Pyramid head, y de pronto fui transportada aquí, sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta.

Fliqpy: yo no temo a nada-dice firme, respondiendo al reto.

R.M: ¡Títeres de trapo!-grita

Fliqpy:¿¡donde!-pregunta asustado el oso, y se esconde detrás de Flippy.

Petunia:-confundida- ¿a eso le teme?

R.M:-divertida y maliciosa-no, solo que decidí que sería aburrido si él no tiene miedo a nada.

Fliqpy:-ofendido y avergonzado-n-no era necesario que me hicieras eso.

R.M: como sea-toma una carta del buzon- veamos… la carta que he tomado es de **Nesha Stela Moon****:**

_yo: ... ya va... NOE PENSO QUE ERA UNA BROMA! NOELIA ES QUE TIENES LOS OJOS METIDOS EN EL..! *sasha me mete un golpe dejandome viendo estrella por minutos*_

_Sasha: perdonenla -w- siempre es asi... guaf..._

_yo: pero sasha penso que era broma... no es justo TT_TT ya tan emocionada que estaba de pensar que serian noviecitos... pero vas a ver Noelia! D: solo espera a que mis personajes te agarren! ahora para ti es que confieces tus verdaderos y intimos sentimientos hacia NOA!_

_sasha: . creo que esta muy defensora de demonios esta noche no?_

_yo: ya al demonio con esto! (y no me refiero a ti Noa... por cierto eres hijo de Lucifer? creo que crei haberlo escuchado antes owo)_

_ekis comencemos..._

_1: ya que no pueden mandar autografos ya se que hare... kiero que me regales uno de tus dedos *-*_

_sasha: ._. asco... guaf_

_yo: 2 apollo a Pancha... QUE EL IMBECIL DE INUYASHA LO TERMINEN DE SACAR DEL PROGRAMA! DETESTE ESE ANIME Y AUN LO ODIO! D:! pero si lo sacan que sea como la basura que es .w._

_3: auuwwww flaky la muerte de fliqpy fue encantadora :3333 por ahora te ganaste un rico pastel de chocolate para ti solita ^w^!_

_4: petunia creo que me odia... pregunto... me odias? si responde que si la meten en un poso lleno de sangre con huesos humanos y si responde que no... tambien la meten alli pero luego le dan una flor de mi parte_

_sasha: ._. creo que la odia... guaf?_

_5: ._. alguien me hace el favor de golpear a lumpy si? dos mas tres es 9! todo el mundo lo sabe -w-_

_sasha: ya veo porque reprobaste matematica o-o guaf..._

_yo: callate 6 y ultimo por hoy: kero que las chicas se vestian como odaliscas y bailen danza arabe :3333_

_esto es todo, nos vemos luego... -w- tengo hambre... alguien me manda una chupeta de nutty? gracias... sayo!_

Noe: ¿metidos en donde?-pregunta ingenua e inocente.

Noa: ¡OYE! No le digas esas cosas a mi querida hermanita-humana.

R.M: ¡OYE! No le digas esas cosas a mi querida "hija"-haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Noe: mmm… mis verdaderos sentimientos, dices…

Todos (incluso rolling):-oyen atentamente.

Noe:-algo sonrojada-pues, hay veces que me asusta, me hace enojar y pasar vergüenza, pero es la persona mas importante para mí, y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Noa:-sonrojado, recuerda la pregunta de la lectora-sí, soy hijo del mismísimo rey del inframundo, pero no me enorgullece en lo absoluto-comenta molesto.

Fliqpy: ¿el dedo de quien?

R.M: el tuyo-le corta el dedo y lo pone en una bolsa para enviar.

Fliqpy: ¡auch!-la mira furioso-¿por qué no me dijiste y lo hacía yo mismo?

R.M: porque me dio la gana…-cambia de tema-con respecto a que "saquen a Inuyasha", ¿te refieres a sacarlo de este lugar? Si lo hacemos, todos los demás, que respectan de su programa, también se iran… he visto que hay varios que detestan al pobre, por otro lado, él fue mi personaje favorito cuando era niña…

Inuyasha: ¿eh?¿tan viejo soy?

R.M: como sea, si quieren puedo dar una excepción (una grande) y cambiar a Inuyasha (incluyendo a sus demás personajes) por otro anime.

Kagome: ¿en serio?, ¿es decir que podríamos salir de aquí mas rápido?

R.M:-asiente-pero solo si los lectores quieren cambiarlos-vuelve a cambiar de tema-sigamos…

Flaky:-recibiendo el pastel-g-gracias, pero lo comeré despues.

Petunia:-recignada- si me van a meter igual al pozo, si, te odio .-exclama molesta mientra es lanzada a un pozo lleno de sangre y huesos humanos.

Noe: sádico…

Noa: see…

Fliqpy:-le roba el baston a Miroku y golpea a Lumpy con éste.

Las mujeres reciben un traje cada una de odalicas, incluso Rollingmoon.

R.M: ni sueñes, yo no estoy metida en esto, además no sé bailar, mientras ustedes bailan yo les mandaré suerte y animo.

Noe: es lo único que pareces hacer ¬¬

Luego de unos minutos, y varias quejas de parte del sexo femenino del grupo, la jóvenes, ya vestidas, comenzaron a bailar, algunas con más dificultad que otras, mientras que los hombres y rolling, aplaudían y se reían de ellas, luego siendo golpeados en la cabeza con un palo de parte de la joven.

Lammy:-haciendo puchero- ahora, por forzarnos a hacer eso frente a los hombres, no recibirás paleta/chupeta de Nutty.

R.M: ahora, quien sigue es **GabyGody****:**

_¡Hola!_

_Esta buenisima esta historia._

_me encanta ver como torturan a los demas xD_

_bueno, estuve meditando un poco sobre este fic, y se me ocurrieron los siguientes retos:_

_ InuYasha abraze a Sesshumaru, no soy amante del yaoi, pero me gustaria ver cual es su reacción._

_2. que rollingmoon apareca por 10 minutos en el fic y no le pase nada._

_3. que Sango le toque el tracero a Miroku, para que sepa lo que se siente xD_

_Y por ultimo..._

_4. que Fliqpy trate de matar a Splendid, pero con la voz xD_

_Bueno, sin más me retiro._

Inuyasha:-algo avergonzado, abraza a su hermano, quien intenta apartarlo pero falla.

Sesshomaru:-luego de varios intentos fallidos, se resigna y lo abraza también-esto no significa nada.

R.M: con respecto al segundo reto, ¡presente!-exclama.

Sango:-muy en contra de sus principios, le toca el trasero.

Miroku:-sorprendido y algo avergonzado, sonríe seductor-¿eso quiere decir que quieres tener hijos conmigo?

Sango: ni en un millón de años-responde sonrojada.

Fliqpy: ¿con la voz?-pregunta curioso y confundido.

Noa: ¿Por qué no cantas algo?, pero intenta no matarnos a todos-dice burlón.

Fliqpy:-avergonzado-ok, pero tapen sus oídos, no quiero que me escuchen-todos excepto Splendid obedecen, por temor a morir, el oso comienza a cantar una random canción, y a lo pocos minutos la cabeza de la ardilla estalla.

R.M: debiste haber cantado muy mal-comenta burlona.

Fliqpy: cállate.

R.M: la siguiente es de **Isi-chan****:**

_Ah... bueno no estoy con mucha imaginacion asi quevoy aponer un solo reto (musica de suspenso asi al estilo mision imposible)_

_Que Fliqpy... ... ... ... (muchos puntos suspensivos) ¡Monte un unicornio!_

_Y eso Chao!_

Aparece un unicornio.

Fliqpy:-montando al unicornio, éste comienza a volar y el oso, quien por dentro lo disfruta, simula estar aburrido e indiferente.

Noe:-toma una carta- la siguiente es de **bloodytokita**** :**

_hooooooola iio de nuevo quiero un consejo flipqy come me aburri del metodo del empalamiento quiero preguntarte tu que escogerias la doncella de hierro oel toro ese en el que te meten y te quemas...segundo quiero que flaky haga concurso de besos entre flippy y flpqy lo mismo aome con koga inuyasha y seshumaro ahora... le sedo la palbraa kazu mi asistonta-OYE ESCUCHE ESO POR QUE NO VAS Y TE COMES UN CADAVER OTRA VEZ!-YO NO COMO CADAVEREZ como personas vivitas y coleando :D -como sea sniffles quiero que nos mandes un libros de matematicas no es mas enseñale matematicas mira q tan mal esta cuanto es 1+1-emmmmm VIOLENCIA!_

_empeoro la otra vez dijo 3 bueno chaito_

fliqpy: pues, si te refieres para torturar a otros, prefiero la doncella de hierro.

Flaky:-suspira- de acuerdo-besa a Flippy, y luego besa a Fliqpy, quien lo hace más apasionado y a la vez mas brusco.

Flippy: presumido.

Noe: y, siendo un concurso, ¿Quién gana?

Flaky:mm…¿ambos?-responde indecisa, haciendo que los dos osos se miraran el uno al otro, molestos y celosos.

R.M: te toca, Kagome.

Kagome:-besa a Koga, luego a Sesshomaru y por último a Inuyasha-aun que cueste admitirlo-comenta sonrojada-Inuyasha besó mejor que los otros.

Inuyasha:-sonrojado-g-gracias

Sniffles:-enviando los libros de matemáticas-listo, pero no sé a quién quieres que le enseñe, además, cualquiera sabe que ese no es el resultado de 1+1-responde cruzado de brazos.

Noa: la carta que sigue es de **Fierce Dark oni Link****:**

_luna: fliqpy y flippy los amo!_

_yo: wooo! fliqpy nunca krei que matarias a jason y a freddy krugger, eres lo maximo!_

_bueno aki ban los retos:_

_1. inuyasha porq no mueres de una p*t vez y para siempre? reto que koga le arranke los cesos ^^_

_2. kiero que tooty diga que fue lo que paso en los 10 minutos en el armario a solas con cuddles_

_y la ultima kiero que splendid que mat- *resibe un golpe en la cabeza y cae al piso incociente, detras de ella aparese su hermano*_

_juan: te dije que no mataras a nadie sin mi permiso! *se la lleva arrastrando*_

_luna: heeeeee... creo que samara keria que el ultimo reto fuera que splendid matara a naraku ^^U ... y eso es todo adios!_

Fliqpy:-orgulloso-lo sé, soy genial.

R.M: como digas…

Inuyasha: ¿QUE?

Koga: oye, lo desprecio y todo, pero no puedo arrancarle los sesos así como así, sin embargo-se lanza al mitad betia y le arranca los sesos de una-listo.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!-exclama, mientras el hombre lobo es golpeado sin cesar por Rolling, quien lo castiga con una sartén.

Toothy:-sonrojado-lo admito, lo besé, pero fue lo único que paso, lo juro.

Cuddles:-sin comentarios.

Splendid: ¿Quién es Naraku?-el nombrado aparece, obviamente cayendo del portal del techo-seguramente es ese-vuela hasta él y le arranca la cabeza.

Noe: Splendid serviría mejor como asesino que como héroe.

Noa: el siguiente pertenece a**minamidani****:**

_hi hi! *el escenario de una oficina en el infierno desaparece y es cambiado con un campo de flores* chaos gente de HAPPY TREE FRIENDS! primero que todo :D me encanto el cap y ahora los retos :3 y verdades *lo dice dulcemente*_

_primero que nada podrias trasformar a todos en humanos,hace una reverencia* gracias_

_retos:_

_-que TODOS SE VENGEN DE FLIQPY por sus agreciones_

_-Fliqpy si intentas vengarte de todos los que te pegen se te devolvera por mil_

_-splendid! mi personaje favorito, creeme me encanta flppy, pero como aguanta tanto maltrato ya no me gusta por culpa de su alter ego, en fin a lo que hiba! BESA A FLAKY apasionadamente por 10 minutos, o hasta que le dure el aire a ella_

_-INUYASHA :D... tirate en un agujero negro y no regreses :D y si es posibleque koga te mande de una patada ahi_

_-kykyo...que le den a kagome unas de esas pastillas que cambia la perso *adjunta un par en el sobre* y se desquite un "poquito" *que se noten las comillas* de ella con arcos y flechas!_

_-sesshomaru ... BESA A RIN!_

_-shipo mandame un autografo :D_

_-nutty come un plato zanahorias con un traje de conejo_

_-petunia... besa a flipy .w. quiero ver que hace handy_

_-lumpy y sniffles roben los fracmentos de la piedra de shicon! *0* a ver si lo consiguen antes que el mitad perro/asno_

_verdades_

_-flaky, :3 ya es hora de que me aclares las dudas... con quien estarias dispuesta a pasar a un segundo plano, con splendid! o con flipy!_

_-fliqpy... .w. ... entre petunia y flakky a quien eleges_

_-splendid! eres un pervertido? :D [dependiendo de la respuesta castigalo noa si miente castigalo nea san^^]_

_-nea que sientes por noa_

_-noa que harias en un cuarto oscuro con nea .w._

_en fin :D no se me ocurre nada mas :3 quiero leer pronto la conti :3 *aura oscura* se me olvidaba, quiero que por muchooo_

_rato a flaky le de amnesia y olvide a fliqpy .w._

_adeu! 3_

R.M: ok-chasquea los dedos y todos los animales se convierten en humanos (ropa incluida)

Fliqpy:-mira a todos- rayos-es atacado y golpeado por todos. No pone resistencia.

Splendid: ¡entendido!-besa a Flaky, pero luego de dos minutos se separan, dejando al puercoespín sin aire.

R.M: ¿Por qué siempre al pobre de Inuyasha?-llora la joven, mientras que el mitad bestia es empujado (o pateado) por el lobo, hacia un pozo sin fondo.

Kikyo: no entiendo muy bien lo que pides, ¿quieres que le de una de esas pastillas a Kagome?¿y con quien debe desquitarse?-pregunta confundida.

Kagome:-toma una, cambia su personalidad y se tira contra Kikyo-maldita seas, siempre terminan comparándome contigo por todo-dice furiosa sacudiendo a la joven.

Sesshomaru: no, no quiero que me crean de esos que les gustan las niñas pequeñas-Noa alza a Rin y logra hacer que se besen.

Noa: deja de quejarte.

Shippo:-firma un autógrafo en la carta y la guarda en el buzón.

Nutty:-vestido de conejo, comiendo con asco las zanahorias.

R.M: déjame ver… mentiste para lograr que él las comiera, ¿no?-mira a Noa.

Noa:-sin remordimiento-claro.

Petunia:-besa, con asco, a Fliqpy.

Handy:-deprimido-no tengo manos, que mas podría hacer…

Lumpy:-saca algo de su oreja-¿te refieres a esto?-muestra un fragmento de la perla.

Sniffles:-en su mano tiene otro pedazo.

Inuyasha: c-como lo has hecho-pregunta sorprendido.

Lumpy: no sé

Sniffles:-se encoge en hombros- solo lo encontré por ahí

Flaky: pues, no quiero hacer lo todavía, pero de no tener opción… elijo a Flippy.

Flippy:-emocionado y sonrojado.

Fliqpy: pues a Flaky-responde fácilmente.

Noa: ¿quién es Nea?

Noe: supongo que se refiere a mi.

Splendid: no, bueno un poco…-admite apenado.

Noa: ¿cómo sé si miente o no?

R.M: solo golpéalo y ya.

Splendid: ¿Qué? Pero si ¡OW!-es golpeado por Noa en la cabeza.

Noe: siento…amor de hermanos-dice fácilmente.

R.M:-rodando los ojos, murmura-eso es lo que crees…

Noe: ¿que dijiste?

R.M: nada, nada.

Noa:-totalmente sonrojado-¿a caso creen que soy un pervertido? Lo único que haría sería abrazarla y ya-todos lo miran con una ceja levantada, excepto su gemela, quien se encuentra distraída- no miento ¬¬

R.M: como digas, mi querido demonio.

Noa: cierra la boca.

Flaky:-de pronto pierde todo recuerdo de Fliqpy, cuando lo mira e espanta-u-un clon de Flippy.

Fliqpy: ¿un clon? Eso es ofensivo.

R.M: bueno, la siguiente es de **Nuko:**

_jajaja me dio risa este cap y mas las cosas que escribí yo jeje ok pongámonos serios_

_pero para mi mala suerte tengo poca imaginaron así que veamos que puedo aser:_

_1: quiero que a lumpy le ponga cerebro para ver que pasa, pero uno inteligente_

_2: quiero que Russel este en su versión humana por que sea mujer XD espero que me perdones pero quiero ver que pasa_

_3: a si quiero la destrucción de inuyasha arruino la vida social de mi prima así que que se lo coman unos perros hambrientos XD_

_3: ahora quiero que giggles y cuddles estén en el armario por que se me da la santa gana XDD_

_y es todo por que hoy no tengo imanación hoy XD adios a todos_

_PD: un dia de estos me voy a secuestrar a Sniffles lo are version humana y me lo dejare para mi XDD_

R.M:-introduce un cerebro en la cabeza de Lumpy.

Lumpy:-al despertar, se examina el cuerpo y luego dice-debo inmediatamente tomar una ducha-exclama asqueado.

R.M:-señala una puerta-por ahí está el baño-el alce corre a bañarse.

Noe: no puedo creer que necesitara un cerebro inteligente para darse cuenta que tendría que bañarse…

Russel:-se convierte en mujer humana-

Todos (los hombres): por un grave hecho de la naturaleza (y por culpa de Rolling) el/la pobre aparece desnuda, haciendo que los hombres les sangre la nariz.

Noa:-tapa los ojos de su gemela.

R.M:-ups, perdón-dice apenada, vuelve a transformarlo en castor-espero no haberte dejado un trauma.

Inuyasha:-despedazado por perros.

Cuddles y giggles entran en un armario, luego de diez minutos salen, el conejo esta repleto de marcas de besos.

Noe: aww, son tan tiernos.

Sniffles: tengo miedo…

Noe: la siguiente es de :

_XD XD *aparece una chica con una cabeza entre sus dedos* .. hola! se q no puedo pedir autografos a fliqpy, asiq me conformo con esto:_

_reto:qiero q fliqpy le dediqe un poema a flaky con tono romanticon.. ;D_

_verdad: noa, sele sincero a noe y dile si la qieres como hermana o como algo mas :/_

_reto: qe kagome le de un beso apasionado a inuyasha, y despues... QUIRO Q TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MATEN A INUYASHA DE LA MANERA MAS SADICA QUE SE LES OCURRA!_

_bueno, eso es todo. saluditos! pd. TE AMO FLIQPY! Y A TI FLIPY (ES TAN MONO, OHH_)

Fliqpy: ¿un poema?

Flaky: ¿Quién es Fliqpy?

Fliqpy:-ofendido-de acuerdo-se pone a pensar-lo tengo:

_Eres totalmente roja,_

_Como la sangre que en mis victimas adoro ver,_

_Si te encuentro con otro hombre,_

_Harás mi alma enfurecer._

Todos:-tratando de no reir.

Flaky:-sonrojada, ya que recupero su memoria, y a la vez espantada por el poema.

Noa: ¿es lo mejor que pudiste hacer?

Fliqpy:-niega- fue lo mejor que pude formular en pocos minutos.

Noa: ya fui sincero antes, pero sigue sin creerme-la mira-yo te amo-la abraza compulsivo.

Noe:-sonrojada, con el ceño fruncido, se aparta de su hermano y lo besa en la mejilla- deja de ser tan molesto ¬/¬

Noa:-tambien sonrojado.

Kagome: pobre Inuyasha-lo besa, minutos después es despedazado por todos, excepto Noe (quien sujetaba a su gemelo para que éste no se involucrara también) y Rolling, quien anota los nombres de los agresores para vengarse luego.

R.M: si ya terminaron, el ultimo es de**Pancha-Hero****:**

_ahora me siento odiada por todos *se va a llorar a un rincon*_

_pero devo comensa jeje_

_inuyasha: a hora te das cuenta ¬¬ arruinaste mi maldita infancia T_T maldito te odio asique quiero que te tiren de un avion_

_giggles y cuddles: quiero que se vallan a un armario por 10 minutos *me lo dijo Nuko*_

_splendid: ajale, a que soy mejor heroe que tu (por algo el Hero: heroe) pero eso es otra cosa jeje quiero que te quites el bendito antifas_

_Nutty: a ti...nada me caes bien y por que soy Chocolatera (de verdad yo ago y vendo) te regalo un cholate_

_y es todo asique adios (aunque aun me siento odiada)_

_esperen...una regunta grupal: me odian..._

_ahora si adiosssss a todos jeje_

R.M: no hay aviones por aquí.

Fliqpy: sin embargo, vale para lanzarlo una vez mas al pozo sin fondo-lo empuja.

Giggles: ¿otra vez?-ambos son encerrados.

Luego de unos minutos, salen despeinados y sonriendo.

Pop: ellos lo disfrutan…

Splendid: esta pegado, no puedo quitármelo-lo intenta pero fracasa.

Noe: ¿con que lo pegaste?

Splendid:-rascando su cabeza-no recuerdo.

Noa:-corta el antifaz con sus garras (con sus manos convertidas en garras)

Splendid:-al levantar la vista, su rostro es el de una ardilla común y corriente (de color azul)

R.M: al fin de cuentas, no hay mucha diferencia.

Nutty: ¡CHOCOLATE!-se traga el chocolate entero.

Inuyasha y Kagome: si…

Kagome: en especial por matar a Inuyasha.

Los demás: no, aunque depende de que retos nos des…

Un portal se abre en el techo, un gigantesco monstruo con cabeza de pirámide y cuchillo aparece.

R.M: ¡Pyramid Head! Tardaste mucho-dice lo ultimo molesta, el monstruo agacha la cabeza, apenado.

R.M: no importa, como sea-abraza a los gemelos, se acerca a Pyramid head y un portal distinto aparece debajo de ellos, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Noe:… me siento rodeada de locos.

* * *

><p>en cuanto a Inuyasha, podria cambiar el anime...pero no estoy muy segura, pueden votar si quieren cambiar a los personajes (y que el pobre mitad bestia tenga paz) o seguir atormentandolo.<p>

las opciones de otros animes serian:

dnangel: que es un anime que me gusto -algo-

ao no exorcist: otro anime-tambien algo-

fruit basket: otro-este me encantó.

o talvez alguno que aconsejen. legado el siguiente capitulo, sera el ingreso de los nuevos, si es que deciden cambiarlo.

si perfieren dejarlo asi como esta, directamente manden los retos como si nada, solo fue una sugerencia.

saludos!


	7. ¡¡Puaj!

lamento la demora! en fin, decidi no cambiar el anime, ya que a la mayoria no parecia molesarle... y sinceramente amboa programas llevan buena relacion. ^^ vamos con el concurso...

* * *

><p>Noe:-reprime las ganas de reír.<p>

Noa:-confundido- ¿Por qué me miran así?

Fliqpy: parece que alguien ha escrito algo en tu cara-riendo, señala la frente del joven.

Noa: ¿uh?-extrañado se voltea y encuentra a Rolling, quien sostiene un espejo, dejando ver que en el rostro del demonio estaba escrito "_**Idiota**_" en negro, con letras grandes.

Todos comenzaron a reír fuertemente, el castaño enfurece.

Noa: ¿no te habías ido ya?-pregunta exasperado.

R.m: si, pero decidí volver una vez más, y cuando llegue todos dormían, así que vi mi oportunidad de avergonzarte-sonríe divertida.

Noa:-mira a su gemela-¿y tu ni siquiera me advertiste?-pregunta semi-decepcionado.

Noe:-abraza a Noa, algo culpable-sorry u.u

R.m: bueno, ve a limpiarte eso de la frente mientras comenzamos-se da vuelta y los demás notan que tiene pegado en la espalda un cartel que dice "_**cretina sin escrúpulos**_". Escucha algunas risas y voltea-¿pasa algo?

Todos:-niegan con la cabeza.

R.m: bueno-toma una carta del buzón- la primera es de **DobleWhammy**** :**

_Yo... yo... yooo!... he regresado con mis demencias jejeje - rie maniatica - me encantan el gore pero intentare no poner retos de muertes para vareas mis ideas... aunque me es dificil jeje_

_Me gusto mucho, y a tu respuesta Fliqpy, es tu cuerpo ¿No crees? por logica deberias saberlo... por sierto buena explicacion Sniffles, jamas crei que la adrenalina podria llegar a hacerle eso._

_bien... retos..._

_Splendid, me gusto mucho tu dedicacion conmigo, eres genial... tendras inmunidad para realizar cualquier tipo de cosas luego de que cada lector deje sus retos en este capi si, logras unir a flippy y fliqpy por 10 minutos en una sola persona. jeje dificil?_

_Flippy, el tierno soldado ¿Por que te gusta la pizza? ¿Que le viste a flaky para enamorarte de ella?_

_Fliqpy, ¿en relidad estas enamorado de flaky o es xq tu otra faceta esta enamorada de ella sientes algo? ¿que te gusta de flaky?_

_Thotty, ¿estas enamorado de alguien?_

_Handy, besa a Petunia._

_Lammy, ¿Te gusta flippy o fliqpy? Comete a Mr. Pickles muy lentamente._

_Sniffles, ¿eres inteligente por haber estudiado o naciste con un IQ elevado?_

_Bien... me encanta... y a respuesta a nustra querida escritora, me gusta Inuyasha, si deseas deja el anime o cambialo, segun como apinen los otros lectores, a mi me da lo mismo... bien te cuidas!_

Fliqpy: yo no ando examinando mi cuerpo ni nada por el estilo, así que realmente no me importa-dice indiferente.

Splendid: ¿u-unir a ambos?-los mira con algo de miedo.

Fliqpy: ¿unirme a él otra vez?

Flippy: ¿estás loco? No quiero que ese demente vuelva a estar en mí.

Fliqpy: no pienso entrar dentro de ese marica.

Flippy: ¿a quién le dices marica? Ordinario.

Fliqpy: ¡afeminado!

Flippy: ¡cerdo!

Fliqpy: ¡tu madre!

Flippy: ¡REPITE ESO!-se lanza contra el veterano de ojos amarillos-neón y comienzan a pelear.

R.m:… bueno, creo que no los podrás juntar-mira al "héroe"-a menos que quieras intentarlo de todos modos.

Splendid: ni loco-cruzado de brazos-si me meto en esa guerra, muero.

Noa: como sea, dejen de pelear como niños y respondan las preguntas-dice volviendo del baño, con la frente limpia.

Flippy: ¿tierno?-sonrojado-detesto que me digan así-suspira-me gusta porque…¿me gusta? No lo sé, desde pequeño, mi madre (la cual hace unos momentos fue ofendida) solía prepararlas, y eran deliciosas.

Fliqpy: niño de mama-murmura, sonriente.

Noa:-arto, lo golpea en la cabeza-¡a callar!

Flippy:-aun mas sonrojado-en cuanto a Flaky, no lo sé…su ojos, su personalidad.

Flaky: -mas roja de lo que es.

Fliqpy: mmm, realmente nunca lo he pensado, pero tal vez sea porque el niño de mami siente algo por ella. Pensando lo bien, las veces en las que yo salía, la mataba y ya, así que no sé-se pone a pensar.

R.m: que directo…

Fliqpy: en fin, me gusta su color, me recuerda a la sangre-sonríe retorcido.

Toothy: no, realmente no estoy enamorado de nadie-disimula nervioso.

Handy:-sonríe feliz-ok-besa a Petunia.

Lammy:-confundida-¿a qué te refieres? No me gusta ninguno de los dos-abraza esquizofrénica a su pepino-¡NO!

Kagome: ¡hazlo de una vez!

Lammy:-muerde a Mr. Pickles y lo come lentamente.

Sniffles:-ajustando sus lentes-naci con un IQ elevado, sin embargo seguí estudiando para superarme-dice orgulloso.

Noe: bueno, el siguiente es de **bloodytokita** :

_Hurra aqui estamos de nuevo dice una chica con la boca cubierta de sangre kazzu: por que tienes la boca llena de sangre 0-0_

_-comi galletas con la reseta de flipqy a por cierto te mando unas y para flaky :D o.k al grano_

_-flipqy mandame un cuchillo el mio ya se me perdio y di lo que sientes por flaky y lo que serias capas de hacer por ella_

_-flaky tu hazme un pastel y mata aaa quien se te de la gana con una sierra electrica u y aparte cantale a flippy y flipqy_

_-dejenme asesinar a Lumpy ( dice tomando una trituradora)_

_ahora sigues tu Kazuu Kazuu donde estas?_

_-aqui abajo (mientras se reincora) deberias cuidar donde dejas tus ¿pies y brazos? (tomando asqueada un brazo de algun desconocido)aprovechando que splendid venga a limpiar este cuarto por amor de dios y para que te de verguenza 8hablando de de bloody) que digas lo que encontraste y ya_

Flaky y Fliqpy:-reciben las galletas-…gracias.

Fliqpy:-se abraza al cuchillo-no te lo daré, es mi favorito. Cómprate uno-dice molesto, luego se sonroja-me gusta…un poco, sería capaz de…no matarla, por ahora.

Flaky:-sonrojada y temblando.

Noe: que yo sepa, no hay cocina aquí, ¿verdad?

R.m:-señala una puerta detrás de ella, la cual se abre mostrando una cocina-ve y has la torta, Flaky.

Flaky:-se dirige a la puerta.

10 minutos después…

Flaky:-mete el pastel en una caja y lo pone en el buzon. Mira a los demás, toma una moto cierra con temor-pero, ¿a quién mato?

Todos:-señalan a Lumpy.

Lumpy: ¿uh?-es atravezado por la mitad a causa de la cierra.

Flaky: lo siento-arrepentida. Voltea a los osos veteranos- cantar… ¿Qué canción?

R.m:-se encoge en hombros-no tengo imaginación suficiente como para pensar alguna canción.

Flaky: bueno…-respira ondo y comienza a cantar una canción random de amor (n/a: perdón, pero no se me ocurria ninguna ) con voz algo desafinada.

Flippy y Fliqpy:-super sonrojados.

Noa: … podría haber sido peor.

R.m: oye, no te hagas el perfecto, te he Oído cantar en la ducha y eres pésimo-dice burlona.

Noa:-fuego en los ojos.

R.m:-chasquea los dedos, y Lumpy aparece atado de pies y manos-claro, pero recuerda de no mancharme el piso-aparece **Bloodytokita**, quien lanza a la trituradora al alce.

Noe: ¿no te da lástima el pobre?

R.m: noo…-sonríe.

Splendid:-desaparece, luego de una hora vuelve, horrorizado.

Sango: ¿Cómo te fue en la limpieza?

Splendid: vi cosas que no quiero recordar.

Noa: la carta que sigue es la de **Nesha Stela Moon** :

_yo: hola mortales como estan? pues saben ya me canse de tantos besos y toda esa cosa e,eUU asi que por el siguiente capitulo nada de besos... me deben una... mi cabeza esta en paz por los momentos ya que estoy escribiendo un fic algo triste y eso (rolling ya sabe de que trata) asi que solo hare preguntas y esas cosas -w-_

_1: Cuddles porque no te gustan las zanahorias si eres un conejo?_

_2: Flaky comete el pastel -w- lo hise yo misma ;w;_

_3: splendit o como se escriba porque eres un super heroe si mas bien matas a todo el mundo, pasate al lado oscuro tenemos galletas._

_4: Noa te puedes trasformar en gatito y quedarte asi por un bueeeen rato? :3 serias lindo x33_

_no tengo mas nada en la mente -w- ahora debo narrar un triste acto de ballet XDDD se les kiere y mandeme la chupeta de nutty es una orden..._

Fliqpy: aunque te hayas cansado de los besos y todo, en este capítulo ya ha habido…

Cuddles:-superhiperdeprimido-soy alérgico a las zanahorias, no tiene sentido, pero es cierto.

Flaky:-mira al pastel, decorado con huesos humanos-esta bien-comienza a comerlo.

Splendid: prefiero seguir siendo un héroe, o al menos vestir como uno. Aunque lo de las galletas es tentador.

Noa:-avergonzado, su forma cambia a la de un pequeño y negro gato, con los ojos rojos.

Todas, excepto Noe (incluyendo a R.m): ¡Awwwwwwwww!

Noa: Noeee….-mira a la joven, suplicante, siendo amenazado por la multitud de mujeres locas por lo adorable de su aspecto.

Noe:-recoge al gato-eres muy mono :3

R.m:-envía una paleta para la lectora, sin que Nutty se dé cuenta, y toma una carta- la siguiente es **yasumi-split****:**

_OMJ, ¡Pyramid Head!_

_Loleé con el final .3., Pyramid Head es la ley._

_Y el besito de Sesshomaru y Rin... ah, qué monos 3_

_No quites a Inuyasha, si se va Miroku se va la diversión(?) Y no todos odian a Inuyasha... creo .3., al menos yo no :)_

_-Dale al chico perro un pastelito de mi parte. Pobre, pobre de él D:_

_-Y, como se me dio la gana, quiero que Fliqpy se ponga zapatos(?)_

_Bye-bye :B_

R.m:-le entrega un pastelito a Inuyasha, quien lo come con gusto.

Fliqpy:-se pone unos zapatos color marron-…

Noe:-con Noa en su brazo izquierdo y tomando la carta con la mano derecha-esta es de **flakyrules123****:**

_Flaky Flaky Flaky Flaky te amo sos la mejor de happy tree friends por esto te voy a dar tres deseos! y dame tu autografo!_

_Flippy: a tu comodidad Flaky te va a hacer un baile sexi pero bien y despues se besan_

_Lammy: te odio sos el peor personaje de Happy tree friends solo por eso te voy a torturar mas muajajajajaja. primero vas a entrar en un tanque lleno de caca para perro despues vas a ver bien de cerca un beso de Flippy y Flaky sis hacer nada y por ultimo que Flippy malvado se como tu bendito pepino!_

_Thotty: con Cuddles al armario otra vez!_

_Splendid: besa a Giggles a verque pasa y nada mas chau hasta la continuacion!_

Flaky:-alagada-gracias-manda el autógrafo.

Flippy:-se rasca la nuca, avergonzado.

Flaky:-sonrojada-que mala eres, me dijiste que era tu favorita

Noa-gato:-molesto, con las orejas hacia atrás y semi-erizado-¡hazlo de una vez-Nya!

Flaky:-suspira-pero volteen-de mala gana, todos se voltean y ella comienza a bailar de forma sexi. Al terminar besa a Flippy, y luego se desmaya.

R.m: definitivamente te compadesco, Lammy.

Lammy: yo también-es lanzada a un tanque lleno de estiércol. Luego de darse una ducha (más de una, mejor dicho). La ponen frente a la pareja, que se besa, sin causarle ningún tipo de emoción.

Fliqpy:-se come a Mr pickles.

Lammy: noo…-llora.

Toothy:-suspira, es encerrado junto con Cuddles, quien luego de 10 minutos (n/a:porque todo dura 10 minuto, jeje) salen ambos, indiferentes.

Noe: al parecer no pasó nada interesante…

Noa: cierto-nya

Splendid:mmm…bueno-besa a Giggles.

Cuddles:-sumamente ofendido, le lanza a la ardilla sus pantuflas, pese a que estas no hacen daño al héroe.

R.m: la próxima es de **Fierce Dark oni Link****:**

_yo: i-inuyasha destruistes la infancia de mi sobrina te odio pedaso de mi*rd -se va a un rinco a lo estilo emo-_

_luna: ya calmate ^^U ...y tambien te odio inuyasha eres de lo peor tambien destruistes la infancia de samara ¬¬ ... bueno yo dire los retos (aun que no tenga tanta imaginacion):_

_1. kiero ke mi amorsote fliqpy de se vengue de los que le pegaron_

_2. flippy eres lindo... pero no tanto como fliqpy asi que te dare un reto estupido como diria samara besa a flaky_

_3. inuyasha como as destruido la infancia de mi querida amiga kiero ke te corten la lengua los brazos y los pies ^^_

_4. flaky kiero que le des un pequeño besito a un pollito_

_luna: i eso es todo!_

_yo: rollingmoon puedes cambiar a inuyasha por okumura rin y si pudieras te adoraría! y cierto inuyasha eres un puto de mi*erd te odio_

_yo y luna :adios! y cuidensen! ecepto tu inuyasha ¬¬#_

Inuyasha: pues respóndanme algo…¿Qué fue lo que hice para que ustedes crean que YO les arruine la infancia? Estuve mucho tiempo ocupado con Kagome y los demás.

Fliqpy:-rasca su cabeza-no recuerdo quienes me golpearon, pero…-golpea (excepto a Rolling y Noe) en la cabeza, incluyendo al gato.

Flippy:-ligeramente ofendido-que alegría-dice sarcástico, besa a Flaky.

R.m: osea, quieren que te mutilen-ve como le cortan la lengua, los brazos y las piernas, y luego muere desangrado.

Todos:-miran a Noa.

Noa-gato: un soy un gato, no pienso ser un pollito.

R.m:-le entrega a Flaky uno.

Flaky:-temblorosa, besa al animal.

R.m: lo lamento, pero decidí no cambiar a los personajes. Introducir a los nuevo y toda la cosa es cansadora. Espero no te moleste ;D

Noe:-ahora con el gato recostado sobre su cabeza-este es de **AiRy PaOla****:**

_hooolaa_

_bueno como soy nueva aqui voy a poner retos faciles_

_1-noa quiero que beses a noe de manera tierna XDDD_

_2-flaky a ti te voy a poner 2 retos 1 que le digas a flippy QUE LO AMAS (x favor para morir en paz TwT) y 2 qu lo beses de manera tierna TwT_

_3-fliqpy QUIERO QUE MATES A INUYASHA DE LA MANERA MAS SADICA QUE SE TE OCURRA !_

_bueno eso es todo (x hoy mujajajjaa)XDDD_

R.m: pues si eres nueva, bienvenida ; )

Noe:-baja al gato-bueno, creo que no puedo ya que es un gato…

Noa:-rápidamente cambia de forma, pero aun tiene las orejas de gato-¡listo-nya!-besa a su gemela, de forma tierna, haciendo que esta se sonroje.

Flaky: ok-toma un respiro ondo-¡FLIPPY, TE AMOOOO!-lo besa tiernamente.

Fliqpy: está bien-destripa al pobre mitad bestia.

R.m:-golpea en la cabeza al sádico oso.

Noe: te toca leer…nya-dice burlona y sonriente.

Noa:-aun con orejas de gato, sonrojado-c-cállate-nya, el siguiente-nya es de **minamidani**-nya:

_*o* Rollingmoon la genio creadora aparecio *QQ* en finn dejando de lado tengo una disculpa que pedir a uno de los personajes de la serie HANDY! GOMENASAI! D: YO PENQUE LO PATERIAS A FLIQPY O QUE SE YO EN FIN PERDON SOLO POR MI DESCUIDO JURO QUE SERAS RECOMPENSADO...cuando se me ocurra algo claro! a ya se!_

_RETOS (REDOBLE DE TAMBORES)_

_-QUIERO QUE ROLLINGMOON SAN TRASFORME A TODOS EN HUMANOS Y QUE Sniffles lo explique (tu puedes) en caso de no poder hacerlo tu castigo sera .w. que Lumpy te mate .w. eso si seria tortura para alguien tu calibre_

_-HANDY! ya se me ocurrio que te dare! quiero que por todo este cap tengas brazos! eso es parte de mi disculpa ademas de que quiero que te desquites por el beso owò haci que por favor amarren a flipqy todos aquellos que aun le tienen un "poco" de resentimiento y castigenlo, pero dejenle mas rato a HANDY_

_-SPLENDID cuando lei que serias mejor como asecino se me vino a la idea la genial idea de matar al que dijo eso, eres excelente como heroe pero... bueno tienes tus fallas, en fin podrias matar a flyqy *QQ* y dedicarme esa muerte en caso de negarte, que una guadaña mate a tu persona mas amada y queme tu lenseria robada .w. que conste ERES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO JUNTO CON FLAKY Y ME DISTE UN BUEN TEMA DE DIBUJO *QQ*_

_-FLAKY :3 te lo pondre facil ^^ disfrasate de la cosa que mas teme flippy y fliqpy y asustalos hasta que se mueran *QQ* de no cumplir *chasquea los dedos y una habitacion oscura se ilumina mostrando a una doncella de hierro* seras encerrada ahi ;)_

_-nutty! owo te tengo un regalo! *le manda una foto de una caja con la marca acme llena de dulces* estos son los dulces de los dioses de la muerte :D por cada uno que comas tu vida sera consumida cual es el reto no comertelos, pero como lo haras de todas formas el ultimo de los dulces es la cura muestrame la sobrevivencia tipo saw *o* que busco_

_-LUMPY! *QQ* *manda 10 cerebros* muestrame como saldras despues de los trasplantes *0*_

_-LUMPY! SNIFFLES! *QQ* pueden robar un corazon sin marcharce las manos de sangre, si no lo hacen .w. hare que toda su mercansia robada desaparesca ^^_

_-quiero que NOA dure mas de 10 segundos peleando contra su padre si lo logra Noe (perdon por mi error de nea e.e) te bese en lo labios sin ningun corte y si pone mucha resistencia (me refiero a noe) bese a la segunda persona que ame más! :D!_

_-a los personajes de Inuyasha... francamente no me van ni me vienen si no fuera por SHYPO! kirara oh... (amarren a sango xD) a MIROKU SAMA! *_* nunca hubiese visto la serie, en fin, ahora si el reto *aura pura y dulce* quiero que entre los nombrados anteriormente, junto con el super vanil KOGA c: y sesshomaru .w. torturen a inuyasha! :D!_

_flqpy me dio la idea de la doncella de hierro, dejenlo ahi cuando terminen, si se niegan :D quiero que sean lanzados al mismo pozo en donde estubo petunia y que entre splendid y fliqy los quemen en ese mismo pozo *sonrisa dulce* hasta su resurrecion ^^ *voz angelical*_

_VERDADES:_

_por que R.M creaste a noe y noa :D?_

_.w. en fin como dije antes me gusta la tortura, pero si me dieran a elegir un anime para cambiarlos seria FAIRY TAIL! OH... hmp... cualquiera que decidas en realidad._

_PD: SPLENDID! eres el MEJOR! asecino o superheroe! siempre me gustaras! porcierto!_

_regalame un pan! :D! :3_

_y las gracias a R.M! que me ayudo en los moment en que no sabia que dibujar_

R.m:-pulgar arriba-ok-chasquea los dedos, y todos se transforman en humanos.

Sniffles:-nervioso-pues, al haber creado esta habitación, de alguna forma tiene la capacidad de…-se queda trabado-no tengo la menor idea-dice desanimado.

Lumpy:-le entregan un martillo y golpea a Sniffles en la cabeza, haciendo que este muera de una hemorragia cerebral.

Handy:-alegre, con sus nuevas manos temporales.

Fliqpy: rayos-es amarrado por todos y golpeado, mayormente por Handy, quien se desquita.

Splendid: ¿Qué lencería?, como sea, mataré a Fliqpy-quema al psicópata con su rayo laser.

Flaky: emm… -Rolling le susurra algo en la oreja, ella voltea a ambos osos, y les muestra un par de calcetines con ojos de plástico pegados en ellos.

Flippy y Fliqpy: ¡HAAAAAAAA! ¡títeres de trapo!-mueren de un infarto.

Noa: que patéticos-nya.

Noe: lo dice Neko-boy-comenta sarcástica.

R.m: muy bien, Nutty, lo que debes hacer es…-nota que la ardilla cae desangrada al suelo-¿eh?-queda atónita.

Fliqpy: el muy idiota se ha comido todos los dulces juntos, y olvido comer el ultimo-dice mostrando un dulce con la etiqueta "antídoto".

Todos: tonto…

Los trasplantes llegan, Lumpy es llevado a una sala de operaciones.

1 hora despues…

Todos están aburridos, entados en el suelo, y otros duermen, Noa se mantiene despierto para evitar que Rolling, quien espera con ansias a que éste se duerma, no le haga nada extraño. La puerta se abre.

Lumpy:-sale con la cabeza abierta y un cerebro arriba del otro, como si tuviera una torre sobre ésta.

Kagome: ¿algún cambio?-pregunta al alce

Lumpy:…¿uh?

Noe: debieron mandar cerebros defectuosos.

Noa: eso o la cabeza no le sirve-nya.

Sniffles: ¿el corazón de quien?

R.m: ¿Qué tal el de Noa?

Lumpy y Sniffles:-se ponen guantes de látex y toman unas pinzas gigantes.

Noa: ¿¡NYA!-le arrancan el corazón de una vez, sin manchar sus manos.

Noe:-horrorizada por la escena, toma la sartén favorita de Rolling y los castiga, mientras que su hermano revive.

En una nube negra, aparece una figura con cabeza de pirámide.

Noa:-ya sin las orejas de gato-¿Qué hace aquí pyramid head?

R.m: no teníamos suficiente presupuesto para invitar a tu verdadero padre.

P.h:-se lanza a atacar con su enorme cuchillo al demonio, quien lo esquiva ágilmente, mientras el monstruo sanguinario atenta con dañar al sádico hijo de Lucifer, quien logra evitar cada golpe.

1 minuto después…

R.m: gracias por venir PH-saluda al verdugo, quien yace en el suelo, agotado luego de la lucha contra el castaño.

Noa: muy fácil-dice con satisfacción.

Noe:-Noa la besa alegremente.

Inuyasha: ugh…-los nombrados lo atan de manos y piernas y comienzan a hacerle cosquillas en los pies.

R.m: buena tortura ;D

Todos:-encierran a Fliqpy dentro de la doncella de hierro.

R.m: pues-mira a los gemelos-para empezar, mi primer OC fue Noe,ella representa lo tímido, razonable, el sentido común, e ingenuo de mí. Mientras que Noa-señala al demonio- representa todo lo contrario a ella, sin embargo, pensé en crear a este personaje hostil, avaro, egoísta, etc, pero que dentro tuviera un gran corazón.-abraza a ambos-los adoro.

Noe:-sonrie y corresponde el abrazo.

Noa:-corresponde el abrazo, serio y levemente molesto.

Splendid: ok-le envía un pan.

R.m: la siguiente es **Gore-chan** :

_MI...QUIERO YAOI...NOMNOMNOM *aparece con un aura pervertida y malevola...* jejejejeje...splendid! ya llego tu peor pesadilla! JAJAJJA *SE RIE COMO PSCOPATA*...quiero que...te vuelvas otra vez uke version humana :D si todo kawaii...y te le confieses a flipqy, ...NADA! CONTRA! LO HACES POR QUE SI!D: esto...quiero que traigas a splendont version igual humana...y que te viole! :D SADOMASTICAMENTE * ...ah si, que giggles y petunia se vuelvan fujoshis (amantes del yaoi)_

Splendid: ¡noooooooo!-modo uke, mira a Fliqpy y sonrojado, de ira, le dice-según la lectora, debo confesarte que me gustas ¬¬

Fliqpy: me siento alagado-dice sarcástico.

R.m: no se permiten violaciones en este concurso, pero vale por un beso.

Aparece Splendont.

Splendont:¿pero que…?

Noa:-lo interrumpe-nada, solo bésalo-lo empuja y ambos se besan.

Splendont desaparece.

Noe: eso…fue rápido.

Giggles y Petunia:-con corazones en los ojos-¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!

R.m: por último, esta es de **ShinigamiRiku**** :**

_Ohh…este juego es totalmente perverso…¬w¬…me mate de risa q todos se hayan desquitado con inuyasha xDD, el unico personaje q no me cae en ese anime es kagome, tengo mis razones, si vas a cambiar de anime q sea dn angel quiero matar a risa¡ aunque va hacer un poco aburrido puede ser ao no erxocits… quiero q rin haga yaoi con yukio xDD… pido a todos los HTF denme un autógrafo pliss solo por mi ya?…*w* todos me cae genial…bueno ahora asi comienza el juego…_

_Reto a todos los hombres de HTF y noa que se pongan a bailar "can can" con falsas y todo ( por fa autora detalla bien esa parte xDD) y que las minas (chicas ) se burlen de ellos xDD_

_Verdad: splendid quiero q me digas que onda con flaky te gusta o solo eres pervertido con ella?_

_Reto a fliqpy y noa …hay me encanto tu poema fliqpy *w*…que hagan un stripp o baile erotico para su chica especial ( de quienes estan enamorados, si se hacen los locos son flaky y noe ) ¬w¬…y que ellas los besen con pasion xDD_

_Verdad: Russell lumpy es tu mejor amigo? Enserio?_

_Reto a lammy que bese a flippy xP y q su Penipo hagan ensalada con el y se lo coman_

_Flaky…mi linda niña te doy una bolsa de dulces para ti y para nutty…comanselo con gusto xD_

_Reto a cuddles (niño shota) q expliques a todos los demas q es el coito_

_Y por ultimo, creo q falta sangre o gore aquí?…bueno reto a todas las chicas encerradas ahí que maten de un forma sanguinaria a todos los chicos…pero quiero asi. Flaky con tu cierra electrica mata a flippy, fliqpy, splendid, nutty y has pasteles con sus organos. Lammy a con una oz corta la cabeza a russell, mime, pop, sniffles y has malabares. Giggles con un bate de besboll mata a cuddles, toothy, lumpy y has limonada con ellos. Petunia con tu lanza mata a handy, shifty, lifty y haslos alfombras. Y por ultimo a Noe mata a Noa con la doncella de hierro y salta la cuerda con una de sus tripas._

_Eso es todo ^.^ no se preocupen despues reviviran xD…no elegi a cub, porque recien es un nene, no mecere morir feo como lo hace su papa ¬¬ :D… nos vemos…_

Todos (HTF):-firman un cartel con sus autógrafos y lo ponen en el buzón.

Los hombres se ven horrorizados, excepto los de Inuyasha. Aparecen disfrazados de mujeres con faldas y pelucas. Comienza a sonar una música movida, y al principio ninguno se mueve, Rolling les explica cómo se baila y todos maldicen en voz alta.

La música vuelve a sonar desde el principio, y comienzan a saltar en el lugar, aun medio confundidos, agitan las faldas de forma vivaz. Las chicas se ríen, algunas se tapan la cara por vergüenza agena.

Cuando termina, los chicos caen al suelo, mas rojos que Flaky, deseando el suicidio.

R.m: estuvieron muy lindos-ríe burlona.

Splendid:-susurra-tal vez ambas…

Flippy y Fliqpy: ¿Qué?

Splendid: nada-disimula nervioso.

Noa: estas realmente loca, ¿verdad? Yo no sé bailar erótico.

Fliqpy: somos dos ¬¬

R.m: vamos, obedezcan.

Fliqpy y Noa: ok-se ponen frente al puercoespín y la joven y comienzan a sacarse la ropa. Aunque, el oso solo usa un saco militar, mientras que el demonio se desase del saco negro y luego su remera azul. Antes de continuar, Noe se desmaya.

Noa:… ¿se desmayo porque le gusto?-dice mientras recoge a su gemela.

Fliqpy: tal vez porque se espanto demasiado.

Noa: JA-JA-JA-ríe sarcástico.

Russel: claro, solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos pequeños-abraza a Lumpy

Lammy: ¡Mr pckles!-grita la oveja, viendo como los demás los pican y lo mesclan con lechuga y tomate, Fliqpy, para distraerla, la besa.

Flaky: gracias-Nutty le arrebata los dulces y se los come. Flaky suspira, encogiéndose en hombros.

Cuddles: ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta inocente.

R.m:-abraza al conejo-lo lamento, pero tampoco podemos discutir ese tipo de cosas aquí ^^U, lo sé, es una escusa muy infantil, pero así es la cosa.

Noa:…¿pero qué significa coito?

R.m: luego te explico-susurra.

Flaky:-con una moto cierra, mata a Flippy, Fliqpy, Splendid, Nutty y saca, con total asco y ganas de vomitar, sus organos y comienza a hacer un gran pastel.

Lammy: con una oz, rebana la cabeza de Russell, Mime, Pop, Sniffles y practica malabares con ellas.

Mientras Petunia fabrica alfombras con Handy, Shifty, Lifty, Giggles mata a golpes con un bate a Cuddles, Toothy, Lumpy y luego exprime la sangre de sus cuerpos y prepara limonada.

Noa, antes de ser encerrado en la doncella de hierro, debió arrancarse él mismo un intestino para que Noe pudiera saltar la cuerda.

R.m: puaj-exclama con asco.

* * *

><p>me encanto la idea de Noa como gato, y me pareció tierno agregar el "nya", talvez lo dibuje con orejas de gato uno de estos dias en mi deviantart :D<p>

please dejen retos y verdades! saludos ;D


	8. pulgas por todos lados

perdon por la tardanza! empeza las clases, y con eso vinieron las tareas y eso ¬¬

HTF e Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Fliqpy: … y así fue como me deshice del maldito que repartía el diario y lo lanzaba contra mi jardín, aplastando mis flores-exclamo orgulloso el veterano.<p>

Noe:-algo horrorizada-

Flippy:-lo mismo que la joven- así que… eso explica el porqué hay un montículo de tierra en MI jardín.

Fliqpy:-algo molesto-al menos salve las plantas.

Sango: Oigan-llama la atención de todos- llegó el correo.

Todos: ¡noo!-se quejan y lamentan.

Noa:-suspira, mientras toma una carta- ok, la primera carta pertenece a **Nesha Stela Moon** :

_Yo: hola sucios mortales de nuevo su diosa regreso, en el anterior review estaba tan concentrada en lo de mi historia... 3 noe y rolling luego les paso otro cachito de la parte para que lloren junto a mi... Ekiiiiiss... La idea del Neko Noa te gusto? Mmmm que tal ahora... Un Inu Noa? XDDDDD siiiiii! Noa plis plis! Conviertete en perrito ahora! Pero un cachorrito haci todo lindo y cuchi! X333_

_Bueno si en el cap este se dieron besos en el proximo nada de besos! Dx! Kiero cosas mas originales -w-..._

_Bueno aki van los retos :B..._

_1: que los chicos se disfracen de porristas y en una hermosa frase o rima digan que yo soy la mejor, hagan una piramide humana y al final cuelguen un poste con mi foto *o*! Eso me subira tanto el animo 3_

_2: Flaky como vi que te comiste tan feliz mi pastel te mando otro aun mas grande :B *en la caja meto un pastel el cual tiene en el centro un corazon humano* ^w^! Me siento happy~~..._

_3: Petunia quiero que me respondas porque te gusta Handy? Si es que asi se llama no recuerdo -w-..._

_4: Petunia! Sabes que te amo verdad? Que tal si te vienes un rato a mi casa y me ayudas a acomodar mi cuarto... *se ve como de mi cama comienza a salir un tentaculo y yo salto para que el tentaculo se vuelva a meter* ^^U consejo... Usa guantes..._

_5: en estos dias vi un dibujo en el que el heroe se besaba con Flippy... Ese beso me traumo de por vida... Asi que kiero que ustedes se besen ahorita para asi terminar de desear sacarme los ojos :B_

_6: Inu-baka se que me caes mal asi que ten... Es mi examen de lapso en matematica, cometelo para que mi madre no sepa que esa cosa existe gracias :D!_

_7: no se que mas decir... Ahhh ya seee! TODOS HAGANLE COSKILLAS A ROLLING! SEEEEEEHHH! :D! Bueno aki estan mis retos, ando desanimada por estas epocas y mi gesha desaparecio asi que mi miseria aumenta :D!_

_Posdata: si ven a una chibi neko de cabello naranja, ojos verdes y vestida como rockera espocenla, encandenenla, amarrenla, amordancela si es necesario dejenla inconciente! Y me la mandan ya que esa cosa es mi inspiracion :BB ahora si sayo~~~_

Noa:-ofendido-¿Cómo que sucios? Yo me baño cada dos días, mujer! Y no, no me transformaré en un cachorro.

Noe: ¿un cachorro? Que tierno.

Noa:-sonrojado, se transforma en uno de color negro, orejas caídas como un labrador-guau ¬¬

Las chicas: awww-acarician exageradamente al pobre animal demonio, quien corre a esconderse, su gemela lo recoge.

Noe:-suspira, con Noa en sus brazos.

Los chicos aparecen disfrazados de porristas, excepto el demonio (ya que ahora es un perro)

Cuddles: ¿alguien ha sido porrista alguna vez?

Todos:- niegan-

Handy: bueno, comencemos antes de que me acostumbre a usar falda.

Empiezan a subir uno arriba de otro, formando una pirámide, como era algo difícil ya que varios eran animales, debieron cambiar a forma humana. Cuando lograron formarla, en la cima tenían un cartel que decir "VIVA NESHA" y escrito de mas estaba "LA LOCA"

Toothy: ¿podemos bajar ya?

Giggles: si, bajen.

Un falso movimiento provoca que todos caigan y se estrellen contra el suelo. Además, vuelven a ser animales.

Flaky:-recibe el gran pastel, lo mira horrorizada-l-lo comeré despues… gracias.

Petunia:-algo sonrojado- me gusta porque es tierno, y usa casco.

Handy:-sonrojado.

Sniffles: ¿solo por eso?

Un portal aparece debajo de Petunia y la trasporta a la casa de la lectora.

Dos o tres horas despues, vuelve, palida como papel y temblorosa.

Noe: ¿tan feo fue?

Petunia: p-prefiero no habar de eso.

Fliqpy:¡ ugh! ¿Porque siempre terminan pidiendo eso?

Splendid: terminemos con esto-toma del cuello de la chaqueta a Fliqpy y lo besa, luego sale volando perseguido por un MUY sonrojado psicópata.

Inuyasha: de acuerdo, me comeré tu maldita hoja-se come el examen.

Kagome: tarde o temprano, sus padres lo descubrirán-asegura la joven.

Noa: Rolling no está aquí-un portal aparece en el techo y cae la castaña antes mencionada.

R.m: ¿p-pero que..?-mira a su alrededor-tengo vida, ¿recuerdan?

Flippy: nosotros también.

R.m: como sea, ¿qué quieren?-nota que todos comienzan a acercarse a ella y de pronto, se lanzan y le hacen cosquillas. Porque claro, era la única forma de vengarse (por el momento)

Luego de unos minutos, todos se apartan, y Rolling apenas puede levantarse debido a reír tanto.

R.m:-aun riendo- me las pagaran caro-entra en un portal y desaparece.

Fliqpy: como si eso me aterrara.

Sniffles: pero ella es quien nos cambia de humanos a animales y de mujer a hombre y viceversa.

Todos:-silencio incomodo.

Fliqpy: tal vez… lo esté un poco.

Noe:-saca al neko ya descripto anteriormente por la lectora, quien mordisqueaba su mano.

Noa-perro: grrr-mira a Gesha con rabia, mientras esta es metida en una caja y luego en el buzon.

Noe: bueno… el que sigue es de **AiRy PaOla** :

_KYAAAA gracias Rollingmoon XDDD_

_bueno como les dije iba a regresar *rio de una manera maniatica*_

_me facina el gore(enserio no saben cuanto XP)asi q:_

_flaky quiero q mates a fliqpy(PERDON FLIQPY TE AMO)con un martillo y le quites su cuchillo y lo escondes (esq como supe que es su favorito ps pa´ver q pasa)_

_flippy que te metan al armario con flaky_

_russell mata a lumpy (com se te de tu gana)_

_y por ultimo quiero q se vuelva humano (tambien fliqpy) y que luchen a muerte aver quien gana_

_bueno eso es todo_

_¡CHAO_

Fliqpy: como si eso fuera a pas…-es golpeado por Flaky con un martillo hasta la muerte.

Flaky: perdón-se lamenta mientras esconde detrás suyo el arma.

Al rato el veterano revive y mira con odio al puerco espin.

Fliqpy: no me importa cuantos besos nos hayamos dado, entregame mi cuchillo o te arrancaré las puas de a una y luego las clavaré a tu cuerpo-amenaza super furioso.

Flaky:-le entrega el cuchillo y luego corre llorando detrás de Noe.

Noe: no eres muy caballeroso con las mujeres.

Noa:-vuelve a la normalidad, pero con orejas de perro-odio mi vida.

Flippy y Flaky:-son arrojados dentro del armario y encerrados.

Luego de 10minutos…

Al abrir la puerta, ambos salen sonrojados.

Noa: conociéndolos, solo lograron besarse.

Todos: seguro -.-

Russell:-horrorizado- ¿Por qué me pides eso? ¡Somos amigos desde pequeños! Pero de no poder negarlo-apuñala al alce en el corazón con su garfio.

Mr. Pickles toma forma humanay ataca a Fliqpy, quien estaba distraído admirando su ahora cuerpo humano, robando su cuchillo y clavándoselo en la cabeza al veterano.

Lammy: o.o

:-vuelve a ser un común y corriente pepino.

Lammy:-abraza al pepino-Mr pickles!

Noa: eso…fue raro-se encoge en hombros-en fin, la siguiente es de **bloodytokita****:**

_Holaaaaa, vine a atromentalos...de nuevo_

_Flipqy eres un gacho al no darme tu cuchillo no puedo comprarme otro por que todo mi dinero me lo gaste en la dama de hierro... veamos las verdades:_

_Flaky que pecado cometiste tu_

_Flippy que tanto amas a flaky?_

_Lumpy te dolio mucho cuando te mate? ( di que si)_

_Flipqy al igual que yo te gusta hacer sufrir las victimas?_

_y ahora los retos..._

_Flipqy sacale el corazon a Lammy lentamente y daselo a Flaky con una frase romantica_

_Flaky di lo que sientes por Flipqy enfrente de todos_

_awww Noa me encanto cuando te volvieron gatito quiero que me consigas una gato IGUAL_

_Shifty y Lifty rapten a Bill Kailutz y mandemelo (les pagare bien)_

_y finalmente Kazuu_

_y quiero que flipqy se pelee contigo- señalando a Bloody- tengo que admitir que eres exelente asesina a ver si alguien al fin te puede matar..._

_-Nooooo me gusta Flipqy_

_-te amuelas y lo vas a hacer_

_.aww_

_bueno adios._

_lo que te voy a escribir ahorita pero porfis dejame ganar seria divertido, prometo no mancar tato el piso podia matarlo asi mira el video de Nishiki no Mai ] Gakupo Kamui VOCALOID siiiii de que si_

Flaky: ¿pecado?-pregunta curiosa-bueno, creo que fue la vez cuando maté a Handy con mis púas en un auto, o algo así-admite apenada.

Flippy: p-pues si-asegura sonrojado.

Fliqpy: le gusta mucho-burla el psicópata de ojos amarillo neon.

Flippy: ¡c-callate!

Lumpy: si, si dolio-se abraza a sí mismo temblando levemente.

Fliqpy:-sonríe retorcidamente- pues claro, no hay nada mejor que torturarlos, aun cuando piden piedad.

Lammy: ¿QUE?-Fliqpy le abre el tórax y toma el corazón con su mano libre, mientras Lammy cae muerta al suelo, el veterano le entrega el órgano a Flaky.

Fliqpy: ten-se lo da, de forma no muy romántica-te doy esto con todo mi aprecio-finge una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes afilados.

Flaky: miedo…MUCHO miedo-se esconde detrás de Flippy.

Noa: mmm… ¿uno igual? ¡Lo tengo!-toma un respiro hondo- ¡JESYYYYYYYYY!-grita haciendo temblar todo el lugar.

Una extraña nube amarilla brota del suelo y de pronto aparece un joven de cabello rubio, corto con un par de cuernos un poco más pequeños que los de Noa, de ojos azules y vistiendo una remera color verde y pantalones azules.

Jessy:-mira hacia todos lados-¿Dónde rayos estoy? Hace un momento estaba jugando a las cartas, casi gano, maldito engendro del demonio-exclama furioso al demonio castaño.

Noe: hola Jessy-saluda sonriente, el demonio rubio la abraza emocionado, poniendo celoso Noa.

Noa: tenemos un trabajo para ti, puesto que eres de menor rango que yo.

Jessy: no te prestaré dinero, eso te lo aseguro.

Noa:-suspira, al chasquear los dedos, Jessy se transforma en un gato de un color amarillento.

Jessy-gato:-confundido-¿N-NYA?

Noa:-sonríe diabólico mientras mete al gato en una caja y se la envía a la lectora-ahí lo tienes, pero me lo devuelves el lunes.

Lifty y shifty:-llevando una gran caja con un cartel que dice "_**Bill Kailutz**_"-más vale que la paga sea buena.

Aparece **bloodytokita **en un traje samurái, Fliqpy, quien ahora tiene forma humana, esta vestido igual. Ambos empuñando una espada.

Fliqpy se lanza a atacarla, pero ella lo esquiva ágilmente e intenta atravezarlo por la espalda, pero éste bloquea el ataque con su espada. Quedan en esa pose unos segundos hasta que **bloody **se aburre y patea las gonadas del veterano haciendo que este caiga de rodillas y clavándole el arma en la espalda.

Cuando Fliqpy cae muerto, y de manera extraña se convierte en muchos petalos de rosa color verde, **bloody** se despide de todos y se va.

Todos: …

Noa: maldición, eso pareció doloroso-comentó, refiriéndose seguramente a la patada en los puntos blandos.

Noe: la siguiente carta es de **ShinigamiRiku****:**

_oh muchas por los autografos *w* * lo guarda en su cajon secreto* waoo me sorprendio q ni eso cuddles puede explicar o_e niño acaso eso no te han enseñado en la escuela?...bueno ahora comienza el juego ¬w¬_

_reto a flippy y fliqpy en una pelea de box con la cancion de the eye of the tiger de rocky y el que gane se tira a flaky xDD...nahhh...ella les dara su premio como ella quiera xD_

_verdad: russell eres un lindo pirata...te quiero ^w^ dime quien te gusta? tienes novia? como te gustaria que fuera tu novia?...por cierto me gusto que le dieras un abrazo a lumpy *w* * pensamientos yaoi*_

_verdad: the mole( nadie te ha echo algo xD) ¿como perdistes la vision?_

_verdad: pop que paso con tu esposa? murio o se divorsiaron?_

_reto a lumpy que beses a russell y ruseell beses a mime ( trio yaoi xD)_

_nutty goloso¡ porque te comistes los dulces de flaky si yo tambien te mande para tiiii,niño malo¡ como castigo te reto que comas un plato del picante mas picanteque haya en el mundo( quiero verte tirar fuego) y luego que te den una plato de ensalada de mr piskles.( ensalada de pepino)_

_verdad y reto: disco Baer alguna ves no ha pensado en cambiar de estilo? mmm nose...rock, metal...proque le gusta la moda disco? y te reto que beses a petunia para haber que hace handy? ( handy sino tienes las manos puedes darle una patada,un cabezaso o morderlo xDD)_

_fliqpy te reto que cuentes un chiste¡_

_reto a noa, oye muchachito, no estoy loca¡ ya? te reto q bailes tango con noe y dime noe porque te desmayastes en el momento del baile erotico...es porque te gusto y te sentistes sofocada o porque fue lo peor que hayas visto? ¬¬_

_inuyasha... inuyasha... inuyasha ¬¬...quiero q beses a kykio y que se abrazen con pasion en la cara de kagome ( lo siento tipa pero me caes mal) y koga besa kagome plisss *w*_

_eso es todo no tengo ideas gore hasta ahora...para la proxima talvez tendre...bueno cuidense adios¡_

Flippy: ¿boxeo?

Fliqpy:-luego de revivir, ya con guantes de box en sus manos-hora de pelear, tonto.

Ambos osos comienzan a golpearse, la música de rocky suena por todo el lugar, algunos comen palomitas, mientras que otros apuestan.

Pasados 5 minutos, la lucha termina con Fliqpy como vencedor, éste se acercó a Flaky y la besó como premio por su victoria.

Russell: no, no tengo, pero me encantaría que mi novia fuera una sirena y pudiéramos surcar los mares todo el tiempo que quisiéramos-dice con mirada soñadora.

Mole: cuando era muy joven, alguien me arrojo una roca en la cabeza, en medio de los ojos. Cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro-dice medio depresivo.

Noe:-lo abraza- ¡pobrecito!

Pop: nos divorciamos, estaba harta de morir por descuidos de mi parte-dice algo avergonzado-además era muy quejosa-agrega indiferente.

Fliqpy: es por eso que no pienso casarme.

Lumpy: ¿uh? De acuerdo-toma al castor y lo besa.

Russell:-sonrojado, se dirige al mimo y lo besa también-odio esto.

Mimo:-solo sonríe alegre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nutty: ¿es un vegetal? ¡Noooo!-dice asqueado.

Noa: come o te lo meteré por la nariz-amenaza sombrío, la ardilla obedece y se lo come. Comienza a largar fuego por la boca y a correr por todos lados.

Flippy: ahora el pepino-le entrega un plato con ensalada hecha con .

Lammy: ¡no! ¿Por qué?-llora a mares.

Nutty:-come la ensalada con dificultad, asqueado por aquella verdura.

: no lo sé, siempre me gusto y no cambiaria la moda disco por ninguna otra-dice orgulloso-además, atrae a las chicas.

Petunia y Giggles: claro-súper sarcásticas.

:-besa a la mofeta de color azul, quien intenta resistirse pero no lo logra.

Handy:-corre hacia el oso y lo golpea con la cabeza en el estomago y luego lo patea una y otra vez.

Fliqpy:-nervioso-¿un chiste? Pues… aquí va:

"_Se encuentran dos amigos:__  
><em>_- Che Juan, prestame tu cara.__  
><em>_- ¿Para qué?__  
><em>_- Para disfrazarme de pelotudo.__  
><em>_- Y vos prestame un vestido de tu mamá.__  
><em>_- ¿Para qué?__  
><em>_- Para disfrazarme de la %$## madre que te parió!"_

Todos: …

Fliqpy: ¿Qué?

Flippy: no era necesario decir esas malas palabras-reprocha.

Noa: pues para mi eres una loca-aparece vestido con un traje de tango.

Noe:-con un vestido negro-pero yo no sé bailar.

Noa: pues yo menos-ambos suspiran, la música suena y ellos comienzan a bailar.

Todas las veces en las que Noa se movia hacia delante, pisaba a su gemela en el pie.

Noe: ow

Noa: perdón-siguen bailando, hasta que la música termina.

Noe: mi pie

Noa: perdón-abraza a Noe.

Noe: bueno, en cuanto al desmayo-se sonroja-digamos que me sentí sofocada.

Noa: si, claro-sarcástico.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué a Kikyo?-pregunta confundido, pero la joven lo besa apasionadamente, volviendo completamente celosa a Kagome.

Koga:-besa a Kagome, emocionado

Sango: leeré la próxima-toma una carta- esta es de **DobleWhammy****:**

_bien... bien... interesante..._

_Splendid: no has hecho lo que te pedi... eso recurre a la consecuencia mayor! - musica de terror - flippy, toma a splendid de la cola y arrancacela, luego extirpale el intestino y ahorcalo con el hasta que muera asfixiado... esa es tu condena ''heroe'' jeje ¡Vine sadica hoy! no habra compacion - risas tetricas, dementes y musica de terror, horror y suspenso..._

_bien.. empecemos..._

_1 - cuddles, ropele el cuello a Thotty y juegen a la pelota con el (futbol soquer)_

_2 - Flaky, arrancate una pua y clavaselo a Russell en el ojo, luego golpealo hasta que muera._

_3 - Ladrones (Lifty y Shifty), intenten desangrar a Lammy sin usar sus manos, y sin herirla mucho. Deben de rebentar sus venas principales, la yugular y la aorta, entre otras. Cuando se termine de desangrar junten esa sangre y que lo beba Giggles y Petunia._

_4 - Fliqpy, extirpa el corazon de Lumpy y que Flaky lo cocine para mi... mmmm que rico!_

_5 - Sniffles, con tu mega lengua, ahorca a Pop._

_6 - Flippy y Fliqpy deseo que comploten y descuarticen al heroe y me den su corazon en una caja que mandare... (es que me entere que acosa a Flaky a escondidas - susurra a los jovenes osos)_

_7 - Splendid, has sufrido dos veces... pues te doy otra oportunidad... es que eres tan lindo.. pero no tanto como Flippy y Fliqpy... Pues, debes matar a un grupito de personas... es que estoy escapando del FBI por un crimen que jamas cometi coff coff mentira coff coff... deseo que te deshagas de ellos. Te dare un collar que te telentrasportara alli. Matalos y traemes sus corazones y ponlo en otra caja que mandare aparte que dice '' ×-× ''... si lo haces bien... vendran cosas buenas de mi parte para ti Heroe... coff coff.. mentira coff coff.. bienn.. hasta aqui mis torturas... se cuidan animalitos y Fliqpy... Te estare vigilando, ya muy pronto te secuestrare y a flippy tambien. Ya que estamos tambien a flaky, asi muero feliz jeje.. :)_

fliqpy: con gusto-toma la cola de Splendid y se la arranca. Acto seguido lo destripa y lo ahorca con el intestino grueso de éste.

Handy: ¿acaso "terror" y "horror" no es lo mismo?-comenta curioso. Noe se encoge en hombros.

Cuddles: ¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso, es mi mejor amigo.

Noa:-se acerca al conejo-recuerdas cuando se besaron?

Cuddles:-rebana la cabeza del castor purpura y la patea como una pelota.

Flaky:-tiembla violentamente.

Fliqpy: si no lo haces tú lo hare yo contigo-sonríe diabólico, sabiendo que podría convencer al puerco espin.

Flaky:-se arranca una púa y se la clava a Russell, quien grita en agonía y luego lo patea una y otra vez hasta que éste muere.

Lifty: ¿y cómo hacemos eso?

Shifty:-toma un destornillador que tenía guardado dentro de su sombrero y se lo clava en el cuello a Lammy, quien comienza a desangrarse.

Toothy: ¿pero no estás usando tus manos para matarla?

Shifty: tengo un destornillador, por lo tanto no estoy usando mi mano para desangrarla.

Petunia y Giggles:-recogen con una esponja la sangre y la depositan en dos vasos para luego tomarla.

Petunia: esto es… antihigiénico-dice con cara de asco.

Giggles: puaj.

Fliqpy:-con el corazón de Lumpy en la mano, se lo entrega a Flaky, quien cocina un pastel y pone el órgano en el centro de éste.

Flaky:-guarda el pastel dentro de una caja, cerca del buzón.

Sniffles:-rodea el cuello del oso padre y lo estrangula.

Pop:-cae muerto.

Flippy y Fliqpy:-ambos sonríen y toman al héroe desprevenido, lo desmiembran y ponen el corazón en la caja.

Splendid:-luego de revivir, nota que dentro de la carta hay un collar, se lo pone y desaparece. Algunos minutos despues, aparece sosteniendo como doce o mas corazones humanos-sin comentarios, por favor-dice serio, mientras que guarda los corazones dentro de la caja que lleva "x-x" escrito en ella.

Noe: valla héroe.

Splendid:¿Qué dijiste?

Noe: nada, nada…

Noa: en fin… por ultimo pero no menos importante es la carta de **Sable343****:**

_vaya!,no comente en el anterior ya que estaba ocupado en otro fic,bueno:_

_Retos._

_Flaky pierda la memoria por 10 minutos._

_Splendid,como haces mejor la tarea de asesino que de superheroe,quiero que...MATES AL ESTUPIDO DE LUMPY!LUMPY ME CAG...!._

_Inuyasha,ERES UN MALDITO! ARRUINATES MI INFANCIA!,QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS DE AHI TE MATEN!._

_Que Handy habra un frasco de mayonesa!:Troll:_

_Verdades._

_Flaky,por que te asustan los pollitos?._

_Handy,como perdistes tus brazos?._

_Bueno,sin mas que decir,adios!._

Flaky:-es golpeada por un anónimo y pierde la memoria-¿d-donde estoy?

Fliqpy y Noa:-sombrios y con voz siniestra_**-¡en tu peor pesadilla!**_

Flaky: ¡waaaaaaa!-se esconde tras flippy, luego lo mira y vuelve a gritar-¡u-un clon!

Flippy: ¿ahora yo soy el clon?

Splendid:-vuela hasta Lumpy y le arranca la cabeza.

Inuyasha: rayos- es atacado y destripado por todos, excepto Noe, quien esta vez no pudo detener a su hermano.

Noe: me pregunto que habrá hecho para arruinar la vida de tantas personas.

Handy:-super deprimido-no puedo.

Noa: eres un inútil, tu no puedes hacer nada-lo burla.

Handy:-furioso- ¿ah, no?-muerde la tapa del frasco y con sus pies sujeta la base de éste, y con un gran esfuerzo logra abrirlo.

Flaky:-algo asustada, ya con su memoria recuperada-pues, son como pequeños monstruos color amarillo que te pican los pies y te persiguen…horrible.

Handy: ¿recuerdas que de pequeño tus padres decían: "no saques las manos fuera de la ventana del auto"? mejor obedéceles.

Inuyasha:-luego de revivir-me duele todo.

Noa: eres un idiota, dices ser muy fuerte y todo, pero dejas que un grupo de animales, y algunos humanos te maten.

Ambos se miran molestos, como dos perros que se disputan un hueso, ya que el demonio castaño llevaba orejas de perro.

Inuyasha y Noa: grrrrrrrr…

Noe:-suspira-lo que faltaba, espero que no se contagien pulgas entre sí…

* * *

><p>lamento si el chiste fue pesimo (mas por el vocabulario y eso) pero es que a mi me encanto.<p>

pero den su propia opinion... ;D

huvieron pocos retos y verdades, lo que me parecio extraño. pero seguro debe ser por la epoca.

sigan mandando los retos, porfa!

saludos a todos!


	9. pesimo, la palabra del dia

Un silencio mesclado con una gran tensión se sitúa dentro del gran cuarto blanco, donde animales de colores y humanos con extraña vestimenta, sentados en el suelo, rodean a un oso de color verde y una joven de castaño y rubio.

R.m: ¡NOOOOOO!-exclama Rolling, siendo derrotada en el juego "Counter Strike"-maldito terrorista-se queja ante el oso.

Fliqpy: dijiste que sabias jugar-responde sonriendo de forma burlona.

R.m: dije que sabía jugar, no que sabia ganar.

Noa: eres pésima en todo-admite "pokeando" la mejilla de su creadora.

R.m: ¿quieres que te convierta en mujer?

Noa: n-no.

R.m:-sonríe- entonces, deja de molestar.

El suelo comienza a temblar.

Cuddles: parece que llegó la mensajería.

R.m: bien-se levanta- empecemos-antes de leer la carta, mira hacia todos lados-¿Dónde está Noe?

Noe:-durmiendo en un rincón.

Noa: ¿Cómo es que puede dormir con ese temblor?

R.m: como sea, la primera carta es de **AiRy PaOla** :

_HOLA !_

_Bueno esto va a ser peq asi q:_

_flaky:no le tenga miedo a fliqpy matalo otra vez y esconde su cuchillo_

_fliqpy:si le ases ago a flaky yo misma me encargare de ti ¬¬ (enserio no me conoces)_

_flippy: no ce q reto ´ponerte perooooo vas a enfrentar tu mas grande miedo_

_otro reto a fliqpy:as lo mismo q flippy enfrenta tu mas grande miedo (que no sean titeres de trapo eso es patetico)¬¬_

R.m:-rincon emo-lo sé, eso fue patético-deprimida.

Flaky:-tiembla-m-matarlo…¿otra vez?

Fliqpy: ¡JA! Como si eso fuera…-una púa es enterrada en su cerebro y éste muere.

Flippy: odio que se ponga así - el obviamente culpable.

Flaky: - quien obviamente no se atrevió a hacerlo. –oculta el cuchillo del veterano bajo la joven dormida (Noe), de alguna forma.

Noa:-muy molesto por la decisión del puercoespín.

Fliqpy:-luego de revivir-**Flaky**-murmura furioso, causando que la pobre se desmaye.

Sango: no crees que… ¿te falta algo?

Fliqpy:-nota que falta su cuchillo favorito, mira desafiante al rojo animal, pero recuerda lo que la lectora dijo, suspira resignado.

Noe: ¿de quien es esto?-sostiene el cuchillo de Fliqpy.

Fliqpy:-emocionado, toma el cuchillo, pero la mira molesto-¿Dónde estaba?

Noe:-se voltea, mostrando parte de su espalda ensangrentada-no tengo idea de cómo llegó allí, pero me lo clave cuando quise voltearme hacia otro lado.

Noa:-horrorizado completamente, corre hacia ella- hermana

Noe: solo ayudamen a buscar vendas y estaré bien-se van al baño.

Flippy: pues, además de los títeres…-mira de reojo a Rolling.

R.m:-aun en el rincón emo- *snif*

Flippy: mi más grande miedo, además de los títeres es…-hace una pausa, avergonzado.

Noa:-cuando vuelven del baño, se acerca al oso- ¿esto?-muestra una bolsa de mani.

Flippy: WAAAAA!-se oculta tras Flaky.

R.m: O.O-mira a Fliqpy, quien está escondido tras Noe- ¿le temen a eso?

Flippy: bueno, en realidad… hace poco descubrí que tenía una fuerte alergia, tal como la de Flaky.

Fliqpy: y desgraciadamente a mí también me afecta-agrega molesto.

Noa: patéticos…

Noe:-le muestra una frambuesa.

Noa: WAAA-se esconde tras Rolling.

noe: jeje, la siguiente es de **Hiker Fliky****:**

_Hiker: Etto...aqui dejo mi reto o verdad ? ok_

_1: Flaky como eres mi personaje favorito, te dare algo facil, XD ! OKI! flaky te ORDENO QUE BESES A FLIQPI Y POR FAVOR FLIPPY NO TE SIENTAS OFENDIDO!_

_2: Hmmmmm... QUE ... SHIFTY Y LIFTY REPENTINAMENTE SE ENAMOREN DE FLAKY Y SEAN ASESINADO POR SPLENDID, FLIQPY Y FLIPPY!_

_3: Splendid me caes bien, así que en un episodio no te pueden matar y si lo hacen -,- dejare que Splendid haga con Flaky lo que le pegue la gana._

_4: Nutty !ME CAES UN POCO BIEN ERES EL MAS SÁDICA¡_

_5: LUMPY! CAMBIA DE ROL CON SNIFFLES! !SNIFFLES PERDONA PERO ES QUE TU ME DEJASTE UN TRAUMA¡_

_6: Lifty quiero que por una vez tu traiciones a Shifty, por que siempre el te traiciona primero._

_7: Flippy me caes bien y todo eso, pero no te voy a perdonar que una vez haigas matado a Flaky, a Fliqpy se la paso !pero a ti¡ Fliqpy te doy 10 minutos para hacerle lo que sea a Flaky._

_8: Petunia, la pobre sufrió con eso de tomar sangre pobre -.-, así que quiero que...le robes algo a Shifty o Lifty._

_9: INUYASHA ARRUINASTE MI INFANCIA! TE ODIO TE RE-ODIO! Pero no habría chiste si te vas. Así que te ordeno que beses a Kagome._

_10: Russel, mata a Sniffles (Por favor así mi trauma se ira!)_

_11: Lammy TE ODIO! QUIERES SEPARAR A MI ADORADA PAREJA FAVORITA ASÍ QUE TE MUERES, QUIERO QUE MATEN A TU MALDITO PEPINO, Y QUE TE ASESINEN A TI Y NO REVIVAS DENTRO DE 3 EPISODIOS._

_Oki, adiós, me despido, espero que me regalen sus cuerpos por copias piratas de porquería media, para luego venderlos en mercado libre y me quedo con el cuerpo de: Splendid, Flippy, Fliqpy y Flaky *Inocentemente*_

Flaky: o-ok

Fliqpy:-sonríe siniestro y besa a Flaky, casi dejándola sin respiración.

Flippy:-lleno de furia y celos (n/a: o como diría Rusia: **KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**)

Lifty y Shifty:-cada uno toma una mano del puercoespín y la besan.

Flaky:-súper sonrojada.

Flippy, Fliqpy y Splendid:-se lanzan contra los mapaches y los descuartizan sin piedad alguna.

Splendid:-limpiando sus manos llenas de sangre- ¡gracias!-sonríe feliz.

Nutty:-procesando la información-… ¡QUIERO DULCES!

Sniffles: ¿sádico? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Lumpy:-toma los anteojos de Sniffles y se los pone-ahora soy mas inteligente-exclama alegre, pero tropieza con sus pies y cae al suelo.

Sniffles:-molesto-ok, lo haré-sin poder ver demasiado, puesto que ya no tiene anteojos, imita al alce- ¿uh?-todos aplauden.

Lumpy:-semi ofendido-¿solo eso?

Shifty: como si mi hermano favorito fuera a traicionarme-susurra-es muy idiota para hacerlo.

Lifty:-con un bate, golpea a Fliqpy, quien estaba distraído, y se lo entrega a Shifty- sosténmelo por un rato-sale corriendo.

Fliqpy: con que fuiste tú-con el cuchillo, degolla al mapache.

Lifty: jejeje.

Flippy: yo no fui, fue el maldito de Fliqpy-se queja.

Fliqpy: mmm…-se detiene a pensar, toma de la mano a Flaky y se encierra junto con ella en el armario.

R.m: debo clausurar ese lugar ¬¬

Luego de 10 minutos…

Flaky:-sale del closet temblando.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué paso?

Fliqpy:-saliendo molesto-nada, no quiso que la tocara-dice rabioso lo último.

Petunia: ¿Q-QUE?, yo no robaré nada, además nunca lo ha hecho-oculta detrás de ella una bolsa de dinero, perteneciente al par de mapaches, quienes no lo notaron.

Inuyasha:-aliviado de no ser asesinado por esta vez, besa a la joven de cabello negro.

Kagome:-MUY sonrojada.

Russell:-se encoge en hombros, y atraviesa la cabeza del oso hormiguero con su garfio.

Toothy: que poca consideración…

Lammy: ¿EEEH? Si yo solo estoy con -se queja la pobre oveja (n/a: lo sé, rima :D )-es asesinada por Fliqpy, quien accidentalmente clavo su cuchillo en la nuca de ésta.

Fliqpy: oops, lo siento-dice indiferente, mientras se come al pepino.

Noa: la siguiente carta es propiedad de **flakyrules123****:**

_jejejeje porfin de vuelta, y devo decir q le devo una disculpa a uno de los personajes de htf, Flaky, jeje lo siento, pero es q hacen re linda pareja con Flippy, y bue me perdonas!_

_bueno, aqui los retos:_

_primero y mas importante, ALGUIEN ME DEJA MATAR A LUMPY! ESTOY HARTA DE SU ESTUPIDEZ!_

_bueno segundo quiero q Flaky quede perdidamente enamorada de Splendid por 10 minutos (sorry Flippy, vos tambien Flaky)_

_despues quiero q Flippy diga q paso en el armario_

_quiero q Petunia no tenga manos, pero q Handy si, Mime besa a Cuddles apacionadamente, Lammy quiero q te comas a Mr Piqueles o como se escruba contra tu propia boluntad y por ultimo Flippy enviame tu gorra!_

_bueno eso es todo los quiero, en especial aFlaky hasta el otro capitulo_

flaky: no hay problema, jeje-dice nerviosa.

Todos: claro…

Aparece **flakyrules123**y mata a Lumpy con un hacha, despedazándolo y salpicando sangre por todos lados.

R.m: ¡MI PISOO!-exclama-ahora tendré que limpiarlo yo-suspira-gracias por venir-saluda a la lectora, quien sonríe y es transportada fuera del lugar.

Flaky:-antes de poder protestar, es hipnotizada y se lanza a Splendid y comienza a besarlo.

Flippy y Fliqpy:-rincón emo.

Flippy:-llorando porque su amada se besa con otro-s-solo nos besamos, pero ahora nada tiene sentido-llora a mares.

Cuddles: pobres-se compadece de ellos.

Petunia:-sus manos desaparecen-¿¡QUEEEEEE!

Handy:-aparecen manos en él, pero de color azul-¡PETUNIA, TENGO TUS MANOS!

Petunia: ¿Por qué…?

Handy:-se abraza a sus nuevas manos, feliz de la vida.

Cuddles: no quiero besar a Mime-se queja, pero el ciervo se acerca y lo besa, alegremente, cuando se separan, el conejo esta algo aturdido.

Giggles:-celosa.

Lammy:-revive-¿no estaba yo…muerta?-pregunta extrañada.

R.m: si, pero como tal vez tengas algunos retos que realizar en este capitulo, en el siguiente no apareceras.

Lammy: ya…-comprende, toma al señor pepino, quien también parece revivir luego de ser comido por Fliqpy, y se lo come, sin poder quejarse ni nada.

Flippy: p-pero es mi boina favorita-dice triste.

R.m: te compraré una nueva.

Flippy: ¡woo!-lanza la gorra dentro del buzón de envio.

R.m: ahora sigue **Gore-chan:**

_:D LOL! :3 ...splendid jujujuju, ya vine! xD haber haber ewe te reto a que le beses los pies a flipqy...te vistas de maid durante...3 capitulos de este fic y...te vuelvas gay, ok no ._. con tu hentaies es demasiado dificil, flipqy te reto a que pongas tu propia carniceria de animalitops que se llame don flipqy , U MAD? *trollface*_

Todos:-silencio total

Fiqpy: jejeje-se sienta en una silla y estira un pie-comienza a besarlos.

Splendid:-vestido de maid, besa los pies del veterano, con asco-¿Cuándo fue que lavaste tus pies por ultima vez?

Fliqpy:-sorprendido-los pies…¿se lavan?

Splendid:-deja de besarlos y corre al baño para lavarse la boca.

Fliqpy: he pensado en inaugurar una carnicería cuando salga de este lugar, y cuando lo haga, abra descuentos para los lectores-guiña el ojo sexi.

R.m: mientras que no salga de mi presupuesto…

Kagome:-tomando una carta-esta es de**bloodytokita** :

_jejeje aqui yo de nuevo, no esperen que deje dee molestarlos, no me culpen es divertido! y si alguien dice algo lo mato..._

_primero: Flipqy... creo que me pase,espero no haberte dejado esteril...l-lo s-i-SIENTO, vez me disculpe y como muestra de ello te mando galletas sabor sangre,_

_Shifty y Lifty, les reducire la paga a la mitad, me lo mandaron inconciente! y apatrte con un chichon en la cabeza bueno en vez de 4 barras de oro solo les mandare 2 y quiero que no se como consigan un antidoto para sacarlo del coma, solo asi les pagare completo_

_Flaky, todavia tienes el pastel de organos, si no es asi vuelve a hacer otro y mandalo_

_Flipqy, y flippy, no se que me da por hacer concursos, pero bueno los dos tengan una cita con Flaky y que Flaky decida quien es mejor_

_Splendid, robale el cuchillo a flipqy y mandamelo y haber que pasa_

_ahora le toca kazuu_

_bueno yo no los voy a torturar...creo_

_shifty y lifty roben dinero, perdi la apuesta, pense que iva a ganar flipqy_

_luego Flaky toma clases de "como a asesinar a alguien" con bloody y pon aprueba tus conocimientos con lammy,pero como eres linda te mando un pastel_

_bueno adios, y esperen mas buajajaja_

R.m: jeje, hemos recibido algunas grabaciones de cómo le ha ido a Jessy en la casa de **Bloody…**

-_**se ve a la lectora jugando con el gato de tez rubia, con una bola de estambre. Luego se ve algo gato rayando las cortinas cuando ella no está en el cuarto, y por ultimo se ve como es perseguido por una muy furiosa joven que encuentra su habitación un chiquero por culpa del demonio felino-**_

Noa: ¡JAJAJA!-ríe desaforado el demonio castaño.

Fliqpy:-comiendo las galletas-aun no estas disculpada…-se pone de espalda.

Shifty:-saca una pequeña botella de vidrio con un liquido verde mohoso-esto servirá-lo pone en el buzón.

Miroku: ¿Qué era eso?

Shifty: el perfume que usa Lifty

Lifty: ¡OYE! –ofendido.

Flaky: si, lo tengo-saca un pastel de la heladera en la cocina y lo pone en una caja, y luego dentro del buzón.

Flippy:¿una cita?

Fliqpy: ¿y donde? Si en este maldito cuarto no sería muy romantico.

R.m:-ofendida-oigan, pueden salir por ahí…pero solo una hora, asi que ambos tienen media hora para pasarla con Flaky-chasquea los dedos y el par de osos y el puercoespín desaparecen.

Cuddles: ¿y ahora que?

R.m:-saca un juego de damas- a que ahora no me ganan.

Una hora después…

R.m:-una vez más, al rincón-perdi… otra vez-se lamenta.

Lumpy: ¿eso significa que gane?-dice quien venció a la escritora sin ni siquiera conocer el juego.

Noe y noa: eres pésima jugadora-dicen al unisono.

Aparecen Flaky, Flippy y Fliqpy.

Noe: ¿cómo les fue?

Flaky: pues, con Flippy fuimos a un parque mientras que con Fliqpy…-lomira temerosa-fuimos aun cementerio.

Fliqpy: te dije que era el lugar mas tranquilo para tener un picnic-protesta el oso.

Flippy: pero es un pésimo lugar para una cita.

Sniffles: es decir…ganó Flippy.

Fliqpy: jmhp-mira hacia otro lado, ofendido.

Splendid:-intenta robar el cuchillo del veterano, pero éste se da cuenta y se lo clava en la frente, matándolo.

Fliqpy: QUE NO, nadie toca mi cuchillo mas que yo, y no se lo prestaré a nadie-se abraza al cuchillo.

Lifty y shifty: robamos el dinero que Petunia nos robo-mirando de forma amenazante a ésta-pero no te daremos nada-responde de forma avara.

Flaky:-recibe el pastel-gracias, en cuanto al curso con Bloody, ire a aprender cuando terminemos los demás retos, asi tendré tiempo para practicar bien.

Cuddles:-es elegido para leer el siguiente reto- esta es de **matsuneko-chan****:**

_olaaa nyan :3 encontre tu fic y devo decir ke me encanta, espero ke mis fics sean tan geniales como el tuyo, si, soy nueva y aun no e escrito nada u.u_

_bueno ora de los retos :D_

_1.- kiero ke fliqpy, lifty y shifty sean atados de las manos unos con otros durante todo un capitulo, y ke flippy los vigile para ke no intenten kitarse las ataduras, si eso pasa flippy los golpeara con una varita XD_

_2.-kiero un autografo de fliqpy *-*, pero como estara atado kiero ke lo firme con la boca 3_

_3.-ya ke cuddles es amarillo...ke se vista de pikachu y ke solo diga pika pika :D_

_4.-flaky...es tan kawaii tierna y moe *-* la adoro!,asi ke kiero ke ella se la pase un buena rato agarrandose de las manos con flippy 3_

_5.-no se porke todos odian a inuyasha, a mi no me cae mal...pero kiero ke sufra :D, echenlo denuevo al poso sin fondo y ke no vuela X3_

_6.-mime, me encanta como esta alegre aunke le agan cosas, kawaii 3, asi ke kiero ke por 1 hora salga de ese cuarto y vuelva a su vida cotidiana, y cuando regrese que cuente lo ke iso, claro, todo con mimica :3_

_bueno, eso seria todo, esperare mas capitulos de este fic, sayoo :3_

R.m:-se sonroja-por favor, no digas eso que me avergüenzas…pero GRACIAS-dice feliz.

Noa: exagerada…

R.m: todo está en confiar en uno mismo y…-golpea a Noa en la cabeza-castigar a los desgraciados que se burlan de ti.

Noa: .

Fliqpy, Lifty y Shifty:-son atados por la fuerza.

Flippy: si…una varita-sostiene un hacha en sus manos-el primero que se mueva, le rebano la cabeza.

Noe:-susurra-seguro es la venganza por lo de los diez minutos en el armario.

Flippy:-le pone una birome en la boca y éste firma la carta con un autógrafo muy mal escrito, luego la escupe.

Cuddles:-sonrie tierno, ya vestido de Pikachu- pika pika w

Giggles: que tierno-lo besa en la mejilla.

Flaky:-toma las manos de Flippy y se sonroja.

Inuyasha:-suspira, luego es arrojado por Koga-grita mientras cae por el poso.

Mime:-amocionado, desaparece del cuarto.

Noa:¿quieres jugar a algo?

R.m: me reuso.

Luego de una hora.

Mime:-reaparece, subido en su monociclo, hace el gesto de malabares, luego se cae a propósito y se hace el muerto.

Noe: según veo…hacias malabares en el parque, cuando cruzaste la calle y un auto te paso por arriba y moriste, ¿verdad?

Mime:-asiente.

Noa: ¿Cómo es que sabes idioma mimo?

Noe:-acaricia la cabeza de su gemelo-soy mas lista que tu, no lo entenderías.

Noa: ¡oye!-ofendido.

R.m: la próxima es de **:**

_Holaaa! Aqi stan ms retos y vrdads. Pero antes:_

_A Inuyasha: lamnto haber hecho q te matarn, pero era eso o q mataran a mi adorado osito militar, entncs no me qedo mas opcion :3 asi q para compensarte t consedo 3 deseos. 1-te mndo un pastel de chocolate 2-te doy la oportunidad d que beses a qien qieras 3-en este capi no seras asesinado x nada ni nadie! Yo t doy un escudo de fuerza xD_

_Fliqpy: el poema q le dedicste a Flaky me encnto, ahora uno para mi :) tambien va para Flippy._

_Noe: enamorate 5 minutos de Inuyasha a ver q pasa con noa._

_The mole: x que no hablas? Se supone q era ciego y el mudo es Mime no?_

_Q flaky y cuddles se den un besito jeje qiero ver como reaccionan Giggles. Luego q le pida disculpas jeje. Bueno, es todo, ah! Algo para R.M. X qe creaste a Noe y a Noa? Es todo :3_

Inuyasha: gracias pero…ya fui asesinado por varios-dice deprimido, comiendo parte del pastel.

R.m: lo siento, pero la inmunidad mucho no sirve, varios quieren al pobre muerto.

Inyasha: en cuanto al beso-besa a Kagome.

Fliqpy(aun atado) y flippy:-murmuran entre ellos.

Fliqpy: listo, pero como soy bastante genial para decirlo, lo dira él.

Flippy:-suspira, sonrojado-ok, aquí va:

"_**cuando veas una estrella**_

_**Acuérdate de mi**_

_**Porque en cada una de ellas**_

_**Hay un beso para ti"**_

R.m:… ¿Fliqpy contribuyó en ese poema también?

Fliqpy:-sonrojado-si, pero solo un poco.

Noe:-roja-¿Por qué yo?-se queja, luego de unos segundos se lanza y abraza fuerte al mitad bestia-eres tan mono / -le besa la mejilla.

Noa:-por unos momentos se encuentra serio, pero luego su rostro se deforma en una sonrisa diabólica y amplia, sus ojos se vuelven negros (la parte blanca de los ojos, me refiero). Se acerca a Inuyasha y lo agarra del cuello, separando a su hermana de él-debemos aclarar unas cuantas cosas-arrastra al pobre hasta el cuarto de cocina, minutos después se oyen varios sonidos y gritos desgarradores, provenientes de aquel lugar.

Noe: rayos u.u ahora si esta cabreado…

R.m: ¿no deberías ir a salvarlo o algo asi? Llevas solo dos minutos enamorada de Inuyasha y te faltan tres.

Noe: ¿estás loca? Si voy, Noa me mata. Soy ingenua, no tarada-responde molesta.

Noa:-sale de la cocina, cubierto de sangre, pero vuelto a la normalidad, mira a Noe, quien se esconde tras Rolling.

Mole: no es que no pueda, sino que callado me veo más lindo, seguramente.

Cuddles: bueno-besa a Flaky.

Giggles:-mira molesta a Flaky, y cuando se separan, abraza a Cuddles, posesivamente.

Fliqpy:-hierve de rabia.

Flippy:-hierve de celos.

Flaky: l-lo siento-se disculpa Flaky con la ardilla rosada.

R.m: pues, como dije en algún capitulo anterior, quería crear personajes que en cierta forma tuvieran un parecido a mi… además, también quería crearlo para que protagonizaran historias y comics que hago cuando suelo estar en clases…

Noe: ¿no deberías de estudiar?

R.m: si, pero de todos modos no importa. Recientemente he hecho una parodia con ellos sobre "portal 2" y lo subiré al **DeviantArt **cuando lo termine-dice feliz.

Noa: gracias por la información… ahora la siguiente es de **DobleWhammy** :

_Regresoooo... jeje, mas torturas! y a tu pregunta Handy... Terror y horror es lo mismo, pero como lo escribi a las apuradas no me di cuenta y escribi la misma cosa con distinta palabra jeje sorry..._

_Torturas..._

_1 - Te mega agradezco Splendid por ayudarme, justamente ellos eran quienes me estaban por agarrar pero gracias a ti soy libre para realizar mas maldades - Rie maniaticamente, musica de suspenso - Bien, como premio te dare galletas de carne podrida humana con adereso de sangre vencida, ¡Debes de comerlas todas sino ire yo y te matare! ademas puedes vengarte de fliqpy. Matalo y besa a flaky._

_- Cambien de cerebro a Lumpy y Fliqpy un ratito, solo para ver que pasa._

_- Sniffles, junto a Pop y Lifty debes de desmembrar a Inuyasha, y Koga debe de jugar a la pelota con la cabeza de la bestia junto a Aome._

_- Flippy zacale varias puas a flaky, y clavalos en las venas principales de Thotty y Cuddles, deseo que mueran desangrados._

_- Quiero que aparezca otra personalidad de flaky, que sea igual de sanguinaria que fliqpy. Y asi Fliqpy elige quien es mas linda, si flaky o su alter-ego. Luego quiero que la faceta de Flaky masacre a Kikio y el hermano de inu. (Aparecen muy pocas torturas para ellos jeje :/)_

_- Deseo que Splendid, Flippy, fliqpy y Flaky creen un mini estribillo de seis u ocho lineas y que lo canten bien a coro, con noe tocando la bateria, noa el coro de fondo y Rollingmoon guitarra... ¡Al buen estilo Rock!_

_- Bien por ahora eso es todo dulces animalitos. dejo para todos galletas de carne humana con aderesos de sangre y bilis... ¡Deben de comerlo todo sino todos moriran de la peor forma, si quedan meditando mas de 10 segundos, mueren! menos Rollingmoon, ella le llegara ricos chocolates de exportacion especiales llegados del centro del infierno, ¡Degustalos con placer, son los mas exquisitos de todos! y shh no digas que los robe sino tendre problemas :D jeje se cuidan animalitos!_

Handy: jeje, no hay problema.

Splendid:-come as galletas, con cara de asco. Luego mata a Fliqpy con su rayo láser, y besa a Flaky.

Flaky:-se separa con cara de asco, ya que antes de besarla, el héroe comió las galletas hechas con cadáveres.

Fliqpy: ¡NI SE LES OCURRA!-amenaza el oso con a todos a su alrededor con su cuchillo.

Noe: noa…

Noa:-cambia su forma a una anaconda y se envuelve alrededor del veterano, inmovilizándolo.

R.m: esa es otra ventaja de tener un demonio como sirviente.

Noa: te oí.

Sniffles: esto no te dolerá…mucho-golpea con un martillo al oso, dejándolo inconciente, remueve su cerebro y pone dentro de su cabeza el de Lumpy, a quien se le habia removido anteriormente.

Lumpy:- introduce el cerebro de Fliqpy en éste y luego cose su cabeza.

Kagome: ¿hay algún cambio? ¿Cómo se sienten?

Fliqpy:-mirada perdida-¿eh?  
>Lumpy: ¡ARGH!-se mira las manos, con una expresión de horror en su rostro-¡NO PUEDE SER!<p>

Sniffles: facinante-dice ajustando sus anteojos.

Lumpy:-furioso-FACINANTE SERA LA PATADA QUE TE DARE SI NO ME REGRESAS A MI CUERPO MALDITO HIJO DE-Rolling tapa su boca.

R.m: no hay necesidad de decir eso en público…

Fliqpy:-con la mente en la luna.

Lumpy: ¡CAMBIAME YAAAAA!-sacude a la joven.

R.m:-mareada-ok ok, Sniffles…

Sniffles:-vuelve a poner los cerebros en sus respectivos cuerpos.

Fliqpy:-cuando despierta, se abraza a sí mismo.

Lumpy:-solo pestañea.

Sniffles:-toma un bisturí-ustedes lo sostienen, yo lo corto.

Pop y Lifty: ok-atan de pies y manos a inuyasha y Sniffles le corta el cuello, luego los brazos y por último las piernas.

Koga: ¿una pelota? De acuerdo-sonrie mientras patea una y otra vez la cabeza del mitad bestia.

Kagome: me niego a jugar así con la cabeza de Inuyasha-se cruza de brazos.

Flippy:-arranca las algunas púas de Flaky y luego las clava en Toothy y Cuddles, provocando que mueran desangrados.

Aparece una versión de Flaky, con ojos de color amarillos neon como Fliqpy, mira a todos a su alrededor.

Fleky: (n/a: realmente no se como llamarla, asi que cambiaré a A por E)- maldición, ¿otra vez tú?

Fliqpy:-algo ofendido-no te hagas la interesante.

Fleky: como sea,¿Qué hago aquí?

R.m: Fliqpy debe decidir entre Flaky y tú quien es mas linda.

Fleky: uy, que emoción…lo que faltaba-responde arrogante y sarcástica.

Fliqpy: obviamente elegiré a Flaky, es inútil pero al menos le inspiro terror, no como tú, que eres una terca y odiosa.

Fleky: repite eso-exige.

R.m: dejen de pelear, Fleky, tienes un trabajo que hacer antes de irte.

Fleky: ¿Qué?-pregunta de forma socarrona.

R.m:-susurra en su oreja, Fleky sonríe malévola.

Fleky:-eriza sus púas y con ellas, mata a Kikyo y Sesshomaru, desangrándolos.

R.m: gracias, ahora puedes irte…-el puercoespín psicópata se desvanece.

Fliqpy: esa nunca me agrado-dice molesto.

R.m: oye, no soy buena tocando la guitarra-con una guitarra negra y blanca.

Noe: ¿cómo se toca esto?-con la batería frente a ella.

Noa: ¿Por qué tengo que ser el maldito coro?-pregunta furioso.

Fliqpy: pero ustedes no deben cantar.

Noa: yo soy coro, asi que si debo cantar…

Flippy:-avergonzado.

Flaky: ¿pero que cantamos?

R.m: como es obvio que para inventar somos pésimo, vamos a interpretar alguna canción de rock ¿les parece?

Flaky, Noe, Noa, Flippy, Fliqpy: ok -.-

R.m: interpretaremos la canción de B.Y.O.B. de System Of A Down-hace un intento por comenzar a tocar, ya que el solo de guitarra viene primero, pero falla y se enreda los dedos con las cuerdas.

R.m: bueno…un intento mas, ahora todos juntos.

El grupo comienza a tocar, de forma tan pero tan desafinada, que los cantantes no se oyen, varios se cubren los oidos.

Noe, Noa, Flaky, Flippy, Fliqpy y R.m:-en un rincón, deprimidos.

Los demás: …

Cuddles: no fue tan malo-miente tratando de animarlos, pero no lo logra.

Todos:-miran horrorizados las galletas, menos Noa, quien al ser mitad caníbal, le daba igual. Cada uno toma una galleta y la come, intentando no sentir el sabor podrido que éstas tenían.

R.m: ¡gracias! Los comeré con gusto-sonrie agradecida.

Noe:-aun asqueada por las galletas- esta es de **ShinigamiRiku****:**

_Pobres almas en desgracia ~ (se refiere a los encerrados) todos los retos sádicos les han sacado la *****…bueno yo seré mas piadosa con ustedes *sonríe maniáticamente* …_

_Mujajjaaj…ahora comienza el juego…_

_Reto q splendid y flippy, si el, no el otro, en pelea samurai con espadas, sin usar poderes en cuanto al azul. Peleen hasta q uno muera…_

_Reto a flaky y flippy que hagan la escena del balcón de romeo y Julieta…pero que sea bien hecha sino seran llevados a la silla electrica …_

_Reto: Russell q beses a mime y el segundo dale de bofetadas a shifty y lifty por q se me da la gana_

_Reto: a todos que junto mucho dinero y que lo quemen delante de shifty y lifty y si intentan sabarlo…fliqpy ya sabes que hacer_

_Verdad: trasformen al pepino en humano) mr. Pickes dime que sientes por lammy?_

_Reto Disco bear, pop, the mole, lumpy que manosen a sango en frente a miroku._

_Reto: que traiga un dentista y que le cure las muelas a nutty ( ya saben con dolor)_

_Verdad: noe por que le temes a los payasos?_

_Reto a lumpy q te pintes los labios con lapiz labial y que llenes de besos en la cara, el boca en todas partes a Noa y noe sin q ellos opongan resistencia sino aparecera un payaso y la otra cosa q tema el demonio_

_Reto a splendin que mates a aome, sin rayos lazer, matala rompele el cuello, con un cuchillo habre su estomago saca todos sus organos q tiene y dacelos a flaky q ue lo cocine y q le de comer a inuyasha y que el no oponga resistencia (mujajajjajaaja)_

_Reto alos htf que les den una buena paliza a los personajes de inuyasha…golpeenlos coomo quieran , menos a shippo y rin, son niños no merecen esto y hagan un abrigo de piel con kirara… ò_o_

_eso es todo XD no vemos_

Splendid y Flippy:-vestidos como samuráis, teniendo una espada cada uno. Splendid se lanza contra el veterano, pero éste lo esquiva hábilmente, e intenta herirlo en el brazo izquierdo, pero tropieza torpemente con los pies y cae al suelo, dándole a Splendid la oportunidad de matarlo, pero antes de eso, Flippy lo apuñala con la espala en el pecho, matando a la ardilla.

Flaky:-vestida como Julieta, sobre una silla, como si fuera el balcón.

Flippy:-vestido como Romeo, arrodillado en el suelo, para dar la impresión de que la silla es más alta.

Flaky:-suspira-pero haremos solo una parte, porque es muy larga la escena.

la escena empieza:

Flaky: _"__¡Ay de mí!"_

Flippy: _"__Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire."_

Flaky: _"__¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y reusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto, ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!"_

Flippy: _"Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!"_

Flaky: _"__¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?"_

Flippy: _"¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra."_

Flaky: _"Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Motesco?"_

Flippy: _"__Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan."_

Fin…

Todos:-aplauden, menos Noe, Fliqpy, Noa y Rolling, quienes duermen tranquilamente luego de tan aburrido monologo.

R.m:-se despierta-bueno…sigamos.

Russell:-asqueado por la idea, besa al mimo.

Mime:-abofetea a los mapaches porque la lectora lo pidió, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Una montaña de dinero es quemada frente a Lifty y Shifty, quienes se desesperan, pero no intentan nada, ya que sino Fliqpy se encargará de ellos.

Shifty: ¿Por qué?-llora levemente

Lifty: ese pobre dinero…

mr Pickles:-se transforma en humano, y al oír la pregunta se sonroja-…-intenta hablar pero no puede, por lo que hace la forma de un corazón con sus dedos (de las manos, obviamente)

Lammy: -sonrojada, abraza al joven, quien cambia a pepino nuevamente.

Mole: ¿Por qué me pides cosas como esa?

Disco Bear y Pop: ok-sonríen y, junto a Mole, manosean a Sango, quien roja como un tomate trata de evitarlo pero no lo consigue.

Miroku:-con la boca totalmente abierta, amenaza a los tres con su bastón-d-dejen en paz a la señorita Sango.

Lumpy:-vestido de dentista, porque el presupuesto no alcanza para otro.

Nutty: ¡nooooooo!-es atado a una silla, el alce utiliza una gran pinza y comienza a escarbar el interior de la boca de la ardilla, mientras que esta se retuerce y grita en agonía.

Lumpy:-saca un caramelo-este es el problema-dice aparentando ser listo.

Nutty: no fue tan malo

Noa: jamás iré al dentista…

Noe: b-bueno es que… cuando era joven, tenía en mi cuarto un peluche de un payaso, y era horrible, mis padres decían que era un regalo que fue heredado de mi bisabuela y que era inofensivo.

Fliqpy: a todo esto… ¿les temes porque de pequeña te asustaba un muñeco?

Noe:-apenada-si… además, me dan vergüenza ajena ¬¬

Lumpy:-se pinta los labios y se acerca a los gemelos.

Noe y Noa: ¿QUEE?-son besados, muy a pesar suyo, hasta terminar cubiertos totalmente por manchas rojas.

Noa: maldición.

Noe:-avergonzada y roja.

Kagome:-es asesinada por Splendid, quien le rompe el cuello, y la destripa, llevando los sesos hasta Flaky, quien es obligada a cocinarlos.

Inuyasha: n-no comeré eso.

Fliqpy: si lo harás-lo amenaza.

Inuyasha:-come con disgusto.

Todos los HTF:-atacan a los personajes de Inuyasha, dándoles una tremenda golpiza. Los más violentos van contra Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Koga, mientras que el resto se enfrentan con Sango, Kagome, y a Kirara.

Rin y Shippo:-cubriendo sus ojos.

Luego de unos minutos, la golpiza termina.

R.m: por ultimo, pero no menos importante, es la de **LucklessLemon**** :**

_-Aparece una niña de unos 12 años,de cabello rojo cereza lacio hasta media espalda,usando una camisa azul 2 tallas mas grandes y unos jeans negros gastados.-Tengo algunos retos...assxdasasfsd me gusta mucho tu fic :B -sonrie-_

_1-Que Flaky no aprezca en un capitulo y que dejen de pedir besos Flippy/Flaky o Fliqpy/Flaky,¡Por dios! ya se pasan ¬¬_

_2-Quiero que Mime le regale una flor a Fliqpy,y que este ultimo no lo mate :) (Un poco de ternura no mata,¿verdad?_

_3-Me gustaria que Nutty se vista de un modo completamente uke,y que Sniffles le de un abrazo :)_

_4-Puedo tener 12,pero no soy inocente,quiero que -algo- le desgarre la ropa a Splendid y que él y Splendont se metan a un closet,por al menos 20 minutos ^^_

_5-Y como el reto de ShinigamiRiku me subio el animo,quiero que Russell besé a Mime ^^ Ah,y que Mime abraze a Mole :)_

_(Me animaria un poco si pusieras mis retos,en viernes 23 cumplo 13 años,y seria un buen regalo ^^)_

R.m: ¡gracias! ¡Y de mi parte y por parte de los demás, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños!, ¿verdad chicos?

Todos:-distraídos.

R.m: dije…**¿VERDAD CHICOS?**-amenaza agitando el puño.

Todos: s-si.

Flaky: ¿q-que yo no aparezca? ¿Y a donde voy a ir?

Noe: que extraño…alguien pidiendo que Flaky no esté…-se encoge en hombros-nos sacara un poco de la monotonía.

Mime:-sonrie tierno y le entrega una flor de color amarilla.

Fliqpy: no quiero tu estúpida flor-dice levemente sonrojado, negándose a aceptarla.

Mime:-insiste nuevamente, con riesgo de salir perjudicado.

Fliqpy:-resopla y recibe la flor de mala manera, pero luego sin que nadie se de cuenta la guarda dentro de su chaleco.

Nutty:-se pone una remera color miel, con un pantalón de color marrón y por último, una expresión infantil y adorable.

Sniffles:-no se aguanta y lo abraza bien fuerte.

Splendont:-aparece nuevamente en el cuarto-déjenme adivinar, debo hacer algo relacionado con Splendid, ¿no?

Todos:-asienten.

Splendont:-sabiendo que al héroe le molesta, lo empuja dentro del armario y luego se encierra en él.

20 minutos despues…

Ambas ardillas salen del closet, Splendid tiembla violentamente, mientras que Splendont sonríe ampliamente, de forma satisfecha.

Noa: no quiero saber que hicieron dentro…

Russell: ¡ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!-se queja, acto seguido besa al ciervo.

Mime:-sonriente, se dirige a Mole y lo abraza con fuerza.

R.m: ¡ok, gente! Gracias, por mandar los retos, pero antes quiero aclarar que, para los siguientes tres capítulos Lammy no estará dentro, y no podrán enviar retos ni nada relacionado con ella. En cuanto a Flaky, en el siguiente capítulo no aparecerá (se tomara unas cortas vacaciones) así que tampoco podrán enviar retos relacionados con ella… pero aun quedan los demás, asi que hay muchos a quien torturar aun :D

* * *

><p>lamento la tardanza! asi que recuerden...por el proximo capitulo, Flaky no estara aqui, Lammy no aparecera dentro de dos capitulos (se que enrealidad serian 3 pero son muchos . )<p>

gracias por enviar los retos! y feliz cumpleaños ;D

saludos a todos!


	10. ¡¡fiesta!

lamento la tardanza! este es un capitulo especial!

HTF no me pertenece (lastima, si lo fuera, el cuchillo de Fliqpy seria mas grande y oxidado) :D

* * *

><p>Noe: repíteme de nuevo… ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?-pregunta molesta la joven, llevando puesto un vestido negro corto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.<p>

Noa: ¿y porque hay globos por todos lado? Aquí estamos padeciendo, no disfrutando nuestra estadía-comenta fastidiado el demonio, llevando un traje negro formal.

R.m: ¡es que hoy es la fiesta del **CAPITULO 10**!

Todos (quienes también estaban de gala): ¿eh?-exclaman confundidos increíblemente a la vez.

R.m: claro, es la primera vez que llego al decimo capitulo de algo, y más tratándose de un fic-dice alegre y emocionada, mientras que los demás ruedan sus ojos hacia otro lado.

Noe: aun así… ¿Por qué debo usar vestido?-insiste avergonzada.

R.m: porque sí y punto.

Flippy: es decir, ¿que tú motivo de felicidad es que hayamos pasado diez capítulos de castigo y sufrimiento?

El buzón aparece, interrumpiendo la charla.

R.m: jeje, correo-exclama feliz, evitando la pregunta del oso.

Flippy: esto no se quedará así-agita el puño, molesto.

R.m: bueno, la primera carta de este día es de **DobleWhammy** :

_La obscuridad, el silencio, el horror. Aparece una niña de altura promedio con una gran sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y un gran aura de demencia al por mayor._

_- He regresado con una mentalidad muy sadica para volcar toda mi locura en ustedes asi que empecemos - Suspenso, terror, miedo, yo -_

_Splendid, necesito algo mas que sencillo de tu parte. Que aparezca Splendont y entre ustedes se decidira quien es el mejor heroe..._

_Thotty sera amarrado junto a Mime y Mole, sus cuerpos colgaran a una altura de 59mts y de bajo de ellos, cierras electricas encendidas paradas que apuntan hacia ellos. Caeran en menos de 2 segundos, primero deben intentar de salvarlos, luego a Petunia, Giggles, Kagone e Koga que estaran bajo el agua, sumergidos a 100mts de profundidad. solo le quedan 5 segundos de vida a cada uno antes de que se ahogen. Despues salvar a Lifty, Shifty, Nutty y Sniffles de un contenido de vidrio resforzado que esta rodeado por laba. Solo le quedan 10 segundos antes de que ese plasma ingrese al interior. El ganador absoluto, inigualable debe de matar al perdedor quien debe dejar de quejarse despues que es mejor, ya que perdio y por ultimo Fliqpy matara a ganador. Ironico, muere al final, pero feliz de que sea el mejor :)_

_Otra cosa, noto que ese cuchillo de Fliqpy es muy amado y apreciado por él. Pido a la querida autora que me deje ingresar, deseo obtener esa arma de una vez por todas. Tengo todo de ellos menos ese preciado cuchillo. Fliqpy encontraras a un ser igual de peligroso que tu. Solo espera que voy por ti si la autora me deja. Obtendre esa arma! y sere mega feliz!_

_Bien como veo que les gusto mi receta, pues dejo otra racion de megas galletas pero ahora de carne podrida de perro con gusanos, chispas de riñones y salsa gastrica y pancreatica! si no comen aparecere yo personalmente y lo comeran de una forma u otra. En cambio a vuentra querida autora, una rica torta de chocolate y crema chantilli, traida del frio mas frio del mundo. La antartida! Me queda serca! es delicioso, mi amigo el jetti te lo regala._

_Bien se cuidan animalitos. Saludos a Flaky cuando regrese!_

El portal del techo se abre y aparece Splendont. La competencia empieza…

Ambos vuelan con gran rapidez, Splendid logra atrapar a Mime, quien cayó primero, pero luego nota que Splendont sostiene a Mole y a Toothy. Luego de dejarlos a salvo, se sumergen en el agua, segundos después, Splendont es el primero es salir, llevando consigo tan solo a Koga, Splendid sale con Kagome, Petunia y Giggles. Por último, ambos intentan romper el vidrio con su fuerza, pero no pueden, el plasma derrite el material y termina rostizando y matando a las pobres victimas del interior.

Splendid y Splendont:-sin habla.

Fliqpy: espera… ¿y ahora quien ganó?

R.m: bien hecho, inútiles-se acerca al vidrio (el magma desapareció) y señala una parte de éste-ahí estaba la puerta-apunta hacia un extremo, donde la mencionada puerta estaba- Fliqpy, matalos a ambos y ya…

Fliqpy:-sonrie siniestro y persigue a ambas ardillas.

R.m: la respuesta es NO, no te dejare entrar… los lectores siempre terminan arruinando mis pisos-dice molesta- jeje, es broma-sonrie divertida, chasquea los dedos y el portal se abre dejando caer una figura femenina.

Fliqpy:-abraza su amado cuchillo-¡no me lo quitaras!

La lectora sonríe "_a que sí_" y comienza a perseguir al psicópata, quien corre desesperado seguido por la joven con una horrible sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

Fliqpy:-intenta dañar a la lectora con el arma pero ésta lo esquiva y noquea de un golpe al oso, le quita su cuchillo, saluda a los presentes y se adentra al portal con su premio.

Handy: uh… estará molesto cuando se dé cuenta que le robaron-dice temeroso, sabiendo que el psicópata de ojos neón enfurecería al notarlo.

Noa:-se encoge en hombros y come la galleta como si nada.

Todos los demás:-las comen con asco, semi llorando.

R.m: ¡gracias! Mándale mis saludos al yeti.

Noe:-aun algo asqueada-l-la siguiente es de **AiRy PaOla****:**

_Hoooolaaa!_

_estoy de vuelta!_

_jahjahjha ay R.M sabia que me ibas a malinterpretar XP (luego te explico)_

_muy bien aqui van los retos:_

_ashh malas que no va estar flaky tenia un reto buenisimo para ella_

_fliqpy:kyyaaa por favor dame un autografo *_* yyy...quiero que mates al **** de inuyasha PLISSS_

_splendid:como eres el unico q tiene superpoderes quiero q vengas a mi casa y me ayudes a recoger mi cuarto (por fa q mis padres estan artos de que casi_

_sean devorados aqui)_

_tambien esplendid mmmm...q digas lo que ocurrio en el armario... (lastima noa te vas a enterar)XD_

_bueno eso es todo_

_CHAO!_

R.m:-se cruza de brazos-ok, esperare la explicación-finge estar molesta.

Fliqpy:-ya despierto-¡COMO QUIERES QUE LOMATE SI NO TENGO MI CUCHILLO!-grita desaforado y molesto.

Noa: ¿por qué no improvisas?

Fliqpy:-suspira-ok-se lanza al mitad bestia y le arranca la cabeza con sus propias manos.

Kagome: ¡INUYASHA!

Fliqpy:-con la sangre de su víctima, firma una hoja con su autógrafo.

Splendid: ¿que soy un sirviente que debe ir a las casas de otro y ordenar sus cuartos?-comenta mientras es transportado fuera del lugar.

Una hora después…

Splendid:-volviendo a aparecer-lo que vi fue… horrible-tiembla la ardilla azul- y con respecto a lo que sucedió en el armario… fue una escena censurada que no revelaré.

R.m:-escucha lo ultimo-¿Qué hicieron QUE?-exclama alterada.

Noa: tuvieron sex* en tu closet mujer-burla a la escritora, quien lo golpea en la cabeza.

Noe: jeje, cambiemos de tema-dice nerviosa, tomando otra carta-esta es de **Hiker Fliky** :

_Entro con una niña de cabello rubio a la sala medio gótica medio rara con imágenes de Splendid, Fliqpy, Flippy, Flaky, Russell, Nutty, Shifty y Lifty._

_Bueno comencemos!:_

_1-Nutty hmmm... et-to perdona *Avergonzada* Nutty quiero que beses a Russell (Soy fan de RxN no pregunten -.-)_

_2-Hmmmm Fliqpy y Flippy pregunta de 10 segundos ¿ Matarían a cualquiera por Flaky? Jejejeje espero sus respuestas!_

_3-Russell y Splendid etto...quiero...sus... autógrafos..._

_La chica rubia me golpea y caigo al suelo agonizando. Y esta comienza con sus masacres._

_¿?: Muajajaja *Mirada siniestra* dije que iba a tener mi venganza ¿No?_

_1-Noa, pequeño Noa...quiero que...¡TE BESES CON EL INÚTIL DE INUYASHA! y...¿Que sientes por los HTF? si dice algo malo golpeen lo! y si no golpeen lo aun así._

_2-Fliqpy quiero que me digas que rayos paso en el tonto armario de porquería (¿Fue Fliqpy? sus nombre se me confunden) aun así si fuiste tu di enfrente de todos que paso. Se que dijiste "No dejo que yo la tocara" pero quiero saber que querías hacer o que hiciste._

_Me despido de parte de mi "Master" BYE-HAI! *Despierta la peli roja*_

_Maldita! no vuelvas a hacer eso! Oki de todas formas ¡Flik-bye!_

Nutty: lo siento, no soy gay-dice desinteresado.

Flippy:-le entrega al castor un caramelo y éste se lo come-¡mira Nutty, Russell tiene un dulce en la boca!-señala al desprevenido.

Russell:-antes de protestar, es atacado y besado a la fuerza por la ardilla verde.

Flippy:-sonrojado-s-si, lo haría

Fliqpy: pff, claro que lo haría, incluso si tuviera que matar a Flaky…

Noe: uh, pero no dijiste que… ah no importa.

Splendid:-firma un autógrafo en la parte de atrás de la carta.

Russell: te firmaré a pesar de que me hiciste besar con ese desquiciado-dice molesto mientras firma.

Noa: ¿pequeño? ¿¡PEQUEÑO! No me conoces loca-exclama molesto. Suspira, se acerca a Inuyasha y lo besa con asco, mordiéndole el labio-listo, ¿contenta? Con respecto a los animales esos… no me agradan, menos el oso que se cree un experto asesino.

Htf:-MUY enojados-repite eso…-se lanza a lastimarlo.

Noe: ¡NOA!-grita desesperada. Llora abrazando a R.m.

R.m: ya ya… se lo tenía merecido-asegura la joven.

Fliqpy:-limpiándose las manos, sonríe sexi- ¿Qué crees que quise decir? Quise divertirme con ella un rato pero no me dejo acercarme más de 5 centímetros-cruza los brazos molesto.

R.m: ¿otro más? Definitivamente voy a clausurar esa cosa.

Noa:-ya recuperado-ugh, odio esto-toma una carta- esta maldita carta pertenece a **bloodytokita**** :**

_Awww flaky no va a estar bubu :c bueno realmente no tenia nada peensado para ella, pero me dejo con las ganas de ver sangrar a Lammy, era tan buena alumna... y gracias a Shity y Lifty por el antidoto, bill esta bien, *bill saluda* y aqui esta Jessy,saluda Jessy, *jessy, nyan* bueno aqui vamos mis retos son:_

_1. nyan reto a Mime que hable, yo le doy voz_

_2: Cub mandame tu sombrerito_

_3: Flpqy buscabas esto? *juega con el cuchillo de Flipqy* no preguntes como pero lo consegui, no creo que me puedas matar, la ultima vez que lo intestante te fue mal, que podrias hacer?_

_4: Todos, consiganme un concierto con los bLACK BLEID bRIDES_

_a por cierto bill quiere decir algo_

_Bill: emm a decir verdad, ustedes no cantan muy bien, si quieren yo les doy clases de canto y bloody da clases de guitarra (misa toca guitarra) y le pido a Gustav que de clases de bateria,_

_segundo Shifty y Lifty: NO SE HAGAN!DEVUELVANME MI CARTERA! O LOS MATO! AHI TIENE MI ULTIMO SUELDO!_

_bloody: way tu ataque de ira fue g-nial *abraza a bill y este se sonroja*_

_y por ultimo Kazuuu_

_Kazuu: alguien puede decirme como hacer que jessy no rompa mas las cortinas?_

_Bloody: ay son solamente unas cortinas_

_Kazzuu: pero las de mi cuarto!_

_Bloody: adios_

Mime:-respira hondo-¡waaa!,,ydehacermalabares,misbrazosduelenmuchoy…-sigue hablando.

Todos (incluida R.m):¡OMG! ¡CALLENLO!

R.m:-golpea en la cabeza al ciervo (no muy fuerte) y éste pierde la voz.

Cub:-comienza a llorar.

Pop: es su sombrero favorito, no puedes quitárselo-abraza al niño.

Noa:-suspira irritado, toma el gorrito del oso y lo pone en el buzón.

Cub:-llora mas fuerte.

Pop:- el demonio le arrebata a Cub de las manos y lo sienta en el suelo, mientras que le juega con su cola, lo cual hace reír al pequeño.

Fliqpy:-molesto y confundido-explícame algo… ¿Cómo es que TÚ tienes mi cuchillo si lo robo otra persona?

R.m: OYE, no pidas cosas imposibles, no tenemos presupuesto para conseguirte esas entradas… usa tu dinero-comenta cruzada de brazos.

Noe: sin embargo, como disculpa te mandamos esto-muestra una pequeña bolsa con chocolates dentro, lo pone en el buzón.

R.m: em…gracias por la oferta pero, no estamos interesados en aprender guitarra, batería y canto, jeje, no somos de ese estilo.

Noa: si, Rolling se pasa las horas en la escuela dibujando, en vez de estudiar.

Noe: si, y así es como le va-dice con burla.

R.m:-sombría- **cállense… **

Lifty y Shifty:-ocultando la cartera-¿de qué hablas? No robamos nada tuyo-disimulan.

Noa: con respecto a Jessy, solo una palabra… "**atún". **Tiene una gran y fuerte alergia, a tal punto de que suele sangrarle la nariz y la boca, se siente mareado y se desmaya-aclara despreocupado.

Noe: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Noa: somos "mejores amigos", lo supe desde siempre…

R.m: esa alergia es tan grave como la de Noe… y la tuya-remarca la última frase.

Noa: no me molestes… en fin, no creo que quiera romper alguna otra cortina si lo amenazas con eso…

Cuddles: la siguiente carta es de **Gore-chan** :

_...splendid...no me digas que tu hermano te , ya sabes, violo? no mams, me ganaron xD LOL...osea, en que el reto hiciera que te pasara algo asi jejeje, bueno, te reto a ti ardilla azul, a que seas el sirviente ...el mayordomo de flipqy, y te vistas como sebastian de kuroshitsuji,asi bien sepsi_

Splendid:-vestido como Sebastian-esto es muy… vergonzoso.

Fliqpy:-vestido como Ciel- yo estoy pero, vistiendo como un niño mimado-como sea, Sebastian~-sonrie perverso-quiero que me consigas el cuchillo que me robaron…¡YA!-Splendid desaparece.

Noe: mientras esperamos… esta es de **LucklessLemon** :

_Gracias por ponerme :)_

_*entra la misma niña pelirroja,pero con una camisa purpura,2 tallas mas grandes,con bordes naranjas y un 07 escrito en naranja,unos jeans manchados de pintura y unos converse*_

_-Splendid,que pasó ahi dentro? o_o_

_-(perdon por esto,Mime) Te reto a cubrirte COMPLETAMENTE de caramelo y reto a Nutty el resistir lamer/violar a Mime ;_;_

_-Lifty,Shitfy,como toda buena yaoista,creo en el incesto.¿Qué tal un beso? (Si lo hacen,dos rubies estaran muy pronto en sus bolsillos ^^)_

Splendid:-aparece, sangrando y muy herido-a-aquí esta-le entrega a Fliqpy su preciado cuchillo.

Fliqpy:-lo abraza con emoción.

Splendid: ya dije no que revelaré lo que pasó-el oso lo amenaza con el arma-s-solo intentó vi***me, ya dejen de preguntar.

Mime:-en shock total, mientras que es cubierto por caramelo.

Nutty:-babea e intenta morder al ciervo, pero éste se sube al monociclo y evita ser alcanzado por la ardilla-¡algún día tendrás que bajar!-exclama.

Lifty: ok-suspira, besa a Shifty con rapidez y luego corre, perseguido por su hermano, totalmente sonrojado.

Noa: bueno, esta carta es de **panditaloca97**** :**

_bien... perdón por salir derrepente, es que me gusto mucho esta historia, y quería formar parte, un poquito. Bueno, mis verdades:_

_Fliqpy: Cuéntame, extrañas a Flaky?_

_Flippy: Vos también la extrañas?_

_Nutty: Como es que comenzó tu adicción a los dulces?_

_Splendid: Por que espiabas a Flaky?_

_Retos:_

_Fliqpy, quiero que mates a LucklessLemon, por sacar a Flaky_

_Que aparezca ella unos minutos, para contar todo lo que hizo, que haga algo que quiera hacer, y se valla :(_

_Creo que es todo, En especial Gracias a Rolling Moon, gracias, vos creaste este increíble fanfic :D, me encanta, aunque yo los veo a todos como humanos xD, me encantan todos xD_

R.m: me alegra que te guste…-sonríe.

Fliqpy: NO, tal vez un poco, bueno…si-admite avergonzado.

Flippy: si, la extraño mucho.

Nutty: pues, cuando era más pequeño, empezó cuando fui a recoger dulces por Halloween.

Splendid:-sonrojado-no la espiaba, solo acudí una vez a su casa por equivocación, pensé que necesitaba ayuda-asegura la ardilla, recibiendo miradas amenazantes de ambos osos.

Fliqpy: con placer-dice siniestro, pero es detenido por Rolling.

R.m: lo lamento, pero no se permite matar a los lectores, aun si es por sacar a un personaje…

Noa: cierto… sino, ¿sabes cantas veces me hubiera vengado?-se queja.

R.m: sin embargo, puede aparecer unos segundos para decirnos que ha hecho en su libertad.

Flaky sale del portal, cayendo de cara al suelo.

Fliqpy: uhg…eso debió doler…

Flaky: ¿q-que?-mira para todos lados-noo, otra vez en este lugar-llora.

R.m: no exageres, solo te traje para que nos cuentes que hacías de tu tiempo libre…

Flaky: ahora estaba-recuerda algo y comienza a gritar como loca. ¡DEJE EL HORNO ENSENDIDO! ¡MI CASA!

R.m:-sin decir nada, hace desaparecer al animal-bueno… al parecer estaba cocinando-comenta nerviosa-sigamos… al parecer hay dos cartas juntas, pero la primera no vale, según la lectora, asi que pasemos a la segunda. Es de **ShinigamiRiku**** :**

_miER**** se corto mi review...`por favor no tomen en cuenta el primero XDD...comienzo de nuevo con los retos..._

_splendont: quien eres en realidad? eres hermano de splendid? eres un copia barata de el?_

_reto: lo siento russell x hacerte besar a mime dos veces xP bueno...tu reto sera que me consigas el tesoro One Piece dejado por el anterior rey de los piratas Gol D. Roger...tienes que viajar muchooo escoge a 5 tripulantes para q te ayuden a encontrarlo y para el sigueinte capitulo quiero q me lo q tendran su recompensa¡...espero q este reto te guste :D...eres uno de mis 5 favoritos_

_reto a mole,pop,disco bear, manoseen a kagome... y que inuyasha beses a kykio y sango_

_reto: fliqpy y flippy vs splendid y splendont con armas para q sea parejo_

_reto: 10000000 zombies canibales¡ fliqpy encargate de ellos sino te comeran¡_

_seshumaru y koga golpeen a inuyasha hasta q muera¡_

_miroku dale de nalgadas a kagome xDDD_

_encieren a kagome con el paleman( el moustro del laberinto del fauno) sin sus benditas flechas ¡ quiero q grite de dolor mientras es comida por el_

_petunia y gigles maten a kagome y hagan limonada con ella y que se lo tome noa como es demonio, tiene q alimentarse de humanas_

_HTf ahorquen con a los personajes de uniyasha...menos a shipo y rin_

_eso es todo...estoy apura para ir a mi trabajo...cuidense bay...russell no te olvides mi tesoro :D..._

Splendont: ¡QUE NO SOY UNA COPIA! Splendid es mi maldito medio hermano, es por eso que nuestro color de piel no es similar-exclama exasperado.

Russell: tentador… mis tripulantes serán… Lumpy(quien haga el trabajo sucio), Sniffles(quien busque atajos más fáciles y lea el mapa), Noa(el tipo-demonio rudo), Petunia(la mujer) e Inuyasha(la mascota)

Noa: ¿el tipo rudo? Que alentador…

Inuyasha:-ofendido- ¿la mascota?

Russell: zarparemos en el final de este capítulo, así que prepárense.

Inuyasha:¿Q-QUE?-es besado por Kikyo, y luego forzadamente por Sango.

Kagome:-totalmente roja, siendo manoseada por los tres, quienes parecen disfrutarlo.

Noe: pervertidos…

Ambos osos y ambas ardillas se lanzan a la lucha. Splendid contra Flippy, y Splendont contra Fliqpy. Disparos con armas y rayos lazers dan por ganador solo a uno: Fliqpy, quien luego de matar a Splendont, y al notar que su alter ego logro vencer a la otra ardilla, mató a Flippy.

Giggles: traicionaste a tu compañero.

Fliqpy: ¿dijiste algo?-amenaza

Giggles:-se oculta tras Cuddles-n-no.

Fliqpy:-mira a los zombies, sonríe siniestro y los degolla de a uno con su cuchillo.

Sesshomaru y Koga:-sonríen macabros- por supuesto…-el mitad bestia es desmembrado por ambos.

Miroku:-ríe pervertido, le da una nalgada a la joven y recibe un puñetazo de parte de ésta-ow…

Kagome es encerrada en aquel laberinto, se oyen gritos agudos y desgarradores provenientes del lugar.

Minutos después, ella revive y es asesinada con una cuchara enterrada en su yugular por la ardilla rosa y la mofeta azul, quienes luego recogen la sangre que sale de su garganta y la sirven en un vaso, entregándoselo al demonio.

Noa: es un error, yo no me alimento de humanos, excepto cuando estoy muy molesto o atacado por la ira-agrega el joven, bebe la sangre y luego pone cara de asco-puaj, su sangre es algo asida.

Noe:-horrorizada-¿c-comes humanos?-se esconde tras Rolling.

Noa: ¡QUE NO!-grita alterado-siempre…-ríe nervioso en lo último.

Todos los HTF atacan a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes no tienen tiempo de defenderse, mientras que Rin y Shippo observan con horror la escena.

R.m: ok… esta es la de

_hmmmm... lastima... en seri queria ayudrte Inuyasha, pero ni modo :/ bueh, graxx a mis queridos soldados por el poema -/- me encantoo!, hora de los retos y verdades:_

_reto: que sniffles y lumpy cambien cerebros :3 quiero ver que pasa._

_verdad: mi soldadito oji-amarillo, que haces cuando estas en la mente de tu otra faceta?_

_verdad: cual es la comida favorita de shifty y porque le gusta?_

_verdad: Inuyasha, que sientes por Kagome? te gusta o solo es capricho?_

_reto: splendid, emm... no se que ponerte, asi que pierdete un rato por la ciudad y ojala te vaya mal XD XD XD_

_reto: que aparezca pikachu y le de una paliza a cuddles por hacer una mala copia de el XD XD_

_reto: quiero un autografo de los dos soldados :* los adoro!_

_verdad:ahora que no esta flaky, que es lo que odian todos de ella?_

_creo que fue suficiente x hoy :3 me voy y me encanta este fic!_

R.m: -(sin saber cirugía) cambia el cerebro de ambos animales.

Lumpy:-con el cerebro de Sniffles-¡NOOOOO! Es horrible, es asqueroso, es… estoy mas alto-se mira a sí mismo, en el cuerpo del alce.

Sniffles:-con el cerebro de Lumpy- uh, que raro. ¿Soy yo o las cosas se han vuelto mas grandes?- dice refiriéndose al pequeño tamaño del cuerpo oso hormiguero.

Fliqpy: leo porno-responde directo.

Todos:-sonrojados y con la boca abierta.

Fliqpy: n-no es cierto, juego solo a las cartas, es muy aburrido esperar dentro de ese cabeza hueca.

Flippy: no te hagas el listo, idiota.

Fliqpy: repítelo.

Flippy: idiota sin cerebro.

Fliqpy: ¡tu madre!

Flippy: que no metas a mi madre en esto-se lanza al psicópata y comienzan a pelear.

Shifty: ¿Por qué esa pregunta? Pues, me gustan todas, en especial las cosas que tengan carne-dice babeando.

Inuyasha:-sonrojado-¿de qué hablas? A mí no me gusta. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Kagome:-también sonrojada.

Splendid: gracias-dice sarcástico, desaparece.

Aparece pikachu, quien mira enojado al conejo amarillo y lo electrocuta, causando que éste muera.

Pikachu: pika pika pikachu-que quiere decir-_ no vuelvas a plagiarme de esa forma, fue un asco_-desaparece.

Al rato reaparece Splendid, quien se encuentra ensangrentado.

R.m: ¿Qué te paso?

Splendid: quise ser un héroe y no me fue bien-admite deprimido.

Flippy y Fliqpy:-con moretones en la cara y todo el cuerpo, firman un autógrafo en la parte trasera de la carta.

HTF:-todos a la vez, responden-es muy miedosa, y sus púas son una gran molestia.

Flippy: me mató una vez sin que Fliqpy hubiera intentado hacer nada-comenta triste.

Fliqpy: si, jeje esa fue muy buena-ríe de aquella desgraciada escena.

Inuyasha(todos los personajes): tiembla por cualquier cosa y es insegura por todo.

Noa: no me cae bien… en realidad, ninguno de ellos me cae bien.

Noe: es algo… paranoica.

R.m: ensucia mi cocina con los órganos y esas cosas extrañas que prepara…

Noe: bueno, dejando eso de lado… la última carta pertenece a **Nesha Stela Moon** :

_*me llega la caja y todas mis inners se ponen alrededor de ella lista para abrirla, en cuanto la abro enseguida Reika, Anaiko, Lita y Serena se le tiran encima a la chibi mia*_

_Yo:Gesha..._

_Gesha: hola creadora mia que no sobrevive ni 10 minutos sin mi ..._

_Ambas: SUCIA *censurado* DE PORQUERIA! D:_

_Gesha: -w- extranaba el ambiente... Como sea regresame ya..._

_Yo: wt... Y porque debo hacer eso! D:_

_Gesha: me entere que hay alguien mas fuerte y sanguinario que yo... Asi que ire a matar a ese oso verde -w- *del diminuto bolso que tiene saca una enorme moto cierra*_

_Todas mis inners: D:! AYUDAAAAAA!_

_Yo: okas... Traeme el corazon de Flyqpy -w- *ambas estrechamos las manos, mi neko chibi entra en la caja luego de guardar su moto cierra y nosotras sellamos la caja* alli les mando a mi neko chibii x3333! Bueno comencemos... -w-_

_Gracias a mis SUCIOS Y ASQUEROSOS CHICOS por hacer la torre -w- (y) me animaron..._

_1: oye Kagome o como te llames gracias por echarme mala suerte, mi mama al final si vio mi examen -.-* por eso tambien de una que Gesha te mate a ti..._

_2: USAGI! USAGI! USAGI! NOA DE USAGI! (Usagi es conejo en japones) me morire *o*!_

_3: Ando obcesionada por Disney ultimamente... Plis plis plis... Que Lumpy cante la cancion de Bajo del Mar de la Sirenita mientras todos se disfrasan de peces... *O*!_

_4: Petunia vamos cuentale a los chicos como te fue con el monstruo de pelusa gigante x333! Por cierto en dos semanas regresa para que lo limpies de nuevo... :3_

_Bueeno mi cabeza no tiene mas nada... Solo muero por ver a Noa de conejito *o*! R.M debes dibujarlo! 3!_

_Posdata: BAJO DEL MAR~! BAJO DEL MAR~! *O*!_

noa: ¡rayos! ¡Esa loca volvió!-mira la caja en la cual sale una pequeña "neko" con una moto sierra.

Ella comienza a perseguir a Fliqpy, pero éste esquiva los ataques de la moto sierra. Cuando esta chibi neko intenta arrancarle el corazón al oso, Fliqpy la noquea y esta cae inconciente. Rolling la guarda en la caja.

R.m: pobre, fue muy corta su estadía…

Fliqpy: eso le enseñará a no meterse conmigo-dice orgulloso.

Chicos: ¿a quién le dices sucios?-preguntan ofendidos.

Noe: lo siento, pero-mira a **Gesha**, quien sigue noqueada-no puede en este momento.

Fliqpy: no importa, lo haré yo-atraviesa la garganta de la joven con su cuchillo.

Noa: ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A HACER OBJETO DE BURLA OTRA VEZ!-grita sonrojado y furioso. Momentos después suspira y le crecen en la cabeza un par de orejas de conejo, color negro, y una cola esponjosa del mismo color.

Noe: te ves bien-anima su gemela.

Noa:-sonrojado-me siento idiota.

Flippy: tu ERES un idiota-burla el veterano.

Noa: ¡repite eso!-se lanza a pelear con Flippy.

La pelea termina cuando ambos notan que están vestidos como peces, Noa rojo y Flippy verde. Al mirar a los demás, ven que todos llevaban un disfraz, ya sea de sirenas(para las chicas) o de peces o estrellas de mar(para el resto de los hombres), excepto por Lumpy, quien esta disfrazado de cangrejo.

La música comienza a sonar en el ambiente, y el alce, con micrófono en mano, canta la canción, desafinando.

Lumpy: _Bajo el mar~ bajo el maaar~_-canta mientras la música suena.

Cuando termina la canción, los disfraces desaparecen, pero los personajes tienen otra vez sus ropas.

Noe: eso fue… horrible.

Petunia: ok, lo que sufrí contra esa cosa fue realmente feo. Casi me mata, aunque estoy acostumbrada… pero lo peor fue el desorden en ese cuarto, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por allí.

R.m: bueno, terminamos por hoy-todos suspiran aliviados.

R.m: quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han pasado por aquí y han dejado comentarios, retos y verdades. Y también lo estoy a los que solo pasaron a leer. Sé que exagero pero repito, es la primera vez que llego al capítulo 10, en mi primer fic de este estilo. Así que ¡muchísimas gracias!

Russell: lo que digas, argh. ¡Tripulación! ¡Nos vamos ahora!-se dirige junto a su pequeño grupo a un portal y desaparecen.

* * *

><p>¡GRACIAS POR HACER ESTO REALIDAD! si alguien quiere ver a noa con orejas de conejo (o a noe con orejas de gato) pueden visitar mi deviantart, la pagina esta en mi perfil.<p>

OTRA COSA... FELICES PASCUAS (falta para la fecha, pero soy muy lenta para actualizar asi que por si no llego, les deseo felicidades)

Rolling se despide!


	11. nota de la autora

buenos dias, mis queridos lectores. lamento tanto la tardanza del fic. tuve problemas con respecto a la tormenta, exacto, yo vivo por la zona de castelar, en buenos aires, el cual fue afectado. los arboles estaban sobre casas y postes, no habia luz.

recien hoy me llego, por lo que me conecto para avisar que en poco tiempo me pondre a trabajar.

estuve algo desanimada por todo lo que paso, en el momento en que pasaba, me encontraba sosteniendo la puerta, ya que el viento que habia la empujabay daba la impresion de que en cualquier momento se nos caia la casa en sima.

no lo cuento como para dar lastima, sino que lo que senti en el momento fue una sensación horrible, y queria desahogarme contandolo.

espero que a ninguno de ustedes les haya afectado tanto.

cuando termine de arreglarse todo, volveré a actualizar (pronto espero)

les mando grandes abrazos a todos.

-rolling moon.


	12. de vuelta a la accion

¡hola mis queridos lectores! gracias por sus palabras de aliento, realmente me han animado, y lamento no haber actualizado antes...

¡ok, sigamos!

* * *

><p>?:- HOLA A TODOS!-exclama sonriente una joven de cabello rojizo claro y corto hasta los hombros, de ojos verdes. Lleva puesta una remera color rosa pálido y una minifalda color azul de jean.<p>

Noe:- Mery!- saluda a la recién llegada y la recibe con un gran abrazo.

Mery, una demonio de menor rango que Noa, al igual que Jessy (su primo), es por lo menos dos pies mas alta que ambos gemelos-Que haces aquí?

Mery:-se encoge en hombros mientras se separa de Noe- Rolling me envio porque esta algo ocupada, asi que yo dirigiré el programa por hoy...¿y Noa? .

El portal se abre y entra un grupo de gente que visten como piratas. Noa es quien lleva tras su espalda el gran cofre del tesoro, no parece cansado pero si molesto.

Noe: NOA!-se acerca al demonio, mientras que este deja caer el cofre cerca del buzón y la abraza.

Noa: ¡esta es la ltima vez que voy de viaje con inútiles como estos! No solo debí cargar esa porquería, si no que me hicieron remar-exclama furioso, mirando al castor azulado. Luego mira a Mery-lo que faltaba, otra vez ella.

Fliqpy:-se acerca, con curiosidad- ¿Quien es esta pecho plano?-cuestiona el oso, se alando a la joven.

Mery:-se lanza a Fliqpy con violencia, saca un machete del bolsillo y lo deposita en la garganta del veterano-repite eso y te arrancare las cuerdas vocales.

Todos:-sin habla, se alejan de la escena, disimulando.

Noe: e-emm, que tal si empiezas a leer la primera carta?-ofrece tratando de cambiar de tema.

Mery:-se recompone, levantándose y dejando libre al ya asustado psicópata-ok-toma la carta-esta carta pertenece a **bloodytokita:**

_*aparece una chica en una silla estilo gotico enmedio un mundo deztrozado y flotante con el piso lleno de sangre y atras de ella cadaveres y personas agonizantes*WTF entonces de quien es este cuchillo? se lo robe a el primer oso verde que encontre oh-oh, ups, bueno de todos modos esta bonito :3 y de paso Shifty y Lifty,les robe lacartera de Bill y ustedes ni encuenta bien comencemos_

_quiero un pastel hecho de Flipqy y un abrazo *necesito un abrazo toy trizte*una pregunta, tu a el igual que yo piensas que matar/comer mazoquistas es aburrido? *flash back de bloody comiendo a una persona viva sin su tipica sonrisa diabolica ya que este le pedia que mordiera mas fuerte*_

_Flippy perdon por haberte robado tucuchillo, pero te doy esto *manda una bazuca con lanzallamas incluido* hecho por mi ;D_

_A me senti cruel con lo de Cub, le mando una paleta y si nutty se la come yo personalmente lo descuartizo,lo quemo vivo y me lo como vivo! y le hecho limon!_

_gRACIAS POR LOS CHOCOLATES!taban buenos y no se preocupen,consegui mi concierto *detras de ella habia los chicos de Black vleid brides quienes se veian que no la pasaban bien* sabian que Jessy sabe hablar :3 y elquiere decir una cosa_

_Jessy: quiero que noa se ponga un tutu rosa y comienze a bailar! nyan!_

_Bloody: por poco lo olvido, Inuyasha me caes bien! y a Bill tambien_

_Bill: yo ni loconozco *Bloody leda un codazo* auch!si si me caes bien,_

_te mandamos chocolates_

_Bill: oye Flipqy a todos los asesinos les gusta matar cruelmente? *mira los cadaveres hechos jirones*_

_y para terminar kazuu_

_Kazuu: dejenme en paz! Sniffles haz mi tarea y si noque Bloody te mate *lamencionada estaba riendo cruelmente mientras tomaba unliquido rojo yy nadie queria saber que era*_

Fliqpy:-abraza a la lectora, con molestia- lo siento, no soy cocinero-mira hacia un lado y otro, nervioso-sin embargo estas de suerte, ayer me puse a practicar e hice uno-pone cerca del buzón una caja blanca, y luego susurra-hay pedazos de metal pero no pude sacar las balas del cuerpo, asi que espero no seas tan distraída como para comértelos.

Flippy: Que no habias dicho que no cocinabas?-burlaba.

Fliqpy:-sonrojado-c-callate, dije que me habia puesto a practicar, en cuanto a lo del masoquismo estas loca, adoro torturar y matar a mis victimas, pero comer viva a una persona y demas cosas masoquistas no son mi estilo, son repugnantes. Soy psicopata, pero tengo mis limites-se cruza de brazos.

Noe: no pens que fueras tan serio en ese sentido-pulgar hacia arriba-muy bien.

Flippy: jeje, gracias-dice nervioso sosteniendo la pesada arma-la usare cuando Fliqpy le agarre un ataque de ira.

Fliqpy:-traga saliva.

Nutty: NO, LIMON NOO!-se esconde mientras Cub recibe su paleta, sonriente.

Noa: claro que Jessy sabe hablar, es mi estúpido mejor amigo-lo dice con tono sarcástico.

Mery: JAJAJA! TE VES LINDO!-burla la chica, mirando al joven con un tutu color rosa y zapatos de baile del mismo color.

Noa:-suspira, tratando de no prestar atención a las risas y burlas de alrededor, y comienza a dar un par de giros, algunos saltos y luego termina en punta de pies.

Todos:-rien y lloran a la vez (de risa)

Noe:-quien, a pesar de las ganas de reir, consuela a su gemelo.

Noa:-lleno de ira, abre un portal infernal y se desvanece en el. A los pocos segundos reaparece, portando una pequeña bolsa ensangrentada.

Noe: ¿q-que llevas ahí?

Noa:-sonríe macabro- oh, nada solo le rebane la cola a ese horrible gato. Y la próxima le rebanare la herencia.

Cuddles: ¿y desde cuando puedes transportarte fuera de este lugar?-pregunta confundido.

Noa: bueno yo -hace una pausa, confundido-ni idea, solo ocurrio y ya.

Inuyasha: o-ok, gracias creo-comienza a comer los chocolates.

Fliqpy:-sonríe siniestro-claro que nos gusta, nos encanta.

Sniffles:- suspira, toma el cuaderno y hace la tarea-tienes suerte que sea inteligente y pueda hacerla.

Mery: listo, ¿ahora que debo hacer?-dice emocionada.

Noe: pues, seguir leyendo las cartas.

Mery:-decepcionada-que aburrido, la que sigue es de :

_awwwwww. qe lindo se veia Noa como conejito... jejeje buehh en serio me asuste con lo q dijo el oji-amarillo xD_

_aqi van mis retos y verdads:_

_1- quisiera matar con mis propias manos a Disco Bear, me dan taaaantas ganasssss! es un pervertido de lo peor!_

_2-que el osito militar de ojitos negros salga un rato y haga monadas :3_

_3-qe todos se disfracen de los personajes de yugioh_

_4-juegen jenga! a ver qien gana_

_bye! amo el fic! bexoxxxx!_

Noa: oye, no digas que soy lindo, lo detesto-menciona molesto.

El portal tele transporta a la lectora, quien se dirige rápidamente hasta el oso amante de la música disco y lo estrangula hasta que ste queda pálido. Luego se despide y desaparece.

Mery:-se queda muda, luego mira a Noe-si que son raros aquí.

Noe:-sonríe nerviosa-lo se.

Flippy:

¿te refieres como un mono?-dice mientras se desvanece.

Noa:-nota algo detrás de la carta que sostiene la chica y se la arranca de la mano-hay algo detrás de esto-encuentra una pequeña nota- es de **Rolling**:

_"el reto de cosplay de yu gi oh no ser valido este capitulo. En el próximo prometo que habrá un capitulo especial y entonces aparecer n todos haciendo cosplay de personajes, por esopido disculpas a la lectora y la pr xima se lo cumplir P.D: comenzar a comprar los disfraces_

_ Rolling Moon"_

Noe: entonces, ser un reto que le deberemos a la lectora.

Noa: sip, pero luego tendremos que hacerlo de todos modos-responde.

Handy: ¿ES UNA BROMA? ¡NO TENGO MANOS! ¿COMO QUIEREN QUE JUEGUE AL JENGA SIN MANOS?-exclama furioso, pero los demás estan ocupados jugando.

Los minutos pasan, y el siguiente en sacar es Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: nadie haga ruido necesito concentrarme-se concentra.

Flippy:-apareciendo nuevamente- HOLA! Hornee galletas!-exclama feliz, haciendo que su alter ego se altere y pierda.

Fliqpy:-persiguiendo a su contraparte, furioso-VEN AQUÍ, ¡HICISTE QUE PERDIERA MALDITO!

Mery: esta es de **DobleWhammy** :

_gracias R., debia de obtener esa arma pero una cosilla SPLENDID ME SACASTE EL ARMA QUE ME ESMERE EN OBTENER, SERAS CONDENADO - suspenso - ahora te volveras durante media hora tu hermano! Para hacerlo mas facil, Cambiaran de cerebros, luego seras amarrado, te torturaran psicologicamente con tus mayores miedos, enloqueceras, tomaras un liquido especial que enviare adjunto a esto y sentiras lo que siente Lumpy en su cerebro. Los actos de tortura lo hara tu hermano y cuando regreses a tu cuerpo, Lumpy se pintara los labios con lapiz labial rosa N4 y te besara apasionada mente. ESO TE PASA POR SACARME EL ARMA. bien ahora lo que es importate, los otros retos._

_Fliqpy, Te dolio el golpe? jejee, Pobre osito, bien, tu arma tiene un filo espectcular, lo estube pronbando antes de que alguien me lo quitara - observa asesinamente al heroe - deseo que te mates a ti mismo con ella, pero antes cortate la lengua con el preciado filo. y besala, DEMUESTRA TU AMOR A ESA ARMA._

_Mime, querido peque o, MUERE. Thotty, matalo, simplemente sacale los ojos y la columba vertebral, sino veras - miedo - wajajaja._

_Giggles, porque siempre tienes esa estupida sonrisa todo el tiempo, No conoces otro gesto? Lumpy destrozale la quijada, ya me tiene cansada esa mueca que usa._

_Lumpy, mata a lifty y shity, como quieras pero ambos en dos segundos, si no lo hacer flippy te sacara la cabeza._

_Inuyasha, saca a coga su cola de caballo, y has que se lo coma. Obliga a Tu hermanito a matar a rin, y a Kagome, pero ella debe de morir lentamente. Luego matate, si no lo haces tu lo hago yo._

_Fliqpy, toma el arma de inuyasha, colmillo de acero y mata a Petunia con uno de sus poderes *ese que usa los remolinos de viento, no me acuerdo como se llama,* Petunia tiene mucha maldad en su interior lo veo (?) asi que matala con el arma._

_Bien, no mas maldades por hoy, como veo que se deleintan con mis comidas hoy sere mas buena, les mando galletas de chocolate y cocholatada, :) y a la autora, a el jety, el quiere cocinarte ricas recetas, solo pidecelo pero no lo provoques, es peligroso y demaciado temperamental. :) beshitos!_

Splendid: ¿Que? Pero yo solo obedeci al maldito veterano-trata de defenderse.

En el cuarto se abre una puerta que tiene escrito sala de torturas. Aparece Splendont, quien lo arrastra al cuarto junto a Lumpy en donde lo torturaran.

Noe: que horror-siente pena por la ardilla.

Fliqpy: JA!, como si yo fuera a obedecerte-dice burlon, besa el arma como si no pudiese controlar su cuerpo, luego se corta la lengua y se degolla.

Toothy:-asiente nervioso, arranca los ojos del ciervo con las manos, y con el machete que Mery le presta, abre la espalda del mimo y le saca la columna.

Mery: me agrada este lugar-sonrie alegre.

Giggles: solo me gusta sonreir y ademas...-es interrumpida por Lumpy, quien aparece con los labios pintados y le rompe la quijada a la ardilla rosada.

Noa: no deber as estar torturando al héroe?

Splendid:-aparece, cubierto de besos, con ojeras en los ojos. detrás de el aparece Splendont.

Splendont: luego de volver a nuestros cuerpos le dije al alce que podía besarlo, no quiero tener marcas de besos masculinos en mi rostro.

Lifty y Shifty:-son atropellados por un camión y mueren.

Todos:-super confundidos.

Mery: de donde saco un camión?-rasca su cabeza.

Lumpy:- no lo s -responde con la mirada perdida.

Inuyasha:-corta con sus garras la cola de caballo de Koga y se lo mete en la boca, este lo traga con dificultad y se asfixia. Luego discute algo con Sesshomaru, quien después decide matar a Rin, cortando su cabeza, y a Kagome, arrancándole lentamente el corazón. Por ultimo, Inuyasha se apuñala con el colmillo de acero y muere.

Flippy: me recuerda a una de esas pel culas de drama en donde al final todos mueren.  
>Noe: romeo y Julieta?<p>

Flippy: no, ah solo mueren dos.

Fliqpy:-mira el arma, lanza un ataque con ella hacia Petunia y es atrapada por un gran tornado, lo cual hace que se estrelle contra una de las paredes y que, por la fuerza del impacto, se rompa la cabeza.

Mery:-mientras los dem s inspeccionan que no haya ninguna sorpresa desagradable en las galletas, se dirige a la lectora- Rolling agradece y manda saludos, asegura que tendr cuidado. La siguiente pertenece a** AiRy PaOla** :

_0olaaa!_  
><em>ay inuyasha lo siento pero te voy a estar torturando por tratar tan mal a kagome (estoy viendo el anime) aun asi me pareces lindo splendid:te agradezco que allas venido a limpiar mi habitacion ahora ven a lavar a mis 3 perros XD fliqpy:DAME TU CUCHILLO!<em>  
><em>lumpy:por q no nos ases un favor y desapareces de una **** ves YA ESTOY ARTA DE TU IDIOTEZ bueno eso es todo y no te enojes conmigo R.M para que veas que te quiero te mando un pastel :)<em>  
><em>BYE!<em>

Inuyasha: umm gracias, creo-dice confundido.

Splendid: no soy una maldita ama de casa!-se desvanece hacia la casa de la lectora. Luego de una hora vuelve, mojado y con guantes de latex puestos.

Fliqpy: jaja, que lindo estas. Y NO TE DAR MI CUCHILLO! ODIO QUE SIGAN INTENTANDO SACARMELO-se abraza al arma.

Lumpy: uh?

Noe: lo siento, pero los personajes no pueden ser quitados, solo pueden ausentarse hasta tres dias, como Lammy, que vuelve el proximo capitulo.

_-desde una habitacion lejana, viciando con la computadora y leyendo historias de terror, misterio y vocaloid, una joven de cabello casta o y rubio en las puntas mira hacia la pantalla del lector._

_Rolling Moon: **NO ESTOY ENOJADA! Solo quiero comer panqueques!**-grita a los cuatro vientos como si estuviera loca, su hermano entra y le lanza un saco en la cabeza.-_

Mery: recibiremos el pastel por ella-toma la caja con el pastel dentro-el pr ximo es de **Gore-chan**:

_LOLOLOL splendid, amorcito, llegue! :D primer reto: lumpy, canta rolling in the deep de adel :D y besa a rusell, splendid...te ordena que le hagas de caballito a flipqy, y tu peliverde! quiero que...que le acaricies los cabellos a splendid , PERO COMO AMIGOS(CHINGAO! COMO AMIGOS!) PA QUE NO ME TACHEN DE QUE SOY UNA ENFERMA OTRAVEZ! ...nutty dejate violar en un armario por sniffles , pa que no te , digo, no los vean ypor ultimo...QUE VENGA SLENDERMAN Y SE LOS MATE/COMA A TODOS! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Lumpy:-comienza a cantar con voz desafinada, se traba en varias partes ya que no sabe bien la letra. Cuando termina se lanza al castor y lo besa sin problema, mientras que ste se resisite en vano._

Splendid:-suspira, Fliqpy se sube a su espalda y con los pies golpea las costillas de la ardilla, para que este se mueva.

Fliqpy:-de mala gana, acaricia con fuerza el cabello de su caballo

Sniffles y Nutty: EH?-son arrastrados hasta el armario multiusos . Luego de diez minutos salen, Sniffles con cara de espanto, mientras que Nutty sonríe torpemente como siempre.

Todos: NOOOOOOO! Slenderman no!-gritan todos a la vez, desesperados y horrorizados.

Mery: al parecer no hay presupuesto para traerlo-dice mostrando una nota nuevamente de Rolling- esta es de **ShinigamiRiku**:

_Ola todos he vuelto y reclamo lo que es mio (el one piece) russell espero que me hayas traido jaja sabes Russell cuando dijistes q lumpy hara el trabajo sucio se me vino ideas yaois xDD osea lumpy y tu hacian cosas xDD como que petunia es la mujer, bueno seg n pienso yo dicen que si llevas a una mujer en tu tripulacion trae mala suerte mucho mirar peliculas de piratas bueno el anime one piece es otra cosa jajajja inuyasha el perro xDDD te lo mereces por cabezota bueno como puedo ver que lo tragiste te doy la mitad de las ganancias para ti solito y dime la verdad C mo fue tu viaje, hubo complicaciones, como se porto el idiota de inuyasha? Eso es todo por hoy para ti. ;D Kagome, kagome kagome date un beso apasionado con disco bear y lumpy Que todas las chicas humillen a los chicos como ellas quieran Splendont: joder te mataron? Siendo tu un super heroe Osea te dejastes matar por Fliqpy me decepcionates Odio a ese oso .*si mucho fandom me esta hirviendo la sangre * entonces quiero q tu y splendid hagan un escena yaoi muy subida de tono pero en el caso de splendid que el te ukee atii -ja soy perversa*_  
><em>Noa: demuestra tus habilidades de demonio combatiendo con fliqpy Noe quiero que seduscas a seshumaru no se como pero tiene que caer xD Flaky quiero el craneo de fliqpy para mi colecci n de partes humanas, tengo frascos fetos de animales y un cerebro, asi que tienes que matarlo para que me lo des Eso es todo por ahora felicidades por llegar al capi 10 xD bay<em>

Russell:-se ala el cofre-all lo tienes. Fue muy divertido-los demas tripulantes lo miran con enojo-excepto porque nos encontramos con varios tiburones, pulpos gigantes y sirenas

Noa: querr s decir sirenos , porque no ten an nada de mujeres esos tipos-aclara recordando la horrible experiencia.

Russell: en cuanto al mitad perro, fue muy til-pulgar arriba.

Inuyasha: claro, porque el demonio y yo carg bamos con todo. Maldito pirata flojo-maldice el mitad bestia.

Kagome:-con asco, besa a Lumpy y a Disco Bear. Luego va al ba o a vomitar.

Disco Bear: que exagerada eres-comenta molesto.

Las chicas del grupo sonrien siniestras, mientras que los chicos tragan saliva, nerviosos.

*MOMENTOS DESPUES*

Los hombres se encuentran en ropa interior, mientras persiguen a las que les robaron la ropa.

Noa:-en roma interior (boxers), totalmente avergonzado, escondido detr s de su hermana- Donde escondiste mi ropa?

Noe:-trata de no reir-no se , jeje.

Minutos despues Ya todos con ropa, siguen con el juego.

Splendont: yo tambien lo odio.

Splendid: NO, ME NIEGO!-ambos son arrastrados al armario (ya que no pueden haber escenas explicitas *perdon*)

Varios minutos y forcejeos para abrir la puerta del mueble (fallidos) despues Sale el par de ardillas, temblando y con los pelos totalmente erizados.

Splendid: no quiero volver a entrar nunca mas.

Splendont: opino igual.

Fliqpy: ese ni ito? Demonio o no, solo es un torpe novato -dice socarron, sonriendo malevolo al castaño.

Noa:-con una vena en la frente y tronando sus dedos-y dime Donde quieres la patada? en el estomago o en los dientes?-amenaza.

Noe y Flippy:-suspiro-son iguales.

Fliqpy lanza su cuchillo con rapidez y fuerza, incrust ndolo en la frente del joven, tumbandolo al suelo.

Fliqpy: te dije que ser a facil-nota que el demonio se levanta y arranca de su cabeza el arma, mientras era cubierto por lo que parec a ser sangre, pero color negra. Doblo, con apenas una mano, el cuchillo por completo y luego lo lanz al veterano, quien recogi la bola de metal del suelo.

Noa: decias?-se pone de pie.

Fliqpy: m-mi mejor arma!-mira amenazante al chico- bastardo!-antes de hacer nada, Noa lo ataca, en forma de un jaguar negro, y lo descuartiza.

Todos:-silencio total. Se quedan mirando con horror la sanguinaria escena.

Handy: y t le dices hermano a eso?-cuestiona el castor de casco blanco a la joven castaña.

Noe:-asiente, momentos despu s es abrazada por el autor del crimen, quien sonr e con cara mona e inocente.

Noa:-se detiene y suelta de pronto a su gemela-un momento Qu quiere decir con seducir ?-pregunta con ingenuidad.

Fliqpy:-reviviendo-significa que debe hacer que el idiota afeminado se enamore de ella y la bese y le haga cosas-miente el oso.

Sesshomaru:-golpea la cabeza del psic pata con su baston.

Noe: no es cierto-aclara sonrojada. Se acerca al hermano de Inuyasha, quien la mira de forma indiferente.

Un silencio incomodo inunda el cuarto.

Noe: me gusta tu cabello-rompe el silencio, todos golpean la frente con sus manos por el torpe comentario.

Sesshomaru:-mantiene su seriedad.

Noe:-muy nerviosa, su mente se pone en blanco. Se encoge en hombros,toma el rostro de Sesshomaru y lo besa en la frente.

Todos:-pensando- eso fue lo nico que se ocurrio?-

Noa:-pensando- EHH!-sonrojado y rabioso.

Sesshomaru:-se sonroja y desv a su mirada.

Noe:-pensando- eso significa que funciono? No quiero volver a hacerlo-se sonroja totalmente.

Mery:-pensando- jeje, podr a poner una pava sobre Noa y calentar agua de inmediato con lo caliente que esta-r e interiormente.

Fliqpy: pero si t tienes mi cr neo, no podre volver a revivir. No puedo d rtelo, al igual que los dem s, si no estamos completos (aun si est n hechos pedazos) no podremos volver a revivir.

Petunia: no sab a eso Fliqpy: eso es porque yo soy un genio-comenta, sonriente.

Mery: podemos mandarte uno de pl stico-deja una bolsa que lleva escrito craneo de juguete en el buz n, luego toma otra carta- **Hiker Fliky**:

_Entra la misma de antes con la misma ni a peli rubia de antes quien se quiere vengar de Noa._

_Aw perdona Russell, perdona porfa, ademas eres uno de mis favoritos igual que Nutty y bueno me gusta el yaoi._

_Comencemos !Jejejej_

_1-Russell no me odies pero quiere que te vuelvas a besar con Nutty pero esta vez quiero que te vistas de...( Conocen Naruto? Si no lo conocen le pido otra cosa) Russell v stete de Itachi y Nutty de Deidara y besen se de nuevo perdonen...(Y si no conocen la serie, simplemente v stanse de Yukio y Rin Okumura)_

_y 2-Splendid que dir as si un d a de estos Splendont te violara Te sentir as contento o enojado?_

_Ahora La Rubia Psic pata y S dica._

_1-Noe (Perd name) besate con Inuyasha, Noa te recuerdo que te odio ^^, y de ultimo._

_2-Splendid no puedo creer que seas tan pero tan pero tan pero tan...ok al punto, Que seas tan Kawai y Sexi! quiero tu aut grafo y quiero QUIERO QUE ME DES TU BANDA NA!_

_3-Lifty y Shifty igual los amo, amo su forma de robar, es nica, asique quiero que me digan Cual es su tesoro mas grande? Se pueden personas y todo._

_Adios! La peli roja la aparta de la compu_

_Yo: Flik-Bye cu dense animalitos bonitos y kawais (Hablo de Russell, Nutty, Flaky, Flippy, Fliqpy, Splendid, Shifty y Lifty)_

Noa: mierda. Otra vez ella-se cubre la cara.

Russell: CoMO PUEDES PEDIRME PERDON SI LUEGO ME OLIGAS A HACER ESO?-aparece vestido de Itachi, con una peluca negra en la cabeza.

Nutty:-aparece vestido como deidara, con una peluca rubia atada en una coleta, y una boca mal dibujada, con cray n, en la mano.

Russell:-con molestia y desagrado, besa a la ardilla y despues se quita el disfraz casi rompiendolo.

Splendid: QU PREGUNTA ES ESA?-exclama exasperado- CLARO QUE ME SENTIRIA ENOJADO, ASQUEADO Y DEMAS!

Noe: ah, esta bien-besa al mitad perro, quien se sonroja como un tomate.

Noa: yo te odio mas-se abraza por la espalda a su gemela, caprichoso.

Splendid:-firma el aut grafo detr s de la carta- te refieres a mi mascara?-se la saca y la deposita dentro del sobre de la carta, luego saca otra mascara y se la pone.

Flippy: Como cuantas mascaras llevas en tu bolsillo?-cuestiona.

Lifty: SHIFTY!

Shifty: Lifty!

Ambos:-se abrazan-mi m s preciado tesoro-se ponen a llorar.

Handy: OYE, eso es ofensivo! Qu hay de los dem s HTF, y los de Inuyasha y los gemelos?

Cuddles: que mala eres-dice depresivo.

Mery: la proxima es la carta de **Sable343**:

_Reto maestro Quiero que,los personajes de HTF combatan contra los de Inuyasha, y para que sea justo,los de Inuyasha pelearan con armas (Pistolas y escopetas) Y los de HTF SIN Fliqpy,el ganador obtendra un pase VIP para lo que ellos quieran..._  
><em>Saludos y que gane el mejor...<em>

Toothy: sin Fliqpy?-pregunta con miedo.

Fliqpy: perder n sin duda-asegura el pesimista oso.

Grupo Inuyasha:-las mujeres llevan armas peque as (pistolas) y los hombres con escopetas.

Grupo HTF:-todos portaban solo con cuchillos y machetes.

La batalla comienza, Mery, Noe, Noa y Fliqpy observan desde lejos, ambos demonios comiendo pochoclos, mientras que la humana solo cubre sus ojos para no ver y Fliqpy disfruta la escena. Varios disparos, cercenadas y muertos despues A la sangrienta pelea solo sobreviven kagome y Flippy. Ella ya no tiene municion, y el veterano se encuentra muy cansado para continuar.

Kagome: creo que es un empate-sonr e. Flippy: si, eso creo.

Mery: muy bien, esto es un empate-dice mientras camina entre los cuerpos-asi que ambos grupos compartir n el pase. La carta siguiente es **flakyrules123**:

_hola hola amigirijillos! volvi por masss_

_hora de los retos..._

_porfin volvio flaky! panditaloca97 me caes bien jeje_

_bueno, los retos_

_flaky!como la pasate en tus vacaciones, donde fuiste?_

_flipqy: tenes razon todos te aman (me incluyo) asi que te voy a dar la inmunidad de matar a todos los personajes da htf que quieras y que agas lo que quieras con flaky en un armario por 10 minutos, flaky, no te resistas! aprovechalo!_

_flippy: elegi: Giggles, Petunia o lammy (no digas lammy!)_

_bueno... tenia un reto re bueno para lammy pero se fue lastima_

_p/D: el que sepa de quien es la primera frasese gana una torta de chocolate!_

Flaky: la pase bien, hornee galletas en casa-dice sonriente.

Fliqpy:-se encoge en hombros-ya lo hice-se ala al mont culo de cuerpos de animales descuartizados-y como el puercoesp n siempre termina rechazando mis proposiciones (en cuanto ya saben que) me desquitar sac ndole las p as una a una-ata de pies y manos a Flaky y comienza a arrancarle las p as.

Flippy:-sonr a amable-aunque no estoy interesado en ninguna de ellas (en cuanto en atracci n), las tres me parecen lindas-al o r eso las dos se sonrojan (Lammy no porque no est )

Mery: esa frase no pertenece a Flanders, de Los Simpsons ?-pregunta de casualidad.

Noe y Noa: si-responden a la vez.

Mery: WIII! Quiero torta!-toma la ultima carta-esta ultima es de **nara waki chouhichiki w-:**

_Hello a todos Quiero pedirles esto pero antes Kyaaaaaaaa estoy romanticona este mes llega el amor de mi vida ... osease una caja de galletas oreos las cuales les compartire a todos Bueeno empezemos 1 que flaky vista de la manera mas linda tierna y adorable ovio en forma humana ( tanto como para causar hemoragias nasales) describeme el vestuario pleease 2 que todos los hombres ( exepto noa) se combiertan en mujer y visee versa humanos claro y con todo y vestiditos xD 3 que nutty pueda dejar de comer un dia dulces aver si puede dejar parecer idiota 4 quiero que noa se disfrace que paresca una ni ita con vestidito y todo xp 5 quiero que fliqpy sea tierno amoroso y sencible -_- Y solo pido una verdad Quien de ustedes esta enamorado y de quien?_  
><em>Chaochaoo peques me voy [ saco mi espada y habro una segunda dimension ]<em>

Mery: gracias! Las comeremos despues.

Flaky:-en forma humana, como una ni a no muy peque a, con una blusa color beige grande, y larga hasta por debajo de la cintura, con un pantal n de jean corto color negro, y con peque os zapatos marrones.  
>Hombres HTF:-ultra hemorragia nasal.<p>

Noa: pervertidos-murmura desviando la mirada.

Noe: t lo has dicho.

Los HTF masculinos se convirtieron en humanos y luego cambiaron de g nero (a mujeres), mientras que las chicas se transformaron en humanas y tambi n cambiaron (a hombres).

Los vestidos son cortos y con bolados en los bordes de estos, el color era seg n quien lo usara.( es decir, el vestido de Cuddles*versi n femenina* era de color amarillo, con bolados del mismo color un poco mas claros.)

Mery: ok, en el pr ximo capitulo Nutty tiene estrictamente prohibido comer dulces.

Nutty(versi n mujer): nooo!-llora a mares.

Noa:-aparece con un vestido color rosa claro, medias blancas hasta las rodillas, zapatos del mismo color que el vestido, con un par de mo os sosteniendo parte de su pelo para formar un par de coletas. Sonrojado, aclara-los odio a todos.

Fliqpy: como si yo fuera a -se queda helado por unos minutos y luego, se mira el vestido que aun lleva puesto, de color verde manzana, y se sonroja y oculta su rostro con sus manos- WAAA, QUE HORROR! PORQUE ME HACEN ESTO?-llora como una ni a, totalmente inocente.  
>Todos:-se r en hasta quedar sin aliento, mientras que el oso, volviendo en si , murmura.<p>

Fliqpy: maldito sea este programa. Mery: en cuanto a los enamorados, como s que no se animaran a declararlo, hice esto-tira de una soga que extra amente cuelga del techo, y cae una simple y peque a hoja. La toma y se coloca un par de anteojos sin lentes, como para simular que los usa para leer-seg n esta lista, que Rolling dej para responder esta pregunta, menciona las parejas ya que los tortolos no se animar an a decirlo-sonr e p cara.

noa: no te atrevas-amenaza.

Mery:-sonr e aun mas ampliamente- las parejas son:

Fliqpy x Flaky x Flippy x Splendid x Splendont (as es, estos cinco var an parejas entre ellos)  
>Cuddles x Giggles (la pareja ya conocida)<br>Handy x Petuni (conocida tambi n)  
>Lifty x Shifty(solo para los que aman el incesto)<br>Inuyasha x Kagome x Koga (tambi n var an parejas, aunque hay uno que sobra*Koga*)  
>Miroku x Sango( el monje pervertido y la exterminadora de monstruos)<br>Sesshomaru x Rin( mucha diferencia de edad)  
>Lammy x Mr Pickles( solo cuando l se convierte en humano *porque es de locos tener un noviazgo con una verdura*<br>Noe x Noa (esto NO es incesto)

Noe:-sonrojada- p-porque hizo esto sin consultarme antes?

Lifty: quiero a mi hermano, pero no soy incestuoso o gay-aclara el mapache, ofendido.

Sesshomaru: no me gusta Rin, es muy pequeña.

Mery: lo siento, quejas a la autora-sacude sus manos y sonr e- nos vemos en la proxima.

* * *

><p>lamento la falta ortografica!<p>

rolling


	13. El dia de las citas

holaaaa~~ vengo a subir un nuevo capitulo~~

jeje, perdon por tardar, he tenido que estudiar y ando media viciada con "alejo y valentina" (serie argentina!) se que son groseros y eso, pero siempre me mato de risa :P

vamos con el juego w

* * *

><p>R.m: ¡hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí Rolling, y este es mi ayudante, Niko-abraza a un joven de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, cuyo flequillo teñido de rojo cubre su ojo izquierdo y bajo su ojo derecho tiene un tatuaje en forma de lagrima color azul. Viste una remera violeta oscura con una calavera blanca en el centro, pantalones negros con un cinturón con forma de cadenas.<p>

Niko: hola-responde inexpresivo.

R.m: se más emotivo por favor-suspira- bien, pasare a presentar a nuestros personajes y como van vestidos, cabe mencionar que en este capítulo todos son humanos-toma una lista:

_**Tokyo Mew Mew: Giggles(como mew Ichigo), Petunia (como mew mint), Flaky (como mew pudding) y Lammy( quien ya regreso, como mew lettuce)**_

_**YU GI OH: flippy(como Yugi), Fliqpy( como Yami Yugi), Splendid( como katsuya Jonouchi) Splendont (como ryo bakura)**_

_**Power Rangers: Cuddles(como el ranger rojo), Toothy(como el ranger rojo), Lumpy(como el ranger azul), Russell( como el ranger blanco), Shifty y Lifty(como los ranger verde), Mime(como el ranger rosa) y Handy(como el ranger naranja*inventado*).**_

_**El laboratorio de dexter: Sniffles(como Dexter), Disco Bear(como Dee Dee).**_

_**Los simpsons: Pop(como Homero), Cub(como Maggie), Nutty(como Bart), Mole(como el abuelo).**_

_**Fruit basket: Inuyasha(como Kyo *por las orejas*), Koga(como Yuki), Kagome(como Tohru), Sango(como Kagura), Miroku(como Shigure*el pervertido*), Sesshomaru(como Hatori), Rin (como Kisa), Jaken(como Hiro), Kirara(como Kirara).**_

_**Hetalia: Noe(como China, pero mujer), Noa(como Rusia), Mery(como Italia versión mujer).**_

R.m: ¡bien! ¡Ahora comencemos!

Noe: yay-aru!-sonrie alegre.

Noa:¡ugh!¿porque el emo no tiene un disfraz?-dice mientras acomoda su bufanda.

Niko: porque soy nuevo en esto-rueda los ojos, mira a Noe y sonríe levemente-que bien te ves.

Noe: gracias-lo abraza.

Noa:-furioso-_kolkolkolkol…_(n/a: frase que suele decir Rusia cuando esta enojado)

Mery: ¡como sea! Comencemos de una vez-exclama cansada-luego de esto quiero comer pasta.

R.m: ok, asistente… te dejo toda la responsabilidad a ti, yo me retiro-se pone anteojos de sol y sale del cuarto lanzándose hacia el agujero negro y desapareciendo.

Niko: como los odio, excepto a mi querida mejor amiga-abraza fuerte a Noe. La suelta y toma una carta-esta es de **ShinigamiRiku**** :**

_waaaaaaa russell bonito, precioso *3* me lo trajiste¡ soy feliz¡para que veas lo xvr que soy te doy inmunidad...cualquier cosa que te hagan eres inmune y puedes hacer lo que quieras...puedes desquitarte con la persona que tu odies como cualquieras__lumpy: ...¬¬ quiero q venga el oso, la tortuga y el perro del programa y que se lo coman al idiota siempre y cuando escuche sus gritos de dolor que son musica para mis odios...__splendid y splendont: quiero q se vistan de payasos y hagan payasadas, cuenten chistes, lo que sea...__flaky petunia, giggles, noe y lammy: subanse a una mesa y ponganse a bailar el hare hare yukai pero con falditas cortas y que los chicos les den porras (principalmente sus enamorados)__los personajes de inuyasha torturen, maten a Fliqpy, y cro marmot y que los quemen vivo...xDD...esos dos son los que menos mueren el programa__bueno eso es todo gracias por mandarme el craneo de juguete ¬¬ * mira el craneo* espero que no sea producto chino...cuidanse me voy xD_

Russell: argh,¡gracias! Pero me llevo bien con todos y no torturare a nadie-sonrie amigable.

Lumpy: ¿uh?-aparecen los nombrados por la lectora y destripan al alce, lenta y horriblemente, quien grita desesperado, y se comen sus tripas.

Todos: -con la boca abierta, espantados.

Lifty y Shifty:-vestidos de payasos, comienzan a hacer malabares.

Noe: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PAYASOS-aru!-se esconde tras Noa.

Splendid:-tono actuado- oye Splendont, ¿Qué le dijo la esponja al jabon?

Splendont: no se, ¿Qué le dijo?-pregunta sin dejar de hacer malabares con su hermano.

Splendid: la esponja le dice…em-hace una pausa-bueno, me olvida-ríe nervioso.

Flaky, Petunia, Giggles, Lammy y Noe, usando unas minifaldas cortas color negro y unas camisetas color blanco, luego de negarse a subirse a la mesa (ya que podrían tropezar y caer) comienzan a bailar al compás de la música, que sale de unos parlantes en el techo. Los espectadores aplauden, los chicos luchan por no sufrir una hemorragia nasal. Al terminar, son aplaudidas nuevamente, mientras que todas su cubre la cabeza con una bolsa de papel.

Petunia:-avergonzada-trágame tierra.

Fliqpy: ¿Q-QUE?-es atacado por todos los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes desmiembran al oso y hierven a la marmota congelada.

Noe:-nuevamente vestida de China-¿Qué hay de malo en que sea un producto chino-aru?-abraza a un panda de peluche.

Niko:-vestido de la parca, con una gran túnica negra y una oz filosa- la siguiente es de **bloodytokita**** :**

_Entra la misma chica en el mismo mundo nada mas con un vestido colonial de color negro que se le veia kawai__Bloody:waaa Flipqy no es cierto, ers igual de canival como yo, acaso no recuerdas, en todos los episodios terminas comiendote algo de alguien, si no preguntale a Mime, lo hiciste licuado owo y tu pastel estaba delicioso el chocolate y la sangre son mis pasteles preferidos,se que te enojaste de que te diera un abrazo pero se que eres de los pocos que no abrazan por perversion 77(mira a Bill y a Jessy),empezemos__Jessy: Noa! Estupido! ¡mi cola! ¡ENANO!__Bloody: tsk, callate ya te la regenere__Jessy: pero!__Bloody: ¡pero nada! deja en paz a noa, no es su cupa de que seas tan molesto 77¡y si dices algo la proxima que te va a arrancar la cola sere yo! le mando saludos y chocolates a la prima de Jessy n-n__Hoy en el coro se nos ocurrio la loca idea de cantar los sacrificios humanos de Alicia Y FUE G-NIAL, haci que quiero que todos hagan lo mismo__Rolling: te mando panqueques__Noa: dime solo por curiosidad tu tambien tienes la sangre negra, se que me vas a decir estas Tarada, la sangre es roja, pero es el poder que yo utilizo mira *se corta la palma de la mano con un cuchillo y sale sangre negra esta se soldifica* la utilizo como arma y defensa, solo por curiosidad...es mi modo histeria__Disco Bear: TE ASESINARE!*saca una guadaña gigante* y cruelmente y si mancho el piso que splendid limpie, por cierto, baña a mi perro Sammael (Sabueso que revive) *en una casa de perros brillan unos ojos rojos despes 6 y al final 18 ojos, el perro sale y era un perro de tres cabeza con 18 ojos el de la cabeza de enmedio tenia un peluche de Splendid destrozado__Y por ultimo...de mi parte... los invito a todos (exepto a Lammy y a Disco Bear) a comer en mi dimension, *detras de ella aparece un comedor fino con todo tipo de comida deseable* Esto ha sido todo lo que aprendido en mi clase de cocina__Bill: si y yo tambien prepare pasta!}__Kazuu: ¡mi primer 10!__Bloody: hasta luego n-n_

Fliqpy:-ríe nervioso-no sé de que hablas, el que se tomó el licuado de ciervo fue Flippy.

Flippy:-lo recuerda y se cubre la cara, con ganas de vomitar-con razón el jugo sabia raro.

Noa: enana tu vieja, rubio idiota-responde con una aura oscura rodeándolo.

Mery:-los recibe-¡gracias! Y por favor-cambia a una tono psicópata-golpea a Jessy por mi.

Niko: em, Rolling no está, pero les daré los panqueques cuando la vea.

En otra parte…

_Una joven que debería estar estudiando historia se encuentra durmiendo sobre el escritorio, en un momento se despierta._

_R.m: ¡gracias por los panqueques!-vuelve a dormir._

De vuelta con los personajes…

Noa:-sonríe socarrón- claro, mi sangre es negra, pero solo porque soy el hijo del rey del inframundo, en tu caso no estoy muy seguro del porque, y tampoco me intereza-se cruza de brasos.

Splendid:-horrorizado por el comentario de la lectora sobre el peluche.

:-desaparece para dirigirse a la casa del perro de la lectora. Luego de unas horas reaparece, ensangrentado y sin un ojo.

Mery: ¡PASTAAAAAAA!-grita feliz.

Niko: pues, aceptamos, pero iremos luego de responder las demás cartas, gracias por la invitación-dice sin emociones.

Cuddles: este chico no tiene vida-susurra a Giggles, quien asiente.

Mery: déjame leer la que sigue-insiste al joven disfrazado de la parca, éste se harta y le entrega los retos- esta es de **Gore-chan****:**

_...splendid...te reto...A QUE SALGAS A UNA CITA CONMIGO! / (OMG! D: EL RETO QUE JAMAS DEBI PEDIR HA SIDO REBELADO)...etto...giggles, vistete de prostituta y hazle un baile erotico a tu amour ...flippy y flipqy, hagan algo asi...no se..para flaky...modelenle con traje interior de tanga,bailenle sexy and i know it xD y lumpy...confiesale tus sentimientos a rusell_

Splendid:-se sonroja- e-esta bien-desaparece.

Giggles:-vestida con una minifalda MUY corta y una remera con escote, empieza a bailar de forma sexi para Cuddles, quien en su inocencia se cubre el rostro algo averonzado.

Flippy y Fliqpy:-hacen lo mismo que Giggles, solo que no se ponen faldas, sino que se sacan las camisetas, dejando ver su pecho, dándole la joven una hemorragia nasal (porque no solo le dan a los hombres)

Lumpy: yo… te quiero mucho amigo-abraza a Russell, quien corresponde al abrazo.

Noe: que raro-aru, pensé que se querían como pareja o algo así-comenta a su hermano.

Noa:-tomando la carta de las manos de Niko-esta pertenece a **Hiker Fliky****:**

_Aparece...__Hiker: ¡No tengo tiempo para escribir todo eso! Estoy siendo perseguida por policias (sin querer atropelle pero no me creen) ¡AYUDA! En fin. Desde telefono los saludo.__Primero que nada ¡Perdon HTF! La que escribio eso fue Ite y ella realmente odia a Noa como para hacer que Noe bese a Inuyasha, perdonala porfa.__En fin... sigamos.__Cuddles para que no digas que soy mala porque eso ofende... Quiero que mantegas tus manos con las de Giggles todo un capi y cuidate igual ^^__Splendid, Ite tiene toda la razon eres demasiado jwai y demasiado sexy ¡Y perdon por la pregunta! o su pregunta, se me olvido... Bueno ¿Pero una parte de ti no estaria feliz? o ¿Estarias completamente enojado? Si dice que una parte es feliz ¡Ordeno (Perdon por ordenar) que Splendont lo viole! ^^ te cuidas y gracias por tu antifaz.__¡URRA HABRA SHIFTYxLIFTY! ¡Te amo Mery aunque no te conocsca...! ¡En fin mis gemelos preferidamente favoritos! Yo se que se quieren y nos e creen gays, pero CENSURADO. Rolling por favor hazme un favor la verdad nos e si ya has visto una imagen donde estan Shifty y Lifty niñas en fin, puedes poner a Lifty igual que a su version niña (De lo que lei creo ya esta asi pero no entendi ya que no hay muchas letras y esta como que distorcionado) y a Shifty version niño (Como es) y ¡SHIFTY ME DICES QUE OPINAS DE LIFTY! (Version anime, okey... que rara soy)__¡ADIOS! Cuidense TODOS los HTF ^^__¡MALDITA SEA! ¡PINCHES POLICIAS!__Flik-Bye lanza el telefono..._

Antes de comenzar, aparece Splendid, quien tiene marcas de besos por toda la cara, se encuentra sonrojado.

Fliqpy: alguien la paso bien…-comenta burlon, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la ardilla azulada-¡ow!.

Splendi:- rojo como un tomate-no quiero hablar de ese tema.

Noa:-otra vez con sonrisa perversa-si te crees que la perdonare, estas loca-susurrando y llorando levemente-maldita desgraciada que hizo que mi hermanita se bese con otro.

Noe:-le da palmadas en la cabeza.

Cuddles: lamento ofenderte-toma la mano derecha a Giggles, quien se sonroja.

Splendid:-lleno de ira- ¡QUE NO! ¡NO SENTIRIA NINGUNA FELICIDAD!

Mery: jeje, gracias, pero esta lista la mando Rolling, ni siquiera se quienes son los dos que mencionas-se encoge en hombros.

Lifty:-maldiciendo a la lectora mientras se convierte en mujer.

Shifty:-sufriendo un infarto luego de ver a su hermano como una joven de cabello verde, con un top banco y pollera corta color negro.

Niko: creo que le gustó-murmura.

Toothy:-asiente con la cabeza-seguro que sí.

Lifty:-vuelve a ser hombre.

Noe: me pregunto cómo es que atropello a una persona si debe ser joven para conucir un auto-aru. En fin, la siguiente carta lleva el nombre de **d34th carla m4k3nshi****:**

_en un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea esa vestida de shinigami__yo: hola! me acabo de encontrar eso y decidi aricipar n.n *sonrisa perversa simetricamene sadica*__perla/black: miedoooooo__yo: y...*juega con una tijera* porq tdos dicen q odian a inu o.O pero si es muy kawaii . ademas de q hasta tengo el manga (ok pero es solo uno el tomo 7 despues nada(mi madre se quedo sin dinero y yo tambien)) asi q inuyasha te regalo esto *le da un pastel de chocolate con chispas de vainilla y fresas * si n te gusta esta hice otra n.n * saca un pastes echo de sangre seca con ojos un riñon en medio y una lengua con un diente encima* cual quieres? XD__zack/rene: d-de donde sacastes eso?__yo: eto, digamos q esto me ayudo *señala la tijera* bueno como seaa...me eh dado cuena q hay alguien mas sangriento q yo ¬¬ y hablo de ti fliqpy! se q eres sadico y todo pero tu no te mereces papel de asecino! plagi barato de fippy! si te haces llamar ascecino pelea con migo! y desearas jamas haber nacido! suplicaras q te deje vivo! y yo no sere compasiva! te destripare organo por organo con una tijera de fierro caliente! aun si suplias clementcia!(esto ultimo no s q qiere decir XD) o lloras te destripare! *saca una guadaña enorme ,con sangre seca y nervios, de color negro*__perla: -_- es mucho mas sadica q yo__zafiro:tienes mucha razon__yo: ah1 y perla, me prestas tu carera n.n__perla:claro por q no?*le entrega un cartera roja con KxC estampadas*__yo:gracias*saca una metrallae de la cartera* me la prestas perla?__perlaa: ok -_-__yo: graciasemmm tengo unos retitos X3__has visto soul eater? (mi nueva obsecion mas frecuene) bueno no se, cmo sea, Flippy quiero q te vistas de Death the Kid (me recuerdas un poco a el!(aunque petunia me recuerda mas a el ·3·)) y Splendid de soul evans X· y *sonrisa simetricamene perversa* bescence, si se niegan ire ahi mismo y los deascuartiso y corto sus corazon y sus venas como la yugular y le quito los ojos y los pondre en mi piscina de pirañas D petunia y splendid: quiero q me hagan un favor *sonrisa* me ayudaria a limpiar este cuarto *cae un chorro de sangre en la cabeza de daniel*__daniel: que asco!*horrorisaro por que en el techo hay un cuerp humano atado*__yo: urgente! es muy fastidioso maar personas mientras tienes cadaveres aqui *señala una pila de organos humanos* ah y petunia ..creo q tendras q darte una buena ducha de acido sulfurico si limpias esto *señala un rinco del cuarto q dice "Sr. Rincon" donde hay ojos y cabeza con cerebros y uno q dice "lugar especial de carla-an-chan"*__sora/rosa: es muy fastidioso ayudarla a enconrar a sus victimas u.u'__perla: para mi es divertido, ver su cara de espanto cuando an-chan esta a punto de descuartisarlo y como le quita los organs es..totalmente exitante!__yo: lo mismo digo!__zafiroo/zack/daniel/black: psicopatas -_-__y: y otro q Flaky se ponga una rpa de *otra snrisa* de conejita play-boy! y q tengas forma humana XD__black: *¬*__yo: y q baile caramel :3 en frente de splendid, flippy, fliqpy y splendont! XD__eso es todo la proxima vendre mas sangrienta para torturarlos animalitos lindos y ha ustedes ambien...(me refiero a los de inuyasha)__an-chan__fuera__nya~__(alguien bio a dark?)_

niko: pues si eres nueva, bienvenida-sonrie levemente y luego vuelve a su seriedad- y no, no vimos ningún dark, pero si lo vemos te avisamos.

Inuyasha: em, gracias… perfiero la de chocolate-comienza a comerla.

Noe: creo que _clemencia_ signidica piedad también-aru…

Fliqpy:-algo horrorizado-mejor dejare mi orgullo por unos momentos, prefiero no pelear, ya he peleado con varios lectores y me ha ido mal…

Noa: ¿mal? Te ha ido como el c…-es interrumpido.

Noe: ¡NOA! No digas eso en público-exige al demonio.

Flippy y Splendid:-respectivamente como Soul y Kid, se besan con asco y cuando se separan se dirigen al baño a enjuagar sus bocas.

Petunia y Splendid(cuando regresa del baño):-suspiran y desaparecen.

Al rato vuelven, totalmente manchados de sangre y con los ojos como platos, temblando violentamente mientras se van al baño a tomar una ducha (pero primero va Petunia porque es mujer)

Flaky:-se disfraza de conejita y comienza a bailar, sonrojada, delante de los ya nombrados personajes.

Mery: si esto no fue ser lo bastante sanguinaria, no quiero imaginarme como se vendrá la próxima-se lamenta.

Noe: muy bien-aru, la siguiente es de **Darkness-Of-Luna****:**

_Kyaaa! R.M. Samaa! Onegaii! sigue! nwn__Aunque soy algo nueva pronto subire mis mucho fanfics ^^U__Y aquí os dejo mis reetos y verdades:__Retos:__ Fliqpy__ & Falky: Vayan a una cita, el reto en si es que Fliqpy no podrá lelvarla a lugares estrictamente NO románticos, como el cementerio -w-U, de preferencia que vayan a la playa! y SI Flippy no puedes intervenir por nada del mundo.__ Spleeeendid! (Sp__len como me gusta decirle) Te reto a Sobrevivir 2 capítulos sin tus superpoderes! además de que si lo logras te regalaré un bonito peluche de Flaky ¬w¬__ Sesshomaru: Honestamente te amoo! y me gustaria casarme contigo pero eres de Kagura, T_T , pero ahora__ te podnré esto: "Que rin se vuelva adulta por 1 capítulo completo y tengan una cita en el bosque donde se encontraron!"__ Lifty__ & Shifty: Los amo! son tan lindoos! w pero les tengio un favor que pedir, Salgan con Flaky y traten de besarla, sin embargo hay una condicion para esto: Flaky deberá olvidar que está enamorada de Flippy (si todos sabemos eso) para darle una leve oportunidad a estos lindos gemes!__Ahora las leves y hermosas Verdades! :__ Kouga: Responde sinceramente, Amas de verdad a Aome o solo la quieres por su habilidad de ver los fragmentos de la perla? ¬¬ (Si es así, Inu pegale onegaii)__ Kikyo: Porque eres tan bi-polar? y porque no mejor te mueres de una sola vez o te quedas con Naraku? ¬¬ (Honestamente te odio así que pudrete nwn )__ Fliqpy: Espero seas relamente sincero con eso pero, si no tuvieras a Flippy como serías? o como te sentirías?__ Les mando un abrazo a todos y un pastel de su sabor favorito a cada uno.. (menos a Noa porque me cae mal ¬¬, deja de ser tan cruel con Noe y demuestrale con verdaderas acciones que la quieres ¬¬ )__Pd: Si encuentran un gato blanco con una luna negra en la frente me lo mandan plis! nwn_

Noe: pues si también eres nueva en esto, bienvenida seas-aru-sonríe amable.

Flippy:-se deprime. Fliqpy y Flaky se van en una cita.

Splendid: no me sobornes con peluches ni nada, acepto el reto.

Rin: ¿Por qué de Kagura? Sesshomaru es solo de Rin-se queja la niña, cruzándose de brazos y causando al mitad bestia sonrojo. De pronto se convierte en adulta, y ambos desaparecen para realizar su cita.

Noa: ¿es que hoy es el dia de salir a una cita?-refunfuña.

Niko: lo dices solo porque no puedes hacer lo mismo con Noe-apoya una mano sobre la cabeza de la nombrada.

Noa:-desvía la mirada, sonrojado. Mientras que Mery y Niko chocan los cinco.

Aparecen Flaky y Fliqpy.

Kagome: ¿y a donde fueron en su cita?

Flaky:-sonrojada-al parque.

Fliqpy: fue lo único que se me ocurrió, hace mucho frio como para ir a la playa-se escusa.

Flippy: que original-dice en forma sarcástica.

Lifty, Shifty y Flaky:-se van nuevamente en una cita.

Aparecen Rin y Sesshomaru.

Mery: la pasaron bien de seguro…-comenta viendo al sonrojado hombre de cabello plateado.

Koga: pues…-rasca su cabeza, nervioso. Kagome abre la boca como signo de sorpresa al notar que el lobo estaba interesado solo en las perlas.

Inuyasha:-golpea fuertemente la cabeza de Koga.

Koga: ¡auch! ¡No me dejaron terminar! Al principio era una escusa para encontrar las demás perlas, pero luego sí comencé a enamorarme de Kagome-al oír esto la joven se sonroja.

Kikyo: no soy bi-polar-responde tranquila-y quiero aclararte que últimamente he estado saliendo con él.

Fliqpy: aunque me cueste admitirlo-dice avergonzado-me sentiría solo, muy solo.

Flippy:-lo mira, y ambos se abrazan.

Aparecen Flaky, Lifty y Shifty.

Lifty: la cita no salió como queríamos…

Shifty: si, pero eso no hubiera pasado si ALGUIEN hubiera corrido mas rápido-voltea hacia Flaky.

Flaky: l-lo siento, pero saben que robar esta mal…

Shifty:-suspira-esta relación nunca llegaría a funcionar, por eso prefiero estar soltero.

Noa: me importa un rábano si te caigo mal o no, y escupo en tus pasteles-todos voltean a verlo-no literalmente, burros.

Noe: ¿de que hablas-aru, Noa es el mejor hermano que he tenido (aunque no sea de sangre, y sea un demonio) y aun si es malo o me burla o esas cosas, lo seguire queriendo-aru.

Noa:-llorisqueando-Noee-abraza a su gemela, agitando su cola con alegría.

Niko: patético…-cambia el tema-en cuanto al gato, ¿te refieres a este?-levanta un gato similar al que la lectora describe, lo guarda en una caja(no tiene escrúpulos por los animales) y lo pone en el buzón- el ultimo es de **AiRy PaOla****:**

_0ola rolling__jejje como estas ? espero que bien bueno aqui dejo mi reto XD__fliqpy:ok voy a dejar de insistir perooooooo... si vienes para aca y me ases un pequeño favorcito:__*ok esto es lo que tienes q aser:ay un niño( mi ex )se llama Jerson (PUDRETE JERSON) ve a su casa y quiero su__cabesa en una caja que te voy a enviar con el nombre: *_* antes de que lo degolles quiero q cortes su yugular__para que muera lentamente X)*__fliqpy cuando acabes tu trabajo vas tener lo que tu desees__ok nos vemos bye_

Noa: conociendo a Rolling, no solo está bien, sino que debería estar estudiando y debe estar durmiendo-se pone una mano en el rostro.

Fliqpy: acepto-se desvanece, una hora más tarde aparece trayendo una caja ensangrentada, la deposita en el buzón-grito y sufrió mucho, asi que ahora me debes una tarta de manzana.

Flippy: aun transformado en humano comes como un animal.

Fliqpy: cierra la boca, afeminado.

Mery: dejen de pelear y vamos nos de una vez por todas a comer pasta a lo de **Bloody** antes de que caduque la invitación.

Noa: odio mi vida…

Niko: somos dos.

Noe:-rueda los ojos-siempre alegres ustedes dos.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado ;D<p>

nos vemos la proxima!

RollingMoon...


	14. marcopolo

Rolling se reporta! lamento la tardanza u.u... vamos con el fic!

* * *

><p>Kagome: ¡marco!-exclama mientras trata de atrapar a alguno de las personas dentro del cuarto, llevando los ojos tapados con una venda.<p>

Cuddles: polo-responde pellizcando el tobillo de la joven para luego salir corriendo al ver la reacción de ésta.

Mientras juegan a "marco-polo", Rolling se encuentra atornillando un par de cosas cerca de la compuerta subterránea, en donde suele aparecer el buzón, ayudada por el par de demonios, el chico emo y la fóbica a los payasos.

Noe:-molesta-¡que no me llames así!

R.m: bueno bueno…-continua arreglando el aparato.

Niko: te dije que utilizaras otro tipo de aceite y no uno barato como el que siempre compras-comenta cruzado de brazos.

R.m: ayuda en algo, ¿quieres?-cuando termina de decirlo, nota que ya no es necesario. Al parecer la maquina logra funcionar.

Noa:-suspira- ¡por fin! Nos tardamos horas.

Mery: ahora comencemos-sonríe al ver que el buzón emerge.

Splendid: p-pero era mi turno…

**Mery abre el primer sobre**

Mery: ok, el primero es de **Hiker Fliky****:**

_En alguna parte de su casa la chica peli roja con una amiga peli rubia se asegura de que no haiga nadie y meten la computadora.__Hiker: No puedo creer que si rompes 3 celulares te castigan -.-__Itering: ¡PUES MUÉRETE NOA! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN TIPO SIN VIDA QUE SE... *Hiker le tapa lo boca.*__Hiker: * Ríe nerviosamente* bueno en realidad tengo 17 años yendo a los 18 asique puedo manejar o eso creo pero bueno etto continuemos, Itering vas primero.__Itering: Ok... *Aura sádica.*__1- Hmmm pregunta a *Ruleta con todos lo nombres de lo HTF cae en...* Giggles. Mi querida pink girl, ¿Te gustan los osos?__2- Noa a ti no te pediré nunca perdón pero si a Noe. Tírate de un precipicio por favor.__3- Shifty ¿A quien le darias oportunidad de ser tu novia a Giggles a Petunia o a... ¡Lumpy! Amo mi vida .__Sigues Hiker.__Hiker: No lo hiciste muy raro asique.__Splendid perdóname porfa, de rodillas te lo pido ¡(8) De rodillas te pido, te ruego, te digo! (8) ¡Eres mi personaje favorito porfa perdóname por lo que mas quieras TT. O me suicidio!__Lumpy enséñame a hacer nada y ser una idiota, ya se lo pedí a patricio estrella pero no me dio un buen consejo ". Quiero ser idiota para sacar de quicio a una amiga mía.__Lifty ¡No me odies también! ¡SI QUIERES TE... *Pensando*! ¿Te doy lo que quieras? ? pero no me odies al igual que Splendid eres mi personaje favorito pero te ves tan kawai como niña igual como niño ¡Dios! En fin...__*Escucha a mis padres gritar* Mejor me apuro.__Toothy pobre de ti en la serie casi siempre te sacan los ojos o te descuartizan, ¿Cual seria tu doble personalidad? ¿La pueden hacer aparecer?__Y por ultimo ¿A quien no le e preguntado? A Lammy, me estas empezando a caer bien, porque vi una imagen tuya en versión anime y me quede asi con la boca abierta con solo verte, osea y digamos que me empezaste a caer bien cuando vi Bit of Pickles creo que era, y eso pero sigo diciendo que no quedas para nada con Flippy o Fliqpy asique sigue soñando .__Eso es todo. *se espera a apagar la computadora y salen sin que se den cuenta pero mi hermano nos ve y salimos corriendo*__Antes de apagar de golpe la compu__¡Flik-Bye!_

Noa: mejor muérete **TU**, los únicos que dicen eso son los que verdaderamente no tienen vida-sonríe socarrón.

noe:-ríe nerviosa-mejor no provoques a los lectores.

R.m: ¿17 años?-se queda con la boca abierta-yo voy yendo a los 17 recién-deprimida-me siento inferior (como una niña)-se va al rincón emo.

Niko: ¡OYE! No lo llames así, me ofende-exclama molesto.

Giggles: los osos de peluche sí, pero los de verdad…-mira a Fliqpy y Flippy.

Noe: si te perdono…

Noa: me importa un bledo tu maldito perdón… y me tiro de un presipicio, pero no porque lo hayas dicho tú…-se desvanece.

Niko: espero que sea uno con muchas piedras.

Mery: y muy empinado.

Noe:-mira a Rolling, algo asustada.

R.m: no, no fue al Everest –responde rodando los ojos, mientras Noe suspira de alivio.

Noa:-aparece, sin el saco, con la remera rasgada, sus pantalones sucios y con cortadas por todos lados-los odio a todos-es abrazado por su hermana-menos a ti-sonríe sonrojado.

Shifty:-sonríe seductor-sé que todas se morirían por mí, pero estoy mejor solo con mi hermano. Las mujeres retrasan los robos y arruinan los planes-todas las chicas lo miran amenazantes, se estremece-pero de no haber otra, elegiría a Lumpy, porque sirve para rehén.

Petunia y Giggles:-se miran entre sí, y piensan-_definitivamente es gay_.

Splendid: ok ok, te perdono… solo no te suicides aver si todavía me culpan a mí.

Fliqpy: claro, si tu sirves mas para asesino que salvador-dice burlón.

Flippy: y tu eres pésimo para leer cuentos y otras cosas mas.

Fliqpy: te dije que no puedo leer esas porquerías, siempre el bueno debe ser mas guapo que el malo-se queja.

R.m: ya basta que parecen marido y mujer-ambos se callan, avergonzados-te toca, Lumpy.

Lumpy: ehh… solo deja de estudiar y el tiempo hará su trabajo-muestra una sonrisa torpe.

Lifty:-rojo como un tomate-solo tráeme un chocolate y ya-le da la espalda, molesto.

Toothy: pues…-aparece un holograma con una imagen parecida al del castor violeta, éste llevaba gafas de sol y un bastón en la mano, luego desaparece-¿q-quiere decir que mi contraparte seria un siego? ¿Cómo Mole?

Mole:-mira al espacio y la nada infinita mientras que hace una mueca de disgusto*osea, mira para cualquier lado porque no puede ver en qué dirección está el castor*

Lammy: gracias por decir que empiezo a caerte bien pero… ¿de dónde sacaste que me gustan ellos? Es decir, no son feos ni nada de eso-los mira-pero debes saber que el único para mi es Mr Pickles.

Noe: hacen buena pareja, lástima que sea un objeto inanimado-comenta con pena, mientras que la oveja se abraza al dicho pepino.

Niko: me toca-toma una carta-esta es perteneciente a **ShinigamiRiku****:**

_jajajjja mori con los disfraces xDDD...bueno aui van mis retos__splendont: quiero que te enamores de flaky y verte cortejarla__flaky: vistete de odalisca y secude a splendid (splendid aprovecha xD)__flippy y fiqpy: canten una cancion de hip hpo o rap...tambien vistance como ddany janke y haganse eso__petunia: besa un sapo con moco, esos babosos feos__noa: dedicale un algo bonito a tu hermana ( incesto xP)cantale una cancion, o resitale algo__los chicos quienes hayan salido con giggles matenlaaa¡ torturenla, cortenle la cabeza, atraviesenla con arponees , haganla tragar rosas con espinas en su garganta, cortenla en pedacitos y denle de comer a los indignetes de la calle__bueno eso esto gracias por tomar en cuenta mispedidos cuidense bay_

splendont: te refieres a esa cosa-señala a Flaky.

noa: ¿Qué pasa, eres muy gay como para atreverte?-comenta burlonamente.

Splendont:-se ofende por el comentario, se acerca volando hacia el puerco espín y besa su mano.

Flippy:-con una vena en la frente, celoso.

Fliqpy:-afilando su cuchillo.

Flaky: ¿sacudir?-confundida y sonrojada. Aun así, se viste y comienza a bailar (aunque no sabe cómo se hace). En el transcurso del baile, al héroe le sangra la nariz.

Flippy y Fliqpy:-se viste ambos con remeras largas que cubren la parte de arriba de los pantalones, y empiezan a cantar "rompe" de Daddy Yankee. Sus voces son tan agudas que causa la risa de los demás.

Splendid: si siguen así, llegaran muy lejos-bromea con veteranos, a quienes no les gusta el comentario.

Petunia:-besa con asco al sapo, y luego corre al baño a ducharse (y de paso a vomitar)

R.m, Noe y Noa: ¡QUE NO ES INCESTOO!

Noa: ¡ella es humana y yo no!-refunfunia-ademas, si asi fuera, definitivamente mantendría distancia conmigo.

Mery: sin embargo he odio que usas la escusa de "amor fraternal" para convencer a tu gemela de dormir en la misma cama…-aclara inocente.

Niko:-con un aura oscura y los ojos en llama (o el único ojo que logra verse), deposita una mano en el hombro del demonio castaño-mas te vale que sea mentira si no quieres perder la cola-amenaza con voz de ultratumba.

Noa:-palido como un muerto.

R.m: que va, si eso fue un rumor que invente yo-miente la joven para evitar la mutilación.

Noa: b-bueno…-se pone a pensar, respira ondo y sonrojado comienza a recitar:

"_El amor es lo mas bello_

_que hay en esta vida,_

_por eso yo te miro_

_Y me lleno de alegría" _

*Silencio total*

Noe:-llorosa y roja a más no poder, abraza a su gemelo.

Niko: pfff-trata de no reir, como todos los demás. Excepto Mery y Rolling, quienes están rojas y emocionadas.

R.m: mi pequeño…-murmura sonriente y soñadora con una actitud maternal.

Mery:-tambien con actitud maternal-que lindos~

Giggles: el único que salió conmigo es Cuddles-aclara, molesta.

Cuddles:-aun en contra de sus sentimientos, realiza toda las torturas que la lectora pidió, finalizando con recoger los miembros de su novia y, como no hay indigentes, incinerarlos.

R.m: bueno, a causa de que esos dos aun están ocupados-mira a los gemelos que siguen abrazándose con afecto-leeré el siguiente. Este es de **Gore-chan****:**

_damn...que verguenza! / lo siento por que hayas pasadopor todo eso, splendid u.u ... a la por la pu** que estaba lleno de fans ._. bueno, le reto a flippy a arrancarle todas las espinas a flaky y meterselas a lammy por el culo! pa que deje de andar de prostituta, y que petunia...si,petunia, tenga un beso yuuri asi apasionado APASIONADO con esta de giggles, y quelos novios vean__...QUIERO QUE LUMPY SE CASE CON RUSSELL!(?) ._. , tambien que, que,los gemelos interpreten una parte de algun capitulo del chavo del 8 :3 pero una parte super graciosisima! y...splendid! / *le da un regalo* te reto a que lo aceptes *-* (son...dulces que de seguro le gustaran, BELLOTAS! sabia que era demasiado!)_

splendid: ni lo menciones-responde sonrojado.

Flippy: ¿yo?

R.m: emm, debido a que debo censurar la parte en donde vas a meter las puas, será mejor que las claves en la espalda-razona *perdón lectora, pero ese lugar es medio delicado-sonrie nerviosa*

Lammy:-suspira-ok, me parece justo-resignada.

Flippy:-asiente con pena, mientras arranca las puas a Flaky, quien sufre de dolor, y se las clava en la espalda a la oveja, quien obviamente sufre de dolor.

Petunia y Giggles:-se besan con asco mientras son observadas por Handy y Cuddles, quienes observan entretenidos.

Russell: ¿CASARME? Yo ya estoy casado… con el mar y el océano-todos lo miran, levantando una ceja.

Fliqpy: al menos bésate con él y ya.

Russell:-se besa con su mejor amigo, quien corresponde el beso, y luego se separan con repudio.

Lifty:-corre a su hermano con una escoba, vestido como el Chavo del 8.

Shifty:-corre de su hermano, llevando una pelota gigantesca, vistiendo un trage negro de marinerito, imitando a Quico.

R.m: chicos, ustedes pueden hacer algo mejor que eso…-dice mientras siente vergüenza ajena.

Splendid:-acepta el regalo, con sonrojo-g-gracias.

Niko: la que sigue es de **bloodytokita****:**

_aparece Kazuu,Bill y Jessy en un gran y largo sillon rojo en la dimesion__Kazuu: como veran, Bloody esta un poquito ocupada *entre el sillon y la camara aparece un mounstro en forma de una tetera con un ojo y Bloody quie se vestia igual en alice the madness returns le salta encima y le apuñala el ojo, la cosa esa comienza a correr de dolor*asi que nos dejo unos retillos en una hoja__Todos: ¿que tal estuvo la comida? ¡me esforze mucho!__Koga y Seshumaro: aww los dos son lindos! les trage un pastel de chocolate__Rin: auu Rin que linda quiero que en tres capitulos te vuelvas adolecente nwn__Shifty y Lifty: roben a Toushiro Hitsugaya! de bleach LO AMO!__bueno eso es todo por cierto...alguien me dice que es quantico!__Bill: creo que eso es ...¡sah quien es ella!__*A lado del sillon aparece una chica igual Bloody nada mas que totalmente blanca, exeptuando su cabello y la sangre que tenia en las manos hasta la altura de los codos*__Kazuu: cuanto tiempo...hiseria__Histeria:yara yara...veo que te pones limites Flipqy me decepcionas, pero acabemos con eso...te reto a que te inyectes esto *toma una jeringa con un liquido espeso negro* esto es locura pura...llamada sangre negra,con esto no existira el dolor ni el miedo, esto solamente durara 30 que quiero que bajo sus efectos mates a todos exepto Flaky, Flippy, Rin,Seshumaro,Noe y Noa son de las pocas personas que no mataria...eso es todo me necesitan *desaparece*__Bill: ella me da miedo__Kazuu: estas en lo correcto, bueno eso es todo adios!__*posdata le dispare a Jessy nwn*_

R.m: oye, no maltrates ni mates a Asmodeus (verdadero nombre de Jessy*significa demonio de la lujuria*)

HTF: estuvo rica-sonrien.

Inuyasha(todos):-asienten.

Fliqpy: digamos que pasa-suena indiferente.

Noa: pésima-responde arrogante.

Noe: a mí me gusto.

Niko: si, sacando de cuenta el ambiente tenebroso y los ojos que nos observaban-dice sarcástico.

Koga y Sesshomaru: gracias-pensando-_por dios, que no ningún cadáver dentro_.

Rin:-en forma de adolescente-ahora Sesshomaru solo le pertenecerá a Rin-habla en voz alta en vez de en su mente.

Sesshomaru:-rueda los ojos.

Lifty y Shifty:-detrás de ellos hay una bolsa gigante de tela que lleva el nombre del personaje nombrado, lo depositan cerca del buzón.

R.m: presiento que cuando se enteren, nos van a denunciar-se lamenta.

Todos:-se encogen en hombros-como si supiéramos matematicas.

Sniffles: te diría pero… puedes buscarlo por ti sola, no es muy difícil.

Fliqpy:-se inyecta el raro liquido y unos minutos despues, en sus ojo aparecen dos franjas circulares de color amarillo oscuro (lo que vendría a ser el estilo de ojos de Black rock shooter pero amarillos*como Chariot*) y su rostro se vuelve serio e inexpresivo.

Toma su clásico cuchillo y comienza a mutilar, descuartizar y matar a todo aquel que tuviera adelante.

R.m: creo que yo… tenía una cosa que hacer-desaparece de pronto.

*luego de un rato*

R.m:-vuelve a aparecer, mira a todos lados y nota que el único que esta en pie y respirando era el oso veterano, el cual acababa de perder el efecto del liquido. Los demás solo eran cadáveres en el suelo, ni siquiera sus Oc's, Flaky, Flippy, Sesshomaru y Rin habían sobrevivido.

Fliqpy:-volviendo en sí-¿eh?-nota lo que hizo-u-upps-mira a la joven-creo que me pase.

R.m: ¿te parece?-cuestiona mientras detrás de ella reviven las victimas de aquella masacre y miran amenazantes al oso.

Fliqpy:-es atacado, asesinado, etc. Por todos a los que mato.

R.m: que feo… la violencia no es algo lindo-se encoge en hombros y suspira-la siguiente carta pertenece a **Sable343** :

_Tails Doll:Muajajajajaja,ya regrese.__Sable:Joder,te tardas mucho en asesinar a una persona.__Tails Doll:Es que el tonto vivía en Japón,y se me acabo mi visa para vivaaerobus XD.__Sable:Bueno,quien empieza primero?__Tails Doll:Yo quiero!__Sable:Bueno,pero que sea rápido.__Tails Doll:SIIII!.__Tails Doll:*Voz macabra* Ahora si,pagaran por su insolencia,yo soy el gran Tails Doll,y estos son mis retos:__Flaky: en primera,te odio,segunda,quiero que veas un vídeo conmigo,seguramente te encantara tanto como a mi*risa macabra*.__Giggles: También te odio,por ser tan dulce y adorable,me das asco! por eso a ti te tocara ver como mato a una victima,y luego si es que no te da miedo te matare muajajaja soy bien malo.__Flipqy:Joder tío,eres mi favorito! te pareces a mi,bueno,yo soy mejor,jeje,por eso te mandare todas la películas de Saw,todo un clásico.__Noa: Eres un demonio no?,igual que yo,por eso te daré un collar con un símbolo satánico, tómalo como un regalo de amistad(si quieres,luego vamos a tomar un poco de sangre de cabra,yo invito!).__Tails Doll:Bueno,eso es todo por mi parte,voy a matar a alguien mas *se va con una sonrisa retorcida*__Sable: Rayos,espero que no encuentre a el pobre Marco,bueno, ahí van mis retos.__Flaky: A diferencia de Tails Doll,a mi me caes un poco bien,te daré una refrescante bebida de guayaba XD.__Snnifles: Oso hormiguero,comete una hormiga,si es que puedes jeje.__Inuyasha: Me tenéis miedo?(si dices que no,te matara Tails Doll,si dices que si,pues no te matare,pero si resiviras una descarga eléctrica por parte de Pikachu jeje).__Noe: Donde quedo el Noe X Noa?,bueno,pues,quiero una escena romántica con ustedes dos,si no,Chuck Norris los mataran!__Tails: Hola,lo siento llegar tarde.__Sable: Wuaaa,no me interrumpas,estoy en algo importante.__Bueno,sigo.__Flippy: También no me olvido de ti,te espero en el infierno,jeje,quiero que mates a Flaky (Lo siento Flaky) espero que lo hagas,si no,te torturare con algo peor,toma tu desicion.__Lammy: Me comparezco de ti,todos te matan,odian,a si,tengo que decirte que yo no soy como los demás,sinceramente,yo me baso mas por los personajes que por la ficción,a si que,te daré mi numero si quieres que te mande algo,es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.__Bueno,eso es todo,nos vemos, adiós! buena suerte con tus Fics Rollingmoon._

Flaky: ¿e-eh?-se desvanece para ir a ver el video.

Noe: me pregunto qué video será…

Giggles:-tambien se desvanece para aparecer en el lugar del retador y ver como mata a alguien.

Fliqpy: see, jaja, no me digas-sarcastico-las veré después.

Noa: emm, gracias-mira el collar-es muy genial. Será bueno tener otro amigo demonio-susurra-mientras no te metas con mi hermana-vuelve a hablar en tono normal-pero no me gusta la sangre de cabra, prefiero la de un humano-sonríe malicioso.

Flaky:-aparece, temblando violentamente y abrazándose a sí misma-g-g-gracias.

Sniffles: ¿quieres decir que no puedo?-exclama furioso, ajusta sus anteojos y se deprime-es cierto es cierto-se va al rincón emo.

Niko: si sigues llamándolo así, me robare tus pantuflas-amenaza.

R.m: nooo-se abraza a unas pantuflas de color azul oscuro.

Inuyasha: sinceramente, todos los lectores me dan miedo, y eso te incluye-dice con franqueza. Luego es electrocutado por un pikachu de juguete que lanzaba corrientes eléctricas.

Mery: vino mal de fabrica-bromea la pelirroja de cuernos blancos.

Noe:-sonrojada-¿Por qué ese tipo de reto?-rasca su cabeza.

Noa:-se abraza a Noe por la espalda y apoya su mentón en el hombro de la joven-¿algun problema con eso?-comienza a morder levemente la oreja de ésta.

Noe:-muy roja-h-hagamos esto de una vez ¿si?-se voltea y besa a Noa, quien corresponde el beso con alegría. Luego de separarse él se lame sonriente los labios y ella se esconde tras Rolling.

R.m:-al lector- ¿Cómo te atreves a obligar a tan inocente niña a hacer una cosa así?-abraza a Noe, con drama.

Niko:- sombrio hacia el demonio-recuerda que si intentas sobrepasarte, te las veras conmigo.

Mery:-señala al joven de cabello oscuro-y ese, amigos, es el tan conocido como "complejo de padre"

Flippy:-mira a Flaky y de mala gana toma su cuchillo y la degolla sin ninguna objeción.

Lammy:-sonríe amable-gracias, aunque no necesito nada por ahora, deberas agradezco tu compasión.

Noe:-aun roja-esta es de **FFarjonita****:**

_waaaaaa no puedo creer q me perdi un capi- aura depre-bueno... jeje me gusto como se veian vestidos de YUGIOH :3 valio la pena la espera jeje bueno bueno... quiero que... los lindos ositos militares luchen a muerte por el amor de Flaky :3 y que el ganador pase 10 minutos con Flaky en el armario (perdona dulzura). Splendid, alguna vez has tenido novia? the MOle, eres un espia? me gustaria saberlo :D que Sneaky y Kaboom aparezcan un ratito a ver que hacen. tambien Splendon't, que pelee con Splendid. emmm Rolling, me caes bien :) esconde mis medicinas! no me gusta tomarlas -.- saben asqeroso, wack! y... quiero que Fliqpy me envie una foto suya matando a... Splendid jeje pero autografiada! es todo :3 bexoxxx! amo el fic!_

Fliqpy: ¿Por qué siento que ya hemos hecho esto antes?-pregunta sarcástico, mientras saca el cuchillo.

Flippy:-asiente mientras saca su arma.

*minutos despues de la lucha*

Flippy:-quien increíblemente gano esta vez, se mete junto a Flaky en el armario.

Fliqpy:-al rato, revive-solo lo deje ganar porque me es aburrido siempre ganar yo-dice orgulloso.

Todos: como digas-sarcásticos.

Mientras Splendid y Splendont luchan, Mole procede a responder.

Mole: ¿Cómo quieres que sea un espía si ni siquiera puedo ver?-cuestiona molesto- cuando era joven sí, pero ya no.

Flippy y Flaky:-salen del armario justo cuando aparecen Ka-boom y Sneaky.

Flippy:-dramático y feliz-¡chicos!

Sin responder, los supuestos amigos toman de un brazo cada uno y lo arrastran hasta dentro del baño.

Ka-boom: con que sigues vivo luego de la guerra, ¿no?

Flippy: ¿eh?

Sneaky: tu nos mataste, ¿recuerdas?

Flippy: p-pero fue un accidente ¡NOOOOOOOO!-es masacrado al cerrarse la puerta del baño.

Splendid: no, no he tenido novia, pero estoy bien si una-aclara orgulloso

R.m: bien dicho, y no hay nada de malo en ser soltero/a-sonríe alegre-y con respecto a las medicinas… te las escondo, pero entonces tu esconde la prueba de matemáticas que reprobé-murmura-¿Por qué no me avisaron antes que tomarían examen?-se lamentan.

Noa: la última carta es de **d34th carla m4k3nshi** :

_en un cuaro azul una pelinegrilacea esa vesida de bruja__yo:¿por que a nadie le gusta mis pasteles de humanos!__perla: tu eres una bruja-shinigami__yo: hechizera-shinigami__perlA: lo que seaa *rueda ls ojos* a nadia mas que ati te gusa comer es__yo p-pero y-yo__pérla: no me tartamudees__yo: y tu no me mandes* la amenasa con una pisola*__perla. soy tu recuerdas soy parte de ti, ademas n me das miedo__yo. uu ok cokmo aqqquie tengo una larga lista de sufri...ammm__rosa: lista de preguntas o.ô__yo: si, la primera__Fliqpy: eres un miedica__Sango: si tu! *sonrisa sadica y perversa* visete de ...Conejita XDDDDDD y baila el baile del tubo frente a miroku XDDDDDD__Inuyasha: mata a Koga de la manera mas lenta 3:D__niko: dark es la perra de perla, es una perra come gatos,pelaje marron ojos negros__bueno hy no tengo ganas de algo gore, estoy aburrida asi q eso es todo__bye__an-chan__fuera__nya__/ni piensen que se salvarn la proxima vez vendre mas sangrienta kyajajajajajjajajaj\\*bye pajaro azul*_

noa: a mí me gustan los pasteles de humanos, en especial si tienen partes humanas.

Mery: yo también-sonríe macabra.

Fliqpy: ¿miedoso? ¿De donde sacaste eso? yo soy más valiente que tu-dice con actitud terca.

Sango:-vestida como conejita playboy, baila de forma seductora (muy a su pesar) para el monje pervertido, quien sufre de una hemorragia nasal.

Inuyasha:-sonríe, se lanza sobre el lobo y arranca su cabeza, cortando su cuello con sus garras, lentamente.

Niko: uh, ok gracias por contarme lo de la perra que come gatos-rueda los ojos.

Noe: pobres gatitos-se lamenta.

R.m: jaja, bueno. Este es el final… pero esperen al próximo capítulo, tengo una sorpresa para los lectores que involucrara una tortura a los personajes de mi parte…

Todos: ¿EHHHH?

R.m: solo digamos que las mujeres no serán tan femeninas y los hombres no serán tan masculinos.

Mery: ya me imagino que es…

* * *

><p>jeje, Mery desifro mi plan. me encargare que ella sufra primero-sombria.<p>

saludos y hasta la proxima...

Rolling se va~~


	15. ¿que es esto?

hola nuevamente! perdón por la tardanza! antes de comenzar quiero aclarar algo.

las mujeres seran hombre y los hombre mujeres, por eso tenganlo en cuenta porque no clasifique lo nombre como "Cuddles mujer" o cosas asi, asi que cuidado!

* * *

><p>-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-<em>se escucha un grito agudo y desgarrador. En un cuarto de color blanco, un grupo de personas, exactamente, humanos quienes alguna vez habían sido animales, admiraban con horror y confusión sus cuerpos.<em>

Noe:-acabas de perforarme un oído-exclama el joven de cabello castaño, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, llevando una musculosa negra y pantalones verdes. A su lado se encuentra su gemela, de cabello corto hasta la mitad del cuello, vistiendo una remera azul con un saco color negro abierto, y pantalones verdes. Ahora es un poco más alto/a que su hermana/o

Noa: n-no es mi culpa el despertar y encontrarme con ESTO-dice alterada la chica mientras señala sus pechos, totalmente sonrojada. Detrás de ellos aparece una adolescente vestida con una remera violeta oscura, con una calavera en el centro, pantalones negros y flequillo al costado. Ahora es mas baja/o que Noe.

Niko: yo también tengo eso, pero no grite como desquiciado.

Mery:-de cabello corto y rojizo, con algunas pecas en su rostro varonil, y más alto que los demás- querrás decir "desquiciada"-

El agujero negro se abre, dejando entrar a un chico de cabello corto y castaño, con las puntas rubias, con una remera gris y pantalones de jean.

¿?: ¡hola!-saluda sonriente, siendo ignorado por todos, quienes estaban ocupados. Toma un alta voz y grita con más fuerza-¡HOLA! .

Todos voltean al extraño.

¿?: Por fin… como habrán visto, despertaron con grandes cambios en sus cuerpos. Por ejemplo, quienes eran hombres ahora tienen senos y quienes eran mujeres ya no. la autora logro cambiar sus géneros, haciendo que las chicas sean chicos y viceversa, incluyendo la transformación de animales a humanos.

Fliqpy: - (al igual que Flippy, versión mujer)- ya todos lo sabemos, solo dinos quien rayos eres y porque eres igual a la otra chica-decía de forma molesta.

R.s: cierto-rasca su cabeza-mi nombre es Rolling Sun (diminutivo para "Rolling sunshine"), y soy la contraparte de Rolling.

*Un rato de silencio*

Noe: ¿Rolling tiene una contraparte?-pregunta mientras detrás de el/ella se oculta su gemelo/a avergonzado/a.

Noa:-murmura-maldita sea, maldita sea.

R.s: sip, pero para no arriesgarse a venir aquí, decidió que yo me ocupara de leer las cartas-aparece el buzon del suelo, él toma una carta- esta primera es de **bloodytokita****:**

_*aparece Bloody en un sillon con jessy en brazos un chico peliblanco con ojos turquesa que estaba incomodo por la amenazadora mirada de Bill*__Bloody:*con aire inocente* ojos y ambiente tenebroso *suelta una risita* agradescanle a Jessy quien se metio donde no debia y haber liberado los mounstros y Rolling no me culpes Mery me dijo que lo golpeara 737 y aparte se intento comer mi pez sushi *lo levanta de cabeza*__Jessy: 77* ya dije que perdon! l-l__Bloody:en cuanto seshumaro y Koga no se preocupen no hay gato enserrado oooo ¿cadaver? ._. todo esta limpio (incluye la comida de todos)y apaaarte todo los restos humanos fueron tragados por lo mounstros de aqui e Histeria__Seshumaro: vamooos admitelo! te gusta Rin__Niko: se que odias a todo mundo...(creo que yo inccluida aunque ni te conozco) me hiciste romper una promesa! pero aun asi...te regalo el disco de suicide silence y el de los black veil bride a y aparte sabias que (se que no te va a interesar pero aun asi te cuento) en la vida real en las vacasiones pasadas me hize un tatuage de gena en forma de lagrima (busca en google ulquiorra asi me hize el tatuage)__Jessy:¡EMOO KID! te reto a sonreir XD oh no mejor no lo pido eso es inposible *bloody le da un coscorron*__Bloody:__Flipqy recuerdame no darte eso otra vez 77__Histeria. a mi se me hizo lindo!__Bloody: *la apuñala pero esta sigo como si nada*__Rollin: te reto a que juzgues mi dibujo que tengo en mi portada lo hize yo! se que esta mal pero por algo se empieza (aparte no tengo otra cosa que hacer se me rompio una cuerda a mi guitarra*bueno adios!__P.d__tOUSHIRO: NO LOS DEMANDARE no es la primera vwez que me secustran T.T_

Mery:-sonriendo seductor, tratando de imitar a su primo-yo solo dije que lo golpearas, no que le pegaras un tiro, pero eso estuvo bien también.

Koga: si, por suerte no tenía nada cadavérico dentro-suspira con alivio.

Sesshomaru: n-no es cierto, solo es una niña-lo mira-bueno, una niña con cuerpo de joven-agrega sonrojada.

Niko: no odio a todo el mundo-dice mientras abraza a Noe, quien se siente intimidado debido a los senos de su compañera-ademas, yo me tatué primera, copiona-dice ofendida.

R.s: porfavor, no molesten a los lectores-suspira mientras observa divertido a la psicópata de cabello verde que discutía con su otro alter ego de ojos verdes.

Niko: quien te dijo que no podía sonreir-sonrié amable, causando a Mery y Noe un sonrojo, mientras que Noa se sujetaba al brazo de su ahora gemelo, con celos.

Fliqpy: ok-pulgar arriba mientras asiente con la cabeza.

R.s: según esta carta que Rolling me entrego con, dice que tu dibujo es genial, que le gusta mucho y que deberías seguir haciéndolos. Ella tampoco es muy buena dibujando, de hecho, el dibujo que tiene en su perfil lo hizo ella, con esfuerzo y paint. (aparecen Noe, Noa y en medio Rolling).

Noe: me toca-toma una carta- esta es de **Hiker Fliky****:**

_En un cuarto de paredes negras con rojo y techo rojo y piso igual, en un sillón azul aparece una peli roja y en 5 sillitas de madera dos peli negros, dos castañas y una rubia.__Sikeru: ¿Como termino el cuento? *Emocionada*__Itering: ¡Shiner ya puso rewiew! *Los demas se asustan y se ponen como antes*__Hiker: Perdonen nuestra arrogacia. Bueno... ¿Que iba a decir? *Murmura a Itering**La rubia le entrega una hoja de colores obscuros**Afina su voz* Ehmmm, Shiner, Dijendi y Omi hoy les toca *molesta* de ultimo yo.__Omi: Hmmm ok,__Disco Bear Eres igual de pervertido que SHiner (Shiner: ¡MENTIRAS!) y y y y no me caes del todo bien pero tienes onda ¡ENSEÑAME A BAILAR DISCO! Es que para un baile que haremos.__Yo diria que es todo.__Shiner: ¡SIGO YO! ¡Y NO SOY PERVERTIDO!__Cuddles ¿Como es que a las niñas les gusta los conejos? ¿Me lo explicas?__Giggles P*** prostituta (Hiker, Dijendi, Sikeru e Itering: ¡NO LE DISGAS ASI! Shiner: Como digan -_-") deja de salir con media poblacion ¿Pueden traer a alguna persona que asesine o descuartize a esa... *Le tapan la boca*__Omi: Perdona su lenguaje se cayo cuando nacio **Sonríe nerviosa*__Dijendi: B-bueno, yo hmm...__Fliqpy No puedo creer que seas tan sádico, la verdad no se que habra pasado contigo perdona si soy decortes pero para mi eres un idiota que no es mas que un... *Empieza a toser* Perdón me descontrole, te pregunto ¿Porque eres asi?__Flippy No eres nada comparado con tu doble, bueno que se uede hacer, una pregunta ¿Quieres a Fliqpy?__Hiker: ¡URRA VOY YO!__Splendid Ok no me suicidio me basta con que no estes enojado conmigo .__Lifty ¿Chocolate? hmmmm *Mira a Itering con caja de pockys que acababa de traer* ¡DAMELOS! *Se los quita y los mete al buzón* Ojala estes contento .__Rolling-sama Hay... Me recordaste viejos tiempos en los que yo y mis amigos jugabamos Marco polo, todos tapaban los ojos de mario y miguel que hacian pura idiotes peor que Lumpy que daba risa y siempre se caian, y un amigo que se llamaba como el juego "Marco," siempre asi soniditos agudos, mega agudos. *Lágrimas y fondo de estrellas*__Noa-kun Yo creo que Itering va a asesinarte y descuartizarte con palabras que la humanidad no conoce y eso que yo ya te perdone pero ella no, además ¡TU ERES MUY MALO! Aparte que Itering ayer me dijo que firmo un trato con un demonio acosta de su alma y la muy loca acepto, la regañe pero ahora ella tambien es demonio y algunas veces cansa porque inicia a decir cosas sin sentido y salimos de la habitacion y la dejamso alli sola. Es muy rara... En fin, esperoq eu tengas suerte.__Itering: Me agregue X3...__Bueno.__Noa Mi estupido no amigo Noa, ¿Sabes porque la vida te odia? ¡POR EL KARMA! KAR-MA! Ojala te unda maldito idiota... Bueno Mery y NIko yo igual esperaba un presipisio altoooo, espinosooo, y llenos de puas, ¡Filosas!, ¿Eres un demonio? ¡PUES TIRATE DE UN PRESIPICIO ASI!__Petunia y Giggles -_-""""" ¿Como les digo que ahora las odio? Facil ¡LAS ODIO! -_-! ¿Porque no se asesinan entre si?__Sikeru: Yo no tengo nada y esos locos dementes tienen desordenes mentales, asique los despedire por ellos, Noa solo tengo que decirte que Itering es una completa idiota y no sabe lo que hace es una arriesgada, R.m.-Sensei por favor perdona a la inculta de Itering por pelearse con Noa.__Shiner: Pénse que se habia terminado este tonto pleito pero ya veo que me equivoque... ¿Quien hace un pacto con un demonio?__Sikeru: Personas sin cerebro, creo que tengo un reto Sniffles, por favor ¡DILE A ITERING LO QUE SIGNIFICA EL PACTO CON UN DEMONIO! Aunque ya lo haiga hecho...__Shiner: ¿Asi o mas idiota puede ser esa rubia?__Sikeru: ¿Todas las rubias son peli rubias?__Shiner: Ya veo que si.__Sikeru: En fin, como todos aqui excepto Hiker, Dijendi, Shiner y yo *Mira a Hiker y Dijendi que golpeaban levemente en las mejillas a Omi* estan ebrias, tendra que despedirnos Shiner porque tengo que ver a Itering. Con eso del demonio y AGH!__Shiner: Ok...__¡Flik-Bye!_

:-se desvanece para ir a enseñar a Omi. Luego de una hora reaparece.

Cuddles: pues, en este momento, siendo una niña, debo admitir que son adorables y esponjosos. Seguramente debe ser por eso-se abraza a sí misma, sonriente.

Giggles:-ofendido-la única persona con la que he salido es Cuddles, ¿de dónde sacaron que salgo con otros?-aparece un franco tirador y le destroza la cabeza de un tiro.

R.s: eso debió doler…

Fliqpy:-se encoge en hombros y levanta un ceja-¿no sé, porque TU eres así? Supongo que será porque fui un producto de la guerra y eso, pero la verdad esa es la pregunta más tonta que haya oído.

Flippy: ¿y que hay de la pregunta "como seria si Flippy no existiera"?-pregunta sonriendo socarrona.

Fliqpy: la pregunta más tonta después de esa.

Flippy: no, no lo quiero-responde rápidamente.

Splendid:-suspira aliviado-es bueno saberlo.

Lifty:-comiendo los pockys-si, ya lo estoy.

Noa: ahora soy "Noa-chan", además, un humano no puede convertirse en demonio, y menos por un trato con mi padre. A lo sumo hará maldiciones, pero nunca podrá ser un demonio, asi que dile a esa loca que haga lo que quiera. Y mas mala eres tu, porque te gusta ver sufrir a la gente (aunque a mi también), sino, no estarías aquí ahora.

R.s: LOL

Noa: hola, mi despreciable lectora, Intering-saluda indiferente-exactamente, como dices, el Karma devuelve todo, y lo que me hagas a mi, te volverá tarde o temprano a ti. Tal vez no por los mismo medios, pero algún dia podrías ser atropellada o estrellada por un avión-murmura-seria un sueño hecho realidad. En fin, me voy a tirar a un precipicio y vuelvo-se desvanece.

Mery:-el joven gemelo se abraza a su amigo, llorando por su hermana demonio-aun siendo hombre, pareces mujer-comenta-además recuerda que no puede morir…

Petunia y Giggles:-se arrancan el corazón entre sí.

Handy: alguien se despertó de malas.

R.s: no te preocupes, Rolling sabe que Noa no es un santo tampoco.

Todos: duh…-comentan a la torpe respuesta.

Aparece Noa, con ropa rasgada, ensangrentada y con un brazo roto.

Noa: no me dolió-su gemelo se abalanza sobre ella, preocupado y la abraza-au au, eso sí duele.

Sniffles: un pacto significa cerrar un trato con el demonio a cambio de algo, seguramente por su alma, pero si las cosas son como las dijo Noa, la han timado-razona la joven de cabello azul.

Niko: yo leo la que sigue-toma otra carta- esta es de **d34th carla m4k3nshi****:**

_en un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea esta vestida de angel negro__yo: noa, mery! en serio te gusan mis pasteles *w* toma les mando 16 q tengo :D mas valen que cada uno se coman 8 *vz totalmene macabra*__perla: u.u'__yo:fiqpy! como es eso que eres ma valiente que yo!*su voz cambia a una a igual a la niña exorcisada* me estas llamando cobarde! soy la misma hija del dios de la muerte! y tu me dices que no soy valiente!__perla:*desaparece*__black/zafiro/daniel/sora:*desaparecen*__yo: maldito fliqpy! te sentencio a muerte en nombre de shinigami!__rene:*quien n desaparecio* creo que a sido absorvida pr la sangre negra...__sora: y recien te das cuenta__zack: *se le prende el fco XD* ya se como volverla a la corduda! D__rene/sora: cmo!__zack*hace aparecer una globo rja y unos dulce* mira!__y*mira el globo*corre hacia el globo y empiesa a jugar y comerse los dulces*__zafiro/perla/daniel/sora/black: *aparecen de la nada* estar en la mente de ella es horrible.. ºº__rosa:: y recien se dan cuentta__rne: como carla-chan esa en su mundo feliz*mira a la nmbrada jugando con un globo* tendrems que decir las verdades y retos nosotros__perla. creo q se cuales son__black: cuales?__perla: pues no pensamos lo mismo q ella?__daniel: pues si__perla: entonces ...__rene: la primera es para inuyasha: eres albino? porq tu cabello es asi?__splendid: arrancale las puas a flaky y clavatelas en los ojos__ y pop: metanse en una piscina...__todos: o.O piscina?__zack.. deje-dejenme ter-erminar porfavr...como decia metanse a una piscina llena de pirañas y tiburones__handy: no has pensado en ponerte unos brazos postisos?__flippy: en el moment en q intentas lanzarle el cuchilla a el general tigre, ¿como es q te poudistes confundirlo cn una pizza el cuchillo?¿eres disraido o que?__zafiro: koga: quiero q te arranques lo ojos y te lo comas, luego de q flippy e arranque los brazon y que fliqpy te abra en esomago y te arranque las tripas y que lumpy arranque tu corazon y le de de comer a unos pollos el corazon y q flaky vea eso__todos eso es todo por ahora byebye!__Zubete no!__fuera__ny...wan!*ladrido*__DARK_

Noa yMery:-sonríen nerviosos-g-gracias, pero son demasiados, mejor los comeremos después.

Fliqpy: ¿quieres decir que la parca tiene hijos también?-muere de golpe.

R.s: ¿eh? ¿EH? ¿Cómo fue que murió?

Flaky: dijo "te sentencio a muerte" asi que se murió-explica mientras ve revivir a la chica.

Inuyasha: si, soy alvino por parte de mi padre, al igual que Sesshomaru.

Splendid:-arranca las puas del cabello del joven, las cuales eran un poco mas cortas, y se las clava, emitiendo un fuerte gemid de dolor.

Pop y Cub:-obedecen y entran en un estanque (no hay presupuesto para piscina *perdón*) lleno de pirañas y tiburones en miniatura, que los devoran en pocos segundos.

Handy: ¿sabes lo que cuestan esas cosas? Además, no me gustan del todo, prefiero ser natural.

Flippy:-avergonzado-bueno, me sentía algo nervioso y me equivoque, pero le pasa a cualquiera, imaginen que si no hubiera sucedido eso, hoy no existiría Fliqpy.

Fliqpy:-piensa un rato largo, luego razón-es cierto, es tonto pero tiene razón.

Flippy, Fliqpy y Lumpy:- obedecen, destripan al mitad lobo y alimentan a un grupo de pollitos delante del joven que alguna vez fue puercoespín, quien se desmaya.

Mery: jeje, mi turno, la siguiente es de **AiRy PaOla****:**

_0ola jejje ok ok fliqpy dejare de insistir GRACIAS X)__MUY BIEN aqui estan los retos__flaky:quiero que me prapares un pastel de partes humanas(yomy me lo antojaron)y que le des un pedazo a petunia XD__noe:TE RETO a que confieses quien te gusta de los que estan alli (yo ya me lo imagino pero quiero oirlo de ti)__e inuyasha dale un beso muy pero MUY apasionado a kagome (inuXkagome)__bueno eso es todo CHAO_

Flaky:-luego de preparar un pastel con restos de cadáveres que la escritora envio para este reto, corta un pedazo para Petunia y guarda el reto en el buzon, para la lectora.

Petunia:-lo come con asco y luego va al baño a vomitar.

Noe:-abraza a Noa por la espalda-pues si sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?-dice mientras besa la mejilla de la hija del rey de la oscuridad.

Noa:-muy sonrojada.

Kagome: un segundo, aquí hay algo raro-mira a la contraparte de Rolling.

R.s:-nervioso-bueno, al parecer hay veces en las que los chicos son menos vergonzosos que las chicas, por lo que en este caso, al cambiar los roles, hubo ese pequeño cambio de personalidad-mira a Noe, quien abraza a su muy avergonzada hermana demonio.

Kagome: ¡hecho!-besa apasionadamente a la joven de cabello blanco, quien se encuentra en estado de shock.

R.s: la que sigue es de **Gore-chan****:**

_reto a todos y a cada uno a...comer...caca ._. y ya,lo siento, no tengo tiempoya de hacer tanta cosapor aca, POR CIERTO! TE AMO SPLENDID! / bye y muere lammy :3_

todos:…

R.s: ¡vamos! Obedezcan al reto-lo miran-¿Por qué me miran así?

Petunia: dijo "todos y cada uno", eso te incluye también a ti.

R.s:-lamentandose-b-bien.

Todos:-comen lo que la lectora reto a comer y todos mueren intoxicados (n/a: me da asco pronunciarlo u.u )

A los 3 minutos reviven.

Noa: la siguiente carta pertenece a **FFarjonita****:**

_Gracias x esconderlas, con gsto escondo tu examen jejeje :3 ahora quiero saber... Flippy... qe hiciste con Flaky en el armario? si no respondes Flaky lo hara o tendra q besar un pollito xD Que Noe se enamore de Noa los sig dos capis :3 si es mucho, solo por el siguiente y ya jeje. Rolling: tienes novio? me mata la curiosidad! xD-susurra-estamos entre chicas, con toda confianza-guiña un ojo-jeje emmm... Splendid... Te kiero muchoo! eres ssuper buena onda, super guapo y... bahh no puedo seguir mintiendo asi, ya! al grano! me haces un favor? podrias matas a Disco Bear? Plisssss de la peor manea que sea xD despues dale un beso en los labios, PERO DISFRUTENLO O RECIBIRAN EL CASTIGO DEL MONSTRUO DEL ESPAGUETY VOLADOR! jeje supongo q es todo :3 tngo fics qe terminar xD, bye! amo el fic!_

Flippy: ¡NOS BESAMOS! Solo paso eso-avergonzado-¿por entrar a un armario creen que van a tener relaciones y esas cosas todo el tiempo?-se cuestiona con una mano en la frente.

Noe: pues, si con enamorada/o te refieres a corazones en los ojos y besarlo/a todo el tiempo, no creo que eso pase.

R.s: claro, no ves que ella/ el si esta enamorada/o pero le cuesta demostrarlo-es golpeado por Noe.

Se abre el portal, y aparece Rolling llevando puesto un gran vestido color violeta oscuro y con un peinado antiguo con un peine ton. Todos comienzan a reír.

R.m: n-no se rían-dice avergonzada.

R.s: ¿pero que haces vestida asi?-pregunta tratando de contener la risa.

R.m: tuve que hacer de dama antigua para un acto escolar, faltaban personas y mis amigas y yo nos ofrecimos-susurra-siempre termino disfrazada de dama antigua o mariposa-se recompone-en fin, vine a responder sobre si tengo novio o no.

Noa: ¿y que haras con respecto a nuestros cuerpos?-dice mientras truena los nudillos de sus manos.

R.m: unproblema a la vez, mi niña-Noa enfurece, pero no le lleva el apunte-no, no tengo novio, pero eso no me molesta, soy alegre como soltera-aclara sonriendo.

Noe: ¿y por eso te entretienes con nuestra desgracia?

R.m: bueno, tengo que irme-desvía el tema, entra en el portal y se va.

R.s:-suspira-ni siquiera me dijo adiós.

Splendid: mejor hare las cosas al revés-lo besa y luego, con sus rayos laser hierve el cerebro de Disco bear, quien muere rostizado.

Sango: la que sigue es de **Nesha Stela Moon****:**

_VOLVIIIIII! ;-;!__Años sin poder leer ya que el muy hijo de *CENSURADO* del celu mio no tenia inter... Y ahora se daño... :B... Bueno... E visto que ahora los que dejan review lo hacen como si escribieran historias... Asi que me uno...__"Debajo de un puente, viviendo en una casa echa de carton, una niña trata de hacer lo posible para robar la luz de un poste para asi poner a cargar su celular"__:B! Mi historia ewe... Bueno ahora si los retos y verdades :B__1. Petunia mia! Mucho tiempo! Vente a mi casa! Se escapo de nuevo el monstruo del armario! ;-;! Ayuda!__2. Flaky de mi amor! 3 te mando un pastel echo de... Pollo :3... Espero te guste y me dices que tal...__3. Flippy y Fliqpy! Enanos quiero que coman tierra fermentada y qque esta tenga gusanos! :B! Perdonen que los haga hacer eso pero mi fastidio me gana :B!__5. Lumpy suicidate :B!__6. Alguien me explica como carajo llego el emo alli? ._. Creo que debo leer los demas..._

R.s: bienvenida nuevamente-saluda- esa historia me recuerda cuando Rolling intento hacer lo mismo para tener señal WIFI en la casa de sus abuelos.

Petunia:-vestido como un astronauta (con casco y todo) se desvanece para ayudar a la lectora.

Flaky: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!-corre esquizofrénico para todos lados.

Flippy y Fliqpy:-comen tierra llena de gusanos, luego de tragarla van al baño a vomitar.

Lumpy:-se corta la garganta y muere.

Niko: llegue por el portal, genia-dice fastidiado y sarcástico en lo ultimo-¿te molesta que este aquí?

Noe: cuando responde así, siempre hay feas consecuencias-suspira.

Mery: los siguientes retos y verdades son de **ShinigamiRiku****:**

_ola pobres almas en desgracia estoy de rapidol asi aqui dejo mis pedidos__inuyasha: mata a kagome con tus agarras de acero, si soy cruel con ella, y una vez descuartuzada quitale los organos y daselos flaky para que prepare un riquisimo pastel para que se lo coma noa__koga: me caes xvr koga...pero dime una cosa...que sientes por ayame? o mas bien que sentias por ella? ya qye tu le dijistes que te casarias con ella cuando creciera mas?...y eres pedofilo?__flaky: que harias si flippy te dejara por una chica?__cuddles: pobre e inocente conejito...giggles te engaña...(sale con todos en el especial de san valentin)...bueno asi que quiero que tu y toothy la maten a patadas...si hagan eso...golpeenlo la cara, estomago, la nariz hasta romperla...__que vengan todos los enemigos de los HTF: los tifurones, el perro, el terromoto y toodos animales que siempre se los para comiendo...que los maten en vivo y en directo (nota: quiero ver como los mata a uno por uno)__que venga naraku y 7 guerreros hagan sufir a los personajes de inuyasha...__noa: los demonios tambien tienen debilidades...cuales con las tuyas? nombralas o sino tu hermana pagara las consecuencias en el proximo capitulo y en los que siguen...__que la autora y sus oc: maten y torturen noa...golpeenlo, masancrenlo, haganlo sufrir rompelen la cabeza con un martillo__bueno eso esto...bay_

Inuyasha:-descuartiza al joven de cabello oscuro, Flaky cocina sus órganos en un pastel y se lo entrega a la castaña.

Noa: aunque soy algo caníbal, esto me da asco-se lamenta mientras comienza a comer el pastel.

Koga: no soy pedófila-grita-además, le dije eso porque me gusta un poco, pero ella también insistía una y otra vez en que nos casáramos.

Flaky: si me dejara por otra persona lo entendería, aunque dolería aceptarlo.

Cuddles: ¿entonces me engañaste cuando dijiste que irías a lo de tu madre?-empieza a patear y golpearlo junto con Toothy.

R.s: el terremoto no podrá venir, porque eso haría un gran desastre en el estudio, pero si trajimos a los tiburones y a los perros.

Los tiburones se tragan a Lifty, Shifty, Flippy, Fliqpy, Disco bear,Splendid, Russell, Mole, Handy y Toothy, mientras que los perros devoran y destrozan a Flaky, Petunia, Giggles,Sniffles, Nutty, Lammy, Pop, Cub y Lumpy.

Aparecen Naraku y los 7 guerreros y comienzan a masacrar a los personajes de Inuyasha.

Mery: los lectores no pierden las ganas de ver sangre.

Noa: no tengo debilidades-dice orgullosa, luego se quiebra levemente-b-bueno tal vez si tenga, pero no te la dire-se cruza de brazos, pero luego grita histérica- ¡ESTA BIEN! Le temo a las frambuesas.

Noe: pero… ella dijo sobre debilidad.

Noa: pues, además de ti, las moras son algo que me causa debilidad…porque las odio-exclama mientras oculta tu rostro en el pecho ahora varonil de Noe.

R.s: como Rolling no está, yo participare en este divertido reto-junto con Mery y Niko se lanzan y golpean a la joven de cuernos blancos, mientras que Noe intenta separarlos.

Cuddles: como veo que están ocupados, leeré la que sigue-toma la última carta-esta es de **Sable343**** :**

_algo de pasada,no quiero quedarme sin hacer un reto,__Lumpy:sabes algo?,te pareces un poco a mi,pero quiero ponerte un reto mi sadico amigo,intenta sacarte el cerebro por una oreja y metertela por la otra.__sable343 fuera_

Lumpy: de acuerdo-con sus dedos, increíblemente saca su cerecho por una oreja, pero muere de forma instantánea impidiendo que pueda meterlo nuevamente.

Sniffles: me pregunto porque el lector dijo que son parecidos-se pregunta en voz alta.

* * *

><p>yo se que el nombre de mi "contraparte es tonto, pero lo puse ya que "Rolling moon" significa <em>luna rodante<em> y "Rolling sunshine o sun" significa _sol rodante_.

poca imaginacion,mis queridos lectores, esta escritora es algo pésima con los nombres, pero milagrosamente buena "en parte" en ingles.

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO:_ villanos vs heroínas._**

**__así es, los hombres serán los malos (porque a las mujeres les atraen los chico rebeldes) y las mujeres las heroínas (porque sera divertido) es el clásico chicas vs chicos.**

**LOS CHICOS SERAN CRUELES Y ORGULLOSOS, LAS CHICAS SERAN... FEMENINAS :D**

**TAMBIEN PUEDEN AGREGAR RETOS QUE INCLUYAN UTILIZAR PODERES Y ESAS COSAS.**

**SUPER PODERES:**

**chicas:**

**Giggles, Petunia, Lammy y Flaky,Rin: Smile!PreCure (no me jusguen, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente) SERAN: Happy (Giggles:creo que puede volar), Beauty (Petunia: hielo), Peace (Flaky:electricidad), Sunny (Lammy:fuego) March (Rin: viento)**

**Kagome, Sango, Mery y Noe: Black rock shooter *anime*, Chariot (Sango), Strenght (Kagome), Dead master (Mery) y Black rock shooter (Noe) **

**EN CUANTO A LOS CHICOS... CUALQUIER PODER QUE USTEDES ELIJAN, no se me ocurre nada.**

**NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA, Y PORFAVOR DEJEN LOS RETOS Y VERDADES (porque aunque sean enemigos, tambien podran responder)**

**SALUDOS!**

**Rolling off~~**


	16. Heroes vs Villanos

lamento la tardanzaaaa~~

les dejare aqui la lista de poderes de los chicos (algunos son solo pateticos) fueron los unicos que se me ocurrieron:

Flippy y Fliqpy: super velocidad y expertos en asesinato tipo ninja.

Sniffles: super inteligencia (puede crear robots y maquinas destructoras)

Splendid: los mismos que tenía cuando era héroe.

Splendont: igual que Splendid, con sus poderes.

Shifty y Lifty: los gemelos fantásticos (serie antigua de super héroes capaces de cambiar de forma)

Disco bear: telequinesis (mover cosas con la mente)

Lumpy: elasticidad

Cuddles: capacidad de convertirse en cualquier animal (además de conejo)

Handy: volar

Toothy: invisibilidad

Mole: super fuerza

Mime: tele-transportación

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha: expertos en lucha con espadas (creo que eso ya lo sabían hacer)

Miroku: visión de rayos x (perfecto para monjes pervertidos)

Niko: capacidad de invocar espíritus por medio de maldiciones

Noa: cambiar de tamaño (mas grande o mas chico)

* * *

><p>En un mundo cuyo cielo es de un color gris claro y nublado, el suelo tiene una extraña combinación de negro y blanco a cuadros, algunas rocas de gran altura y otras más bajas pueden verse alrededor. Ni un sonido puede oírse, pero la tranquilidad acaba cuando una adolescente de cabello castaño y rubio en las puntas, con un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, color negro con bordes blancos y zapatos negros con una mochila en la espalda, camina maldiciendo por aquel lugar con un mapa en la mano.<p>

R.m: malditos sean los tacos altos y malditos sean los vestidos cortos y este mundo-maldice molesta mientras saca su celular-según Niko, nos íbamos a encontrar con los participantes y aquí no hay ni un alm-una espada gigante pasa por delante de ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro en forma horizontal-aa…

Una sombra toma un una mano aquella arma, una figura conocida se acerco a ella.

R.m: ¿M-Mery?-la joven, de cabello rojizo y corto, vistiendo de forma similar a Dead Master, asintió.

Mery:-sonrie ampliamente-por fin llegas, ¿Qué te tomo tanto?

R.m: no los encontraba por ningún lado, todo es tan solitario y desolado-se lamenta.

Mery:-rueda los ojos-estamos ahí, tonta-señala a unos metros una roca, detrás de ella parecen haber personas discutiendo.

Las chicas se encuentran a la derecha: Giggles, Petunia, Flaky y Lammy(todas en forma humana), vistiendo ropas de colores idénticas a los personajes de _Smile! PreCure_, y Sango (sus ojos son marrones con círculos amarillos), Kagome (ojos marrones con círculos naranjas), Mery (ojos verde y franjas verdes mas claras) y Noe (ojos castaños con franjas azules), vistiendo como los personajes de _Black Rock Shooter_ (en vez de pantalón corto, Noe tiene pantalón largo, negro con cadenas en el cinturón y un chaleco corto del mismo color,pelo suelto)

Los chicos se encuentran a la izquierda: (todos en forma humana) visten como siempre, pero sus ojos son rojos y la parte blanca (supongo que se llama _ESCLEROTICA_) es negra, y tienen un tatuaje en forma de enredadera pequeña en la mejilla derecha.

R.m: oook… un segundo, ¿porque ustedes no parecen tener ningún poder? -todos miran a Russell, Cro-marmot, Jaken, Kikyo, Naraku, Nutty, Pop y Cub

Pop:-se encoge en hombros mientras tiene a Cub en brazos-ni idea ¿Por qué somos pacíficos?.

R.m: bien, entonces serán mis asistentes.

Nutty: ¿tendré dulces a cambio?

R.m:-suspira-si, pero luego de trabajar-mira a los demas-creo que mejor empezamos, y como no hay un buzón que pueda ser transportado hasta aquí-saca de su mochila una carta-tuve que traer las cartas por mi cuenta.

Flippy: ¿entonces haces de burro?-burla malicioso.

Giggles: ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño.

R.m: ¿dices que soy enana?-pregunta ofendida, a lo que la joven de cabello rosado rie nerviosa.

Noa: si, al igual que Noe-ésta lo mira con expresión indiferente antes de convertir su brazo derecho en un cañón y amenazar al demonio con él.

R.m:-suspira-que va, mejor empecemos… el primer reto o verdad pertenece a **Hiker Fliky****:**

_Aparece una loca desquiciada esperando a que le llegue el mensaje.__Hiker: Perdónenme pero no puedo hacer retos, Sikeru y Omi las encargo * Sigue con su teléfono*__Sikeru: hmmm, esta esperando el mensaje de un tipo que le dijo "Oye maldita ***************" y digamos que se están peleando. Bueno gracias Sniffles, fue de mucha ayuda, (en realidad no), Itering esta internada en un psicólogo y la vamos a ver los días porque esta bien loca que no queremos arriesgarnos de noche.__Omi: En cuanto a los otros dos están en clase de no me acuerdo. Y gracias a Disco Bear saque una A! ¡WAAAAA! ¡MI PRIMER 10!__Sikeru: Yo e tenido demasiados. *Orgullosa*__Omi: *Se tira al suelo*__Sikeru: En fin, Reto, reto, reto... Aquí ta *Encuentra una hoja un poco manchadita de sangre por el encuentro de Hiker y el bolígrafo* Hasta el bolígrafo fue torturado. Bueno... Omi...__Omi: Bueno, *Lee* reto a todos a que... hmmm, ¿Peleen? ¿¡Que rayos dice aquí?__Sikeru: Que se peleen, entre niños y niñas se peleen (Nota: ¡Muy buena idea la de V vs H!) pelea de poderes!__Omi: Bueno eso es todo.__Sikeru: Nos vamos, ¡ ADIÓS COMANDO!__Y pido disculpas por los que se ofendieron con lo de Itering, esta idiota que querían.__Sikeru y Omi: ¡Flik-bye!_

Noa: es mejor que aten a esa loca con cadenas-comenta mientras se cruza de brazos y sonríe victorioso.

D.b: claro, no hay nadie mejor que yo-dice lleno de orgullo.

R.m: no te preocupes, nadie se ha ofendido… ¿verdad?-todos voltean disimulados y algunos silban-bien… como sea, para aquellos lectores que piden una epica pelea (en todos los retos que se pida esto) la pelea se realizara cuando los demás retos y verdades se hayan hecho, solo para que sea una batalla y no varias porque terminaran cansándose mucho (y yo no tengo mucha imaginación)

Russell: asi que por favor esperen hasta el final.

Nutty: la siguiente carta es de **d34th carla m4k3nshi** :

_en un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea esa abrazandse asi misma susurrando csas como cucaracha, yaoi, inceso, chiquillo semi-emo q me malogro el dia__perla: y q le paso a la loca?__yo: ¡C-CALLENSE!__black:pues un chiqullo le cnt algo sobre su amigo q hizo "algo" con su hermano ademas d q ese niñato estaba presente y segun el lo grabo con su camara__perla: O.O__yO:DEFINIIVAMENTE VY A MATAR A ESE CRIAJO!__sora: y lo de cucaraca?__zafiro: pues mientras tmaba cafe vio una cucaracha en su bebida u.u__rosa: pobre__zack. m-mejor di-di-digamos lo-los re-ret-retos y ver-verd-verdades n/n__rene: p-primero fliqpy: emmm digamos q esto es algo tonto q dire pero igual lo hare, eres un ********** y te odia y desea q mueras, asi q lanzate de un edificio de 88888888 pisos y cae en un lugar llen de puas alfileres, agujas, escremento de distintos animeles, frutas podridas y cuerpo de personas muertas, ¡sera divertido! (zafiro:si claro)__zack: disco bear:en primera eres un pervertido como black (black:oye! Zack -pero s-si e-es ver-verdad h-her-hermanio? perla: el enano tiene razon black: #) y por eso cmete un pastel con trozzos de discs rotos y q tenga un ojo encima, petunia: conjela a shifty y lify porq se le da la regalada gana, flaky: electrocuta a pop y cub__zafiro: eso es tdo__black: Y NO SOY PERVERIDO!__perla: entonces explicate porq casi siempre le pides matrimoni a mi hermana__rsa: jajajaja, perla estas celosa de mi?__black: jajaja! no le pido marimonio, lo hago por molestar__zakc: matrimonio!*aparece un aura ascecina detras de el* hermano1 ven aca q vas a morir!*persije a su hermano con una escopeta__zafiro/rene/daniel/sora. q pesados__yo: MALDITO CRIAJO!__AN-CHAN__FUERA__NYA!__DARK:mejor q se qde en wan!__y: no!_

mwry: no hay edificios aquí.

Fliqpy: grrr, yo espero que ella también muera-dice molesto mientras que se desvanece, cerca de allí, se puede ver una gran y alta roca, en la base se encuentran varias rocas mas filosas, desperdicios, cadáveres y demás basura. Por arriba de todo, se puede ver a Fliqpy, quien se lanza y a gran velocidad se estrella contra aquellos objetos puntiagudos.

Kagome: eso debió doler.

Flaky: demasiado.

D.b: no soy un pervertido-se queja, recibe la mencionada torta y comienza a comerla con asco, se corta la lengua con los trozos de discos y se ahoga con el ojo.

Petunia: ya me adelante-dice mientras de reojo ve a los congelados mapaches que anteriormente intentaban robar la corona que ésta lleva en la cabeza.

Pop: pero nosotros no hicimos nada-de pronto son electrocutados por Cure Peace Flaky.

Russell: ahora me toca leer a mí, esta es de **bloodytokita**** :**

_aparece en la pantalla Bloody sola en la azotea de un edificio con un traje de cuero con un maletin en su mano derecha mientras sus tacones resonaban en el vacio lugar__Bloody: *hablandole a un microfono* Kazuu...ya lo robe, ahora lo que sigue__Sesumaru: si soy mala pero no tanto 77 te reto que besews a Rin__Mery. emm si hasta yo creo que me pase *mira amenazadoramente a histeria*__noa: oye tengo una pregunta, apuesto que alguna vez viviste en el infierno, que hace con los espiritus?__*se amarra una cuerda a la cintura y detras de ella entran unos policias que tratan de atraparla y esta se lanza*__*en lo que cae y le dispara a los policias*__Flaky: te reto a que salgas de ese lugar un corto periodo y tomes clases de canto y baile para cuando te pongan a bailar bailes bn n-n__Niko: ay vamos...en ese tiempo ni te conocia asi que no tengo nada de copiona 77 wau hacerte sonreir fue mas facil de lo que pense, yo una vez intente hacer sonreir a un amigo emo y tarde un buen rato o-o.__*rompe una ventana y entra pero ve que alguien se mueve y le apunta con su pistola y abre los ojos como platos*__Bloody: tu! *se corta la transmicion*_

Sesshomaru: ¿besar a ese pequeño engendro?

Rin:-molesta, utiliza el poder del viento para crear un tornado que atrapa al mitad bestia.

Sesshomaru: o-ok, me rindo-cae al suelo cuando el tornado se detiene y es besado por Rin.

Mery: si, me pregunto de quien será la culpa-mira a Histeria, aunque en realidad no sabe quien es la culpable.

Noa: ¿porque lo preguntas? Los espíritus que en vida han pecado, suelen quedarse, ser torturados y trabajar arduamente en el inframundo hasta cumplir unos… 50 años más o menos, dependiendo que tan malo haya sido el pecado que cometieron. Algunos llegan a un siglo, pero cuando logran "aprender de sus errores" puede llegar a dárseles otra oportunidad de nacer y no volver a cometerlos-dice de forma sabia, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, excepto a su gemela quien esta mas interesada en jugar a piedra papel o tijera con Mery.

Flaky:-se desvanece para ir a practicar baile.

Niko:-con mirada fría-gracias por la noticia-sarcástico.

Pop: la siguiente es de **Gore-chan****:**

_etto...entonces ahora splendid es villano?,...mmm, bien, ._. no creo que haya diferencia, a menos que ahora en vez de matar salve :3 , ...mamado, bien, QUIERO UNA PELEA EPICA Y GORE ENTRE LOS DOS BANDOS!_

Splendid: ¡c-callate! No salvare a nadie-grita ofendido.

R.m: bueno, como dijimos anteriormente, la guerra entre los bandos vendrá al final.

Jaken: la que sigue pertenece a **brendadark****:**

_star:-holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy yo :3 y estoy emosionada porque porfin voy a poder hecer retos a los demas-muevo la cola de alegria__zeth:-y yo tambien :D muajajajajja-__star:-bueno empesemos. yo empesare con una simple pregunta ¿si lo de noa y noe no es insesto peroque dicen que son gemelos esto es muy confuso?__y que mime balla a mi casa y me enseñe a haser mimo para asustar a mi prima :D y eso es todo para mi haora sige mi muy kerida amiga zeth-__zeth:-muajajajaj como soy muy amante del yaoi quiero que inuyasha y sesshomaru se agan yaoi y que se amen y que los metan el armario por 10 minutos y que digan lo que icieron (emorajia nasal)-__star:-zeth estas sangrando O_o. bueno y haora sigue usted princesa-__:tono inocente-puessssssss yo quisiera que cuddles coma zanaorias (ya que el alerjico a eso) hasta que se muera y que flaky lo haga sopa y que se lo coman todas :D-__todas:con cara de WTF__luna:-c0mo yo no soy cruel con la gente y animales nomas quiero que todos se pongan juntos y se tomen una foto y que la autografien en la parte de atras y la envian :3-__star:-pero antes de irme me gustaria que fueras a mi canal de deviantart y digas cual de todas los dibujos es el que mas te gusto ,mi pajina es a mandar a mi ipogrifo llamado pegaso con la carta y el ba a atacar a fliqpy y le rovara el sonbrero y me lo traira wuaajajajajaajajaj__bay bay :3-_

R.m: ¡bienvenida! Para explicarte, porque en si puede llegar a ser confuso, Noe es una humana y Noa es un demonio, más precisamente el hijo menor del rey del inframundo, que fue expulsado al mundo real, y cuando se conocieron, ambos notaron que eran similares en apariencia, y como el demonio no tenia a donde ir, pactaron ser "hermanos gemelos". Por eso no es incesto, aunque para los demás sean hermanos, ellos no lo son originalmente.

Flaky:-reaparece-uff, que agotador es bailar-se lamenta.

Mime:-de mala gana, se desvanece para dar clases de mimo a la lectora.

Sesshomaru y Inuyasha:-se miran entre si, horrorizados. Sin poder negarse, se meten dentro del armario.

R.m: siento pena por ambos. Es decir, eso SI es incesto.

Cuddles:-comienza a comer una zanahoria, sin embargo faltando la mitad, su rostro comienza a tornarse azul hasta que cae al suelo, muerto.

Flaky: ¿cómo voy a hacer sopa si no hay cocina?

R.m:-chasquea los dedos y Flaky se desvanece-es la ultima vez que organizo un especial en donde no haya mas civilización-dice mirando para todos lados.

Niko: dices "civilización" como si en ese horrible cuarto blanco, que sirve mas para atender y aprisionar a los locos, hubiera algo de eso-comenta, los demás asienten en afirmación.

R.m: la próxima vez intenta alquilar un lugar en donde tengas que mantener a tantas personas a la vez, almenos allí hay un baño, cocina y un buzon-responde sonriendo.

Mime:-vuelve a aparecer, cansado.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru:-salen del armario, seguidos por un aura negra que los cubre casi por completo.

Noa: ¿tan malo fue?

Inuyasha: no preguntes…-responde sombrio.

Kagome: recuerden el reto, deben contar que paso.

Sesshomaru: si de verdad quieres saber, Inuyasha y yo hicimos ***censurado* **y luego ***censurado***, ¿contenta?

Todos:-pálidos como harina, incluso Flaky, a quien reapareció y casi se le cae la sopa de lo horrorosa que fue la anécdota.

Flaky: a-aquí traigo la sopa-dice aun espantada, sacando a las demás de un "coma cerebral" causado por Sesshomaru y sus acciones.

Todas:-las PreCure dan una probada y luego sienten grandes ganas de vomitar, al igual que Kagome, Sango y Mery. Mientras que, cuando es el turno de Noe, quien no ha mostrado signos de sentimientos y cosas asi, al probarla su rostro se torna oscura y se esconde detrás de Noa, fijando su vista al plato de sopa.

Noa: ¿eh?-dice en shock y levemente sonrojado.

Noe:-recuerda que son enemigos y se separa mirándolo amenazante, mientras su ojo izquierdo se enciende una flama azul, causando un susto al demonio.

Todos:-molestos, por el hecho de no querer estar juntos, las chicas y los chicos y unen mientras que Rolling saca una foto, obliga por la fuerza a que todos firmen la parte de atrás y la deposita en el buzon.

Fliqpy: no es un sombrero, es una boina y esta a salvo conmig-nota que la boina no esta-¿Dónde fue?

Handy: ahora que lo dices, hace rato que no he visto tu sombrero.

Fliqpy:-se arrodilla en el suelo, melancólico y grita-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Kikyo: los siguientes retos son de **ShinigamiRiku****:**

_ettoo...guerra de los sexos? :D__quiero un a epica pelea y entre ellos, pero primero...__que splendid este vestido como crash nebula y splendont como barbilla roja y ataquen a las Smile!PreCure__los chicos restantes que esten en modo zombies pervertidos xDDD (vistes la ova de school days algo parecido)__que los villanos splendids, flippies ( se coman a kagome en la primeras romdas , y que la atacan mas a ella despues .que al final que una ves ganen cualquiera que ella acabe muerta__noe y mery: seduscan a seshumaru...vamos yo se el las matara si lo atacan y claro que el les ganara asi que trate de ponerlo de su lado :D seria u perfecto aliado__flaky: usa atratrueno (suena a pokemon xD) con flippy y luego con los heroes,__lumpy y giggles: que se vista como el hombre azul de bogote raro ( no me acuerdo como se llama ) y stefany que hagan una coreografia del programa__siffles: te doy ideas como eres un genio crea robbots contra las chicas__noa: tienes que estar bromeando, frambuesas? bueno que te hagan comerlas__bueno eso es todo, estoy corta de imaginacion y ademas llego tarde a la uni bay_

Splendid:-ya vestido como Crash Nebula-esto es humillante.

Splendont:-vestido como Barbilla Roja-el mio es peor.

Ambos villanos lanzan rayos lazar a las PreCure, a lo cual éstas lo esquivan. Flaky intenta electrocutar a Splendid, pero éste vuela velozmente evadiendo los rayos eléctricos y golpea a la joven, lanzándola muy lejos. Petunia aprovecha ese momento para congelar a Splendid, mientras que Giggles y Lammy se ocupan de Splendont, que con su super fuerza intenta dañar a sus contrincantes por medio de golpes. Giggles evade los golpes y vuela para atraer su atención mientras Lammy utiliza su poder del fuego para incinerar al desprevenido. Splendont es carbonizado vivo, pero accidentalmente Splendid es descongelado por el calor.

Lammy: ups-murmura antes de ser golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza por Splendid, dejándola inconciente.

Rin crea un tornado nuevamente, atrapando al malvado ex héroe, Giggles intenta ayudar a Lammy, Petunia le hace un gesto a Flaky, quien está de regreso y utiliza el "trueno pacifico" (ataque de Cure Peace) electrocutando hasta la muerte a Splendid, quien cae muerto.

R.m: sinceramente no he visto School days, pero hare lo posible por hacer algo parecido (creo)

Sango: ¿a qué te refieres con "zombies pervertidos"?-pregunta ingenuamente, nota que las demás ven hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos y con un aura de nerviosismo. Voltea y se congela a ver que los chicos miran hacia ellas con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa psicótica.

Mery: m-mierda-maldice nerviosa-quiere decir que somos nosotras cuatro contra…diecisiete Todas comienzan a retroceder, hasta que de pronto los hombres empiezan a perseguirlas.

Luego de que Splendid y Splendont revivieran, se unen junto con Flippy y Fliqpy y atacan a Kagome, aunque esta se defendiera con sus gigantescas manos robóticas. Mientras ellos la distraen, los militares usan su velocidad y sus tácticas para degollar a la joven, y comer su cadáver.

R.m: ok ok, ya dejen de pavear y vallamos al siguiente reto, mis queridos inútiles-todos la miran, amenazantes.

Noe:-inexpresiva mira a Mery, quien se molesta bastante.

Mery:-roja de rabia-¿Qué crees que somos?

Sesshomaru: ¿te refieres a la pecho plano y la pequeña?-señala molesto a ambas, quienes se ofenden notablemente.

Mery: además, no podemos morir (excepto si nos cortan la cabeza o algo asi) pero alguien tan idiota como este afeminado…-es interrumpida por Noe, quien parece susurran algo a su oído.

Sesshomaru:-confundido, ve que la joven de cabello rojizo y de cuernos en la cabeza lo mira seductora mientras abre su escote, y la joven de cabello castaño se desase de la chaqueta, quedando solo en corpiño negro. Ambas cosas provocan que el villano mitad bestia sufra de hemorragia nasal y muera.

Noa:-celoso, rápidamente se saca el saco y se lo tira a su gemela-ponte algo, que aunque seas mi enemiga aun eres mi gemela-dicimula sonrojado.

Noe:-toma el saco y lo lanza nuevamente a la cara del demonio, luego se pone su propio chaleco.

Flaky: creo que lo de pokemon es "impactrueno"-usa su poder para electrocutar a Splendid, Splendont y Flippy, dejándolos rostizados.

Lumpy:-vestido como "Sportacus"

Giggles:-vestida como Stefany, suena la música del programa y, junto a Lumpy, comienzan a hacer la coreografía.

Sniffles:-terminando de ajustar los últimos tornillos de un robot gigante con grandes armas.

El robot se pone en funcionamiento, lanza misiles que rastrean el calor, llegando a alcanzar a Giggles, kagome y Petunia, quienes mueren al impacto. Flaky, Rin y Lammy usan sus poderes pero es inútil, el robot resiste las altas temperaturas, las altas tenciones de electricidad y no le afecta la fuerza del viento. La maquina intenta aplastarlas con una de sus grandes manos, pero Noe rescata a las chicas y con su Rock canon dispara hacia la cabeza, y Mery enreda con sus cadenas las manos y los pies, dejando a Sango la oportunidad de utilizar su gigantesco robot con forma de araña para tumbarlo, lo cual logra destruirlo.

Noa: ¿QUE? No quiero comerlas-Niko le mete unos cuantos en la boca y lo obliga a tragar-ugh-luego de unos minutos comienzan a brotarle manchas color moradas por todas partes del cuerpo-n-no me siento…bien-comienza a sentir comezón y empieza a rascarse compulsivamente.

Todos:-en shock.

R.m:-se encoge en hombros-bueno, ¿qué esperaban? es una alergia.

Noe:-mientras su gemelos se rasca desesperado, apoya su mano en la cabeza y suspira.

Naraku: el ultimo pero no menos importante es de **Sable343**** :**

_LOL que onda,oscar presente,ok no,bueno mis retos__alguien puede extinguir el sol?,poreso estoy quemado...__Slinky digo splendid,puedes ir a la luna y complobar si esta hecha de queso?__Slipy digo Flippy,imita a kiko del chavo del ocho LOL__ultimo,flaka digo flaky,deseo que puedas volar XD__uno mas,cuddles,has como el nyan cat__oscar fuera_

R.m: ¡hola Oscar!-sonríe divertida.

Todos:-las chicas-no, definitivamente no-los chicos-¿no crees que lo hemos intentado ya?.

Splendid:-viaja volando a la luna, a la hora y media regresa, con un pedazo de roca lunar-cabe destacar que lo que me hiciste probar era polvo lunar y no queso-dice irónico.

Flippy:-gruñe molesto, infla los cachetes-¡CAYATE CAYATE QUE ME DESESPERAAAAAAAS!-todos ríen a carcajadas.

Flaky: pero yo no puedo volar-Fliqpy la patea de tal forma que sale volando por los aires.

Noe:-golpea a Fliqpy en la cabeza con la Rock canon y lo noquea.

Cuddles:-se viste como Nyan cat-¡Nyanyanyanyanyanya!-canta sonrojado.

Giggles: es adorable-dice sonrojada-pero malo a la vez-se recompone

R.m: bueno, y como ese fue el ultimo…¡QUE VENGA LA PELEA!

Flaky se enfrenta contra Fliqpy, Splendid y Flippy.

Ambos militares corren alrededor de ella, causando que se maree rápidamente, Splendid utiliza sus rayos lazer y le atina a la joven, quien luego de recibir el ataque, logra resistir y usa el trueno pacifico para freir vivos a sus contrincantes, pero al ser un golpe débil solo los atonta un poco, por lo que aprovecha a escapar.

Petunia y Giggles contra Handy, Splendont, Shifty y Lifty, Lumpy y Cuddles.

Handy,Splendont y Giggles, al poder volar, Handy intenta atrapar a Giggles mientras Splendont le lanza rayos, mientras que Lifty y Shifty se convierten en una aplanadora y otro en una gran cadena que la sujeta al suelo, la aplanadora se acerca cada vez mas, provocando un gran temor a la joven de cabello azul, quien para salvarse congela el suelo, haciendo resbalar a la maquina y desviándola del curso, luego congela las cadenas y las rompe. Allá va el pobre de Lifty (quien era las cadenas). Pero Cuddles se transforma en un gran león y se traga entera a Petunia. Lumpy utiliza su elasticidad para atrapar con sus brazos a Giggles, quien es bajada hasta el suelo y es sometida a varios golpes.

Lammy contra Toothy, Mole, Mime y Sniffles

Lammy encendió fuego en sus manos, amenazando a los malvados villanos, Mole levanta una roca con su super fuerza y la lanzo sobre la chica, sin embargo ella logro esquivarlo, incendio el suelo, lo cual provoca dificultad al ciego para movilizarse, aunque Mime se teletransporta y la sujeta con fuerza, pero ella intenta safarse. Toothy se vuelve invisible y sujeta por detrás a la chica, ambos golpean sus rodillas con fuerza, siéndole incapas el poder moverse, ella comienza a incendiar todo a su alrededor, llegando lo a quemar vivos a los dos molestos villanos, Sniffles llega con su gigantesca maquina y los aplasta, accidentalmente a los.

Sniffles: ups, perdón…

Sango, Rin y Kagome contra Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku.

El robot con forma de araña gigante aplasta rápidamente al villano mas pervertido y patético de todos.

Sango: tengo la sospecha de que usaba su poder desde el principio para ver a travez de mi ropa-comento enojada.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru atacan a Kagome con sus grandes y afiladas espadas, pero ella se defiende bloqueando los golpes con sus manos roboticas. Rin aparece y con su poder logra mandar a volar a los dos mitad bestia.

Mery y Noe contra Niko y Noa.

Niko invoca a espiritus demoniacos por medio de palabras extrañas, creando así un gran espectro que persigue a las dos jóvenes, Mery utiliza su guadaña para atacar al fantasma pero no causa efecto. Mientras, Noe esquiva las grandes pisadas de su gemelo demonio, quien tiene por lo menos diez metro de altura, e intenta aplastarla como una hormiga. Noe transforma su cañon en una gran metralleta y dispara, pero las balas no le hacen efecto alguno.

Mery: ¿Qué tal si cambiamos?-dice mientras corre al lado de su compañera.

Noe:-la mira, sin dejar de correr, ambas siendo perseguidas por los dos chicos-_acepto, mejor encárgate de giganton_-su vos sonó sin que ella moviera sus labios.

Mery: ¿Por qué no hablaste antes?-grita exasperada.

Noe:-se encoge en hombros-_no se me dio la gana_

Mery:-con sus cadenas ata los pies de Noa y este cae pesadamente.

Noe:- rápidamente se acerca a Niko, esquivando a los espiritus que este invocaba y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, cae sobre él, pero antes de llegar al suelo cambia de lugar, quedando ella por debajo.

Noa:-abre los ojos luego del impacto, nota que Niko esta sobre su gemela, quien lanza una mirada tierna de auxilio hacia él mientras que el emo la mira en shock.

Mery: ¿eh?-confundida, pero luego entiende y sonríe al ver que el supuesto plan de la joven humana funcionaba.

Niko:-con Noe debajo de él, con una actitud de temor (fingida), siente que el suelo comienza a temblar, al mirar hacia arriba nota al Gigate.

Noa:-toma a ambos jóvenes del suelo y los separa, deja a su hermana en el suelo nuevamente y se lleva consigo al otro adolescente.

Noe:-sonrie levemente-_pobre Niko, le debo una grande_-Mery asiente.

Mery: la paliza que va a recibir será horrible.

R.m:-en shock-ok, esto no fue lo que esperaba…

* * *

><p>jeje, lamento que las partes de accion no fueran lo mejor-se lamenta.<p>

silencio!

en fin, la proxima, mmm... vere que tema hare, tal vez de monstruos o algo asi.

vere despues~~

saludos mis queridos lectores!

RollingMoon...!


	17. lindos recuerdos

jeje, hola otra vez! tarde bastante, lo se. pero la escuela saca la mayor parte de mi tiempo (malditas pruebas y trabajos)

este es el ante-ultimo capitulo, pero no haré drama por esto.

asi que vayamos con la historia, antes de que me deprima aun mas XD (jeje):

Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, los OC's si.

* * *

><p>Flaky: ¡WAAAAAAAAAA!-grita desaforadamente, ocultándose detrás de Kagome y Sango.<p>

Sango: ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta mientras consuela al puercoespín.

Noe: ¡u-una araña!-exclama horrorizada, llamando la atención de los demás.

Fliqpy:-se remanda el saco-yo me encargo de ella-asegura mientras se acerca al insecto y lo aplasta, esparciendo por todos lados los fluidos de este.

Todos:-sienten grandes ganas de vomitar, asqueados por la escena.

Flippy: que poco delicado eres-nota que bajo el pie del veterano psicópata, el cual pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo comienzan a emerger cucarachas, arañas, entre otros bichos, haciendo que todos, en especial las chicas, se alejaran del lugar gritando.

R.m: jajaja-ríe burlona, sentada en lo alto del armario utilizado para los retos, junto a ella, se encuentra un joven centímetros más alto, de cabello rubio, algo largo y despeinado, de ojos celestes y un par de cuernos y una cola con la punta de éstarubia.

Jessy: te dije que esa broma resultaría-murmura.

Noa: ¿BROMA?-comenta molesto mientras pisa a los insectos con su gemela en la espalda, quien mantiene los ojos cerrados para no ver aquella asquerosa masacre.

Cuddles:-intentando no ser comido por una araña gigante, junto a Toothy.

R.m: ok ok-chasquea los dedos y los bichos se esfuman, ambos bajan del armario, siendo recibidos por miradas mortales y auras oscuras.

Niko: ¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?-cuestiona sombrio, a lo cual Jessy se tensiona.

Jessy: soy un asistente temporal-dice alegre-quiero ver como sufren sus últimos días en-Rolling le tapa la boca con una mano rápidamente.

Inuyasha: espera un segundo… ¿a qué te refieres con últimos días?

Kagome: ¿quieres decir que pronto volveremos a casa?-una sonrisa optimista aparece en su rostro.

R.m:-suspira, mira al demonio rubio molesta, y luego voltea a las víctimas, asintiendo.

Silencio…

Handy: es decir que por fin veremos la luz del dia otra vez…-comenta alegre.

Jessy: te recomiendo que cuando llegue ese momento utilices lentes de sol-recomienda.

R.m: pero como aun no termina-sonríe maliciosa-yo seguiré divirtiéndome.

Noe: odio mi vida-dice pesimista.

Jessy: bien, comencemos con la primer carta-toma una y comienza a leerla- esta es de **bloodytokita****:**

_se escucha la cantarina sonrisa de Bloody quien estaba sentada en un sillon vestida de ombliguera negra y un mini short del mismo color y deja ver en su brazo un tatuage de dragon.__Bloody:aww Jessy ya te extraño n-n, no inporta que tan molesto seas siempre seras mi lindo gatito__Cheshire:oye!__Bloody:si tu tambien cuentas 77, como sea...perdon por hacerte comer croquetas, por eso te mando mi platillo favorito! pechuga a la cordon blue *_* y te cumplo un deseo n-n.__Flaky: enseña lo que aprendiste!__Nutty:te mando paletas de caramelo__Flipqy:intenta hacer un screamo! como el que hace Andy en el video de los Black Veil Brides Perfect Weapon n.n__Noa:intenta tocar el solo de guitarra de la misma cancion :D, yo ya pude XD__Cheshire:yo quiero que noe escuhe la de Crazy Clown (venganza)__Bill:Bloody...tu gato me da miedo...__Seshumau:aa te hagas, se qe te gusta! 7w7__Inuyasha:puedo jugar con tus orejas__*De repente Bloody abre los ojos como platos se toma la cabeza y detras de ella se escucha*__¿?:mi turno *Bloody empieza a llora sangre negra y a gritar de dolor hasta que su esclerotica empieza a cambiar a un rojo sancre y se vuelve totalmente blanca y una sonrisa torcida con filosos colmillos*__Histeria:*riendo maleficamente* al fin he podido salir y vengo por ti ¡LAMMY! se que tienes superpoderes*del suelo sale una guadaña y Histeria la toma con fuerza* creo que eres un oponente casi digno...a si que te reto a pelear con migo aunque te aviso...si viste lo que hizo Flipqy con una jeringa de sangre negra, espera lo que yo puedo hacer con todo un cuerpo lleno de ella!_

Jessy:-orgulloso- error, ahora soy perro, pero lo de lindo bien te lo acepto-comenta seductor-y gracias por el platillo, seguro me sacara el sabor a croquetas de pescado que me dabas-dice mientras recibe la comida-mi deseo seria… no lo se, cualquier cosa que tu elijas-guiña el ojo.

Noa: que pervertido eres-susurra.

Flaky: ¿te refieres a bailar? Ok- con un tutu rosado, hace algunos pasos bailando balet clásico, en puntas de pie.

Nutty: Wiiiiii! ¡Dulces!-come la paleta.

Fliqpy y Noa:-el oso intenta cantar lo que la lectora pide, pero solo crea un monton de gritos y sonidos agudos que logran romper varios vasos de vidrio, mientras que al demonio castaño se le enredan los dedos en las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Fliqpy: ¡no me pidan que cante!-dice ofendido el veterano, desde el rinco emo.

Niko: repite eso y maldigo tu alma…-amenaza a la escritora.

Noa: ¡no se tocar la guitarra, mujer!-hace compañía al oso de color verde, en el mismo lugar.

Noe:-escucha la canción, como si nada-¿eh? Sabes, conozco este video, y no me asusta aunque hable de payasos.

Mery: exacto, a ella le asustan los payasos en publico-agrega vestida como uno, casi causando a la castaña un infarto, y luego siendo perseguida por un hermano mayor furioso.

Sesshomaru:-sonrojado, intentando dicimular-n-no me gusta, es solo una niña.

Rin:-molesta por el comentario.

Inuyasha:-aparece la lectora y juega con las orejas del mitad bestia, quien intenta resistirse pero al no quedar otra se deja.

Toothy: deberas, esta chica da miedo-suspira al ver la reacción y transformación de la lectora.

Lammy: em… yo ya no tengo poderes-se encoge en hombros y mira a Rolling.

R.m: pues, supongo que puedo dártelos nuevamente, pero para que los demás no corran riesgos, tendrán que luchar en aquel mundo desolado que fuimos la otra vez-la oveja, en forma humana, desaparece.

*en el otro mundo*

Ambas rivales se encuentran cara a cara, Histeria (**bloody**) y Cure Sunny (Lammy).

La primera en atacar es Histeria, quien con su guadaña intenta degollar a Lammy, pero esta la esquiva a tiempo y utiliza su poder del fuego para rodear a su oponente e incendiarla. Sin embargo, logra disipar las llamas, incluidas las de su cuerpo, y lanza un ataque hacia la joven de cabello blanco, clavando su filosa arma en el pecho de esta. Antes de otro ataque por parte de la lectora, Lammy se desintegra y vuelve aparecer en el cuarto, con los demás personajes, dejando a Histeria como la vencedora.

Jessy:… que horror-dice mientras mira el cuerpo de la ahora oveja, cuyo cadáver comienza a regenerarse para volver a revivir.

Mery:-asiente, afirmativa.

Jessy: bien, la que sigue es de **SOLDADODIGITAL113****:**

_en una habitacion sencilla una cama, una mesa donde se encuentra una computadora un pequeño televisor la escena cambia una puerta de esta sale un hombre con una revista de armas en la mano izquierda cierra la puerta y guarda la revista en una revistero que esta empotrado en la pared aquel ser esta vestido con ropa militar se sienta en la compu hay armas en su cama las cuales son iluminadas por la luz de la misma un a fx-05 y una mondragon realzan de la habitacion el chico militar saca de su bolsillo trasero una trejo la pone sobre el buro de la computadora y se dispone a escribir articulos sobre las armas echas en mexico__-que haces-pregunta una voz con un toque alegre y sarcastico__-no ves, estoy en la compu-__-...vemos videos-__-no-__-ahhh-remilga una personalidad mientras que otras 3 aparecen en diferentes posiciones provocando que el soldado se sintiera apretado en esas pequeñas cuatro paredes en eso un ladrido retumba en la habitacion provocndo el recuerdo de algo__-maldicion la pregunta. gracias colmillo-el perro ladre entilmente__-para flippy y fliqpy ¿cual es su entrenamiento y en que modo de combate son buenos? (dejenme adivinar fliqpy combate cuerpo a cuerpo y flippy como "rifleman")__bueno creo que esto ha sido todo este es SOLDADODIGITAL113 despidiendose ADIOS_

noa: perfecto otro militar-dice sarcástico, es golpeado en la cabeza por Rolling.

R.m: ¡bienvenido!-saluda, mira al par de osos, esperando una respuesta.

Fliqpy: que comes que adivinas-comenta cruzado en brasos.

Flippy: nuestro entrenamiento fue como el que recibe todo militar al entrar al ejército, aunque no se si lo harán diferente ahora-pone una mano sobre su barbilla, dudoso-en cuanto a lo de modo de combate, al ser la misma persona, somos tan buenos en armas como en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Solo que él es mas violento y bruto que yo, por lo que se nos suele diferenciar-agrega irritado.

Fliqpy: cierra la boca-ofendido.

Noe: ¡quiero leer la próxima!-toma la siguiente carta-esta es de **Gore-chan** :

_NU! no te enojes splendid!...t-tu eres mi favorito! ;; *mirada triste y baja* ya , vale madres, un romance prohibido entrecuddles y giggles, asi tipo novelamexicana(?),yyyyyyyyy no se,traicion de alguien por alguien *cofcof flipqy y flippy x la pelirroja con puas/caspa* de paso regalenle alguien un shampoo de estilista a la pobre puercoespín_

Splendid:-se cruza en brazos, aun ofendido-jjhmp.

Cuddles: ¿romance prohibido?

Niko: ok, tengo una idea-se pone entre Giggles y Cuddles-yo, te prohíbo que te acerques a esta, mi mujer-exclama de forma exagerada-o sino te caera una horrible maldición-mira a Giggles-y tu estaras en serios problemas si te descubro haciéndome cuernudo-sale de escena.

Noe y Mery:-aplauden a la gran actuación del adolescente.

Noa y Jessy: ¿eh?-estado de confucion y shock.

R.m: bueno, ahora Cuddles, intenta besar a Giggles-el nombrado lo hace, pero luego es electrocutado por una nube negra que aparece de la nada y muere.

Niko:-vuelve a aparecer en escena- te dije que no me engañaras a mis espaldas, ahora por eso moriras sola y amargada.

*Fin de la escena.*

Flippy:-recibe un bigote falso, y un par de hojas de guion mal escrito por Rollign-soy un tipo feliz-comienza a leer, voltea detrás y observa como Fliqpy se besa apasionadamente con Flaky, mientras esta se resiste-hermano, ¿Cómo has sido capaz de traicionarme con mi esposa?-lee tratando de actuar un poco su voz.

Fliqpy:-soltando a Flaky, y leyendo su parte del guion-pues yo…-no entiende lo siguiente en la hoja, la revolea-como sea, quien se fue a la villa, perdió a u mujer-continua besando al pobre animal.

Flippy:-se dirige a su alter ego y se prepara para darle la paliza de su vida.

Noa: fue lo peor que haya podido escuchar-comenta sobre la actuación.

R.m: fue lo único que se me ocurrió-dice penosa-por cierto, te regalo esto-le entrega al puercoespín un shampoo.

Mery: me toca a mi. Esta carta es de **brendadark****:**

_star:otra vez yo con nuevos retos y preguntas jijijijij.__Diva:Que alegria volber a escuchar la voz de star,no lo crees violetta :3__Violeta:si perecia idiota comportandose como mimo__star:-hace una seña obsena con la mano para que se callara-bueno antes de todo queria confesar algo-baja la cabeza apenada-perdon pero cai violava a vino a darme clases de mimo,se vio tan lindo en forma humana recisti y por eso llego cansado__diva:(:D)__voletta:(D:)__Emilly: ( )__star:(-_-)bueno como ya estoy libre de los retos__diva:yo quisiera que mole pudiera ver para que sepa las tonterias que : Pop si dices que te separastes de tu esposa ¿a quien fuistes a visitar en el cementerio?__diva:la princesa quere pedir perdon por lo de la sopa entonses les invita a todos a una soculenta cena para disculparse__emilly:-llorando como siempre-¿que tan importante hera la boina para ti , fliqpy ?te vistes muy triste cuando te lo quitaron TT_TT__Violetta:quiero que shifty y flqpy se besen al igual que lifty y flippy -_-__Star:eso es todo y queria decir que__JAJAJA TENGO LA BOINA DE FLQPY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL__adios__diva:\./__violetta:\(-_-)/__emilly:\(TT_TT)/__star:\(u)/_

Mime:-horrorizado al recordar el suceso.

Mole:-de pronto puede ver, se saca los anteojos y mira hacia todos lados-¿por qué este lugar esta tan lleno de animales, de personas con orejas de perro y otras con cuernos?-pregunta exaltado, se mira las manos-¿Por qué mis manos son peludas y violetas?-recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Jessy que lo deja inconsciente.

Jessy: mejor que siga sin ver.

Pop: pues…-nervioso.

D.b: cof cof una amante cof cof-dice tosiendo, Disco Bear.

Pop: n-no es cierto.

Todos:-dudosos, ya que podría haber mas de esa sopa.

R.m: no te preocupes, están acostumbrados a comer porquerías, los enviare cuando el capitulo termine-asegura.

Fliqpy: ¡mucho! Era muy importante para mi, asi que devuélvemela-exige autoritario.

Lifty, Shifty, Flippy y Fliqpy:-se miran cada quien, con asco, Flippy se besa con Lifty y Fliqpy con Shifty.

Fliqpy:-al separarse-¡TE ODIOOOO! ¡DEVUELVEME LA BOINA!

Noa: perdedor…bien, esta carta es de **MioShadow****:**

_ok... me dio ganas de pasarme por aqui haci que dejo mi reto e.e !__Flippy anda y encierrate en una habitacion con Flaky (esa habitacion deve tener una cama obvio e,e) y que Fliqpy vea todo TODO lo que isieron e.e no es nesesario expesificar lo que isieron adentro pero Fliqpy tiene que especificar los celos que sintio e.e !__Petunia juega con Handy el juego del pocky (esos que tienes que comerte un pocky asta que se besen *-*) pero el pocky va a ser el pepino de Lammy y ella tiene que ver como se comen a su querido pepino sin negarse !__verdad__Giggles cuantos amantes tuviste mientras estabas con Cuddles?__(nombralos uno por uno y sabre si estas mintiendo porque se te a grabado con ellos en cap de san valentin) Cuddles tiene derecho a desquitarse con cada uno__Flaky porque te gustan tantas cosas de hombres como jugar futbol?__Cub tu padre te deja ir a ver a tu madre?__aps y les mando un regalo a todos los personajes de htf :D !__es un rico pastel n.n ! no tiene partes humanas porsiaca xd__(o a lo mejor si...) compruebenlo ustedes xd__PD: Inuyasha te estoy vigilando... si te mandas un cagaso para arruinarme la infancia de nuevo te asesino..._

R.m: ¡jeje, bienvenida!-saluda sonriente.

Flaky, Flippy y Fliqpy:-se encierran en una habitación por diez minutos.

Lammy: nooo-llora mientras ve a Mr pickles ser comido por Petunia y Handy hasta que llegan a besarse.

Giggles: jeje,n-no se de que hablas-rie nerviosa, mira a Cuddles y luego suspira-ok, la verdad es que sí, e estado con otros chicos.

Cuddles:-mudo por el shock.

Giggles: sin embargo, solo fue una salida amistosa-nota que Cuddles pierda la sonrisa que siempre tiene, y es cambiada por un rostro serio-ellos fueron: Russell, Mole, Cro-Marmot, Mime, Lumpy y Flippy.

En ese momento, Flaky, Fliqpy y Flippy salen de la habitación. El oso psicópata semuestra sonrojado y celoso.

Flippy: bien, ahora que sig-siente el ambiente pesado y lleno de tensión.

Cuddles:-su rostro se vuelve oscuro, sus ojos de conejo se vuelven de un color amarillo brillante y tenebroso, mientras truena sus nudillos y observa a todos los nombrados por su novia. Se acerca al par de osos y a ambos, sin dejarlos reaccionar, les arranca la cabeza con una gran fuerza, luego hace lo mismo con el resto de los animales que estuvieron con su novia.

R.m: bueno…en cierta forma ellos lo traicionaron tanto como ella-razona aun extrañada y dudosa-o eso creo yo.

Noe: no sabia que Cuddles fuera tan fuerte.

Mery: el poder de los celos no tienen límites-gira de reojo, mirando a Noa, quien se sonroja y voltea a otro lado.

Flaky:-se encoge en hombros-porque me parecen divertidas, además, no porque sea una chica no puedo jugar al futbol como todos.

Cub:-sonrie y asiente feliz.

Htf:-comen el pastel.

Noa:-irritado-mezquina, enviando solo para eso animales.

R.m: tu eres el mas mezquino de todos aquí.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué siempre yo? Kagome y los demás también aparecen ahí-se queja.

Jessy: en fin, la última carta es de **Sable343****:**

_hola! Oscar presente,ahora pondre retos buenos por que los otros eran una reverendicima mier*se corta la escena*__Sable: Dire retos,a ti te tocan las verdades,no me desepciones*hablando con alguien*__Retos:__Flaky: Tranquila,que se que cuando ves que te mando un reto te entremeses de miedo,por hoy no,por hoy,jeje,bueno,quiero que hagas una tarea mas fácil,quiero que hornes un pastel y que lo mandes (con veneno,es para alguien e.e)__Lammy: Enfretate a un zombie,las únicas armas que tienes son una bazoca y una granada,mas una píldora de suicidio( si es que eres miedosa),tu decides.__Tails doll: Que haces?__Sable: en el internet.__Tails doll: Estas chateando?__Sable: No,deja de molestar *agarra un bastón* mal intento de muñeco *mueve el baston amenazante a Tails Doll.__En que estaba?,a si,cierto.__Flippy: Nunca has matado a alguien o probado sangre?__Flipqy: Lucha a muerte con... ya que, contra MI!,reglas de combate callejeras,aceptas señorita?__Splendid:la luna no sabe a queso? rayos, iba a mandar a mis ratones haya -_- pobres,no tienen donde vivir *acaricia a uno*quien quiere uno?(si nadie agarra a uno,los matare,los matare mientras duermen,se donde viven,hijos de su mama)__Cub: Lucha contra señor gato (kid vs kat)__Por que no extinguieron el sol? todos irán directo a el si no encuentran la llave que puse por ahí (no pregunten como llego ahí)__Ahora si,te toca,no me desepciones que juro que te ira mal si me haces pasar una verguenza *hablando con alguien*__?:no te preocupes,yo soy la mejor *voz de esperanza del tts*__Verdades:__Giggles : Cuantos amantes has tenido? has tenido una relacion sexual con alguno?__Lammy: Te gusta flippy?__Noe: Te gusta Noa? o quien?__Flipqy: ALguna vez hiciste un headshot en la guerra (tiro a la cabeza)__ultimo,Discobear: alguna vez tuviste novia?__?:Como lo hice?__Sable: Aceptable.__Sable: Bueno,esos son mis retos,nos vemos y hasta la proxima._

Mery:¡ hola Oscar!

Flaky:-se va a la cocina. A la hora y media regresa, con un pastel de chocolate, y lo deposita dentro de una caja y luego en el buzon-listo, el veneno se encuentra en el centro del pastel.

Lammy:-utiliza la bazuca y la dispara contra el zombie, "matándolo" nuevamente-eso fue fácil-dice con satisfacción.

Flippy: ¿matar? Sin contar cuando el control de mi cuerpo lo tiene mi alter ego-mira molesto a Fliqpy-si, una vez mate a Flaky en una isla porque con sus púas habia hundido nuestro bote inflable y casi nos comen los tiburones-mira a Flaky, quien desvía la mirada al recordar ese incidente.

Fliqpy:-super ofendido-¿señorita? ¿yo? Ya lo veremos…-de pronto aparece **Sable343**, Fliqpy, en su forma humana, se coloca delante de él, mirándolo amenazante-ja, como si tu pudieras-una patada por parte de su oponente en el estomago lo deja sin aire, y con un puñetazo en la nariz, lo cual hace que el hueso de éste se rompa y se incruste en el cerebro, logra matarlo rápidamente. El lector, con una orgullosa sonrisa, se despide y desaparece por el portal.

Flippy:-intenta no reir.

Splendid: no, la luna no es de queso, y no me importan tus ratones.

Noe: yo quiero uno, adoro los ratones-dice alegre y tratando de no ser asesinada mientras duerme.

Cub:-señor gato aparece, confundido del lugar en donde esta, Cub intenta atacarlo pero el gato lo despedaza con sus garras.

Pop: ¡Cub!-grita espantado por la muerte de su hijo-shhu, gato malo-ahuyenta al señor gato, quien luego desaparece.

Noa: ¿te refieres a esta llave?-se saca una zapatilla y deja caer de ella una llave oxidada.

R.m: ¿Cómo llego eso ahí?

Noa: no se-nota que todos lo ven-¿Por qué habría robado una llave que ni siquiera sé que abre?

Jessy: nadie dijo que la hubieras ribado.

Noa: b-bueno, sus miradas decían todo-disimula.

Giggles: no eran amantes-insiste- y fueron seis, sin contar a Cuddles. Y no tuve relaciones con nadie.

Lammy: no, no me gusta, ya les dije varias veces que me gusta el señor Pickles-abraza su pepino.

Noe:-se sonroja como tomate-bueno…yo…

Mery: si, si le gusta-interrumpe.

Noe: hey, no-

Jessy: se le ve de lejos que le gusta-corta el dialogo de la joven.

Niko:-asiente con una pequeña sonrisa malévola.

Noa:-sonrojado.

Noe:-nerviosa-bueno bueno, si, me gusta tal vez un poco…-admite sin levantar la vista, Noa agita su cola con nerviosismo, también algo avergonzado.

Fliqpy: si, a uno de esos tigres inútiles-responde sonriente.

D.b:-ofendido y deprimido a la vez-¿insinúas que nunca tuve novia y que soy un perdedor?-baja la cabeza-no, no he tenido.

R.m: bueno, no es tan malo-trata de consolar al deprimido amante de la música disco.

Jessy: bien, será hasta la próxima, que es el ultimo dia de tortura para las victimas aquí, quienes tal vez se lleven a casa un premio consuelo por haber sufrido tanto.

Todos: ¿en serio?

R.m: si… eso creo, si no, siempre tendrán los lindos recuerdos de su estadía aquí.

Fliqpy: pff, como digas-dice sarcástico y rodando los ojos.

* * *

><p>bueno, como habran leído antes, el proximo capitulo es el ultimo, ¡por lo que les pido que para el gran final den todos los retos y verdades que su imaginacion pueda crear!<p>

sinceramente me da lastima al pensarlo, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya retirando de esta historia, que ha tenido bastantes panrticipantes, por lo que estoy muy agradecida.

¡por eso dejen sus retos y verdades para que el ultimo capitulo pueda ser emocionante!

saludos a todos:

RollinGMoon-Off~~


	18. ultimo capitulo y final abierto

lamento la tardanza~~

vamos con el ultimo capitulo.

HAPPY TREE FRIENDS no me pertenece

los Oc's si.

* * *

><p>En un cuarto, totalmente oscuro, una luz se enciende, mostrando a una joven vistiendo formalmente. A su alrededor, todo se encuentra totalmente decorado de forma colorida, guirnaldas en los techos y paredes, globos. Todas las ex victimas, vistiendo normales y con gorros de fiesta en la cabeza, prestan atención.<p>

R.m: ¿por qué no son un poco más serios?-pregunta de forma molesta y ofendida-es su ultimo día aquí, sean respetuosos.

Splendid: no fastidies, hemos estado tanto tiempo encerrados que no recuerdo el color del sol-se queja.

R.m: ok, cuando salgas no olvides verlo por mi-respondió cruzada de brazos la fin, comencemos antes de que me sienta deprimida-comenta mientras recoge una carta del buzón- veamos… la primera es de **bloodytokita****:**

_Aparece Bloody en la misma dimenncion con un trage negro estilo victoriano sonriendo detrtas de ella estaba Bill y Andy__Andy:pesimo cover ,black veil brides rulezzz!__Bloody:¡callate!,queria tener un lindo comienzo...en cuanto a Niko, no te preocupes...no serias el primer demonio que maldice mi pudrefacta alma...pero conociendote...eso no te inporta el porque...pero sigamos__Flaky: ¡kiaaa! que cawaii te veias__Inuyasha:gomene...es que tus orejitas son bonitas,por eso besa a Kagome o hasle lo que quieras__Flipqy: ay vamos! entiendo a Noa, me costo mucho trabajo sacar ese solo,pero yo no me especializo en canto y ya saque los guturales! (pienso hacer una banda sere vocalista y guitarrista si llego hacer un concierto ustedes seran los primeros que invite n.n)aun asi para que no te enojes conmigo por que siento que me odias con odio jarocho,te dejo besar a Flaky en su vercion humana y te cumplo un deseo__Noa:perdona a Cheshire,ten te lo mando para que le hagas lo que quieras,aunque ten cuidado,es un mentiroso de lo peor...__Cheshire:me pregunto porque, tal vez por que soy el demonio de las mentiras *arquea la ceja*__espero que no te de miedo...te recomiendo que lo hagas con Noa a lado__Jessy:emm hazle lo que quieras a quien quieras ¡que no sea a Noe! ella es de Noa w__Flippy:mi querido osito verde n.n, dejame darte un abrazo de despedida y un deseo,claro si no quieres no__Bloody:y por ultimo a todos,les mando un pastel y uno especial a Lammy,que esta echo de espinas,carne humana con aderezo de sangre, hecho con el ultimo pervertido extraño que me siguio hasta mi casa *error fatal* y que todos ballan a mi casa a una fiesta TOTALMENTE NORMAL!sin sangre ni nada de eso...pidanme un artista y yo lo secuestro y hago que toque para ustedes.__Bill,Andy y Bloody:*screamo vercion*RAAAAWR!__Bloody:osease adios y besos a todos n.n_

Niko: primero que nada quiero que sepas, no soy un demonio.

Noa: solo es un humano que da la impresión de un demonio, pero solo es porque no tiene sentimientos-burla, pero luego se estremece al sentir la mirada del chico emo.

Jessy: bien podría ser uno-suspira.

Flaky: g-gracias-sonríe.

Inuyasha: n-no son lindas-dice avergonzado, luego besa a Kagome en la mejilla con sonrojo.

Fliqpy:-ofendido-mi deseo es salir de este lugar.

R.m:-aun mas ofendida-el mio es que cierres la boca, si no quieres perder la lengua-muestra tirejasde podar en una de sus manos.

Fliqpy:-besa a Flaky, quien se encuentra en su versión humana, de forma algo bruta.

Noe: ¡hola!-saluda a Cheshire, Noa aparece por detrás de la chica y con mirada aterradora e intimidadora, el pobre gato demonio es enviado nuevamente con su dueña. Noe se voltea molesta a su gemelo demonio-¡siempre haces lo mismo con todos los gatos que me encuentro!-exclama enojada.

Noa:-respondiendo al comentario de la lectora-estoy de acuerdo.

Noe: ¡no soy de nadie!-sonrojada.

Jessy:-lanza un baldazo de agua fría a Mery desde la espalda y sale corriendo, perseguido por ella.

Mery: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MISERABLE COBARDE!-grita con un gran machete en sus manos, tratando de atinar a la cabeza del demonio rubio.

Flippy:-abre los brazos y se desvanece para abrazar a la lectora. Al rato aparece nuevamente.

Todos reciben el pastel y lo guardan cada uno para llevarlo a sus casa, cuando vuelvan a casa.

R.m: mmm, ok, antes de que regresen todos a sus casas pasaremos por ahí.

Jessy: bien, la siguiente carta es de **SOLDADODIGITAL113****:**

_AHHH- TODOS ESTAN ATONICOS NADIE HABLA LOBO SE ENCUENTRA TIRADO EN EL SUELO MIENTRAS SUS HERMANOS OBSERVAN LA COMPUTADORA CON LA INCRIPCION SOLDADODIGITAL113:...__-GUAU- EXCLAMA LOBO - OH SI MALDICION SOMOS GENIALES- EXCLAMA DESQUICIADO- BUENO TRANQUILIZENCE- TODOS ESTAMOS AQUI PARA PREGUNTAR__-LOBO TU TIENES UNS PREGUNTAS HAZLAS- -SI DESQUI-__MUY BIEN PARA FLIPPY Y FLYQPY OTRA VES__¿QUE SON, INFANTERIA DE MARINA O EJERCITO? ¿GRINGOS O NACIONES UNIDAS?__¿FLIPPY TU ENTRENAMIENTO ES IGUAL A LOS EZPETNAZ O TIENES ALGUN ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL?__¿FLIQPY ALGUNA VES HAZ TENIDO DESEOS CARNALES O ESTAS CONTROLADO?-WEY CALMATE NO ES NESESARIO TODO ESTO SOLO PREGUNTAS MILITARES ADEMAS SI SE ENTERA SOLDADO QUE ESTAMOS ESCRIBIENDO ESTO SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO NOS MATARA O PEOR NOS ENCAPSULARA-__-CIERTO MEJOR LO DEJO-__BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES LOBO Y DESQUICIADO DESPIDIENDOSE ADIOS_

Flippy y Fliqpy: del ejército-responden ambos.

Flippy: en cuanto a naciones unidas o gringos…

Fliqpy: creo que somos gringos.

Flippy: en realidad, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-boom y yo tuvimos un entrenamiento especial, por eso nos mandaron a matar al general tigre.

Handy: sin embargo, fallaron en la misión-dice algo burlon, Fliqpy lo mira amenazante.

Fliqpy:-ríe nervioso y avergonzado ante la vista de todos-nunca he tenido deseos carnales, no sé de que hablas.

Noe: sigo yo, la siguiente pertenece a **brendadark**** :**

_Star: que lastima que sea el ultimo capituloentonses todos los retos y verdades los dere yo sola (eso y nadie me quiso acompañar)__1.-fliqpy se que me odias por lo de tu estupida boina esntonces TE RETO A QUE BALLAS A MI CASA Y ME LAS QUITES DE MIS MUERTAS MANOS-saca una oz y le salen marcas negras de la piel con una mirada sanguinaria-y si pierdes te dare la boina pero te voy a violar al igual que mime (y no me importa lo que diga blood)__2.-crot-marmot desconjelate y ponte a bailar breikdance(creo que hase se dice)__3.-mole no puedo creer que no sabias que heres un topo eso si que es patetico ¿como se sintio eso?__4.-petunia por que te dan miedo los germenes?__5.-por que nunca sacaron al mono budista y a tuffles?__6.-splendid como se siente ser tan sexy ,creo que tambien te voy a violar a ti :3__7.-shifty de donde sacastes ese sombrero__8.-lammy por que diablos te enamorastes?de un pepino eso si que es raro__9.-disco bear te reto a que te cortes el pelo a uno mas cool y veras que consejiras novia rapido (es enserio tu peinado es ridiculo)__10.-quiero que salga el general tigre y sus tropad y que todos pelen cntra el__11.-cup extrañas a tu mami :3__12.-haora dime pop ¿COMO DEMONIOS TENIAS UNA AMANTE DONDE LA CONOSISTES Y COMO MURIO?__13.-noa y noe dense un tierno abrazo sercas de un harbol de ceresos y despues dense un dulce beso en los labio(estilo anime :3)__14.-flaky quiero que agas una esena romantica e improbisada con flippy__15.- rolling haras otros fig como estos los esperare con ansias__bueno eso es todo (creo)lo que queria saber y haser y me da tristesa que esto se acabe(pero todos sabiamos que esto trendria un fin) adios se daspide star OXOXOXOXXXXXXXOOOOOXOOxox :p_

Cuddles: ¿Cómo es posible que tengas muertas tus manos si aun estas viva?-cuestiona inocente.

Giggles:-suspira ante la ingenuidad de su novio.

Fliqpy:-sonríe psicópata-hecho-se desvanece hacia la casa de la lectora.

Crot-marmot:-es descongelado, comienza a sonar una música de break dance y se pone a bailar de forma impresionante. Al terminar, los espectadores quedan con la boca abierta. Rolling congela nuevamente al animal (utilizando un arma marca ACME).

Petunia: ¿Cómo pudo bailar de esa forma si ha estado congelado la mayor parte de su vida?-cuestiona aun estupefacta.

Mole:-aun apenado-horrible, siempre pensé que llevaba guantes peludos.

Petunia: porque son asquerosos, repugnantes, sucios y están por todas partes-dice esquizofrénica.

R.m: ¿te refieres a porque nunca los trajimos aquí? Bueno…-rasca su cabeza, nerviosa-solo digamos que no estaban disponibles, jeje.

Splendid: ¡nooooooo!-grita espantado mientras se esconde detrás de Noe.

Fliqpy:-reaparece, todo ensangrentado pero con su boina en mano-ugh, al menos recupere mi boina.

Shifty: lo robe-dice orgulloso.

Lifty:-susurra-nuestra mami se lo regalo para disfrazarse de vaquero o algo asi-admite burlón.

Lammy:-se sonroja-cada uno tiene sus gustos, además Mr pickles es muy amable conmigo-abraza al pepino.

D.b:-se corta el pelo, un tanto ofendido por el comentario. Cuando termina, su cabello tiene un estilo punk.

Mery: no creo que vaya a buscarlo ninguna chica con ese peinado-se burla.

Aparecen las tropas y el general tigre, rodeando a todos y apuntándolos con sus armas.

Fliqpy y Flippy se enfrentan contra el general tigre, mientras que los demás, mejor dicho, los personajes de Inuyasha, los demonios y Splendid, luchan contra las tropas. Los demás sacan fotos del momento o solo disfrutan mirando la lucha.

Cuando el enfrentamiento termina, los cadáveres restantes se desvanecen. El par de osos se toman una foto con la cabeza de general, la cual luego desaparece.

Cub:-asiente, comienza a llorar, Pop lo abraza e intenta calmarlo.

Pop: gracias por motivarlo a llorar-comenta sarcástico y molesto de la lectora. Suspira, tapa los odios del pequeño-la conocí en un "lugar para adultos" y murió atropellada por un auto bus. Como en ese momento estaba de viaje en Europa, al morir no pudo revivir. ¿contenta?-destapa los odios de Cub.

Noe: esto es…exagerar demasiado-dice sonrojada mientras, junto a su hermano, aparecen en un lindo paisaje de naturaleza, sentados bajo un árbol de cerezos.

Noa: hubiera preferido un escenario tipo cementerio, eso seria mas romantico-sonrojado, abraza por la espalda a su gemela-humana.

Noe:-suspira, maldiciendo su mala suerte, puesto que odia lo muy meloso-t-terminemos con esto-se separa de Noa y lo besa en los labios, a lo cual éste corresponde el beso.

Inuyasha: ¿para que la foto?-pregunta a la escritora.

R.m: para poder extorsionarlos después-ríe malévola.

Flippy:-vestido de vampiro, con capa, colmillos y todo-esto es ridículo…

Flaky:-avergonzada, con un vestido rosado oscuro puesto-si, y además pasado de moda.

Jessy: ¡vamos, vamos, hagan la escena!-exige como si filmara una película del momento.

Flippy simula morder en el cuello al puercoespín y luego se besan, de forma apasionada.

R.m: si, hare otro igual más adelante, pero luego de este planeo hacer una nueva historia de-es interrumpida por sus creaciones.

Niko: no des detalles, o lo echaras a perder.

R.m: bueno bueno…amargo.

Mery: la carta siguiente pertenece a **Gore-chan****:**

_B( bueno pues pelizaul , que quieres que haga para que me perdones!...como sea__-gemelos ladrones: quiero que se roben el cuerno y los intestinos de charlie el unicornio, que giggles y petunia preparen un gran festin con ellos, y con la piel, le hagan un lindo sueter a la autora ...siiiii, y que el lindo pirata le escriba una carta de amor ASI BIEN LARGA a lumpy :D.__Los ardillitos hermanos! ... nose, traigan dentro de un frasco las lucesde las estrellas, tipo asi como la hada amarilla afroamericana de la pelicula de tinkerbell...y ya, no se que mas poner__A SI! QUE LAMMY ...NO SE! EMPIEZE A GOLPEARSE CON EL PEPINO CONSOLADOR QUE TIENE DE AMIGO_

Lifty y Shifty:-se desvanecen. A la media hora vuelven, Lifty trayendo el cuerno en su mano, y Shifty llevando una bolsa ensangrentada. Le entregan la bolsa a Giggles y Petunia, mientras que estas se ban a la cocina, y ponen dentro del buzón el cuerno del unicornio, puesto que no puede cocinarse ni hacer nada con eso.

Petunia y Giggles vuelven, le entregan a Rolling un sueter, algo ensangrentado.

R.m: g-gracias, lo usare luego-responde algo espantada.

Y luego reparten el asqueroso festín de intestinos, el cual, obligados y asqueados, comen los personajes.

Russell: ¿una carta de amor?, mmm… ok-se pone a escribir una carta y luego procede a leerla:

_Querido Lumpy:_

_Te quiero mucho mucho mucho._

_Con amor, Russell._

Noa: jo, que patético-comenta, rodando los ojos.

Splendid y splendont:-aparecen con un frasco de cristal iluminado por luces de estrellas, la ponen en el buzón para la lectora.

Lammy:-ouch, ouch, ouch-se golpea la cabeza con el pepino, una y otra vez.

Noa: por fin me toca, la que sigue es de **MioShadow****:**

_buuu tenia que llegar justo al final -.- !__como sea mis retos (trate de ser lo mas creativa posible pero no pude D: ! inspiracion mode off u.u !__Flaky elije con quien te casarias con Flippy o Fliqpy, a quien elijas debe aber una boda y no me IMPORTA QUE NO TENGAN PRESUPUESTO, los mismos personajes pueden ser curas y cosas asi e,e !__Cuddles enserio nunk te vi tan fuerte o.o ! te regalo un pancake riko de chocolate e.e !__aps Flaky por si no te an informado... Flippy no fue a tu casa el dia de san valentin porque andaba con Giggles por eso lo mato Cuddles, si quieres te presto mi cuchillo e.e !__Rolling... no me odies por lo que hare pero...__Reto a todos los personajes a matar a rolling uno por uno de la forma mas sadica que se les ocurra... venguenze por aberlos dejado enserrados ahi__Nutty te obligo a comer sal e.e !__pido que traigan a la amante de Pop muahahahah !__y rolling te reto a que hagas un capitulo mas diciendo que paso con todos los personajes (algo asi como un reencuentro :3)__bue... eso es todo...__APS !__todos los retos tienen que ser en forma anime e.e ! (no me gutan muxo de animalitos . !)__bue cuidense mis keridos ejemplos a seguir__PD: Flaky prestame tu ropa D: ! quiero hacer un cosplay de ti pero me falta el traje u.u !_

*todos los HAPPY TREE FRIENDS se vuelven humanos*

noe: no te preocupes, pronto habra otro-asegura la joven a la lectora.

Flaky: ¿eh? ¿B-boda?-pregunta atónita.

Flippy:-mudo del shock.

Fliqpy: ¡soy muy joven para casarme!-protesta.

R.m: no importa, casate con los dos y ya-se encoge en hombros.

Flaky: ¿Qué? Pero no puedo…-es interrumpida.

Mery: no hay objeciones cuando la boda ya esta empezada-dice señalando a un escenario con ambiente de casamiento, sillas de maderas para los "invitados", en el altar se encuentran el par de jóvenes de cabello verde, de traje negro, Flippy nervioso y sonrojado, y Fliqpy rabioso y tratando de sacarse smoking .

Flaky:-nota que tiene puesto un vestido de novia.

Miroku:-haciendo el papel de cura-estamos aquí en nombre de dios y los lectores para unir a Flippy, Fliqpy y Flaky en santo matrimonio-lee un guion en sus manos, y mirándolos agrega-para amarse y tener hijos-se oyen carcajadas y el pervertido monje es golpeado por Sango.

Splendont: yo me opongo-interrumpe a todos-flaky, según la lectora Flippy ha estado con Giggles en San Valentin, te engaño-asegura.

Flaky: ¿q-quiere decir que no hay boda?

Flippy:-molesto y apenado por el recuerdo del momento, asiente.

R.m: bueno, al parecer fue un gran desperdicio-suspira. Mira a Flaky quien observa el cuchillo asustada y vuelve a ponerlo en el buzón.

R.m: ¿Qué?-nota que todos la miran amenazante.

Noe:-se pone frente a Rolling-¡n-no podemos hacer eso! ¡Rolling es quien no encerró aquí, pero los lectores son quienes nos imponen el sufrimiento!

Fliqpy: tiene sentido…-razona-pero de ellos nos encargaremos más tarde-dice mientras los demás sonríen diabólicos.

R.m:-abraza a Noe cariñosamente-aww, por eso eres mi OC PREFERIDO-recalca lo ultimo viendo molesta hacia sus otras creaciones-pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de esto-mueve del lugar a la joven y mira a los demás-acepto el reto, pueden matarme, pero eso no significa que no me pelea antes.

El cuarto se vuelve cada vez más oscuro hasta quedar totalmente negro. Cuando las luces se encienden, todo el lugar se encuentra deteriorado, las paredes carcomidas, y extraños ruidos, como si alguien hablara en voz baja pero a la vez en gran frecuencia.

Utilizando un vestido de color piel, algo sucio, corto hasta las rodillas, totalmente descalza y con manchas de sangre en su vestuario, Rolling se hace presente, sosteniendo con uno de sus brazos un casco de forma piramidal, de un tono metálico, oxidado y rojizo, y en la otra mano sostiene un gran cuchillo que parece estar desafilado y también oxidado.

R.m: -se pone el casco, levanta el gran cuchillo y apunta a sus desprevenidos contrincantes.

Noa, Niko, Mery, Jessy: ¿_desde cuándo puede hacer eso…?-_piensan horrorizados y sorprendidos.

La lucha comienza, el psicópata veterano y su alter ego dan el primer ataque, el cual es esquivado por la joven, quien casi les rebana la cabeza con su gran arma, luego combate contra el mitad bestia y su hermano mayor, los cuales logran apenas hacerle daño, pero luego esta los noquea gracias a su gran casco. Despues persigue a Flaky, pero antes de degollarla con su cuchillo, decide soltarla.

R.m:-sacandose levemente su casco-¿saben que? me da igual, mátenme de una vez y ya, prefiero guardar mi potencial para algo que valga la pena-con un chasquido se desase de todo, incluyendo el horrible aspecto del cuarto.

Noa:-encabeza al grupo completo que lleva cuchillos, palos y cualquier cosa para asesinar a la escritora.

R.m:-lo mira con una sonrisa tenebrosa-ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa.

Noa:-con algo de miedo-ya lo se-se lamenta.

Todos golpean y matan a la autora, excepto Noe.

Noe: …voy a hacer los regalos de recuerdos-dice mientras se dirige a otro cuarto, con la mirada oscura-y me asegurare de vengar a Rolling.

Cuando termina la masacre, a los pocos segundo Rolling revive.

R.m:…

Mery: emm ¿estas muy enojada?-pregunta inocente.

R.m: bien, sigan con los retos, ire a ayudar a Noe-ignora a Mery y secamente ordena a los demás mientras se va al mismo cuarto que la otra joven.

Toothy: seguro que se ofende fácil-comenta.

Nutty:-come sal, queda tan asqueado que va a vomitar al baño.

Aparere una mujer de cabello rubio, vistiendo ropa ajustada y provocativa.

¿?: ¿eh?-pregunta la extraña confundida-¿Dónde estoy?.

Pop:-hace como que no a conoce-l-lo sentimos señora, se confundió de casa-la extraña desaparece.

Todos:-lo miran con una ceja levantada-desvergonzado.

R.m:-reaparece, con una sonrisa malvada-no será un reencuentro, pero será como un epilogo (creo que se dice asi) que muestre como siguen sus vidas luego de esta experiencia-los mira-hacia que no estarán libres tan fácilmente.

Todos:-pensando-_quedo resentida por lo de asesinarla…_

R.m: no, solo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer después de esto-asegura.

Cuddles: ¿p-puedes leer los pensamientos?.

R.m: no, imagine que pensarían eso-dice mientras cubre su cara con un cartel con la imagen del trollface **"problem?".**

Flaky: cuando vuelva a mi casa te prestare mi ropa, aquí no puedo porque terminaría desnuda-aclara avergonzada.

R.m: bien, la siguiente es de **Hiker Fliky****:**

_Aparece entre tinieblas un oso de peluche gótico y dos sombras humanas una más pequeña que otra.__Sikeru: ¿Y eso que hace aquí? *Apunta al oso*__Omi: Y yo que sabre.__Sikeru: Ay que genio.__Omi: Gracias__Sikeru: Idiota era sarcasmo.__Omi: TwT__Hiker: ¡WAAAAAAAA! ¡DONDE ESTA ESE PELUCHE DEL DEMONIO! *La peli roja intenta buscar respuesta pero nada*__Sikeru: Hablas de eso *Apunta nuevamente al oso*__Hiker: ¡URRA! *Abraza al oso*__Omi: ¿Que es eso?__Hiker: Pues, compre una mascota sin medir consecuencias y asi me lo entregaron.__Omi y Sikeru: Bueno, luego lo vemos ahora retos que el próximo cap es el último.__Hiker: ¡¿WTF! ¡NO PUEDE SER! TWT, ¡EL KARMA ME ODIA LO SE LO SE! Bueno asi es la vida que se puede hacer *Se va al rincón de "cosas bonitas" lleno de sangre el suelo y cosas raras* Chuck Norris ¿Tu que dices de esto? ¡NOOO! ¡¿Y tu Hittler!... ¡SON LOS PEORES AYUDANTES!__Omi: Pues... Es por eso que no debe ir allí, bueno reto..__A Splendid asesinarse, como que me cae mejor Splendont, bueno Splendont lucha a muerte con Splendid y más te vale que ganes, es mejor eso X3.__Russell clávate tu garfio en el ojo -_-__Querida Rolling-sama ¿podrías convertir a en su versión humana? ¡Si se puede que Lammy lo mate!__Cro-marmot me dabas pesadillas en las noches ¡POR AMOR A CHUCK NORRIS MATENLO! (Hiker: ¡Hey! ¡Chuck norris es mi ayudante Omi: ¡Callate!)__Sikeru: Me toca! ¡Yahay!__No tengo nada... T-T__Hiker: Tranquila, pues me toca.__Fliqpy como es el último cap pues ¡ Déjame matarte! ¡Batalla de tu cuchillo contra mi cuchillo! Si yo gano me llevo tu cuchillo X3 *Saca un cuchillo de su bata negra que dice "Angel Infernal" que esta lleno de sangre azul casi negra* ¿ Rabian que puede cambiar de formas esta cosa? Pues yo no X3.__Igual me enfrentare a Lammy *Convierte el cuchillo en espada que tiene grabado lo mismo* Pero con una espada X3__¿Quien es fuerte allí? Hmmm, Noa, na me cae bien el demonio cool, Jessy, Demasiado seductor no queremos arruinar su cara, Mery, Mery... Mery, Mery, Mery... Pues igual me enfrentare a Mery *La espada se convierte en Daga que igual tiene grabado lo mismo* Pero con una daga. Y por ultimo... Niko... No, te llamas como mi hermano, excepto que el no es emo y es alegre y lleva "c" en ves de "k," Y a... Pues ya nada más esos.__Y mi verdad.__Pregunta para todos: ¿Les gusto su estadía en ese lugar?__X3 si dicen que no los decapita Fliqpy que se decapitara luego y si dicen que si una montaña de dulces para ustedes. Igual los Oc's de Rolling y ella tendran dulces, pero ellas no tiene que contestar, asique les enviare la montaña de chocolate, pockys y dulces! Y pues los otros si no responden no le den la otra montaña *Envía en una caja donde caben las dos montañas de dulces y chocolates y lo sello con dos espadas llenas de espina* La clave es: Chocolate y solo la puede abrir Noe ya que de todos es en la que más confió.__Sikeru, Omi y Hiker: ¡Flik-Bye!_

*los HTF vuelven a ser animales*

Splendid y Splendont luchan a muerte, utilizando sus súper poderes, hasta que Splendid cae muerto.

Russell:-se clava su garfio en el ojo-¡DUELEE!

Niko: no me digas…

R.m: ok-transforma al pepino en humano.

Lammy: ¡l-lo siento, Mr pickles!-apuñala al hombre de cabello verde oscuro y traje negro con un cuchillo.

Fliqpy: con su propio cuchillo, comienza a picar el hielo, rasgándolo y logrando que este se rompa y cuando llega al animal lo apuñala, y como éste está aun congelado, se rompe y muere.

Noa: jeje, soy el demonio cool-dice orgulloso.

Jessy: y yo el seductor.

Niko: pues mándale un saludo a tu hermano-sarcástico.

Los tres nombrados se desvanecen para luchar contra la lectora.

Nutty:¡DULCES! –Rolling lo detiene.

R.m: ni se te ocurra, los dulces serán transportados hacia sus casas.

Noe:-guiña un ojo-ok, gracias-se dirige a abrir el sello.

Todos: solo algunas veces-responden a la pregunta.

A la hora aparecen los tres jóvenes, muy lastimados, y con cortadas en varias partes de sus cuerpos.

Fliqpy: detesto las peleas contra lectores con problemas de bipolaridad-comenta irritado.

Kagome: la siguiente es de **htfanime**** :**

_1)morir por fliqpy seria muy sangriento aunque quiero practicar sus habilidades de matanza_

_2) que flippy y fliqpy hagan un video de amor con splendid y flaky_

(junte ambos para que sea mas fácil)

R.m: ¿te refieres a que quieres aprender sus habilidades?-pregunta-ok-chasquea los dedos y el oso se desvanece.

Luego de varias horas después, Fliqpy reaparece.

Jessy: ¿un cuadrado romántico? Yo me encargo-dice el rubio.

*tiempo despues*

Flaky y Fliqpy:-ambos usando vestidos.

Fliqpy: ¿PORQUE TENGO QUE USAR VESTIDO?-exclama furioso.

Flippy y Splendid:-vistiendo de traje.

Jessy: bien, ahora bailen-ordena de forma siniestra, los animales obedecen.

Flippy baila con Flaky y Splendid con Fliqpy un tema de vals. Cuando la música termina, Jessy hace un gesto, señalándoles a los bailarines que debían besarse, pero solo Flaky y Flippy obedecen. Splendid se niega a besar a Fliqpy y viceversa. Una nueva amenaza por parte del demonio los obliga a hacerlo.

Noe: que cruel eres-le comenta al rubio-el ultimo pero no menos importante, creo que es un anónimo-dice insegura-en fin esta es de **Guest:**

_estuvo muy lina pero tengo un reto que fliqpy y flaky salgan a una cita que miren bajo las estrellas y que fliqpy le diga una poesia de amor y que flaky le de una rosa fliqpy_

R.m: jeje, gracias.

Fliqpy y Flaky:-se desvanece y aparecen en un parque, de noche y a la luz de la luna. Se sientan en un banco, el puercoespín recoje una flor y con temor se la entrega al oso psicópata, quien lo recibe indiferente.

Fliqpy: bien, tengo que decir un poema… mmm-se pone a pensar-tengo uno:

_Ayer te soñé,__  
><em>_hoy te conocí,__  
><em>_Mañana te querré__  
><em>_y jamas te olvidare._

Momento de silencio.

Flaky:-sonrojada-gracias…creo.

**En el cuarto.**

R.m:-ve que ambos animales retornan, suspira, ordena a que todos se sienten el en suelo frente a ella-bien, ese fue el ultimo reto. A pesar de que hayan pasado cosas, nos hemos divertido, ¿verdad?-no se oyen respuestas-estoy esperando.

Flippy: bueno-rompe el silencio-hubieron varias cosas buenas que pasaron, y otras no tan buenas.

Flaky: enfrente varios miedos… aunque siga temiéndoles.

Petunia: sufrí, pero debo admitir que este lugar se mantuvo bastante limpio luego de las cosas que pasamos.

Giggles:-sonríe, tomando de la mano a Cuddles.

R.m: bien, ahora se les repartirá unas pequeñas cajas con obsequios dentro-Noe, Mery, Noa , Niko y Jessy reparten a todos los regalos-espero que hayan por lo menos disfrutado un poco.

-el portal se abre, los personajes ven por última vez el lugar, a los Oc's y a Rolling, y luego se van.

Mery: ¿y ahora que?

Niko:-toma un extraño objeto con una luz roja en él-¿Qué es esto?

R.m: ah, eso es-lo ve y se espanta-¡UNA BOMBA!-los seis saltan hacia el portal y la bomba explota.

_Un mes despues…_

Splendid: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAh! ¡MIS OJOS!-grita luego de ver hacia el sol.

Fliqpy: jeje,que idiota eres-se burla.

Flippy: no entiendo como es que sigues fuera de mi pero… lo prefiero asi-habla a su ex alter ego, mientras se toma de la mano con su novia, Flaky.

Cuddles: me pregunto que será esto que nos regalo Rolling-observa un pequeño colgante en forma de luna color negro con bordes violera oscuro.

Toothy: me da igual, no es como si nos observara o algo asi.

Kagome: mmm, ¿por qué brilla tanto este colgante?-cuestiona mientras camina junto a Sango, Shipo, Inuyasha, Kirara y Miroku.

Inuyasha: tal vez trae buena suerte-dice esperanzado el mitad bestia, mientras el conjunto viaja hacia el lugar donde Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken se encuentran.

Noa: díganme-el demonio, vistiendo su pijama de color negro y cabello despeinado, exige a ambas jóvenes de castaño-¿Qué tenían esos collares con forma de luna?

Noe:-sonrie de forma oscura-solo digamos que es un regalo para vengarnos de lo de Rolling.

R.m: solo es un dispositivo que muestra la localización de cada uno. Servirá cuando venga la segunda temporada, y además… Pyramid Head debe cumplir con algunas misiones que le mande y es necesario saber la ubicación de sus objetivos.

Noa:-se sienta en la cama, junto a las chicas-son patéticas, incluso para la venganza.

Noe: no estes tan seguro, hermanito.

R.m: ¿recuerdas que yo te dije que me encargaría de ti más tarde?-lo mira amenazante.

Noa: uh…

**_¡gracias a todos por hacer posible este fic!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_muchas muchas gracias!_

_ñes aseguro que habra una segunda temporada, pero dejare correr un tiempo._

_proximamente: **masacre en Bariloche.**_

_**RollingMoon*!**_


End file.
